


At Your Service

by fangtasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mistero, Ottavo anno a Hogwarts, Post libro sette senza epilogo, Romantico, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 95,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli studenti di Hogwarts sono in pericolo; Harry è determinato a salvarli. C’è un’unica cosa che sa per certo: Draco Malfoy è coinvolto in qualche modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il caso Wright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319257) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> **Titolo** : At Your Service (Al tuo servizio)  
>  **Autrice** : Faith Wood  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Esplicito  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : La storia originale è presente sul [LJ](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/266299.html) dell'autrice, oppure qui, sul suo account.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>  **Nota dell’autrice** : Per Melusinahp.

 

 

 

Ron Weasley infilzò la sua salsiccia. Prese un morso e masticò assorto, mentre osservava il soffitto della Sala Grande e rivolgeva una smorfia alle nuvole cupe, che sembravano essersi radunate sopra il castello di Hogwarts per incombere sulle loro teste.

«È un presagio» dichiarò. «Oggi il cielo piangerà con i Grifondoro.» Il giorno precedente, il cielo aveva pianto sul serio. Il tempo era stato talmente brutto da determinare un rinvio della partita. E un altro giorno di attesa aveva reso tutti più nervosi.

«I presagi servono a poco, ti pare?» Anche Harry infilzò la sua salsiccia, ma decise che non riusciva a mangiare. Percepiva lo stomaco aggrovigliato, ma quella sensazione aveva poco a che fare con la partita. Infilzò di nuovo la salsiccia, solamente perché gli piaceva vederla esplodere sotto la forchetta.  _Ecco, l’ho uccisa, e adesso non potrò più mangiarla._  «Non con Pyke come Cercatore.»

«Lascia perdere Pyke.» Ron prese un altro morso. «Graham ci seppellirà prima che Harper agguanti il Boccino.»

«Non è così tremendo.»

«È peggio di Pyke!»

«Oh, per l’amor del cielo!» Hermione piegò la  _Gazzetta del Profeta_  e la mise da parte con uno sbuffo. «Pensate entrambi che Grifondoro perderà solo perché non giocherete.»

Ron strabuzzò gli occhi verso di lei. «Sai che Graham tende a schivare la Pluffa, quando vola nella sua direzione? Ed è il dannato Portiere!»

«Sì, d’accordo, ma sono comunque ottimista. Anche i Serpeverde hanno subìto delle perdite.»

«Subìto non è la parola che userei. Una gran liberazione rende decisamente meglio l’idea.»

Harry annuì. «Il nuovo Portiere Serpeverde non è male, e i Battitori sono persino più bravi. Anche Harper è un buon Cercatore. Anzi magnifico, in confronto a Pyke.»

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio. «Paragonato a te non lo è affatto.»

 _Be’, sì._  Harry ritenne più saggio non esprimere quella considerazione ad alta voce. «Perderemo, Hermione. E non soltanto la partita. Oggi perderemo la Coppa.»

Ron replicò con fermezza. «Non dire così! C’è sempre Tassorosso. Batteremo sicuramente Tassorosso.»

«Jane Bradshaw» gli ricordò Harry. Avevano visto volare la piccola Jane due settimane prima. La figlia della stella dei Tornados, la Cacciatrice Eleanor Bradshaw, aveva ereditato il talento di sua madre. Nata nel mese di agosto, e al primo anno in Tassorosso, gli aveva strappato il titolo di più giovane Cercatore del secolo. Guardandola volare intorno al campo da Quidditch, con un sorriso sul volto e il vento fra i capelli, Harry aveva provato un po’ di nostalgia.  _Non ingoiare il Boccino_ , le aveva consigliato mentalmente, ma poi si era ricordato dell’ultima volta in cui le sue labbra avevano toccato il Boccino, e si era sentito felice di non dover giocare a Quidditch per quell’anno.

Anche se non aveva mai condiviso quel sentimento con Ron. Esattamente come non aveva mai rivelato a Hermione di non volere davvero tornare a Hogwarts. Reputava sbagliato preoccuparsi del Quidditch o dei saggi da svolgere quando c’erano ancora dei Mangiamorte a piede libero.  _Dovrei essere là fuori, non è finita._

‘Te lo meriti’ gli aveva ribadito Hermione. ‘Meriti una pausa. Esclusivamente Quidditch, lezioni, e i fine settimana a Hogsmeade. Niente Mangiamorte, né Voldemort, né circostanze in cui rischi la vita.’

 _Forse lo merito_ , si era ripetuto Harry.  _Ma è quello che voglio?_

Ormai, però, era troppo tardi. ‘Sono le nostre scelte a definire ciò che siamo veramente’ gli aveva detto Silente una volta. Alla fine aveva scelto Hogwarts, e questo cosa dimostrava? Che era uno scansafatiche? O magari era l’insoddisfazione per la decisione presa a indicare la sua reale natura? Harry infilzò di nuovo la salsiccia, spruzzando il piatto di liquido oleoso.

«Bradshaw» mugugnò Ron. «Ah, bene. Se non altro anche Malfoy è scontento.» Harry si voltò istintivamente verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Draco Malfoy stava fissando il suo porridge con aria imbronciata. «E non capisco come mai» aggiunse Ron. «La sua squadra vincerà.»

 _Ma non è più la sua squadra_ , pensò Harry. Proprio come quella di Grifondoro non era più la squadra di Harry. Indossavano divise scarlatte con impressa una G dorata, e avevano facce che Harry riconosceva a malapena.  _Ginny è nella squadra_ , rammentò a se stesso. Solo che anche Ginny non era più sua.

«A essere onesti, a me sembra sempre infelice» ribatté Hermione.

Malfoy sollevò lo sguardo, quasi l’avesse udita, ma rivolse a Harry la sua attenzione.

«Sarebbe bello poter giocare» disse Harry. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto battere ancora Malfoy.» Almeno questo era vero, decise. Ma Malfoy non appariva in vena di sfide. Nella sua espressione non vi era traccia del consueto atteggiamento compiaciuto e provocatorio. Si limitò a osservare Harry per un attimo e quindi distolse lo sguardo. E Harry ne fu stranamente deluso. Ultimamente Malfoy lo faceva spesso. Scrutava Harry per poi guardare rapidamente altrove. Cominciava a far sentire Harry a disagio.

«Dateci un taglio, voi due» Hermione si alzò in piedi. «Credete che non mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare Caposcuola?» Si gettò la borsa su una spalla. Pareva pesante. Molto probabilmente aveva in programma di leggere durante la partita. «Il consiglio scolastico ha deciso, e voi avete fatto altrettanto. Non ha senso recriminare dopo.» Era un po’ troppo seccata, per essere una che affermava di avere accettato la situazione.

Il consiglio scolastico di Hogwarts quell’anno si era trovato in una posizione imbarazzante. Il Mondo Magico era nel caos, ed erano saltati sia i G.U.F.O che i M.A.G.O., per non parlare dell’inadeguata preparazione agli esami ricevuta dagli studenti. I genitori ne erano rammaricati e avevano chiesto una soluzione al problema, che però non includesse far terminare la scuola ai loro figli con un anno di ritardo. In risposta, il consiglio aveva predisposto delle lezioni preparatorie ai G.U.F.O. e ai M.A.G.O. per gli studenti del quinto e settimo anno, con le lezioni per i G.U.F.O. che si erano svolte da giugno a settembre, così da consentire agli studenti del quinto anno di conseguire i G.U.F.O. prima dell’inizio del sesto anno, e quelle per i M.A.G.O. in programma da settembre a gennaio, poiché il castello di Hogwarts era in fase di ricostruzione e in grado di accogliere solamente un numero ristretto di studenti per volta. O almeno quella era stata la spiegazione ufficiale accampata per avere rinviato i M.A.G.O. Le solite malelingue riferivano invece che la McGranitt avesse puntato i piedi, sostenendo che tutti avevano sofferto delle perdite, e che non vi era alcun bisogno di punire gli insegnanti di Hogwarts, imponendo un rigoroso orario estivo. ‘I M.A.G.O. possono aspettare’ si vociferava che avesse detto. ‘Anche gli insegnanti di Hogwarts meritano un periodo di riposo.’

Le lezioni preparatorie non erano obbligatorie, ma la maggior parte degli studenti aveva deciso di frequentarle. Hermione aveva insistito perché le ignorassero e si iscrivessero direttamente al settimo anno, visto che tutti e tre lo avevano saltato per intero, ma Harry e Ron avevano rifiutato categoricamente la sua proposta. Nemmeno la promessa di conservare i rispettivi ruoli nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, ai quali avrebbero avuto diritto come studenti del settimo anno, era stata sufficiente a convincerli. Infine, anche Hermione si era arresa, iscrivendosi alle lezioni preparatorie, senza però smettere di essere suscettibile su quel determinato argomento. Specialmente se Ron osava lamentarsi di avere rinunciato alla carica di Prefetto oppure a quella di Portiere.

«Guardatela in questo modo» aggiunse Hermione vivacemente. «Non saremo più qui per l’ultima partita dell’anno dunque, se oggi dovessimo lasciarci sfuggire la Coppa delle Case, non ci saremo persi niente.» E detto ciò si incamminò verso la Sala d’Ingresso, con la borsa che dondolava allegramente.

Ron le rivolse una smorfia, ma poi sospirò. «Non ha tutti i torti. Se non altro ci risparmieremo i musi compiaciuti dei Serpeverde quando vinceranno.»

«Tranne oggi» puntualizzò Harry.

«Ma da che parte stai?» Ron gemette e si alzò. «Andiamo. O ci soffieranno i posti migliori, se non ci sbrighiamo.»

Harry abbandonò la sua salsiccia maciullata e lo seguì. Trovarono Hermione in un’affollata Sala d’ingresso.

«Qual è il problema?» Ron allungò il collo per vedere meglio.

Hermione si schiarì la gola. «Ci serve un portone più grande» sbottò seccamente. Le porte erano spalancate, ma gli studenti rimanevano bloccati sulla soglia, come se stessero provando a superarla senza riuscirvi. «Sai,» aggiunse poi con aria disinvolta «dovrebbero occuparsene i Prefetti. Disporre tutti in un’unica fila e farli uscire lentamente. Così nessuno rimarrebbe bloccato. Ma c’è per caso in giro qualche Prefetto? No, direi di no».

«Tu l’avresti gestita a  _meraviglia_ » annuì Ron enfaticamente.

«Altroché.»

Ron non si fece scappare l’opportunità di ribattere. «Be’, anch’io sarei un Portiere più bravo di Graham.»

Hermione sbuffò. «Senza di noi va tutto a rotoli, insomma.»

Seamus Finnigan comparve accanto a loro. Scosse la testa tristemente. «I bambini di oggi. Non sanno neppure attraversare una porta.» Aggrottò la fronte. «Non che muoia dalla voglia di vedere la partita. Anzi, forse sarebbe più opportuno restarcene qui.»

«Smettila di spingere!» strillò qualcuno davanti. «Non riesco a passare. C’è qualcosa di  _strano_  nella porta.»

«A quanto pare, il tuo desiderio verrà esaudito» disse Harry a Seamus.

«Non è giusto!» urlò un’altra voce. Harry si voltò di scatto, riconoscendo il tono acuto di Goyle. Gregory Goyle era un po’ più lontano, vicino all’ingresso della Sala Grande, e scuoteva vigorosamente per le spalle un ragazzino Corvonero. «Sei un bugiardo! E un ladro!»

Hermione si posizionò di fianco a Harry in un istante, con la bacchetta in mano.

Ma il piccolo Corvonero aveva già estratto anche la sua bacchetta, e non sembrava avere bisogno di alcun salvataggio. «Lasciami andare o ti stacco le dita!» disse con cipiglio autoritario.

Goyle si affrettò a fare un passo indietro, e si fissò le dita, quasi le stesse contando per accertarsi che fossero tutte al loro posto. E parve avere delle difficoltà a comprendere se ne mancava qualcuna oppure no. La folla scoppiò a ridere, facendo infuriare ulteriormente Goyle, che caricò in avanti come un toro. Ma non fece in tempo a raggiungere il ragazzo che Malfoy lo fermò, obbligandolo ad arretrare.

«Basta» gli intimò Malfoy in un sussurro, che però si udì anche nel resto della sala. «Vieni, abbiamo una partita da vedere.»

«Mi ha derubato!» insistette Goyle.

Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. «Niente affatto.»

«Levati dalle palle, ragazzino» scattò Malfoy.

«Levati tu dalle palle» ribatté il ragazzo. Ma poi stabilì di non essere stato abbastanza incisivo, perché aggiunse: «Feccia Mangiamorte» e sferrò un calcio allo stinco di Malfoy, sgusciando subito via.

Malfoy guaì, facendo divertire l’intera sala. «Razza di piccolo…» Tirò fuori la bacchetta, apparentemente intenzionato a inseguire e affatturare il ragazzo. Mentre si voltava, però, incrociò gli occhi di Harry dall’altro capo della sala e si immobilizzò. Arrossì, distolse lo sguardo e rimise la bacchetta nella veste. Gli altri studenti stavano ancora ridendo di lui.

Harry non poté soffermarsi a riflettere sulla reazione di Malfoy, perché la professoressa Sprite irruppe nella Sala d’Ingresso. «Che sta succedendo?» sbraitò.

Prima che qualcuno potesse replicare, qualcun altro strillò: «Non riusciamo a passare al di là della porta!» e la folla riprese a ridacchiare.

«Oh, ci mancava anche questa» disse la professoressa Sprite, scuotendo la testa, intanto che si muoveva in avanti, aprendosi un varco fra gli studenti. La massa si scostò e la lasciò passare, e Harry perse di vista Malfoy. «Be’, questo è bizzarro» udì la Sprite esclamare, e quindi aggiungere ad alta voce: « _Finite Incantatem_!».

Hermione gemette. «Avrei dovuto capire che l’ingresso era incantato.» Si voltò verso Seamus. «Sei stato tu? Hai detto che sarebbe stato più opportuno rimanere qui.»

«Sì, come no» rispose prontamente Seamus. «Con le mie strabilianti doti telepatiche.»

La Sprite si schiarì la gola. « _Finite Incantatem_!»

Hermione continuava a tenere la bacchetta in mano. E la faceva roteare fra le dita con aria impaziente. Quando anche il terzo tentativo della Sprite non ebbe sortito alcun effetto, Hermione avanzò con la bacchetta sollevata. «Mi permetta di aiutarla, professoressa!»

Ma non era stata l’unica ad avere avuto quell’idea. Diversi studenti urlarono: «Finite Incantatem!», e i vari incantesimi si scontrarono a mezz’aria con un boato. Scintille presero a volare ovunque, appiccando il fuoco al cappello della professoressa Sprite. Hermione lo spense rapidamente.

«Povera me!» esclamò la professoressa Sprite, esaminando il suo cappello. «Tutti voi dovreste imparare un po’ di autocontr…»

Non terminò la frase, poiché la folla si rese conto che l’ingresso era libero e cominciò a spingere in avanti, quasi calpestando quelli che si trovavano in testa.

«Che ve ne pare di questo come presagio?» commentò Ron di cattivo umore.

Fuori faceva freddo, ma le nubi cupe che li avevano minacciati dal soffitto della Sala Grande si erano diradate. E il sole faceva capolino tra esse, il suo riflesso che si specchiava sulla superficie del lago. «Peccato» proseguì Ron, strizzando gli occhi rivolti al sole. «Speravo piovesse. Così avremmo potuto incolpare il tempo per la sconfitta.»

Trovarono alcuni posti vuoti sulle tribune del lato sud, dietro i pali della porta. Non erano i posti migliori, la metà campo Serpeverde era troppo lontana ma, non appena si sedettero, Hermione frugò nella borsa e tirò fuori due paia di Omniocoli.

Ron la guardò colmo di stupore.

«Li ho Evocati in precedenza» disse Hermione sulla difensiva. «Se non l’avessi fatto, mi sarebbe toccato sorbirmi le vostre lamentele per tutta la partita.»

Ron le fece gli occhi dolci, e Harry afferrò svelto il suo Omniocolo voltandosi, e sviando per un soffio una pomiciata coi fiocchi.

Un ragazzino del primo anno si era seduto accanto a Harry e lo fissava con la bocca spalancata. Harry fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo, concentrandosi invece sul terreno di gioco. Fu facile individuare Ginny, all’ingresso in campo della squadra di Grifondoro. I suoi capelli rosso fuoco erano legati in una lunga coda di cavallo, e il volto pallido era impenetrabile, intanto che stringeva la mano al capitano Serpeverde.  _Buona fortuna_ , pensò Harry, desiderando che potessero vincere nonostante i pronostici sfavorevoli. L’ultima volta che Grifondoro aveva vinto, Ginny si era precipitata tra le braccia di Harry e lui l’aveva baciata. Era improbabile che accadesse di nuovo, ma il ricordo del sorriso di Ginny e del suo sguardo mentre gli correva incontro lo riempivano ancora di calore. L’aveva resa infelice soltanto pochi mesi prima, e meritava di tornare a essere felice.

«Dovrebbe ricoprirlo Ginny il ruolo da Cercatore» disse Ron all’improvviso, senza fiato. La pomiciata si era conclusa. «È un milione di volte più brava di Pyke.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Da Cacciatrice controlla più facilmente la situazione. Una vittoria è praticamente da escludere, e avremo bisogno di tutti i punti che riusciremo a guadagnare.»

«Ugh. Stanno iniziando. Non posso a guardare» disse Ron, scrutando avidamente attraverso il suo Omniocolo.

Le squadre si sollevarono, schizzando come un mucchio di razzi rossi e verdi. Erano in volo da non più di un minuto, quando il Cacciatore Serpeverde sfrecciò fra i pali della porta e lanciò la Pluffa contro Graham che la schivò. I Serpeverde ruggirono.

Ron sospirò. «Cavoli. Che gran bella partenza.»

Harry osservò gli spalti Serpeverde, colto dall’impeto masochista di scorgere le loro espressioni gongolanti. Ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non individuò il familiare luccichio di quei capelli biondo-platino.

«Malfoy non c’è» disse.

«Cosa?» domandò Ron, distrattamente. «Oh, be’, avrà messo il broncio, dopo che quel ragazzino lo ha umiliato davanti a tutti.»

«Forse.» Harry individuò Goyle, seduto tra Blaise e una ragazza Serpeverde che non conosceva.

Gli spalti esplosero, nell’attimo in cui un Bolide centrò Pyke a una spalla, facendolo quasi cadere dalla scopa.

«È un massacro» sbottò Ron tristemente. «Perché sono qui?»

 _Perché io sono qui?_  pensò Harry, cercando ancora Draco Malfoy. Avvertiva come una sorta di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco. Malfoy aveva assunto un’aria talmente colpevole, quando era arrossito notando Harry, e aveva evitato il suo sguardo. Cosa stava combinando? L’ultima volta che Malfoy aveva perso una partita di Quidditch, lo aveva fatto per ragioni preoccupanti. Anche se quelli erano stati tempi diversi.

 _Vieni, abbiamo una partita da vedere_. Ecco cosa aveva detto Malfoy. Perché aveva cambiato idea? O aveva usato di proposito un tono abbastanza forte, così che potessero udirlo? Harry studiò gli spalti Corvonero, alla ricerca del ragazzino con cui Malfoy e Goyle avevano litigato. E non trovò neppure lui. La faccenda stava diventando sempre più allarmante. Che gli altri studenti lo avessero deriso aveva fatto infuriare Malfoy, e adesso sia lui che il ragazzo erano  _scomparsi_. Tutta la scuola era lì, tutta tranne quei due.

La folla applaudì di nuovo.

 _Non posso starmene con le mani in mano_. Harry si alzò in piedi. «Devo…» Ron lo guardò confuso. «Andare in bagno» disse Harry. «Torno subito.» E se ne andò senza dare a Ron l’opportunità di ribattere. Lo sentì urlare: «Stai scherzando?» ma decise che era meglio ignorarlo.

Harry si diresse verso l’uscita, ed ebbe come l’impressione che tutti gli occhi fossero puntati su di lui, che tutti stessero intuendo che abbandonava la partita per seguire Draco Malfoy. Un’eventualità poco plausibile, in realtà. Ciò che stava avvenendo in campo era indiscutibilmente più interessante.

«Robins… Carmichael… Weasley… Robins!» stava urlando Orla Quirke, la nuova commentatrice delle partite di Quidditch. «Weasley! GRIFONDORO SEGNA!»

Gli applausi scrosciarono dalle tribune Grifondoro e Harry si affrettò in direzione del castello.

Solo dopo aver chiuso il pesante portone di Hogwarts alle sue spalle, si rese conto che la testa gli martellava. Il baccano all’esterno era stato infernale.

Nella penombra del castello vuoto, il suo piano per rintracciare Malfoy appariva assolutamente ridicolo. Cosa stava facendo Malfoy? Non qualcosa su cui indagare. Prima o poi l’avrebbe fatta pagare al ragazzino Corvonero che si era preso gioco di lui davanti a tutti, Harry non aveva alcun dubbio, ma Malfoy era uno che considerava la vendetta un piatto da servire freddo. Preferiva tramare e complottare, piuttosto che agire impulsivamente.

Era anche improbabile che facesse seriamente del male a qualcuno, soprattutto per una simile inezia. Negli ultimi tempi, i Malfoy avevano cercato di rigare dritto. Lucius Malfoy donava galeoni per ogni buona causa di moda in quel momento. Ne aveva persino inviati un centinaio a Hermione, affermando che servivano a sovvenzionare i C.R.E.P.A., e insistendo di avere sempre ritenuto che gli elfi domestici dovessero essere liberi, che poi era anche il motivo per cui, anni addietro, aveva liberato Dobby, l’unico elfo domestico rimastogli.

‘Può essere certa della mia sincerità’ aveva scritto Lucius Malfoy nella sua lettera. ‘A sostegno della quale invoco la testimonianza del nostro stimato Salvatore, Harry Potter, che liberò l’elfo domestico Dobby senza incorrere per questo in alcuna conseguenza.’

Ron aveva riso di fronte a quella lettera per ben cinque minuti, e scosso la testa. ‘È uno scherzo? Vuole che gli siamo grati perché non ha ucciso Harry per avere liberato Dobby?’

‘È una minaccia’ aveva ribattuto Hermione. ‘Vuole soltanto ricordarci che avrebbe potuto, e che può  _ancora_ , uccidere Harry.’

 _È disperazione_ , aveva pensato Harry. I Malfoy erano l’incarnazione della Bacchetta di Sambuco: ansiosi di mantenere l’illusione della vittoria schierandosi dalla parte del vincitore. Harry non aveva diffidato della sincerità di Lucius. Era sicuro che si sarebbe prostrato strisciando, se ciò fosse servito a fargli risalire la china. E, se avesse continuato a distribuire denaro in giro, un giorno o l’altro l’ _avrebbe_  spuntata, e sarebbe tornato a essere l’uomo rispettato che era sempre stato.

A volte Harry rimpiangeva di avere parlato a favore dei Malfoy durante i processi, asserendo che, sotto svariati aspetti, erano stati ugualmente vittime di Voldemort. Non aveva compreso che le sue parole avrebbero contato tanto. Aiutare Lucius, in particolare, non era stato nelle sue intenzioni. ‘Non era necessario raccontarlo, Harry’ lo avevano rimbrottato Ron e Hermione. ‘L’ultimo anno è stato duro anche per loro, sì, ma Lucius Malfoy è un individuo spietato.’ Harry però aveva rammentato Silente scivolare un po’ più giù lungo il muro, con gli occhi fissi su Draco Malfoy che gli stava puntando contro la bacchetta. ‘È la mia pietà, non la tua, che conta adesso’ gli aveva detto. E aveva offerto a Malfoy protezione, per lui e per i suoi genitori. Se Silente fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe mantenuto la parola. Perciò forse spettava a Harry mantenerla al suo posto. E se era troppo tardi per garantire protezione, non lo era per mostrare pietà. Lucius era stato fortunato che nessuno fosse morto nel corso del suo secondo anno, quando aveva infilato il diario di Tom Riddle fra i libri di Ginny, e Draco era stato fortunato che Ron e Katie non fossero morti, mentre tentava di uccidere Silente. Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, Harry non avrebbe provato alcuna pietà.

Doveva poi ammettere che Lucius Malfoy era più utile in veste di benefattore che rinchiuso a marcire in una cella di Azkaban, con l’oro che deteneva nella camera blindata alla Gringott a ricoprirsi di polvere.

Ripercorrere il recente comportamento di Lucius Malfoy spinse Harry a riflettere meglio sull’intera questione. Ora che ci badava, gli sguardi e l’imbarazzo di Draco assumevano un significato differente. Lucius aveva ordinato a suo figlio di fare amicizia con Harry Potter? Era una possibilità concreta. In passato era già successo, dopotutto.

La bocca di Harry si allargò in un sorriso, intanto che raggiungeva la scala principale. Draco non sarebbe stato felice di un’imposizione del genere. E ciò avrebbe spiegato perché aveva riposto frettolosamente la bacchetta, non appena aveva notato Harry fissarlo. Maledire ragazzini era presumibilmente nella sua lista di cose da evitare in presenza di Harry Potter.

Il sorriso di Harry divenne più ampio, via via che la sua nuova teoria prendeva forma. Intendeva sul serio abbandonare la ricerca di Malfoy e tornare alla partita, ma le sue gambe lo condussero lo stesso al settimo piano. Incolpò le scale e non la sua mente distratta. Erano sempre state ingannevoli. A sinistra e a destra e in tondo, decine di rampe che si innalzavano nell’aria fino alle torri, ma un solo passo su quel marmo lucido avrebbe arrestato il movimento, e avrebbero atteso di essere sgombre, prima di distendere di nuovo le loro braccia di pietra. E in seguito si poteva solamente sperare che il tragitto quotidiano non venisse drasticamente alterato.

Il settimo piano era silenzioso come il resto del castello.  _Dovrei tornare alla partita._   _O almeno proseguire per la mia sala comune._  Ma la mente di Harry riandò a Malfoy, quasi fosse stato incapace di pensare a qualcosa di diverso. I piani di Lucius e quelli di Draco non combaciavano, ragionò Harry. Draco avrebbe potuto obbedire a suo padre così come invece sfidarlo. In fondo, se davvero a Draco era stato ordinato di fare amicizia con Harry, fino a quel momento aveva svolto un pessimo lavoro.

L’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo era proprio come Harry lo ricordava, mentre l’ingresso della Stanza delle Necessità non lo era affatto. Harry si fermò. Dove un tempo vi era stata una solida parete, nella quale l’entrata compariva desiderandola, ora figurava una massiccia porta intagliata in legno di quercia con una grossa maniglia. Harry non si era realmente aspettato di trovarvi Malfoy, ma neppure quella porta. Aveva per caso domandato qualcosa involontariamente?

Neville aveva sempre sostenuto che alla stanza servissero richieste precise, ma Harry non ricordava di averne formulata nessuna, nemmeno in maniera vaga.

Si strinse nelle spalle, e aprì la porta. La stanza era angusta e desolata, a malapena delle dimensioni del sottoscala nel quale Harry aveva dormito da bambino. Non c’erano ragni, però. E Harry desiderò che vi fossero stati. Ragni e ragnatele, polvere e mobili in frantumi lo avrebbero reso un luogo più naturale, come un ripostiglio abbandonato. La stanza, al contrario, pareva morta. Le pareti erano carbonizzate, dipinte di nero dal fuoco che l’aveva consumata.

Era un triste spettacolo. Secoli di storia erano bruciati in quella stanza. Centinaia di studenti avevano nascosto lì i loro tesori o ciò di cui volevano sbarazzarsi e ora tutto erano andato distrutto.

Incluso il libro di pozioni di Harry. O più precisamente il libro di pozioni di Piton. La stanza era stata di grande utilità. E se qualcuno avesse camminato da quelle parti nel cuore della notte avvertendo l’impellente bisogno di fare pipì? Hogwarts avrebbe dovuto fornire una magnifica collezione di vasi da notte per un uomo con una vescica eccezionalmente piena. Harry fece una smorfia.  _Un’altra delle meraviglie di Hogwarts è andata distrutta, professore._  Forse il castello custodiva altri segreti che Harry non aveva ancora scoperto, e che non avrebbe mai scoperto.

Harry chiuse la porta con un colpo secco. E gli dispiacque di essere arrivato fin lì. Fino al settimo piano, fino a Hogwarts. Che gli rammentava tutto quello che aveva perduto. A volte si sentiva come se stesse rivivendo il passato.  _Non dovrei essere qui. Non dovrei._  Voleva andarsene. A catturare i Mangiamorte, a impedire alla gente di fare del male. Non starsene in quel luogo, a sprecare tempo prezioso con il Quidditch. E con  _Malfoy_. Kingsley gli aveva offerto un lavoro. Avrebbe potuto essere già un Auror. Un incarico onorario con più addestramento che missioni sul campo, ma sarebbe comunque stato qualcosa. Almeno non si sarebbe sentito tanto irrequieto. E annoiato.

Harry si voltò accigliato, per poi immobilizzarsi sul posto. Draco Malfoy, di poco distante, guardava a sinistra e a destra con aria terrorizzata, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. Aveva il viso arrossato e sudato, i capelli in disordine, e il respiro affannato. Doveva aver corso, e corso veloce. I suoi occhi sbarrati scorsero Harry e si bloccò, del tutto simile a una scultura di ghiaccio.

«Potter?» sussurrò, quasi che Harry fosse stato un parto della sua fantasia.

Harry fece qualche passo avanti con cautela, tentato di afferrare la bacchetta. Per proteggersi da Malfoy, o da chiunque avesse spaventato Malfoy. «Che ci fai qui?» chiese Harry. Il viso di Malfoy era cinereo. Appariva pronto a scappare di nuovo. «Perché non sei alla partita?»

«Partita?» Qualcosa balenò nello sguardo di Malfoy. Passarono alcuni lunghi momenti, prima che riuscisse a ricomporsi. Si raddrizzò meglio. «Avrei potuto rivolgerti la medesima domanda» disse, ormai calmo, come se non stesse accadendo nulla di strano.

«Sì, avresti potuto» convenne Harry. «Ma non l’hai fatto. Sono stato io a chiedertelo.»

Malfoy lo squadrò tagliente dritto in faccia, e rispose con il suo tipico tono strascicato. «Perché ho deciso di rimanere indietro e imbrattare le pareti dei bagni con la scritta ‘Potter fa schifo’.»

«Ah, sì? Sembrava che avessi appena visto un fantasma.»

Malfoy assunse un’espressione confusa. «L’ho visto, infatti. Il Frate Grasso. Mi ha salutato.»

Harry sospirò interiormente. Alcuni modi di dire Babbani non si adattavano al Mondo Magico.  _Ho ancora molto da imparare_ , pensò mestamente. «Qualcosa non va?» domandò invece.

«Qualcosa non va? Nel mio tè mattutino? Nell’universo? Con te? No, sì, e ovviamente sì. Dovresti essere un po’ più specifico di così.»

Harry ci rifletté su e scelse la risposta dell’altro che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi più utile. «Cosa c’è che non va nell’universo?»

«Continua a metterti sulla mia strada.»

Harry annuì. «Va bene». Si spostò, e invitò Malfoy a passare con un ampio gesto.

Malfoy contrasse le labbra e si voltò. «Ero diretto dal lato opposto.»

«Davvero?» Harry si affrettò dietro di lui. «Questo corridoio è cieco, lo sai. Progettavi di attraversare il muro?»

«Mi stai seguendo, Potter?» scattò Malfoy. «Credevo che quei giorni fossero finiti.»

«Dovresti piantarla di agire in modo sospetto» suggerì Harry. E non mancò di notare che Malfoy aveva eluso la sua – più che ragionevole – domanda.

«Dovresti piantarla di metterti sulla mia strada. Indipendentemente da come mi comporto.»

Harry sospirò. Di quel passo non sarebbero approdati da nessuna parte. «D’accordo. Vuoi la verità? Sono qui perché pensavo avessi in mente di affatturare quel ragazzino Corvonero.»

Malfoy si fermò di colpo. «Sul serio?» Suonò divertito; sorrise persino, ma di un sorriso fiacco. «Il ragazzino probabilmente è alla partita, come tutti gli altri.»

«Non c’era.»

Malfoy scosse la testa e si spostò sul primo gradino delle scale, che cigolarono, come fossero state scontente di dover rimanere in quella posizione. «Be’, mi spiace deluderti, Potter, ma oggi non ho intenzione di maledire nessuno. Tranne te, forse, se non mi lascerai in pace.»

«E perché vuoi che ti lasci in pace? Hai qualcosa di importante da fare?»

Malfoy si fermò di nuovo. «Okay» disse, con aria rassegnata. «Visto che sei in vena di torchiarmi… Semplicemente non mi interessa la partita. Non sono nemmeno più nella squadra. Se Serpeverde vince o perde, io cosa ci guadagno? Sono due ore della mia vita sprecate.»

Era qualcosa che Harry avrebbe potuto dire anche di se stesso. Si chiese se Malfoy lo avesse capito e avesse deciso di usarlo per rifilargli una frottola credibile.

«E il ragazzino?» domandò Harry. «Chi è? Perché ha litigato con Goyle?»

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Tommy Wright è uno stronzetto che vende la Pozione Aguzzaingegno. Goyle ha speso cinquanta galeoni per acquistarla, nella speranza di diventare più intelligente. Ma non è successo.» Malfoy sospirò. «Lo avevo avvisato che era tutta una bufala. In fin dei conti, la colpa è sua.»

«Capisco.» Harry annuì. «Che stavi facendo al settimo piano?»

Malfoy assottigliò lo sguardo. «Stai prendendo questa faccenda dell’interrogatorio piuttosto seriamente, o sbaglio?»

«E tu stai seriamente evitando di rispondere alla domanda.»

Draco contrasse la mascella e afferrò la ringhiera, stringendo saldamente e magari immaginando al suo posto il collo di Harry. «A volte vengo da queste parti, tutto qui.»

«Nella stanza?»

«Sì» rispose Malfoy con un sibilo, e poi aggiunse, sulla difensiva: «E una stanza utile. Ti fornisce persino una piscina, se lo desideri».

«Oh? Vieni fin quassù per una nuotata?»

Malfoy gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Può darsi.»

«Giusto. E come ci riesci, esattamente? La stanza è morta, distrutta. Non funziona più.»

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre. «Che vai blaterando, Potter? La porta è proprio lì.»

«Sì, è lì, ma niente più pozzo dei desideri. Anche se è vuota. È bruciata, la magia è svanita.»

La voce di Malfoy si abbassò fino a tramutarsi in un bisbiglio. «Ci sei  _entrato_?»

Harry lo fissò. Non avrebbe saputo dire se Malfoy stesse fingendo di esserne stupito o se davvero non fosse mai entrato nella stanza. Di sicuro stava mentendo su _qualcosa_ , benché Harry non avesse idea del perché. «Come hai fatto anche tu» ribatté Harry. «Per una nuotata.»

L’espressione di Malfoy mutò in un istante divenendo più rigida, e Harry realizzò quanto vulnerabile fosse apparso solo un attimo prima. D’un tratto si rammaricò di averlo interrogato. Forse la vulnerabilità era tutto ciò che Malfoy stava tentando di nascondere. In precedenza, gli era parso talmente impaurito. La Stanza delle Necessità per lui era legata ad alcuni ricordi terribili.

Forse neppure Malfoy sarebbe dovuto tornare a Hogwarts. Forse anche lui continuava a rivivere il passato.

«Credo di averne avuto abbastanza per oggi, Potter» disse Malfoy freddamente. «Dovremmo rifarlo, però. Io sarò lo studente cattivo, e tu potresti essere il professore.» Malfoy sogghignò e si chinò più vicino a mormorare in tono cospiratorio: «È il genere di cose che ti piacciono?».

Harry aggrottò la fronte, improvvisamente a disagio, e si sentì quasi sollevato, quando Malfoy si voltò per andarsene. Ma, non appena Malfoy raggiunse il pianerottolo, fu colto dalla voglia irrefrenabile di non lasciarlo andare compiaciuto per avere avuto l’ultima parola. E, prima di riuscire a impedirselo, urlo: «Magari dovremmo, Malfoy. Tuo padre sarebbe contento di sapere che ce la spassiamo insieme».

Malfoy si girò bruscamente. Sembrava sconvolto.

 _Avevo ragione_ , pensò Harry, sbalordito. Per poco non gli scappò da ridere. Lucius Malfoy aveva veramente chiesto a suo figlio di fare amicizia con lui.

«Come…?» cominciò Malfoy. «E questo cosa vorrebbe…?»

Malfoy non terminò la sua domanda. Con un forte brontolio, le scale presero a muoversi sotto i loro piedi, ruotando verso sinistra. Harry vide gli occhi di Malfoy sgranarsi, mentre arretrava, in bilico sulla voragine che si era aperta.

Harry perse l’equilibrio e inciampò in avanti. Afferrò la ringhierà ma volò comunque sul ciglio e su Malfoy. Ciò che accadde dopo divenne indistinto. Harry si aggrappò alla balaustra, alla sua rassicurante solidità, e le sue dita agguantarono un lembo della veste di Malfoy. Le sue spalle scricchiolarono per la posizione innaturale assunta dalle braccia, quasi si fossero rigirate, e probabilmente era così. Il peso di Malfoy le stava trascinando al di là del bordo, e Harry chiuse gli occhi e  _tirò_ , più forte che poteva. Il dolore esplose all’altezza di una spalla, e le dita persero l’appiglio sulla veste di Malfoy.

Le scale sussultarono, urtarono qualcosa con un tonfo, e si fermarono. A Harry girava la testa e si rese conto di avere chiuso gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, la luce delle torce e delle candele circostanti si spandeva nel castello in maniera innaturalmente luminosa.

Harry percepì la spalla in fiamme, con il dolore che dalla punta delle dita arrivava fino alla testa. Un respiro caldo gli solleticava una guancia. Malfoy ansimò, schiacciato tra la ringhiera e il corpo di Harry.

 _Non è caduto_. Tra il dolore e la folle corsa delle scale, Harry non era certo di essere riuscito a mettere in salvo Malfoy. Ma pareva avercela fatta. Malfoy era al sicuro e le scale si erano fermate, anche se non dove avrebbero dovuto. Si erano infatti staccate dalla rampa precedente, e adesso conducevano in uno stretto corridoio alla sinistra di Harry.

«Potter?» sussurrò Malfoy. Il calore del suo respiro fece rabbrividire Harry. Indietreggiò e urlò. Il movimento gli aveva provocato una fitta lancinante alla spalla.

Harry imprecò e si premette sul corpo il braccio sinistro, cullandolo con la mano destra. «Credo di essermi slogato una spalla.»

Malfoy lo fissò. Poi guardò giù, oltre la ringhiera, alle numerose rampe di scale che si distendevano più in basso, e infine tornò su Harry. «Dovresti andare in infermeria» disse, con voce sfinita.

«Non so nemmeno a che piano siamo.» Harry si guardò attorno. Quarto? Quinto, forse. «Che diavolo è successo?»

Malfoy non rispose subito, incapace di parlare. Era ancora contro la balaustra, riluttante ad allontanarsene.

 _Dovremmo scendere le scale_. Apparivano stabili ormai, come se niente fosse accaduto.

«Si saranno confuse» disse Malfoy.

«Giusto.» Indubbiamente confuse, ma in modo anomalo. Talvolta si rifiutavano di condurti nell’aula di Trasfigurazione di venerdì, apparentemente convinte che la Guferia fosse il posto in cui andare. Oppure diventavano impazienti, se indugiavi troppo a lungo in un corridoio a chiacchierare con un amico, e ti sospingevano subdolamente dall’altro lato. Quando le stavi percorrendo, però, avrebbero dovuto  _rimanere ferme_.

«Siamo al quinto piano» riprese Malfoy improvvisamente, osservando ciò che li circondava. «Dovremmo… scendere.» Squadrò le scale. Era chiaramente l’ultima via che Draco avrebbe voluto imboccare, ma era anche l’unica. Da un lato il pianerottolo si collegava al corridoio a sinistra, mentre dall’altro a una seconda rampa a destra. «L’infermeria è da quella parte.» Malfoy indicò alla destra di Harry. Era vero. All’inizio dell’anno, l’infermeria si era trasferita di nuovo al primo piano, mostrandosi soddisfatta di quella collocazione.

Harry studiò il viso pallido di Malfoy. «Ora le scale dovrebbero rimanere ferme» dichiarò con una sicurezza che non provava.

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle e – lentamente, come Harry non poté fare a meno di notare – lasciò la presa sulla ringhiera. Si spostò verso Harry, con un braccio teso, come se intendesse porgergli una mano, ma sembrò ripensarci e si scostò. «Non hai un bell’aspetto, Potter. Dobbiamo sbrigarci.»

Harry stava per domandare a Malfoy il motivo di tanta, inconsueta preoccupazione, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Il corridoio nel quale conducevano le scale era in penombra e scarsamente illuminato. Una massa scura era riversa sul pavimento, in fondo, immobile e silenziosa. In principio, Harry l’aveva scambiata per un’ombra, ma un lampo di luce lo spinse a guardare meglio.

«È un...» Harry strizzò gli occhi. «È un corpo?»

«Cosa?» udì Malfoy chiedere.

La luce si spostò, rischiarando il corridoio.  _Era_  un corpo. Il cuore di Harry perse un battito. «C’è qualcuno  _lì_.» Qualcuno accasciato al suolo. Era decisamente un corpo.

Harry si mosse svelto e la spalla protestò, ma strinse i denti e cercò di non badarvi. Balzò in avanti, senza prestare ascolto a Malfoy che continuava a parlare, e si mise a correre con il braccio dolorante.

La sua fronte era umida di sudore quando raggiunse il corpo. Riusciva a malapena a respirare. Malfoy comparve al suo fianco; era sbiancato, e scrutava la testa scura della persona che giaceva immobile davanti a loro. Era ricoperta di ragnatele. Sottili fili d’argento che si dipanavano sulla veste di Hogwarts e fino alla parete alle sue spalle. Sembrava essere lì da molto tempo.  _Ma non è possibile_.

Harry si chinò, e gemette sofferente, non appena provò ad allungare un braccio per rigirare il corpo.

Malfoy gli afferrò il polso. «Non farlo. Se è stato maledetto…»

Harry liberò il polso e ignorò l’avvertimento di Malfoy. Aveva riconosciuto quel taglio di capelli. Capelli lunghi e neri, ondulati e dall’aspetto soffice. Voltò il ragazzo. I suoi occhi di un pallido azzurro fissarono Harry senza vederlo.

Malfoy inspirò. «Io non…» ansimò. «Non c’entro nulla!»

Il dolore gli rendeva difficile concentrarsi. Le dita di Harry scivolarono sul collo del ragazzo. «È vivo. C’è polso.»  _Credo_. Non ne era sicuro. La mano gli tremava.

«Io non…»

«Va bene!» sbottò Harry. «Adesso non ha nessuna importanza. Dobbiamo portarlo da Madama Chips.» Si raddrizzò e distolse lo sguardo dal corpo rigido di Tommy Wright. Malfoy stava frugando nella sua veste; il viso arrossato. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e la tenne in maniera traballante.

Per un secondo, Harry immaginò che Malfoy avrebbe sollevato la bacchetta e lo avrebbe maledetto. Dubitava che sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi. Ma Malfoy puntò la bacchetta in direzione del Corvonero e mormorò un incantesimo. Una barella si materializzò sotto il corpo del ragazzo.

«Dovrei farlo Levitare» disse Malfoy, osservando timoroso la sua mano tremante.

Harry si costrinse a stare più dritto. «Ci penso io.» Agitò la bacchetta e la barella si alzò adagio, sospesa lì accanto. Forse sarebbe stato più saggio lasciare a Malfoy quell’incombenza. Ma non se era stato lui a maledire il ragazzo. In quel caso, gli sarebbe bastato fingere un movimento titubante della bacchetta per farlo precipitare giù dalle scale, come era capitato anche allo stesso Draco solo qualche attimo prima. E Harry non avrebbe mai scoperto se si era trattato di un incidente o se era stato Malfoy a portare a termine ciò che aveva iniziato.  _Non è un assassino. Ci scommetto_. Ma allora che cosa era accaduto?

Harry scacciò via quei pensieri. Non poteva permettersi simili riflessioni in quel momento. Doveva mantenere stabile la barella e il ragazzo su di essa.

«Va’ avanti» disse Harry a Malfoy. «Probabilmente Madama Chips è in infermeria, ma non possiamo esserne certi. Trovala e spiegale ciò che è successo.»  _E quale maledizione hai usato_. Harry si morse il labbro. Malfoy aveva un’aria più terrorizzata che colpevole, ma le apparenze potevano essere del tutto irrilevanti.

Malfoy lo fissò, come se fosse in procinto di ribattere, e infine annuì. Guardò di nuovo Tommy e corse giù per le scale, senza esitare neppure un secondo. Harry si domandò se avrebbe fatto davvero quello che gli aveva chiesto, o se avrebbe colto l’opportunità per scappare.  _Se scappa, almeno saprò che è colpevole_.

Il tragitto fino all’infermeria si rivelò più lungo di quanto Harry avesse preventivato. Una piccola distrazione e il ragazzo sarebbe potuto cadere. Harry camminò con calma, ribadendo a se stesso che la spalla non faceva così male.  _Una volta hanno dovuto farti ricrescere l’osso del braccio, e sei stato colpito da una Cruciatus, questo è nulla in confronto. La tua mano_ non _sta tremando._

I ritratti lo guardarono preoccupati. «Oh, santo cielo!» strillò una donna minuta con la carnagione olivastra dalla sua sedia in legno. «Attento. Non farlo cadere!»

«Grazie per il consiglio » rispose Harry stizzito. «Non ci sarei mai arrivato senza di te.»

«Non è necessario essere scortesi, giovanotto» si intromise un cavaliere corpulento, stringendo le redini del suo stallone nero. Il cavallo nitrì in approvazione. «In tempi come questi dobbiamo rimanere uniti e rivolgere la nostra rabbia al vero nemico.»

«Come Malfoy?» suggerì Harry.

Il cavaliere sguainò la spada, che risplendette chiara, illuminata dal sole dipinto. «L’indolenza, ragazzo mio, l’indolenza!»

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio con fare offeso. «Non sono  _pigro_.»

« _Corri_ , dunque!» E lo disse con tale fervore, che Harry si guardò attorno in preda al panico, sicuro che fosse un ammonimento, nessuno però lo stava inseguendo. Fu sul punto di precisare che non poteva correre perché era ferito, ma ci ripensò. Non aveva tempo da perdere in sterili discussioni con i ritratti.

Aveva appena fatto due passi che un’altra voce lo fece trasalire.

« _Harry_!» urlò.

Per poco Harry non rovinò sul pavimento, alla vista di Hermione che sbucava da un angolo con Ron alle calcagna.

«Oh, Harry, stai bene?» chiese lei, senza fiato. «Malfoy ci ha raccontato quello che è successo.» Spostò lo sguardo da Harry a Tommy, e la sua preoccupazione si tramutò in stupore.

Anche Ron stava osservando la barella. «Non è quel ragazzo con cui ha litigato Goyle?» La sua espressione si rabbuiò. «Malfoy ha trascurato di specificare questo particolare.»

«Non è morto, vero?» bisbigliò Hermione, quasi non volesse sapere che il povero Tommy era morto, nell’eventualità in cui lo fosse stato per davvero.

«No» rispose Harry, sperando fosse la verità. «Cosa fate qui voi due?» Sembravano entrambi stremati. Hermione aveva i capelli scompigliati sul viso e Ron era arrossato e sudato.

«La partita è finita» disse Ron, intanto che Hermione agitava la bacchetta in direzione della barella.

«Oh, avresti dovuto assistere, Harry.» Hermione strinse forte la bacchetta. «È stato un massacro.» Il volto di Harry assunse probabilmente un’aria preoccupata, perché lei proseguì subito: «Non letteralmente! Scusa. I Bolidi erano alquanto entusiasti, tutto qui… Puoi lasciarlo andare».

«Come? Oh.» Harry si accorse che Hermione aveva aggiunto anche il suo incantesimo di Levitazione. Abbassò la bacchetta.

«Sarò più veloce» disse e corse via, con la barella che volava davanti a lei in una linea costante.

«Sbrighiamoci anche noi.» Ron aggrottò la fronte. «Non stai affatto bene, amico.»

«Sto bene.» Harry fece un passo avanti.  _Un piede appresso all’altro. Niente di più semplice_. «Soltanto non molto veloce.»

Ron lo fissò. « _Accidenti_. Scale assassine? Non era mai accaduto. E che diavolo avevi in mente quando hai salvato di nuovo Malfoy? Quell’idiota vuole morire, è evidente. La prossima volta lasciaglielo fare.»

«È stato lui a dirtelo?» In qualche modo, Harry era convinto che Malfoy avrebbe omesso quella parte del racconto. O magari insistito che era stato Harry, a cercare di spingerlo oltre il precipizio.

«Be’, lo ha detto a Madama Chips, e noi lo abbiamo sentito. Ha dimenticato di menzionare l’identità del ragazzo maledetto, però. È stato lui, no? Lo ha maledetto Malfoy?»

«Onestamente non saprei. Ho incontrato Malfoy al settimo piano e insieme abbiamo trovato Tommy.» Svoltarono l’angolo, udendo le voci concitate che si diffondevano attraverso il corridoio. Dovevano essere vicini all’infermeria, anche se per Harry era impossibile stabilirlo con precisione. Il dolore alla spalla era disorientante. «Raccontami della partita» aggiunse, prima che Ron potesse domandargli che ci faceva al settimo piano.

Ron esitò per un momento, ma infine rispose: «È stato un macello. I Bolidi hanno distrutto mezza squadra Serpeverde, incluso il Cercatore. E Ginny e Demelza sono riuscite a segnare un po’ di punti. Ma poi un altro Bolide ha colpito Demelza, entrambi i nostri Battitori e ha mancato di poco Pyke. E allora Harper ha – apparentemente – catturato il Boccino. Non posso affermarlo con sicurezza perché un attimo dopo si è schiantato contro un palo della porta, sempre nel tentativo di evitare un Bolide, che lo ha ugualmente centrato alla testa». Ron fece una smorfia. «Comunque, Harper è finito a terra, e Pyke ha preso il Boccino. Anche se una delle ali del Boccino era spezzata. E adesso non sappiamo se l’abbia spezzata Pyke o se sia stato effettivamente Harper ad acciuffarlo per primo, rompendo un’ala in seguito alla caduta e liberandolo. A essere sinceri, quest’ultima è l’ipotesi più plausibile. Pyke avrebbe potuto afferrare solamente un Boccino rotto, non c’è altra spiegazione. Insomma, non è ancora stato decretato un vincitore, e Madama Bumb ritiene che i Bolidi siano stati maledetti, considerato il loro comportamento un tantino omicida. Un gruppo di insegnanti è rimasto sul campo per analizzarli.»

«E stanno tutti bene?»

«Harper è conciato male.»

«E Ginny?»

«Un paio di lividi, ma sta bene. Abbiamo dovuto trasportare Demelza fino al castello, però. Poverina. Ha un fianco a pezzi.»

Harry sussultò comprensivo.

Raggiunsero l’infermeria di lì a poco. Le porte erano aperte e c’erano numerosi studenti all’esterno o sulla soglia, intenti a sbirciare dentro.

«Dannazione, Harry!» urlò Jimmy Peakes quando lo vide.

«Che cosa è successo?» chiese qualcun altro. «Malfoy ha esagerato, giusto?»

«Le scale non possono essersi  _spostate_  mentre passavi» insistette una terza voce.

«Quel ragazzo è vivo, non è vero? Non vogliono dircelo.» Jimmy era pieno di domande.

«Tu-Sai-Chi è tornato?» sussurrò Pyke.

«No» disse Harry bruscamente, sorpreso. Tutti tacquero. Harry scorse il volto pallido di Pyke tra la folla. «Voldemort è morto.»

«Levatevi di mezzo, branco di lingue lunghe» tuonò Ron. «C’è una persona ferita.» La folla si aprì, continuando a fissarli, e sgombrò l’ingresso dell’infermeria. «Andiamo, Harry» aggiunse Ron più piano. «Andiamo a farti curare.»

Harry lo seguì, guardandosi attorno accigliato. Vide Hermione, accanto al letto di Tommy Wright, e Ginny, che stava aiutando Demelza a reggersi in piedi. Cercò invano una testa di capelli biondo-platino. Malfoy era sparito.


	2. L’Auror Potter

 

 

 

« _Alohomora_!» urlò Ron.

«Ma certo. Come se potesse funzionare.» Hermione diede un colpo di bacchetta alla scatola sopra il suo banco. Scie di scintille verdi scaturirono dalla punta, si avvolsero intorno alla scatola, per poi divenire rosse, infilarsi nella serratura e scomparire. Un’esibizione indiscutibilmente notevole, ma la scatola rimase chiusa come quella di Ron. «La soluzione non sarà tanto semplice. È una _sfida_ , Ron.»

«Non che tu abbia fatto di meglio» puntualizzò Ron.

Hermione gli rivolse una smorfia e lanciò un altro incantesimo sulla sua scatola. Harry sospettò che avesse cercato di farla esplodere in mille pezzi. Non era servito. Anche i tentativi degli altri studenti stavano fallendo miseramente. Ognuno aveva davanti a sé una piccola scatola in legno con un elaborato stemma di Hogwarts, ma ciascuna scatola era ancora chiusa. Vitious era seduto dietro la cattedra, visibilmente gongolante. Aveva garantito loro che all’interno di ogni scatola vi era una ricompensa, e che avrebbero potuto tenerla, nel caso fossero riusciti ad aprirla. Conoscendo Vitious, il premio consisteva probabilmente in dolciumi. Più il diritto a potersene vantare, ovviamente.

«Non capisco perché sia compiaciuto.» Ron indirizzò a Vitious un’occhiataccia. «Se avesse svolto correttamente il suo lavoro, ieri Harry non avrebbe rischiato di morire.»

«È una cosa ingiusta da dire, Ron» intervenne Hermione. «In pochi si sono prodigati per ricostruire il castello durante l’estate. E qualcosa è stato dimenticato. Succede.»

Harry sbuffò. «Ieri non la pensavi allo stesso modo.»

Hermione arrossì e lanciò un altro – inefficace – incantesimo sulla scatola. «Ero sconvolta. Era stata una giornata strana.»

_Lo è stata davvero._

Ron sogghignò. «Sei stata fantastica.»

«Dubito che la professoressa McGranitt concorderebbe con la tua affermazione» replicò Hermione con un filo di voce, ma palesemente soddisfatta.

Il giorno precedente, la McGranitt si era recata in infermeria, intanto che Madama Chips si prendeva cura delle ferite di Harry. Hermione le era subito piombata addosso, dichiarando che erano stati commessi degli errori e che il castello era pericoloso. Molto tempo prima, le scale di Hogwarts erano state incantate per condurre gli studenti nei luoghi che desideravano raggiungere. In seguito, però, si erano dimostrate pericolose, ed erano state obbligate in maniera sbrigativa a rimanere ferme, muovendosi solamente se non venivano percorse.

‘Uno dei vecchi incantesimi deve essersi disattivato a maggio. Qualcuno si è preso la briga di controllare? Harry e Malfoy avrebbero potuto rimanere gravemente feriti oggi. Se non _peggio_.’

La McGranitt aveva serrato rigidamente le labbra. ‘Se preferisce, signorina Granger, può preparare i bagagli e andarsene. Sarò lieta di esaminare da sola l’intero castello, per appurare che niente sia sfuggito. Potrà tornare non appena si sentirà sufficientemente al sicuro, suppongo… fra un anno o due.’

E con ciò aveva zittito Hermione. Dopo era parsa talmente avvilita che l’espressione della preside si era addolcita. ‘La scuola è stata riaperta troppo presto. Ne _convengo_ , signorina Granger. Riferirò dell’incidente al consiglio scolastico, e il professor Vitious renderà le scale innocue. Tuttavia, temo che…’ La McGranitt aveva guardato Tommy Wright ancora immobile ‘gli incantesimi ribelli siano la nostra ultima preoccupazione’.

Harry condivideva la medesima apprensione. Le condizioni di Tommy Wright erano rimaste invariate. Era vivo, ma non si svegliava. Madama Chips aveva ammesso di non conoscere la maledizione che era stata utilizzata, e anche che Tommy rischiava di morire, se non si fosse fatta luce al più presto sulla vicenda. Scovare l’artefice della maledizione sarebbe stato un enorme passo avanti.

‘Avresti dovuto riferire alla McGranitt che il probabile colpevole è Malfoy’ lo aveva rimproverato Ron, mentre facevano rientro alla Torre di Grifondoro.

‘Non so se sia andata così’ aveva ribattuto Harry. ‘E poi in passato ho accusato Malfoy di avere maledetto qualcuno, e la McGranitt non è stata particolarmente comprensiva nei miei confronti.’

‘Eppure avevi ragione due anni fa!’

Aveva avuto ragione, era vero, ma non significava che ne avesse anche in quel momento. Se Tommy vendeva sul serio false – e apparentemente costose – pozioni agli studenti, allora poteva avere altri nemici, non solo Goyle e Malfoy, qualcuno con un movente migliore. E Malfoy era apparso atterrito, quando lo avevano rinvenuto. _E terrorizzato, poco prima al settimo piano. Deve avere visto qualcosa; deve sapere qualcosa._ Harry aveva fissato a lungo il puntino che indicava Malfoy sulla Mappa del Malandrino la sera precedente. Malfoy non era uscito dal suo dormitorio, non aveva combinato guai né tentato la fuga. Ron aveva beccato Harry intento a scrutare la mappa, si era però astenuto dal commentare, limitandosi a scuotere lievemente la testa.

Irritato, Harry osservò di nuovo la scatola. Doveva smettere di rimuginare su Malfoy. E la scatola non si stava rivelando di grande aiuto. I caratteri minuti sullo stemma di Hogwarts proclamavano: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Quella parola, _Draco_ , sembrava soltanto volersi prendere gioco di lui. Harry sbirciò in fondo all’aula, dove Draco Malfoy stava provando ad aprire la sua scatola. _È pallido_ , rifletté. Ma d’altra parte Malfoy era sempre pallido.

Malfoy scagliò una rapida sequela di incantesimi e fece una smorfia. Harry distolse lo sguardo. «Sarò un pessimo Auror» disse.

Hermione ribatté immediatamente. «Non essere ridicolo, Harry. Nessuno di noi ha ancora aperto la scatola.» Pareva frustrata. «E ciò dimostra quello che intendevo: abbiamo molto da imparare.»

«Non parlavo della scatola. Ma di ieri. Avrei dovuto lanciare un _Prior Incantatio_ sulla bacchetta di Malfoy. Mi avrebbe svelato se Malfoy aveva maledetto Tommy oppure no.»

Hermione lo guardò con occhi sbarrati. «Oh.»

«Non puoi farlo adesso?» chiese Ron.

Hermione scosse la testa. «È tardi. Ha un effetto circoscritto. Malfoy ha eseguito diversi incantesimi da allora.»

Malfoy ne lanciò un altro in quell’istante, quasi si stesse facendo beffe di loro.

«Perciò…» Ron inarcò uno sopracciglio. «A Malfoy sarebbe comunque bastato lanciare qualche incantesimo dopo aver maledetto Tommy per eludere il _Prior Incantatio._ »

«In teoria» concordò Harry. «Ma magari non ci ha pensato. Oppure non ne ha avuto il tempo. In ogni caso, ho perso la mia occasione.»

«Non essere tanto duro con te stesso» disse Hermione. «Sei rimasto ferito. Non eri in grado di valutare con lucidità.»

Harry grugnì. «Non faccio alcuna fatica a immaginare la mia prima missione da Auror: mi ferisco, il Mago Oscuro di turno se la squaglia, e finisco bloccato in un armadio, non sapendo come aprire l’anta incantata.»

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. « _Bene_. Compatisciti pure, se proprio non riesci a farne a meno. Ma in silenzio.» Scagliò un altro incantesimo sulla scatola.

Un forte scoppio li fece trasalire. E poi l’aula esplose in una risata, alla vista di Seamus Finnigan che si strofinava un polso con la faccia arrossata e faceva Evanescere una grossa ascia. Era evidente che avesse tentato di spaccare in due la scatola utilizzando la forza bruta.

La testa del professor Vitious sobbalzò persino per il troppo ridere. «La violenza non è necessaria, ve lo assicuro. Con l’incantesimo corretto il coperchio si aprirà.» Sghignazzò di nuovo.

Sembrava davvero compiaciuto. Harry riprese a studiare la scatola. Doveva esserci un trucco di qualche tipo. Forse Ron non sbagliava, nell’affermare che la soluzione era probabilmente qualcosa di semplice. Qualcosa che non ti sarebbe mai venuto in mente, e che avrebbe acquisito un senso solamente in seguito.

Harry assottigliò lo sguardo. Lo stemma di Hogwarts iniziava ad apparirgli sospetto. Benché tutto ciò che risultava legato alla parola _Draco_ per Harry fosse ormai divenuto fonte di sospetto. Vitious, d’altra parte, avrebbe anche potuto consegnare loro un mucchio di scatole senza lo stemma di Hogwarts. Doveva dunque essere una mossa escogitata per distrarli o fornire un indizio. Hermione aveva già toccato lo stemma con un colpo di bacchetta, ma non era accaduto nulla.

 _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_.

Harry studiò il motto, e sbatté le palpebre. Oh. _Oh_. Se volevi che qualcuno aprisse la bocca, o il coperchio, per meglio dire, esisteva un incantesimo che non falliva mai il suo obiettivo. Harry toccò la scatola e lo mormorò… piano, così che non potessero udire la sua ridicola idea e ridere di lui, nell’eventualità in cui avesse avuto torto. La scatola sussultò una volta, due volte e il coperchio si spalancò, sbattendo inarrestabile finché Harry non annullò l’incantesimo con un _Finite Incantatem_. La scatola si fermò e rimase aperta. Al suo interno vi era un involucro colorato. Presumibilmente un lecca-lecca.

Un ansito sommesso spinse Harry a girarsi di lato. Hermione guardava sconvolta la scatola aperta di Harry. «Come ci sei…?» Non terminò la frase e tornò alla sua scatola. «Non dirmelo! Ci arriverò da sola.» E ricominciò a lanciare incantesimi con rinnovato vigore.

«Dillo a _me_ » sussurrò Ron.

Harry era in procinto di farlo, ma Vitious spuntò al suo fianco. «Eccellente! Eccellente, signor Potter!» esclamò con la sua solita vocetta stridula. «Ora, se non le dispiace, porti il premio via con sé.»

«Sì, professore.» Harry rivolse a Ron un’occhiata di scuse, prese la sua ricompensa – che era davvero un lecca-lecca – e si sistemò la borsa su una spalla.

Mentre stava per andarsene, sentì Ron bisbigliare e Hermione sospirare. «No, il Serpentese non funzionerà, Ron.»

Harry represse a stento un sorriso. Giunto alla porta, si voltò verso Malfoy. I loro occhi si incrociarono, ma Malfoy distolse svelto lo sguardo.

 _Siamo di nuovo a questo, quindi_.

Il corridoio era silenzioso e illuminato dal sole pomeridiano. Minuscoli granelli di polvere risplendevano vorticando nell’aria, e ciò rammentò a Harry la sua intenzione di recarsi in infermeria per constatare che le ragnatele, quelle che il giorno precedente avevano ricoperto Tommy, non si fossero ripresentate. Madama Chips non era riuscita a farle Evanescere ed era stata costretta a rimuoverle manualmente e le ultime notizie, risalenti a quella mattina, riferivano che non fossero ricomparse. Madama Chips non ne aveva saputo spiegare neppure la provenienza, ma sperava che quel dettaglio potesse rivelarsi utile per rintracciare la maledizione gettata su Tommy.

La visita in infermeria, però, avrebbe dovuto attendere il termine delle due ore di Trasfigurazione. Con appena cinque minuti alla conclusione della lezione di Incantesimi, Harry poteva fare ben poco, se non aspettare Ron e Hermione. Si appoggiò contro la parete per scostarsene solo un minuto più tardi, quando la porta della classe si spalancò e Malfoy uscì nel corridoio.

Malfoy lo guardò subito, accigliato. «Non esserne tanto sorpreso, Potter. Pensi di essere l’unico ad aver capito che le scatole soffrono il solletico?»

«Mi stupisce di più che tu non l’abbia aperta prima. Ti ritenevo un esperto nell’apertura di porte, finestre e _armadi_.»

Malfoy lo squadrò gelido, anche se le sue guance si tinsero di rosa. «Non sapevo apprezzassi la mia intelligenza. O sei solamente uno che si lascia impressionare facilmente?»

«La maledizione lanciata su Tommy è stata davvero impressionante.»

Per un attimo, Harry fu certo che Malfoy stesse per sferrargli un pugno. Invece si girò, dandogli le spalle. «Non me ne starò qui ad ascoltarti.» Ma, una manciata di secondi dopo, ci ripensò e si avvicinò all’altro, sfiorandolo con la punta delle scarpe, a voler rimarcare il paio di centimetri che gli consentivano di superarlo in altezza. Harry si sforzò di non raggiungere la bacchetta. « _Non_ ho maledetto Tommy.» La voce di Malfoy era bassa. Sembrava furioso. «Perché avrei dovuto? Perché mi ha dato un calcio? Perché ha ingannato Goyle? Sei ottuso fino a questo punto? Goyle si è comportato da imbecille e non mi ha ascoltato. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. E, per la cronaca, se qualcuno mi colpisce restituisco il colpo, e posso permettermi di farlo anche più di una volta, ma non _maledico_.» Gli occhi grigi di Malfoy parvero scurirsi. « _Non è un assassino_. Non è quello che hai affermato al mio processo? Hai cambiato idea? O hai preferito non spedirmi ad Azkaban per tenerti occupato durante quest’anno a Hogwarts? È così?»

«Tutto ciò che voglio da te, Malfoy,» ribatté Harry «è la verità».

«Non l’ho maledetto!»

«Perché ti sei perso la partita? Che ci facevi al castello?»

«Te l’ho detto, volevo…»

«Smettila di mentire!» sbottò Harry. «Sei sbucato al settimo piano come se stessi scappando da qualcuno. Continui a ripetere di non avere maledetto Tommy, d’accordo, ma _sai_ qualcosa. Dimmi di che si tratta.»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Non so niente della maledizione lanciata su Tommy.»

«Allora dimmi quello che _sai_.»

«Non sono affari tuoi!» Era chiaro che Malfoy ne avesse avuto abbastanza, perché arretrò bruscamente, come se fosse pronto a fuggire di nuovo. La mano di Harry scattò istintivamente e gli afferrò un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé. Malfoy si immobilizzò e sgranò gli occhi.

Harry riprese adagio. «Che tu ci creda o no, Malfoy, Tommy Wright non è il solo che sto cercando di aiutare.»

Il viso di Malfoy era arrossato. Ansimava, quasi che la collera gli stesse impedendo di respirare, ma rimase ostinatamente in silenzio, limitandosi a fissare Harry.

_Te lo dirà. Lo farà. Devi soltanto mantenere il contatto visivo._

La campanella squillò. Malfoy liberò il braccio e si allontanò come se si fosse scottato. La porta dell’aula di Incantesimi si aprì, Harry la guardò per un istante e, non appena si voltò, si accorse che Malfoy se ne era andato. _Non mi avrebbe rivelato nulla_ , si consolò. Aveva il cuore che gli batteva veloce e per poco non sobbalzò, quando Hermione comparve al suo fianco esclamando: «Spazzatura!».

«Qualcosa non va?» domandò Harry, sperando di non suonare troppo turbato. Temeva che Hermione potesse notare le sue guance in fiamme, lei però appariva assorbita da ben altre preoccupazioni.

«L’intera lezione!» sbuffò Hermione. «Un Incantesimo Solleticante! _Che idiozia_. E io che pensavo ci fosse qualcosa di utile da imparare. Invece non era altro che uno stupido trucco.»

«Non che sia arrabbiata o roba simile» replicò Ron serio.

«Non sono arrabbiata! È che è stata talmente _inutile_. A che accidenti è servita questa lezione?»

«Le garantisco, signorina Granger, che la lezione non è stata affatto inutile.»

Hermione si girò di scatto, scorgendo il professor Vitious che sorrideva alle sue spalle. E, sebbene chiaramente imbarazzata, non seppe comunque contenersi. «Mi scusi, professore. Risolvere un problema è sempre un esercizio utile, sono d’accordo, ma non vedo come questo possa aiutarci in futuro. Non basterà un incantesimo tanto banale per aprire una porta chiusa, e nemmeno avremo un comodo _stemma_ a fornirci un indizio.»

Vitious sorrise di nuovo. «Sbaglia ancora una volta» ribatté allegramente. «Lo stemma di Hogwarts era un indizio, ma c’è un motivo se la scatola si è aperta con un Incantesimo Solleticante. Non era casuale. Ho lanciato su quelle scatole numerosi incantesimi, la maggior parte dei quali è stata effettivamente disattivata da voi studenti, questo va precisato, ma oserei anche affermare che sarebbe stato quasi impossibile per chiunque disabilitarli tutti. E parlo da esperto» li rassicurò. «Il successo dell’Incantesimo Solleticante è un _errore_ che ho pianificato. Molti incantatori specializzati non puntano a questo risultato, ma lo ottengono ugualmente. Se si infonde in un oggetto la magia – un quantitativo eccessivo di magia – nel tentativo di preservarlo, l’oggetto in questione potrebbe sviluppare una certa sensibilità. L’incantatore lo protegge dagli incantesimi intrusivi e dalla violenza fisica e dà per scontato che il suo lavoro finisca lì. Finché non interviene qualcun altro a solleticare lievemente l’oggetto incantato, così quest’ultimo, che tende a ragionare per conto proprio, si immagina come una bocca… e ride. È uno spiraglio nella corazza che viene spesso ignorato» concluse Vitious raggiante in direzione di Hermione. «Ma ne sapremo di più sui capricci della magia nel corso della nostra prossima lezione che, mi auguro, giudicherà meno inutile.»

Hermione annuì, visibilmente a disagio. Benché il labbro che mordicchiava fosse probabilmente dovuto allo sforzo di trattenersi dal chiedere a Vitious di approfondire l’argomento in quell’esatto istante.

Vitious rivolse loro un piccolo inchino. «Signorina Granger. Signor Weasley. _Auror_ Potter» aggiunse con affetto e trotterellò via.

Harry ricambiò il sorriso, mentre Hermione sembrava scontenta. «Avrei dovuto capirlo» disse mestamente. «Sapevate che la porta del bagno al quarto piano si apre solamente con un po’ di solletico nel posto giusto? Lo attribuivo allo sciocco scherzo di qualcuno.»

Ron corrugò la fronte. «Ehm, quello è il bagno dei ragazzi, Hermione.»

«Sì, be’, ciò non toglie che avrei dovuto aprire quella scatola.»

«Ce l’avresti fatta, se avessi avuto più tempo a disposizione» la confortò Harry. «Trucco o non trucco.» Infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori il lecca-lecca. «Tieni. Ne hai più bisogno tu di me.»

Lei mugugnò e prese il dolce. «Sei stato bravo, Harry. Sono orgogliosa di te.»

«Ehi!» esclamò Ron. «Non lodarlo troppo. Ha notato lo stemma esclusivamente perché c’era scritto sopra _Draco_ , e ne è ossessionato. Di nuovo.»

«Ehi!» urlò Harry indignato, anche se, tecnicamente, era tutto vero.

Hermione rise. «Ottima osservazione.»

Quell’idea parve rallegrare enormemente entrambi. «Siete dei pessimi perdenti» li accusò Harry, riuscendo soltanto a farli ridere di più. Ma i sorrisi svanirono, non appena rammentarono che avrebbero dovuto affrettarsi per le due ore di Trasfigurazione che li attendevano. Il nuovo professore di Trasfigurazione, Justus Plunkett, era abile nella materia quanto carente come insegnante. Il suo ronzio faceva addormentare gli studenti addirittura più rapidamente di quello del professor Rüf. In un’occasione memorabile, persino le palpebre di Hermione si erano abbassate, e la piuma prendiappunti aveva rallentato. Un episodio al quale Ron ripensava puntualmente con tenerezza.

Fu dunque giustificabile, a parere di Harry, trascorrere buona parte dell’interminabile lezione di quel giorno sbirciando Malfoy, nella speranza di attirare la sua attenzione. Malfoy però non ricambiò mai il suo sguardo e, dopo la lezione, si dileguò più velocemente di un battito di ciglia di Harry.

Per un momento, davanti all’aula di Incantesimi, gli era parso che Malfoy non solo _avesse_ qualcosa da confessare, ma che fosse sul punto di ammetterla per davvero. Si era decisamente illuso.

Harry scrutò il tavolo dei Serpeverde anche durante la cena. Malfoy non c’era. _Mi sta evitando_. Qualcuno con la coscienza pulita non avrebbe agito a quel modo.

«Non ne sei ossessionato neanche un po’» commentò Ron.

Harry riprese svelto a contemplare il suo piatto. «Be’, scusa se mi preoccupo perché un ragazzo è stato affatturato ed è finito in infermeria. E poi sono convinto che Malfoy sappia più di quello che è disposto ad ammettere.»

«A proposito di cosa?» domandò Ginny, scivolando sulla panca dal lato opposto del tavolo.

Ron si intromise, non dando a Harry il tempo di rispondere. «Qual è il risultato della partita secondo Madama Bumb?»

Ginny fece una smorfia. «Un pareggio.»

«La partita?» Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Pensavo fosse tutto da rifare.»

Ginny lasciò cadere sul suo piatto una generosa porzione di pasticcio di carne. «Madama Bumb sostiene che i Bolidi non fossero maledetti, perciò i punti segnati dalla nostra squadra rimangono validi. E, dopo aver esaminato le registrazioni dell’Omniocolo, ha concluso che è stato Harper a catturare per primo il Boccino.»

«Dannato Harper» bofonchiò Ron.

Ginny lo guardò seccata. «Non hai saputo? Harper è ancora in infermeria. Un Bolide gli ha fracassato la testa. È in coma. Madama Chips ritiene che non sia in pericolo di vita, ma… potrebbe riportare dei danni.»

«Oh, cielo!» Hermione spalancò la bocca. «Che sport terribile!»

«Non lo è» Ron si affrettò a puntualizzare. «Incidenti di questa gravità si verificano raramente.»

«E se anche fosse, non dovrebbero verificarsi affatto!»

«Con i nostri Battitori fuori uso,» disse Ginny «deve aver ritenuto di essere al riparo dai Bolidi e non ha prestato la necessaria attenzione. Si è trattato di un errore di valutazione. E ha fatto troppo affidamento sui Battitori Serpeverde.»

Hermione ansimò scandalizzata. «Non importa di chi sia la colpa. È un gioco pericoloso e insensato.»

Ginny e Ron parvero offesi a morte e, nonostante Harry condividesse tanto sdegno, si sentì sollevato quando Calì Patil gli batté su una spalla, interrompendo quella che stava per trasformarsi in un’accesa discussione, del genere cui Harry aveva assistito più volte di quante riuscisse a ricordarne.

Tuttavia, il suo sollievo fu di breve durata. Calì gli porse un biglietto, con gli occhi rossi e gonfi. «È la parola d’ordine per l’ufficio della McGranitt. Vuole vederti» disse esitante.

«Che cosa è successo?» chiese Harry, soffermandosi sul viso pallido di Calì. La McGranitt aveva promesso di aggiornarlo sui fatti del giorno precedente, non appena vi fosse stata qualche novità, ma ora Harry temeva che fosse accaduto di peggio.

Calì sgranò gli occhi. «Niente! Non lo so. Riguarda le scale, credo. È che… non sto piangendo. Ho il raffreddore.» Tirò su col naso. «Un brutto raffreddore.» Si voltò e si allontanò, tirando di nuovo rumorosamente su col naso. E rammentandosi di aggiungere anche un colpetto di tosse.

Ron la seguì con lo sguardo. «Che diavolo le prende?»

Harry scosse la testa, ma Hermione sospirò. «Oh, è per Anthony, ci scommetto.»

Ron e Harry la guardarono con aria interrogativa. Ginny sbuffò nel suo succo di zucca e Hermione indirizzò loro un’occhiata di disapprovazione. «Anthony Goldstein, il suo ragazzo. Litigano da settimane. A quanto pare, è tremendamente geloso.»

«È un cretino» intervenne Ginny. «Dovrebbe mollarlo.»

Hermione annuì. «E per di più ha smesso di frequentare anche Lavanda» proseguì.

«Oh» disse Ron, e si infilò in bocca un grosso boccone di pasticcio di carne con enfasi eccessiva, nel tentativo di apparire disinteressato verso qualunque cosa coinvolgesse la sua ex fidanzata. Hermione sembrò vagamente divertita dalla sua reazione.

Harry scorse Lavanda, intanto che si alzava per andarsene. Fissava cupamente il suo piatto, scegliendo con scrupolo il cibo. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano sul lato sinistro del viso e del collo, a nascondere le orrende cicatrici provocate da Fenrir Greyback. Adesso che ci badava, Harry si rese conto che era quasi sempre sola, e che evitava la compagnia sia di Hermione che di Calì. Scacciò un istintivo moto di pietà, non sapendo bene come gestirlo.

La voce di Hermione interruppe i suoi pensieri. «Ti aspettiamo alla torre.»

Harry annuì e si incamminò in direzione dell’uscita. Dubitava che la McGranitt lo avesse convocato nel suo ufficio soltanto per discutere delle scale. Una parte di lui sperò che vi fossero buone notizie sulle condizioni di Tommy, ma era una speranza vana, lo sapeva. Era passato in infermeria prima di cena e Tommy era ancora incosciente, benché privo di ragnatele, come Harry non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare. Ed era impossibile che in meno di mezz’ora fosse avvenuto un miracolo.

Il gargoyle in pietra a guardia dell’ufficio della preside era minaccioso come di consueto. Harry aprì il biglietto della McGranitt e si accigliò. Conteneva una singola parola: _Magia_. Piuttosto strano, considerato che Calì gli aveva detto che quella era la parola d’ordine inviatagli dalla McGranitt. Era inusuale, certamente, sebbene anche l’unica annotata sul biglietto, perciò Harry aprì la bocca per pronunciarla, ma il gargoyle lo precedette.

«Non la si può Evanescere né Evocare. Non può morire né vivere in eterno.»

Harry guardò torvo sia il gargoyle che il biglietto. La McGranitt aveva scelto un indovinello dando per scontato che a lui sarebbe servita la risposta.

«La magia» borbottò Harry, risentito. Avrebbe potuto arrivarci anche senza un’imbeccata. A uno che era amico di Hermione Granger non sfuggivano cose del genere. Si era infatti premurata di ripetere le leggi della magia ben più spesso di quanto fosse stato necessario.

Harry salì i tortuosi gradini, determinato a farlo presente alla McGranitt. Ma, quando entrò nell’ufficio, bastò la faccia della preside a dissuaderlo. Sembrava atterrita e angosciata. Persino i volti dei suoi predecessori apparivano cupi. In fondo, però, lo erano praticamente in ogni occasione. Il ritratto di Silente fu il solo a sorridergli, gli occhi azzurri che gli si rivolgevano con dolcezza.

Harry riprese a guardare la McGranitt. «Professoressa? Qualcosa non va?»

«Siediti, Harry» disse gentilmente, ma non sorrise.

Harry si sedette su una delle robuste sedie accanto alla scrivania, avvertendo la mancanza delle morbide poltrone che preferiva invece Silente.

La McGranitt poggiò la piuma e lo osservò, con uno sguardo che lasciava intendere che quella che stava per dargli era una cattiva notizia. Harry si preparò.

«Come forse saprai,» cominciò la McGranitt «fu Priscilla Corvonero a incantare un tempo le scale di Hogwarts affinché potessero muoversi.» Inarcò un sopracciglio, in evidente disapprovazione di simili sciocchezze. «Ogni scala è dotata di un incantesimo sensoriale. Si muovono a piacimento ma, se qualcuno le percorre, sono obbligate a rimanere ferme.»

«E gli incantesimi hanno smesso di funzionare?» domandò Harry. «Allora le scale di Hogwarts non sono più…»

La McGranitt sollevò un braccio e Harry tacque.

«Al contrario, Harry, gli incantesimi sensoriali sono attivi. Tutti, incluso quello della rampa che tu e il signor Malfoy avete utilizzato. Il professor Vitious li ha ispezionati ieri e di nuovo oggi. Ha individuato il suo stesso incantesimo. Non ci sono dubbi.»

«Che cosa significa?»

«Significa che le scale non si sono mosse di loro iniziativa. Qualcuno le ha forzate a spostarsi e ti assicuro che non è un’impresa facile.»

Harry immaginò di avere intuito il motivo per cui la McGranitt lo guardava con tanta preoccupazione. «Ritiene che qualcuno stia cercando di uccidermi?» _O di uccidere Malfoy?_

«Temo di sì.» Si torse le mani. «Hai mai sentito parlare di Oswald Ardenton?»

Harry scosse la testa, sorpreso da quel cambio d’argomento. «Oh, aspetti.» Gli tornò alla mente qualcosa. «L’ho visto ai processi. E ho letto di lui sui giornali. È un membro del Wizengamot.» Harry lo ricordava perché aveva invocato a gran voce la massima pena per tutti i Mangiamorte, mal digerendo di conseguenza il rilascio dei Malfoy. Ed era stato colui che aveva proposto l’istituzione di un’unità speciale di Maghi Scelti per dare la caccia ai Mangiamorte ancora in libertà. Maghi Scelti divenuti poi famosi per avere interpretato il motto ‘consegnarlo alla giustizia vivo o morto’ come ‘preferibilmente morto’. Avevano già ucciso Rabastan Lestrange.

«Quindi saprai, per usare un eufemismo, che non è il principale sostenitore di quelli che hanno appoggiato Voldemort. Ed è il nonno di Tommy Wright.»

«Oh. Dunque… pensa che qualcuno abbia tentato di uccidere Tommy a causa di Ardenton?»

«Non ne ho idea. Uno di voi avrebbe potuto essere l’obiettivo, mentre gli altri sono finiti nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. La situazione non cambia: almeno un Mago Oscuro ha violato il castello, attaccando gli studenti di Hogwarts. La maledizione lanciata su Tommy non è un trucco da principianti. Non avevo mai visto Poppy in difficoltà con una diagnosi.»

Insomma non era opera di Malfoy, anche se… «Ci sarà un’indagine? Gli Auror hanno un sospettato?» Harry ce l’aveva. Alcuni Mangiamorte erano scomparsi in seguito alla battaglia. Era stata una giornata caotica e gli Auror avevano commesso un errore. Una volta rinvenuto il corpo devastato di Fenrir Greyback, avevano reputato imminente la sua morte. Le ferite erano terribili. Ma il lupo mannaro si era dimostrato più resistente di quanto avessero creduto. Era scappato, portando con sé un gruppo di Mangiamorte. Due Auror erano rimasti uccisi in quella circostanza.

Ed era uno di quei Mangiamorte a preoccupare Harry. Si raccontava difatti che Rodolphus Lestrange fosse impazzito per la morte della moglie. Che avesse assassinato una strega la cui colpa era stata quella di averlo riconosciuto a Nocturn Alley, e che fosse il principale indiziato per l’omicidio di due Babbani. Ed era stato avvistato a Londra di recente, poco meno di un mese prima, subito dopo aver subìto un secondo colpo… la perdita del fratello.

I Lestrange erano diventati sempre più temerari. Uno di loro era ormai morto, e dietro quella morte pareva esservi il nonno di Tommy Wright. Se era stato davvero Rodolphus a maledire Tommy e Malfoy lo aveva visto all’interno del castello, quale sarebbe stata la reazione di quest’ultimo? Non era realmente imparentato con Rodolphus, ma _era_ comunque parte della sua famiglia. E probabilmente conosceva ogni sporco segreto dei Malfoy, più di chiunque altro. Mettersi contro di lui non sarebbe stato semplice. Lestrange avrebbe potuto ricattare Malfoy per farsi aiutare.

«Non c’è nessuna indagine in corso.» La frustrazione nel tono della McGranitt era palpabile. «Il consiglio scolastico insiste nell’affermare che agli studenti può capitare di cadere per le scale e che Tommy Wright dovrebbe essere visitato dagli _esperti_ del San Mungo. Come se Poppy non fosse una guaritrice migliore» sbottò furiosa. «Se non altro Oswald Ardenton si è comportato in maniera assennata. È stato qui, questa mattina, e ha deciso di affidare Tommy alle cure di Poppy.»

«Non è in grado di intervenire? E Kingsley?»

«Hanno le mani legate, con il consiglio che ribadisce che le mie sono solo un mucchio di supposizioni. Gli importa unicamente evitare il panico. Kingsley potrebbe approntare un luogo sicuro in cui…» Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, e la McGranitt continuò: «Ma sappiamo che non accetteresti mai». Lo squadrò con disappunto. «Abbiamo bisogno di Auror all’interno della scuola, per proteggere gli studenti, ma senza alcuna prova concreta sull’intrusione nel castello non li otterremo mai. Neppure Kingsley può aiutarci, né giustificare l’invio degli Auror sulla base di misere congetture. Sono morte fin troppe brave persone a causa della guerra.»

Harry ci rifletté un po’ su. Comprendeva come la mancanza di prove rendesse impossibile agire. Incidenti, fatture e persino maledizioni non erano inconsuete fra gli studenti di Hogwarts. E gli Auror non venivano chiamati per così poco. Occorrevano prove. _O un testimone._

«E se qualcuno avesse visto un Mangiamorte nel castello? A quel punto manderanno senz’altro gli Auror.»

La McGranitt lo scrutò. «Spero che tu non stia suggerendo di mentire.»

«No, naturalmente no!» replicò Harry svelto. «Io… ho il presentimento che Malfoy abbia visto qualcosa.»

«È stato lui a dirlo?»

«No.» Harry si spostò a disagio sulla sedia. «Però, prima di trovare Tommy, ho incontrato Malfoy al settimo piano. Sembrava fuggire da qualcosa. O da qualcuno. Era terrorizzato.»

La McGranitt lo studiò meglio. «Se posso chiederlo, che ci facevi al castello durante la partita? Ti ho visto andare via fin dall’inizio.»

Harry non avrebbe voluto rispondere alla McGranitt. Temeva che lo avrebbe giudicato ossessionato, come avevano fatto anche Ron e Hermione. Ma non gli rimaneva altra scelta se non soddisfare la curiosità della preside. «Ho notato che Malfoy non era alla partita. Mi è parso strano e sono andato a cercarlo.»

Il cipiglio della McGranitt si accentuò. «Hai sospettato di Malfoy anche se non era accaduto ancora nulla?»

«Sì. Poco prima della partita, Goyle ha litigato con Tommy Wright nella Sala d’Ingresso. Malfoy è intervenuto, Tommy gli ha sferrato un calcio e se l’è svignata. Quando mi sono accorto dell’assenza di entrambi, ho ipotizzato che Malfoy volesse fargliela pagare per averlo umiliato davanti a tutti.»

La McGranitt non lo definì ossessionato, dando anzi l’impressione di non esserne stupita. «Ma allora… credi sia stato Draco Malfoy a maledirlo?»

«Be’, ora non più. Malfoy era sulle scale, intanto che cambiavano improvvisamente direzione. Se fosse stato lui a incantarle, avrebbe evitato di prenderle.»

«No. Non hai capito, Harry. Le scale non erano incantate per muoversi. O lo avremmo scoperto. L’unico modo per farle spostare era sospingerle letteralmente con la magia. Con un Depulso, per esempio. Uno potente. Il che indica che c’era qualcun altro nascosto lì, con voi.»

«In tal caso… era Malfoy quello sul bordo del precipizio. Il bersaglio doveva essere lui. Che abbia visto qualcosa, o aiutato qualcuno a introdursi nel castello, volevano eliminare un testimone scomodo.»

«Lo giudichi capace di far entrare di nuovo i Mangiamorte nella scuola? So che è quello che ha fatto in passato, ma al processo ti sei espresso in suo favore.» Harry percepì un vago senso di colpa. Malfoy aveva ribattuto con la medesima argomentazione. E non aveva avuto tutti i torti. «Perché, se sei convinto che il responsabile sia Draco Malfoy,» aggiunse la McGranitt «sono più che disposta a espellerlo».

«No!» esclamò Harry immediatamente. «Io non… Professoressa, onestamente non so cosa gli passi per la mente. Potrebbe esserne capace oppure no. Ho testimoniato in suo favore, al processo, perché ritenevo meritasse l’opportunità che non aveva mai avuto. Ho sempre pensato che, malgrado _avesse_ aiutato i Mangiamorte a irrompere nel castello, non avesse agito di sua _spontanea volontà_. È stato circondato da quella gente per tutta la vita, e sa quanto siano pericolosi. Forse è stato soltanto spaventato, intimidito, ricattato per ottenere collaborazione. Non deve essere espulso, ma aiutato.»

La McGranitt si strofinò una tempia. «Sono parole tue o di Silente?»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Mie!» Guardò il ritratto di Silente, ma Silente era impegnato a esaminarsi le unghie con aria assorta. «Però presumo che il professor Silente sarebbe d’accordo con me.»

«Infatti.» La McGranitt sospirò, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di affetto, tanto che Harry finì per distogliere il suo. Non avrebbe saputo dire se quell’affetto era destinato a lui, o se fosse scaturito dall’averle rammentato Silente. Entrambe le possibilità gli provocarono una stretta al cuore.

«Molto bene» ricominciò la McGranitt e Harry osò risollevare gli occhi. «Parlerò con il signor Malfoy.» Harry annuì, reputando scortese puntualizzare che probabilmente sarebbe stato Malfoy a non voler parlare. Ma la McGranitt dovette intuirlo dalla sua faccia poiché aggiunse: «Vale la pena provare. Ho anche mandato un gufo ai cosiddetti _esperti_ del San Mungo perché si consultino con Poppy. E non appena verrà a galla la loro incompetenza riguardo la condizione del signor Wright, mi auguro che il consiglio diventi più incline a prendere in considerazione le mie rimostranze. Nel frattempo…» La McGranitt indirizzò a Harry un’occhiata tale da indurlo a indovinare ciò che si apprestava a dire. «Mi aspetto che tu stia attento. Non sappiamo se siano effettivamente stati qui. Non ne conosciamo l’identità né le intenzioni. Intenzioni che potrebbero non aver raggiunto, e ciò li spingerà a rifarsi vivi. Forse stavolta il bersaglio non eri tu, ma i maghi oscuri in libertà che desiderano la tua morte non mancano di certo. Mi rammarica far presente una cosa simile a uno studente, ma so anche che ne sei perfettamente consapevole. Vorrei… vorrei che avessi finalmente un anno di pace.» Sembrava veramente triste.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle. «Mi annoierei, suppongo.»

Lei lo contemplò tagliante, ma non replicò. «Adesso vai» proseguì invece. «Dovresti studiare. Al Mondo Magico servono nuovi Auror. Solo non dimenticare che non lo sei ancora.»

«Starò attento» rispose Harry, sorridendo mentre si alzava. Poi esitò un momento, e non riuscì a trattenersi. «Sa, professoressa, non era necessario inviarmi la soluzione dell’indovinello. Sul serio.»

La McGranitt brontolò. «Le porgo le mie scuse, signor Potter» proferì solennemente.

Harry scorse uno scintillio attraversare gli occhi azzurri di Silente e, con un sorriso, aggiunse: «Anche se potrei ribattere dicendo che _l’amore_ sarebbe stata una risposta altrettanto corretta».

Le labbra della McGranitt si contrassero, quasi si stesse sforzando di reprimere un sorriso. «E io potrei ribattere dicendo che l’amore _è_ una forma di magia.»

Harry rise. «Ha ragione.»

Si diresse verso la porta e udì Silente esclamare: «Come mai, Minerva, non ho mai saputo che fossi una tale romanticona».

Harry uscì di buon umore. Uno studente era stato maledetto, ed era orribile, ma una piccola parte di lui si sentiva speranzosa. E di nuovo _utile_. Intanto che scendeva le scale, gli venne spontaneo pensare che in fondo tornare a Hogwarts era stata la scelta più giusta.


	3. Sgradevoli perlustrazioni

 

 

 

La soddisfazione di Harry fu di breve durata. E la realtà si mostrò subito ben più complicata del sul fantastico piano per catturare un Mangiamorte fuggiasco.

Il sabato pomeriggio – malvolentieri – si diresse con Ron e Hermione verso la classe di Incantesimi. Il panico si era già diffuso nel castello di Hogwarts, e Harry temeva che ciò che stava per fare lo avrebbe soltanto alimentato. Ma era anche possibile che gli studenti avessero un valido motivo per sentirsi spaventati dunque, come aveva detto Hermione, era meglio prevenire che curare.

Era cominciato tutto il mercoledì precedente. Demelza Robins, che avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi a mezzanotte con il suo fidanzato, un Tassorosso del sesto anno, era stata aggredita da una figura ammantata e incappucciata. Per fortuna, era stata solamente Schiantata, ma i guai veri erano iniziati dopo che aveva raccontato quello che le era accaduto. Improvvisamente, altri studenti avevano preso a sostenere di avere visto una sagoma scura, ugualmente avvolta da mantello e cappuccio, aggirarsi per il castello. Due studenti avevano affermato di averla scorta già la notte di martedì, in un luogo vicino a quello nel quale poi Demelza era stata attaccata. Il giovedì, Jimmy Peaks aveva riferito di una figura celata da un mantello che era scappata per le scale. ‘Quelle stesse scale dove qualcuno ha cercato di uccidere Harry Potter’ aveva puntualizzato. E un’altra Tassorosso aveva insistito di averla notata anche prima, mentre faceva rientro alla sua sala comune. La figura aveva sollevato la bacchetta per maledirla, e lei aveva potuto scorgere chiaramente la sua bocca grondante di sangue sotto il cappuccio.

Il venerdì, Seamus Finnigan aveva soprannominato la sagoma ammantata il ‘Vampiro Tassorosso’ e, malgrado la maggior parte degli studenti avesse riso alla sua battuta, molti altri erano parsi terrorizzati.

Harry non era eccessivamente preoccupato, non da quelle sciocchezze perlomeno, benché fosse riluttante a escludere persino un’ipotesi tanto assurda. Specialmente dopo che Hermione aveva sottolineato che, per quanto fosse inverosimile che un Mangiamorte infiltratosi nel castello vi si fosse trattenuto per nascondersi e girovagare la notte urlando: ‘Boo!’ ai Tassorosso, era interessante riscontrare che tali avvenimenti si erano ripetuti in prossimità della sala comune Tassorosso, e quindi nei pressi delle cucine. E aggirarsi furtivamente per rubare del cibo era esattamente ciò che avrebbe fatto qualcuno costretto a vivere segretamente a Hogwarts. Harry giudicava poco attendibile anche la sua ipotesi ma, purtroppo, non vi era altro modo per scoprire la verità se non accamparsi davanti alle cucine per tutta la notte. Cosa che Harry avrebbe anche fatto, se non fosse stato che la McGranitt aveva già dato ordine agli insegnanti di pattugliare il castello, detto ad Argus Gazza di vegliare sulla sala comune Tassorosso, nonché incaricato gli elfi domestici di istituire dei turni di guardia. Era evidente il suo intento di non correre alcun rischio. Aveva addirittura rimproverato i ritratti di Hogwarts, esortandoli a essere più vigili. Un’idea, quest’ultima, probabilmente inefficace. A causa della guerra, infatti, i ritratti erano divenuti paranoici, e tendevano ad avvistare strane figure indistinte praticamente ovunque.

«Dannata mappa» sbottò Ron, intanto che raggiungevano l’aula di Incantesimi. Lo aveva già ripetuto più volte, provocando puntualmente in Harry una fitta di tristezza. La sua fidata Mappa del Malandrino, che certamente si sarebbe rivelata di grande utilità in quella situazione, pareva essersi inceppata. La magia non scattava, e anche quando accadeva e l’inchiostro si spargeva tracciando la piantina di Hogwarts, questa appariva incompleta e imprecisa. Intere ale del castello erano state cancellate e i puntini che rappresentavano gli studenti erano sporadici o inesistenti.

Ron riteneva che qualcuno l’avesse maledetta, poiché la domenica precedente Harry l’aveva usata per controllare Malfoy, nella sera successiva all’incidente sulle scale, e aveva funzionato correttamente. ‘Codaliscia era al corrente della mappa’ aveva detto. ‘Magari lo ha svelato a uno dei suoi compari, e l’hanno maledetta per evitare che segnali un’irruzione nel castello.’ Ma Harry non riusciva a comprendere come qualcuno avesse potuto maledirla, visto che era sempre stata sul fondo del suo baule, all’interno della Torre di Grifondoro. O comunque perché non si fossero presi la briga di distruggerla o rubarla, invece che  _limitarsi_  a disattivarla. ‘Per incasinarti le idee!’ aveva ribattuto Ron, poi aveva riso e ammesso di avere bisogno di una nuova teoria.

Hermione ne aveva una che sembrava ancora meno plausibile. Il castello di Hogwarts aveva subìto gravi danni. Alcune parti di esso erano crollate ed era stato necessario ricostruirle. ‘Forse la mappa è confusa. Forse andrebbe… aggiornata.’ A Harry convinceva poco anche quest’ultima supposizione, che non spiegava il normale funzionamento della mappa avvenuto la domenica precedente. Sebbene, in quell’occasione, Harry fosse stato esclusivamente concentrato sul puntino che indicava Malfoy, e pertanto poteva essergli sfuggito il presunto deterioramento della mappa. In passato, però, la mappa si era aggiornata senza alcun problema, mostrando la struttura di Hogwarts, e tenendo conto di ogni aula o scala spostatasi nel corso del tempo. ‘È diverso’ aveva ribadito Hermione. ‘La mappa sa ciò che sapevano tuo padre e i suoi amici. Ma la guerra, e la successiva ricostruzione, hanno generato variabili che la mappa ignora.’

Alla fine, Harry si era arreso e aveva portato la mappa al professor Vitious, che ne era rimasto assolutamente deliziato. Aveva promesso di provare a risolvere il problema e di non farne parola con nessuno. Anche se, aveva specificato, sarebbe stato più facile creare una nuova mappa piuttosto che sistemare quella vecchia. Harry avrebbe preferito riavere la vecchia mappa riparata, ma si era detto disposto ad accettare qualunque soluzione. Aveva consigliato a Vitious di discuterne con George Weasley, poiché erano stati lui e Fred a comprenderne per primi l’utilizzo. Harry aveva temuto che Vitious potesse ritenersi insultato dal suo suggerimento di ricorrere all’aiuto di qualcun altro, ma il piccolo professore ne era stato entusiasta. ‘Che gran talento, quei due’ aveva esclamato, non senza una punta di amarezza.

La perdita della mappa era stato un brutto colpo. Harry non si era mai sentito tanto cieco. Aveva fatto affidamento sulla mappa per tenere d’occhio Malfoy, impresa che si stava rivelando tutt’altro che semplice, dal momento che Malfoy aveva stabilito di evitarlo. L’unica opzione rimasta, aveva riflettuto Harry, sembrava quella di agguantare Malfoy per il colletto, legarlo, trascinarlo da qualche parte e interrogarlo finché non avesse confessato. Era stata una fantasia divertente, sulla quale Harry si era soffermato più volte. Quello però era il genere di cose che di solito faceva Malfoy, e lui si rifiutava di abbassarsi al suo livello. La McGranitt, come promesso, aveva parlato con Malfoy, ma Malfoy aveva replicato accusando Harry di perseguitarlo e dichiarato che, se non avesse smesso, avrebbe presentato un reclamo ufficiale.

Insomma, Harry non aveva scoperto né risolto nulla. Tommy Wright era ancora in infermeria, e non mostrava alcun segno di miglioramento, neppure dopo che i guaritori del San Mungo lo avevano rimpinzato di pozioni. L’unica consolazione era che le sue condizioni si erano mantenute stabili, nonostante Madama Chips continuasse a ripetere che trovare l’artefice della maledizione fosse indispensabile alla guarigione di Tommy.

Harry si fermò bruscamente davanti all’aula di Incantesimi, e Hermione quasi gli rovinò addosso.

«È una cattiva idea» si lamentò. «E se finissi per creare altro panico insensato?»

«Ne abbiamo già discusso, Harry» rispose Hermione. «Uno studente è stato maledetto. Non è un gesto inutile, ma una precauzione. Anzi, avremmo dovuto farlo non appena rimesso piede nel castello. Non è finita, l’hai detto tu stesso. Non fin quando ci saranno Mangiamorte in libertà.» Harry si voltò a guardarla, con espressione probabilmente perplessa, perché lei aggiunse: «Non possiamo aspettare che Vitious ripari la mappa. Sarà questo la tua mappa».

Harry si rivolse alla porta, sospirò e afferrò la maniglia.  _Magari l’aula è vuota._

Non lo era. Era piena di studenti, e Harry ne fu talmente sorpreso che si bloccò sulla soglia. Ron gli diede una piccola spinta, e Harry avanzò svelto all’interno, osservando quei volti familiari. Ogni membro dell’Esercito di Silente che frequentava ancora Hogwarts era presente, tranne Zacharias Smith, come prevedibile. Mancava tuttavia Dennis Canon, poiché i suoi genitori gli avevano vietato di tornare, in seguito alla morte di Colin avvenuta nella battaglia finale. Tutti gli altri, però, erano lì; Harry stentava a crederci. Aveva insistito con Hermione affinché usasse per convocarli i galeoni incantati, al posto dei messaggi via gufo o del passaparola. Dopotutto non erano più obbligati a nascondersi. Ma la realtà era che Harry aveva segretamente sperato che i galeoni di nuovo attivi non venissero notati, sabotando così il piano di Hermione. Era venuta persino Lavanda, e Harry era stato certo che, considerati i suoi propositi di isolarsi da chiunque, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Si era comunque seduta sul lato opposto dell’aula, lontano da Calì e dal suo ragazzo, Anthony Goldstein. Calì fortunatamente non stava piangendo, al contrario pareva di ottimo umore.

Ron e Hermione presero un paio di sedie libere e si sedettero con il resto degli studenti, lasciando Harry da solo, in piedi accanto alla cattedra.  _Traditori_. Harry era furioso, eppure si sforzò di sorridere ed esordì: «Grazie per essere venuti».

«Riguarda il Vampiro Tassorosso?» chiese immediatamente Seamus.

La stanza eruppe in risate, obiezioni, e numerose domande: «Qualcun altro è stato maledetto?».

«Hanno cercato di ucciderti un’altra volta?»

«Tu-Sai-Chi è tornato?»

Soltanto Ron e Hermione rimasero in silenzio. Hermione guardò Harry in attesa.

Harry fece una smorfia e prese la bacchetta. Agitò il polso e un forte scoppio echeggiò nella stanza. Gli altri sobbalzarono e tacquero.

 _Non scusarti, o ricominceranno da capo_ , si rimproverò Harry, dopo essere stato sul punto di dire: ‘Mi dispiace’.

«Voldemort non è tornato e non lo farà. E dubito fortemente che a Hogwarts ci sia un vampiro» replicò.

«Ti avevo  _detto_  che non c’era nessun vampiro» esclamò Susan Bones rivolta a Ernie McMillan, come se le parole di Harry chiudessero definitivamente la questione. Harry udì Ron ridacchiare.

«Be’, qualcosa dovrà pur essere successo» constatò Dean Thomas. «Non ci hai di sicuro riuniti per uno scambio di ricette.»

«A me piacerebbe scambiare qualche ricetta» disse Luna. «Ma anche imparare a conficcare un paletto in un vampiro.»

«Cosa?» urlò Lavanda all’improvviso, con aria preoccupata. Harry desiderò che non fosse venuta. Parlare di Mangiamorte e probabili intrusi a Hogwarts non avrebbe fatto altro che turbarla maggiormente.  _È una Grifondoro_ , rammentò a se stesso.  _Se la caverà._

«Non conficcheremo paletti nei vampiri» chiarì Harry. «Hanno dei diritti, ricordate? Se però Dean vuole condividere con noi la ricetta di un dolce a me sta bene.» Molti risero e Dean lo ricambiò con una smorfia. «Ma hai ragione» continuò Harry rivolto a Dean. «Sta succedendo qualcosa.» Tutti ripresero a guardarlo, in silenzio. «Qualcuno ha scagliato una maledizione oscura su Tommy Wright e, apparentemente, ha tentato di uccidermi.»  _Fa’ attenzione adesso_. Harry era determinato a non menzionare Malfoy. Raccontare a un gruppo di studenti che forse Malfoy era coinvolto non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. Avrebbero potuto affatturare Malfoy, e davvero era l’ultima cosa che Harry si augurava accadesse. Aveva confidato i suoi dubbi a Ron e Hermione, ma non era propenso a rivelarli anche agli altri. «La McGranitt ritiene che gli studenti non siano capaci di lanciare una maledizione del genere. Crediamo quindi che domenica scorsa un Mangiamorte si sia introdotto nel castello.»

Calì spalancò la bocca.

«È addirittura peggio dell’ipotesi del vampiro» disse Neville.

«Infatti» concordò Harry. «Non ne conosciamo le intenzioni…»

«Vogliono ucciderti!» esclamò Seamus.

«Può darsi. Ma può anche darsi che l’obiettivo fosse Tommy. Suo nonno è un membro di rilievo del Wizengamot e un nemico giurato dei Mangiamorte. Magari era un ammonimento diretto a lui. Non possiamo saperlo con certezza. Ciò che sappiamo è che se il castello è stato violato una volta, allora può accadere di nuovo.»

«Preferivo lo scambio di ricette» disse Hannah flebilmente.

Neville apparve preoccupato. «Fai sul serio, giusto?»

«Sì» ribatté Harry. «E c’è dell’altro.» Odiava dare anche quella notizia. Era solo una diceria, giunta alle orecchie di Aberforth Silente la sera precedente. «Pare che… ieri i Carrow siano stati avvistati nei pressi di Hogsmeade.»

Il silenzio divenne assordante. Gli studenti di Hogwarts non avevano dimenticato i Carrow, e le torture inflitte durante l’anno passato, che causavano ancora numerosi incubi.

«E io che immaginavo tutti in preda al panico senza motivo» disse Neville d’un fiato ma in un sussurro.

«È soltanto una voce» aggiunse Harry svelto.  _Anche se allarmante._  «Un mago afferma di averli visti entrambi. Ma non sarebbe la prima volta che qualcuno esagera con l’idromele e la spara grossa.» Alcuni studenti parvero un po’ meno pallidi grazie a quella battuta. «Riguardo poi il panico immotivato degli studenti di Hogwarts» proseguì Harry. «Il problema è proprio questo. Non hanno paura, stanno solamente spettegolando. In realtà nessuno prende seriamente quello che è successo. Se c’è una cosa che mi ha stupito dell’intera faccenda è che tantissimi studenti se ne vanno in giro per Hogwarts oltre la mezzanotte. E lo fanno persino dopo avere sostenuto che Voldemort è tornato per uccidermi, o che c’è un vampiro che li aggredisce. Niente gli ha impedito di uscire trascorso il coprifuoco.»

«Ma  _sai_  il perché, no?» chiese Calì.

«Dovrei?»

«La guerra è finita, amico.» Seamus sorrise. «L’amore è nell’aria.»

«Giusto.» Dunque la gente sgattaiolava via furtivamente per andare a pomiciare in angoli appartati, e che Voldemort, i vampiri e i Mangiamorte se ne andassero pure al diavolo. «Be’, non è finita. Si reputano al sicuro, e vorrei che fosse vero, ma non lo è. Tommy Wright ne è la dimostrazione.»

«Perciò andremo a caccia di Mangiamorte?» domandò Neville raggiante. «Ci sto.» Mormorii di consenso e voci che urlavano: «Anch’io!» risuonarono nella stanza.

«No» disse Harry, ma era felice di scorgere così tanti volti ansiosi. «Vi ho convocati qui per chiedervi di dare la caccia agli studenti, non ai Mangiamorte.»

Luna aggrottò la fronte. «Sembra più complicato che dare la caccia ai Mangiamorte.»

Harry non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Sì, probabilmente lo sarà.»

«Aspetta!» Hannah appariva seccata. «Che stai dicendo, esattamente?»

«Che mi serve il vostro aiuto per tenere gli studenti all’interno delle sale comuni trascorso il coprifuoco. Neanche i Prefetti stanno affrontando responsabilmente la situazione.»

«E come facciamo?» Neville era parso più coraggioso, quando aveva suggerito di andare a caccia di Mangiamorte. Harry poteva capirlo.

«Aggiungendo altre barriere di protezione alle porte delle sale comuni» rispose. «Controllando i dormitori, contando gli studenti. Siamo in parecchi qui. Abbastanza da tenere d’occhio chiunque nelle nostre Case. Memorizzate il numero di studenti per anno, divideteli tra di voi…»

«Aspetta!» ripeté di nuovo Hannah, ora con tono lievemente isterico. «D’accordo, supponiamo di incantare le porte, contare gli studenti e verificare le assenze all’appello. E a quel punto?»

«La tua squadra andrà a cercarli.» Dichiarazione quest’ultima che costò a Harry un paio di occhiate storte.

«E quando li avremo trovati? Li trascineremo dentro?»

«Se necessario, sì.»

«Ma, Harry» scandì Seamus lentamente, quasi si stesse rivolgendo a un bambino. «Ci stai chiedendo di andare in giro la notte, stanare le coppiette, e riportarle di peso nelle sale comuni? E che cavolo! Tanto varrebbe farci chiamare l’Esercito degli Stoppacazzi.»

L’aula scoppiò in una risata. Harry rimase impassibile, nonostante le rimostranze. «Se preferisci» acconsentì. Poi scorse Ginny con la mano sollevata. «Sì?» Le risa si affievolirono.

«Sarò felice di dare la caccia agli studenti e ricondurli dove vuoi» lo rassicurò Ginny. «Se non fosse che... ehm, nemmeno a  _noi_  è consentito stare fuori dopo il coprifuoco. Voglio dire, non abbiamo alcuna autorità. Gli altri studenti non sono obbligati a darci retta. Non rivestiamo la carica di Prefetti. Lo faremmo soltanto usando… la forza. E potrebbero anche presentare un reclamo.»

«Ottima osservazione!» convenne Seamus. La sua insoddisfazione per il piano di Harry era evidente.

«Tutto ciò che vi sto dicendo oggi, la McGranitt lo ripeterà domani ai Capiscuola e ai Prefetti. Ne abbiamo già discusso, e queste norme restrittive sono una sua idea. Io  _vi_  ho solamente proposti come rinforzo.» Harry sorrise.

«E lei ha accettato?» domandò Neville, mentre Hannah aggiungeva: «Avresti potuto specificarlo subito». Si scambiarono un’occhiata e si sorrisero a vicenda.

«Accetterà» replicò Harry. «Sono stato piuttosto convincente.»

«Devo rifletterci.»  Seamus pareva dubbioso, e poco incline ad assumere il ruolo di Stoppacazzi.

«Stammi a sentire» proseguì Harry. «So che sarà una seccatura e che non vi renderà popolari fra gli altri studenti. Forse chi ha maledetto Tommy è già lontano e non tornerà. E i Carrow… chi può appurare se fossero veramente a Hogsmeade oppure no? Ma se esiste la possibilità, anche esigua, di evitare che un altro studente di Hogwarts venga ferito, vale comunque la pena tentare. Avete già protetto il castello e potete rifarlo. Prima o poi ci lasceremo tutto alle spalle, solo  _non ancora_. E sembra essere quello che hanno fatto tutti. Ma troppo presto.»

Anthony Goldstein sollevò la mano, e Calì ne parve inspiegabilmente infastidita. Anthony sorrise a Harry. «Avremo i medesimi privilegi dei Prefetti? La nostra posizione verrà ufficializzata? Personalmente non ci vedrei nulla di male.»

Calì intervenne senza dare a Harry il tempo di rispondere. «Sì, be’, sono certa che non potremo andarcene a spasso a maledire studenti liberamente.»

Anthony replicò che non era quello che intendeva suggerire, e Harry dovette interromperlo per riuscire a ribattere. «Ovviamente no! Vi sarà permesso di stare fuori dalle sale comuni fino alle undici, però non da soli. Vi muoverete in coppia. Riferirete di eventuali studenti mancanti, ai quali verranno sottratti punti o impartite punizioni. Ecco in cosa consisterà la vostra autorità, ma niente imposizioni. In caso di difficoltà, chiamate un insegnante che gestirà il resto.»

«Spie Stoppacazzi» piagnucolò Seamus.

«Seamus,» ribatté Harry stizzito «non sei obbligato».

«Non ho detto che non lo farò» si sbrigò a precisare Seamus. «Anche se malvolentieri.»

«Bene. Per me è lo stesso.» Harry guardò Anthony. «Vi prego di non dimenticare che il vostro compito è  _proteggere_  gli studenti. A patto che accettiate di partecipare.» Nessuno replicò e Harry aggiunse: «Era una domanda» Ron e Hermione sollevarono le mani e gli altri seguirono prontamente quel gesto. Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Eccellente! Possiamo iniziare a organizzarci. E Hermione aveva in programma di lanciare un incantesimo supplementare sui galeoni.»

Hermione tirò fuori rapidamente un pezzo di pergamena e la bacchetta. «Sì» confermò. «Se non vi spiace consegnarmi i vostri galeoni, li incanterò in maniera tale da poter comunicare anche con una persona specifica, e non solamente con l’intero gruppo. E ho già preparato uno schema con l’assegnazione a ciascuno di voi degli studenti da controllare. Per esempio, si può essere responsabili dei ragazzi del primo e secondo anno, oppure…»

«Scusa, Hermione» intervenne Neville. «Ma avrei una domanda.» Si rivolse a Harry. «E Malfoy?»

Harry si irrigidì. «Che c’entra Malfoy?»

«Be’, lo abbiamo visto tutti litigare con quel ragazzo, e poi…»

«Draco Malfoy non è coinvolto» ribatté Harry bruscamente. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che cominciassero a dare addosso a Malfoy. «Era con me sulle scale, quando si sono mosse. Ha rischiato di morire. Il che mi fa venire in mente…» Harry concluse, cambiando argomento il più velocemente possibile «che proteggeremo anche i  _Serpeverde_. Proteggere, quindi, non approfittarne per sottrarre indebitamente punti». Fatta eccezione per Ginny e Luna, frequentavano tutti le lezioni preparatorie ai M.A.G.O., e dunque non potevano guadagnare né far perdere punti alla propria Casa, ma ciò non significava che non avessero a cuore la vittoria nella Coppa.

Alcuni assunsero un’aria indignata, quasi si fossero sentiti insultati dalle insinuazioni di Harry, o forse delusi.  _Questo potrebbe essere un problema._

«Ma chi se ne occuperà?» chiese Calì. «Qui non ci sono Serpeverde.» Harry scorse Lavanda indirizzare a Calì un’occhiata tagliente. E anche il ragazzo di Calì, Anthony, parve irritato da tanta preoccupazione per i Serpeverde.

«Hanno i Prefetti» le rammentò Harry. «Se ne occuperanno loro.»  _Per ora._

Il resto della riunione si svolse tranquillamente, con Hermione e i suoi schemi ad annoiarli a morte. E quando qualcuno fece notare che Tommy era stato maledetto in pieno giorno, Harry ribatté che la scuola in quelle ore era stata praticamente vuota a causa della partita, ma concordò sulla necessità di prestare maggiore attenzione anche durante la giornata.

Sebbene compiaciuto per la disponibilità dei suoi amici, che lo avrebbero aiutato a sorvegliare il castello, Harry si ritrovò a rimuginare sulle obiezioni avanzate da Seamus.  _Era_  ingiusto distruggere i brevi attimi di felicità degli studenti di Hogwarts, pedinandoli nel tempo libero, ma erano diventati talmente avventati.

 _Lo sei anche tu_ , gli fece presente una vocina. Ed era vero, ma il solo pensiero di uno studente del primo anno che si avventurava a caccia di un Mangiamorte o di un Basilisco, o che provava a sfidare la sorte, gli appariva orribile. Harry avrebbe detestato un esercito di studenti più grandi, pronti a bloccare ogni sua mossa. E li avrebbe odiati ancora di più se gli avessero impedito di baciare la sua ragazza.

Ma in passato non era stato lui a decidere. Non era stato responsabile di quanto accaduto, malgrado se ne fosse addossato spesso la colpa. Adesso però… ‘Tornando, potresti fare in modo che meno anime vengano mutilate, meno famiglie distrutte. Se questo ti sembra uno scopo degno, per il momento diciamoci addio.’ Questo gli aveva ribadito Silente, spiegandogli che aveva una scelta. E Harry aveva scelto. Era tornato. Era tornato, aveva sconfitto Voldemort e salvato molte vite. E non si sarebbe certo fermato. Era tornato per questo. Per combattere, e combattere, e continuare a combattere. Estirpare definitivamente il male era irrealizzabile, ma non tenerlo a bada. Ed era il fine che si era prefissato. Dopo tutto ciò che era avvenuto, se non fosse stato capace di impedire la morte di un altro studente di Hogwarts, allora non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare la stazione di King Cross.

Un’ora più tardi, Harry, Ron e Hermione si diressero alla Torre di Grifondoro. Neville indugiò, per chiacchierare con Hannah, ma poi si affrettò e li raggiunse.

Hermione gli sorrise, non appena le fu accanto. «Sembri felice.»

Neville tossì, imbarazzato. «Sì, be’.» Abbassò la voce. «È assolutamente fantastica. Sai che l’altro giorno ho trovato un Frullobulbo – con un fiore blu! – sul mio comodino? Lo cercavo da secoli. Sono rarissimi. Deve essere stata Hannah a mandarmelo. Lei nega, ma era l’unica a saperlo.» Sospirò felice. «Fantastica!» Aggrottò la fronte, guardando avanti. «Oh, c’è Lavanda. Faccio coppia con lei. Meglio che vada a organizzare la ronda di stasera.» Avanzò di qualche passo e si immobilizzò di scatto. «Harry,» aggiunse serio «non permetteremo che qualcuno si faccia del male».

«Ehm, okay. Grazie.»

Neville diede una pacca sulla schiena di Harry e corse via.

«Oh, mio Dio, è iperattivo» commentò Hermione.

Harry annuì, fissando Neville allontanarsi. L’amore era davvero nell’aria.

 

 

*

 

 

Le cose procedettero sorprendentemente bene nei giorni successivi. I Carrow non si introdussero nel castello, non furono avvistati nuovamente, e lo stesso accadde con il Vampiro Tassorosso. Quanto meno nessuna delle segnalazioni su un presunto vampiro pareva anche lontanamente plausibile. Ogni volta che qualcuno sosteneva di aver visto una figura scura con le labbra insanguinate all’interno del castello, Harry respingeva immediatamente quell’ipotesi.

L’E.S. ebbe qualche difficoltà a rintracciare i ragazzi che se ne andavano a spasso per la scuola, anche se poi questi non opponevano alcuna resistenza, quando venivano accompagnati nelle sale comuni. Hermione si era affrettata a sottolineare che i vari Caposcuola e Prefetti erano più fortunati. Neville invece aveva dimostrato di essere particolarmente intraprendente, e aveva individuato studenti appartati nei posti più improbabili.

Harry era relativamente soddisfatto. L’Esercito di Silente aveva preso sul serio la faccenda, come anche gli studenti, dopo che la preside, quella domenica sera a cena, aveva esortato tutti a essere più prudenti.

L’unico problema erano i Serpeverde. Erano parsi collaborativi, prima che l’Esercito di Silente cominciasse a pattugliare ma, nel corso dei controlli iniziali, era divenuto ovvio che intendessero soltanto sabotarli. I Prefetti Serpeverde avevano affermato infatti di avere completato il giro di perlustrazione senza notare alcuno studente mancante, mentre l’E.S. ne aveva scovato un numero allarmante, trascorso il coprifuoco. Non si erano opposti ma lasciati ricondurre pacificamente alla sala comune, per poi farsi ribeccare nuovamente una quindicina di minuti più tardi in un altro luogo della scuola, costringendo i membri dell’E.S. a scortarli indietro.

Curiosamente, non si erano mai imbattuti in Draco Malfoy oltre il coprifuoco. Sembrava insomma non prendere parte al piano architettato dai Serpeverde per ostacolare l’E.S.

Harry sospettava che anche Harper, il Cercatore Serpeverde, non aderisse a quel sabotaggio premeditato. Ripresosi dall’infortunio, aveva sviluppato la tendenza a girovagare di continuo. E compariva di frequente negli angoli più disparati, con espressione smarrita e lo sguardo perso. Una volta, lo avevano trovato nella sala comune di Grifondoro, e nessuno, incluso Harper, era stato in grado di spiegare come vi fosse capitato. Alcuni avevano insistito che Harper stesse fingendo il suo stato confusionale, e che fosse lì per tentare di ucciderli nel sonno. I suoi genitori, in fondo, erano Maghi Oscuri e avevano sostenuto Voldemort, aveva ribadito Seamus. Harry non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse vero o meno, ma anche i Prefetti Serpeverde parevano esasperati dal comportamento di Harper, ed erano arrivati a denunciarne le frequenti sparizioni. Madama Chips aveva spiegato loro che il suo cervello era stato temporaneamente danneggiato, ma aveva anche garantito che col tempo si sarebbe ripreso completamente.

Con una simile condotta, però, i Serpeverde stavano perdendo rapidamente punti, perciò Harry sperò che si sarebbero arresi presto. Gli venne in mente anche un’alternativa che avrebbe potuto arrestare quell’atteggiamento dispettoso, ma temeva l’accoglienza che il suo suggerimento avrebbe ricevuto.

Il giovedì mattina, la neve ricoprì inaspettatamente i giardini di Hogwarts, sollevando il morale di tutti, nonostante la successiva partita tra Tassorosso e Corvonero avesse causato una certa apprensione. Qualcuno aveva affatturato la Cercatrice Tassorosso, Jane Bradshaw, trasformandole i piedi in gelatina. Era ancora ricoverata in infermeria. Gli insegnanti temevano che fosse un altro cattivo presagio, e che anche quella partita sarebbe finita male.

Hannah era scoppiata in lacrime, quando le era stato raccontato di Jane, ripetendo di non essere stata in grado di proteggere gli studenti Tassorosso come aveva promesso. Ma Neville, così come Harry, le aveva fatto notare che se l’obiettivo era impedire agli studenti di colpirsi a vicenda, allora tanto valeva confiscare tutte le bacchette.

In seguito a quell’incidente, però, Harry aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso che se un Mangiamorte si fosse introdotto nel castello, con l’intenzione di maledire qualcuno, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento. La sua unica consolazione era pensare che quel Mangiamorte non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza audace da ferire gli studenti in pieno giorno, intanto che il castello pullulava di ragazzi e insegnanti. Al contrario, gli studenti che pianificavano di affatturare un compagno potevano facilmente confondersi tra la folla, una volta raggiunto lo scopo.

Quel venerdì pomeriggio, Harry era seduto da solo su una delle poltrone accanto al fuoco. Ron e Hermione erano andati in biblioteca a studiare o, in altre parole, a pomiciare chissà dove. Ron infatti era parso fin troppo di buon umore, quando gli aveva rivolto un cenno di saluto. Harry ne aveva approfittato per contemplare con aria assente il suo saggio di Pozioni, e per dolersi della sua totale mancanza di entusiasmo per quella materia.

Il passaggio nel ritratto si spalancò e Harry sollevò lo sguardo, sperando in una distrazione. Ginny entrò e sorrise, scorgendolo nella sala.

«Non hai lezione?» domandò Harry, non appena lei si sedette nella poltrona vicina.

«Quel disgustoso Torrone Sanguinolento.» Ginny sospirò drammaticamente. «Sono dovuta correre in infermeria.»

Harry sorrise. I Tiri Vispi Weasley erano ancora popolari e altrettanto utili.

Ginny sbirciò il saggio di Harry. «Ugh. Pozioni. Scappo proprio da lì.» Si alzò. «Mi dedicherò a qualcosa di produttivo. Un pisolino si prospetta un’ottima idea.»

Harry si morse il labbro, ribadendo a se stesso di tacere. Ginny si era già voltata, ma Harry esclamo: «Aspetta!».

Lei lo guardò in attesa, con occhi luminosi.

«Ehm, io…» esordì Harry, perdendosi d’animo velocemente, e invece che chiedere ciò che voleva, disse: «Pensavo potessimo uscire per giocare un po’ a Quidditch. Qui mi annoio a morte.»

Se Ginny fu sorpresa da quella richiesta, non lo diede a vedere. «Preferirei di no. E se qualcuno mi notasse?»

«Giusto. Hai ragione.»

«Magari un’altra volta.» Ginny sorrise e fece un passo indietro.

«Aspetta!»

Ginny si fermò di nuovo, mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Sì?»

«È tutto…» Harry si irrigidì. «Ginny, è tutto a posto fra noi due?»

Lei esitò. «Naturalmente, Harry.»

Era difficile crederle. «Mi stai evitando. Da mesi.» Harry si sforzò di non apparire accusatorio. Era stato lui a rompere, e lei aveva ogni diritto di evitarlo. Ma questa consapevolezza non gli era di grande aiuto. Ne avvertiva la mancanza. Gli mancava il modo in cui lo confortava con parole dolci, o lo colpiva su una spalla riservandogli un’occhiataccia, quando si comportava da idiota.

Ginny si infilò le mani in tasca e prese a strofinare un piede sulla moquette, e a Harry ricordò moltissimo Ron. Si accasciò sulla poltrona con un sospiro. «È tutto a posto, Harry. O perlomeno lo sarà. Ho solo…» Lo guardò fisso. «È finita. Lo so. E mi sono arresa definitivamente.» La sua voce si abbassò. «Ma è complicato tenerlo a mente con te nei paraggi.»

Harry percepì lo stomaco contorcersi. «Oh. D’accordo.» Avrebbe voluto sistemare le cose, in passato però aveva già provato e non era servito. Il suo rapporto con Ginny era stato sfolgorante all’inizio, e Harry pieno di speranza. Ma la scintilla si era spenta, tramutandosi in una spessa coltre, di quelle che avrebbero potuto avvolgerti facendoti sentire bene e al sicuro, ma mai caldo abbastanza. Mancava il fuoco a colorargli le guance, a riscaldarlo fino alle dita dei piedi. Harry si era ripetuto che sarebbe stato sufficiente, per poi arrivare a comprendere che Ginny meritava di meglio. Meritava anche il fuoco.

Certo, raccontarlo a Ginny era stato un errore. Soprattutto la parte che la paragonava a una coperta. O quella in cui le aveva spiegato che meritava di meglio. ‘Se vuoi rompere con me, Harry, allora rompi con me’ aveva replicato. ‘Ma non azzardarti a dirmi che lo fai per il mio bene. Sono io a decidere cosa è meglio per me.’ Le settimane successive alla rottura era state infelici. Almeno dopo aveva ripreso a parlare con lui e a trattarlo gentilmente, benché in maniera più fredda e distaccata. Ma avrebbe dovuto farselo bastare. Era più di quanto avesse sperato di ottenere.

Ginny all’improvviso gli diede una botta al ginocchio, così forte che Harry sospettò che gli avesse mandato una rotula in frantumi. Alzò lo sguardo, stupito. Ginny era in piedi. «Accidenti, Harry! Per caso ti eserciti ogni giorno davanti allo specchio per esibire quello sguardo da cucciolo bastonato? Forza, andiamo a giocare a Quidditch.»

«Ehm, non importa. Davvero.» Harry si strofinò il ginocchio. «È che pensavo… Non importa.»

Ginny incrociò le braccia al petto e batté un piede sul pavimento con impazienza. «No, ormai l’hai chiesto e giocheremo a Quidditch. Tu starai in porta e io ti lancerò contro la Pluffa.»

«Ti riferisci alla porta. La lancerai contro la porta.»

«Lo farò?»

Harry scosse la testa e si alzò. Ginny era una lanciatrice superba, e ciò significava che, se desiderava centrare la testa di Harry con la Pluffa, non avrebbe mancato il bersaglio. Ma persino quella prospettiva era più allettante del saggio di Pozioni.

Afferrarono i mantelli e le scope e si diressero fuori, chiacchierando di Quidditch e della partita del giorno seguente, e Harry scordò presto i suoi pensieri cupi.

Quando aprirono il portone principale di Hogwarts, furono investiti dall’aria gelida, da una folata di neve, e da Draco Malfoy. I capelli di Malfoy erano scompigliati dal vento, e inumiditi da alcuni fiocchi di neve, che si scorgevano tra quei fili pallidi. Aveva le guance arrossate, le labbra rosse e un cipiglio profondo. Borbottò un’imprecazione, e passò bruscamente tra loro, urtando Ginny, e spingendola a indietreggiare.

Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio, e lo osservò perplessa. «Sta cominciando ad affezionarsi a noi.»

«Non c’è dubbio. Ti ha addirittura sfiorato i vestiti.»

«I nostri luridi vestiti da traditori del sangue.»

Con una risata, uscirono fuori al freddo. Harry non riuscì a non domandarsi che ci facesse Malfoy all’esterno. Era stato a volare, questo era evidente, ma il dettaglio interessante era che vi si era recato da solo. Anche se, ora che ci badava, Harry realizzò che Malfoy era quasi sempre solo.

I giardini erano bellissimi, rivestiti di bianco e quieti, con increspature incontaminate di neve sulle rocce o sull’erba. Harry dimenticò Malfoy, gli studenti maledetti e i Mangiamorte non appena si sollevò in aria.  _Dovrei volare più spesso._  Stabilì che l’avrebbe fatto. Tutto appariva minuscolo dall’alto: il castello, il lago, le sue preoccupazioni.

Trascorse il resto del pomeriggio con Ginny a giocare a Quidditch, e a volare intorno al campo. Ginny non gli lanciò nessuna Pluffa in testa, ma segnò più volte di quante Harry avrebbe voluto e, in un momento d’imbarazzo, causato dall’affermazione di Harry: «Dannazione! Si gela», rispose: «Scommetto che una coperta ti farebbe comodo» e poi colpì Harry al petto con la Pluffa, facendogli sputare tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni.

Ma, mentre rientravano al castello, esausti e intirizziti, Ginny parve più allegra e rilassata.

Si erano persi la cena, e Hermione li accolse con alcuni panini al loro ingresso nella sala comune.

«Siamo stati nelle cucine» disse Hermione. «E ne ho approfittato per chiedere agli elfi domestici se avessero notato qualche stranezza. Cibo mancante o roba simile.»

«Consideravo archiviata la questione del Vampiro Tassorosso» replicò Ginny.

«Sì, be’, ho ritenuto che domandare non costasse nulla.»

«E?» intervenne Harry.

«Se è scomparso del cibo non se ne sono accorti. Però avevano ugualmente qualcosa da riferire.» Hermione si mordicchiò un labbro e guardò Ron.

«Oh, avanti, raccontaglielo» esclamò Ron.

Harry trattenne il respiro.

«Ehm, non so se sia rilevante, ma hanno detto che di solito faticano a mantenere in ordine le aule, specialmente la sala dei trofei, perché Pix fa una gran confusione. Ultimamente non è più successo. E poi io, cioè noi, abbiamo pensato di discuterne con altri studenti e alcuni fantasmi e… non hanno più visto Pix. Insomma, non è da lui. Sembra che sia… svanito.»

«Pix?» Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa intendi? Che è stato rapito? Fatto svanire? Non ci si sbarazza di Pix. Neanche Silente poteva.»

«Lo so» ribatté Hermione. «Ma l’Esercito di Silente controlla le sale ogni notte, ed è assurdo che non lo abbiano incrociato. Neppure i fantasmi lo hanno più incontrato! E Sir Nicholas vigila su di lui, come anche il Barone Sanguinario. Eppure ne hanno perso le tracce.»

«Questo è…» Harry non era sicuro di come quell’avvenimento lo facesse sentire. Pix era parte della scuola. Ed era indistruttibile. Fastidioso e decisamente insopportabile, ma comunque fedele a Hogwarts. Aveva combattuto al loro fianco durante la battaglia finale. «Inquietante.»

«Lo è, non è vero?» Ron fece una smorfia. «Anche se devo confessare che non mi è mai piaciuto.»

«Be’, non piaceva a nessuno, ma non è questo il punto» replicò Hermione. «Era nel castello fin dalla sua fondazione. Come è possibile che sia semplicemente sparito?»

«Forse salterà fuori» disse Ginny. «Forse qualcuno gli ha rubato il cappello ed è soltanto arrabbiato.»

«Forse» ripeté Harry.

Ma quella notte non riuscì a dormire. Troppe cose familiari parevano essersi dissolte. La Stanza delle Necessità, la mappa, e ora Pix. Harry si rigirò nel suo letto, preda di mille pensieri, finché non piombò in un sonno agitato.


	4. Una scoperta stupefacente

 

 

 

Il drago era enorme. Imponente come Harry non ne aveva mai visto uno, si ergeva dal suolo simile a una montagna verde, con le ali che gettavano ombre sul castello, avvolgendolo nel buio. Ruggì, eruttando fiamme dall’ampia bocca.

 _Bruceremo tutti_ , pensò Harry.  _Devo ucciderlo. Ma come si fa a uccidere un drago?_

Pix volava in cerchio sopra Harry. ‘Oh Potty, Potty! Non avresti dovuto solleticarlo!’ ridacchiò.

 _Non l’ho fatto!_  Harry avrebbe voluto urlare, ma aveva la gola arida e non ne uscì alcun suono. Malfoy comparve improvvisamente al suo fianco. Strattonò Harry per una manica. ‘La porta, Potter’ disse con urgenza. ‘Dobbiamo arrivare alla porta!’ Harry fissò il viso pallido di Malfoy; i suoi occhi grigi erano scuri. E aveva fiocchi di neve disciolti tra i capelli.

Harry ritrovò la voce. ‘Non posso. Non posso scappare. Devo uccidere il drago.’

‘Non è un drago!’ Malfoy era così vicino, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava lontano. ‘Scappa, Potter!’

 _Certo che lo è_. Ma, quando Harry si voltò, il drago era scomparso, e al suo posto vi era Voldemort.

‘No. Tu sei morto’ gli disse Harry, allungando però una mano per raggiungere la bacchetta. Non riusciva a trovarla. Si agitò e frugò nelle tasche, ma non c’era. Le mani gli tremavano.

Voldemort gli fu addosso. Le lunghe dita pallide che stringevano il collo di Harry. ‘Sei morto!’ urlò Harry.

Gli occhi di Voldemort erano braci ardenti. ‘Dimmi, Harry Potter’ esclamò, serrando le dita. Harry respirava a stento. ‘Dimmi il tuo ultimo desiderio.’

 _Devo rispondere_ , si intimò Harry, intanto che la vista gli si offuscava.  _È importante. Devo farlo. Cosa desidero più di ogni altra cosa?_

« _Harry_!»

Harry sussultò e aprì gli occhi. Le lenzuola erano aggrovigliate intorno al suo corpo, il sudore gli colava sulla fronte, e il cuore gli batteva furioso nel petto. Si scosse per liberarsi.

Ron era in piedi davanti a lui. Il suo viso lentigginoso brillava nella tenue luce della luna. Erano probabilmente nel bel mezzo della notte.

«Stai bene, amico?»

«Sto bene.» La voce di Harry si incrinò. Si schiarì la gola sollevandosi un po’. «Sto bene, era solamente… un sogno.»

«Oh. D’accordo, vestiti.»

Harry si avvide che Ron indossava una vestaglia. «Cosa…?»

«I galeoni, Harry. Il mio e il tuo. Guarda!»

Harry scorse sul comodino il suo galeone dell’E.S. che riluceva debolmente.  _Avrei dovuto metterlo sotto il cuscino_. Gettò via le coperte, e lo afferrò. C’era scritto: _Sotterranei Serpeverde. Subito_.

Il cuore di Harry perse un battito.  _Problemi nei sotterranei. Sono arrivati i Mangiamorte? Sono venuti per Malfoy?_  Il sogno ora gli appariva come un cattivo presagio. Harry prese vestaglia e pantofole.  _Forse dovrei vestirmi. Non posso affrontare i Mangiamorte in pantofole._   _Ma non c’è tempo_ , concluse.

«Sveglio gli altri?» Ron sbirciò il letto di Neville, che stava russando lievemente.

«No. No, andiamo e basta.» In meno fossero accorsi, in meno avrebbero rischiato di ferirsi.

Sgattaiolarono fuori e scesero giù per le scale. Per poco non inciamparono su Hermione, giunti sull’ultimo gradino.

Portava il mantello, e aveva i capelli legati disordinatamente all’insù. Si muoveva con fare nervoso e teneva in mano la bacchetta.

«Stavo venendo a chiamarvi» sussurrò, anche se il suo bisbiglio risuonò fin troppo forte nella quiete della sala comune. «Il mio galeone si è attivato.»

«Sì, anche i nostri» rispose Ron.

Alle spalle di Hermione, Calì Patil tremava. La luce del camino le illuminava il viso. Harry osservò i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue. «E il tuo?» le domandò.

Calì scosse la testa. «No, ma Lavanda è sparita!»

«Infatti. L’ultima volta che l’ho vista dormiva» aggiunse Hermione. «Ma adesso è sparita.»

Harry fece una smorfia. Se ne stavano fermi sulle scale a perdere tempo. «Andiamo» disse, e si diresse verso il passaggio nel ritratto. «Andiamo ad appurare che succede e a cercare Lavanda.»

Lo seguirono in silenzio, con Harry che li precedeva divenendo più veloce a ogni movimento. Il castello era deserto, e le pantofole attutivano il rumore dei loro passi. Percorsero le innumerevoli rampe di scale, scendendo in direzione dei sotterranei. Non erano mai parsi così lontani come in quel momento. Non incontrarono nessuno lungo il tragitto, anche se alcuni ritratti li scrutarono e uno li incitò: «Svelti!».

Quando giunsero nel corridoio rischiarato dalle fiaccole che conduceva alla sala comune Serpeverde, erano ormai senza fiato. La luce proveniva dal fondo del corridoio, e Harry si rese conto che l’ingresso della sala era aperto. Scattò in avanti brandendo la bacchetta.

Irruppe nella stanza debolmente illuminata, convinto di imbattersi nei Mangiamorte. Ciò che vi trovò invece fu soltanto fumo, denso e grigio, che riempiva le narici e solleticava la gola. Qualcuno imprecò e qualcun altro urlò, finché il fumo si diradò talmente rapidamente che Harry pensò di averlo sognato.

Hermione era alle sue spalle, con la bacchetta puntata in alto. Doveva essere stata lei a farlo svanire.

La sala comune era vuota, e austera e fredda esattamente come Harry la ricordava, con lampade verdi, poltrone in pelle e un basso soffitto. Dalla porta aperta a sinistra emerse Blaise Zabini, avviluppato in una cortina di fumo. Tossiva e inveiva, trasportando qualcosa su una spalla, a mo’ di sacco.  _Un ragazzino_ , rifletté Harry, inorridito. Era un ragazzino. Si precipitò al suo fianco. «Che cosa è successo?»

Blaise strizzò gli occhi, lo guardò e fece una smorfia. «Oh, non saprei, Potter. Magari tutto questo fumo sta a significare che c’è stato un annegamento» ribatté, e lo superò dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

«Dove stai andando?» gli urlò Harry.

«A farmi una pinta di birra.» Blaise uscì e scomparve. Il suo atteggiamento calmò un po’ i nervi scossi di Harry. Blaise non sembrava in preda al panico e si era allontanato con tranquillità. Era un buon segno. Sebbene il ragazzino svenuto non lo fosse affatto.

«Ron, va’ con lui» si affrettò a dire Harry.

«Perché? Immagino sia diretto in infermeria.»

«Lo so» replicò Harry. «Ma è solo, e a quanto pare qualcuno ha appiccato il fuoco nei sotterranei.»

Ron esitò per un attimo e poi si avviò, imprecando.

« _Falli uscire_!» Il grido giunse da un angolo indistinto nelle profondità dei sotterranei, soffocato e distante.

Harry stava per imboccare uno stretto corridoio, che supponeva conducesse al dormitorio maschile, ma Calì lo superò urlando: «Lavanda!».

Harry realizzò che aveva ragione. Era la voce di Lavanda. Si lanciò dietro Calì, con Hermione che lo seguiva. Il corridoio era angusto e saturo di fumo, ma Hermione continuò ad avanzare agitando la bacchetta e mormorando: «Evanesco», con Calì e Harry che si unirono a lei. Il fumo si dissolse lentamente.

Udirono altre voci e corsero in quello che appariva come un labirinto di corridoi incredibilmente intricato. Raggiunsero un nutrito gruppo di Serpeverde delle età più disparate, che usciva da una porta invasa dal fumo.

Calì li spinse bruscamente di lato con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. E a Harry non rimase altro che starle appresso nel varco appena aperto. Se per i Serpeverde la comparsa dei Grifondoro fu strana, non lo diedero a vedere. Sembravano troppo sconvolti per mettersi a discutere.

Harry si bloccò stupito, mentre Hermione al suo fianco faceva Evanescere il fumo, rivelando adagio le condizioni del dormitorio. Vi erano ovunque tende in velluto verde, perlopiù ridotte in cenere. I mobili e i letti non erano altrettanto danneggiati, anche se alcune colonne erano in parte bruciate e una era spezzata. La camera era affollata di studenti. Harry ne contò almeno nove; due di loro trasportavano altri due ragazzi all’esterno. Harry e Hermione si scostarono rapidamente per lasciarli passare. Un altro studente si precipitò al di là della porta, reggendo un ragazzino che era cosciente, ma instabile sulle gambe. Gli occhi castani di Hermione erano luminosi e grandi, quando guardò Harry.

«Lavanda!» strillò di nuovo Calì e balzò in avanti. Scivolò e quasi cadde, ma mantenne l’equilibrio e si gettò sull’amica. «Stai bene?»

Lavanda era nel mezzo della stanza, con il viso scurito dalla fuliggine. «Sto bene» rispose. Ma non sembrava stare bene e la sua voce era malferma.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Harry scorse una figura alta e pallida. L’enorme sollievo che provò gli provocò una sensazione di vertigini; prima di quel momento, non aveva neppure compreso di essere tanto preoccupato. Malfoy era in piedi, vicino a un’alta finestra sottomarina che splendeva di verde, illuminata da due piccole lampade posizionate ai due lati in basso. Un Grindylow premeva il naso contro il vetro esterno, rivolgendo loro delle boccacce e galleggiando nell’acqua ugualmente verde del lago di Hogwarts.

Un ragazzino era chino sul letto di fronte a Malfoy, e singhiozzava in silenzio. Malfoy lo guardava con aria atterrita.

Harry e Hermione si spostarono praticamente all’unisono nella loro direzione. Anche Harry scivolò e rischio di cadere, come era accaduto a Calì. Si accorse che il pavimento era vischioso, ricoperto di una sostanza nera e oleosa. Si appuntò mentalmente di indagare su quel particolare, e corse verso Malfoy.

Hermione mise una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino. «Vieni. Andiamo in infermeria.»

«Lo accompagno io!» sbottò Malfoy, così sgarbatamente che Hermione tirò indietro la mano e il bambino smise di piangere, come fosse stato d’un tratto eccessivamente sconcertato per proseguire. Draco acciuffò il ragazzo per il pigiama e lo tirò su. «Forza.» Mantenne la presa sul lembo di stoffa, guidandolo alla porta. Non guardò Harry una sola volta, e Harry notò alcuni studenti Serpeverde – quelli più giovani – spostarsi timorosi al suo passaggio. Lo fissavano con occhi sgranati.

Harry rivolse a Hermione uno sguardo implorante. «Va’ con lui.»

«Ma…» Hermione guardò la stanza parzialmente bruciata.

«Ti prego, Hermione» disse Harry. «Nessuno dovrebbe andarsene in giro da solo nel bel mezzo della notte. Soprattutto non ora. Soprattutto non  _lui_.» Lei esitava. «E va’ a chiamare la McGranitt» aggiunse, fingendo che avesse già accettato di esaudire la sua richiesta.

«Non serve!» intervenne Lavanda, divincolandosi dalla stretta di Calì. «Un paio di Prefetti sono già andati ad avvisarla. Malfoy voleva unirsi a loro, ma gli ho detto che _non poteva_  perché non è un Prefetto.»

A Harry sarebbe piaciuto assistere alla discussione che doveva essersi svolta fra quei due.

La notizia che un adulto era stato informato sembrò ammansire Hermione. Perciò si voltò e partì all’inseguimento di Malfoy.

Lavanda agguantò il braccio di Harry così forte da fargli male. «Oh, Harry, è stato orribile.»

Calì le si accostò di nuovo. «Che cosa è successo?»

«Un incendio!» urlò Lavanda, quasi fosse convinta che gli altri non lo avessero capito.

«Sì» replicò Calì pazientemente. «Ma cosa ci fai qui?»

«E chi ha appiccato il fuoco?» domandò Harry. «Lo sai? Hai visto qualcosa?»

Lavanda scosse la testa. «No. Ho incontrato Harper al quarto piano e…»

« _Harper_?» squittì Parvati, Lavanda però la ignorò.

«Era confuso, come al solito, e l’ho accompagnato nei sotterranei. La parete si è aperta e ho notato il  _fumo_. A quel punto, sono entrata anch’io, e quando abbiamo spalancato la porta che conduceva ai dormitori, c’era talmente tanto fumo che mi sono lasciata prendere dal panico. Ho afferrato il mio galeone e mi sono concentrata su voi tre.» Agitò vagamente una mano accennando all’ingresso, da dove era uscita Hermione. «E, be’, ho pensato di ricercare l’origine del fuoco.» Tirò su col naso. «Ho aperto la porta, e… era  _bollente_  e i muri in fiamme.»

Harry guardò ciò che rimaneva delle tende che pendevano dalle pareti. Immaginò che l’intera camera dovesse essere stata rivestita in seta verde. Aveva sentito raccontare che i dormitori Serpeverde erano decorati in quel modo.

«E che cosa hai fatto?» chiese Harry.

«Ho urlato. Forte. E ho lanciato l’ _Aguamenti_. Ha funzionato. Altri studenti si sono svegliati e hanno cominciato a darmi una mano. Siamo riusciti a spegnere il fuoco abbastanza velocemente.»

«L’ _Aguamenti_  ha funzionato?» domandò Harry, sorpreso, e Lavanda annuì.

Harry si era aspettato l’Ardemonio, non un fuoco normale. Si ricordò del suo sogno e del drago. Ma era stato soltanto un sogno.

Il gruppo di studenti Serpeverde indugiava perlopiù sulla soglia, mentre qualcuno se ne stava anche all’interno della stanza; Theodore Nott era in piedi vicino alla porta, con le braccia incrociate. Tutti li fissavano in ascolto.

«Non vi siete accorti di niente prima dell’arrivo di Lavanda?» chiese Harry rivolto ai Serpeverde.

«Questi sono i sotterranei, Potter. I muri sono spessi e stavamo dormendo» replicò Nott.

«Non era un’accusa» ribatté Harry, ma dubitò che gli avessero creduto. «Mi interessa capire come è divampato l’incendio.» Non risposero. Harry tornò a guardare Lavanda. «Non hai visto nessuno? Nei corridoi? Nella sala comune?»

Lavanda scosse la testa. «Mi dispiace, Harry.»

«Non esserlo.» Harry non poté trattenere un debole sorriso «Sei stata fantastica.»

Lavanda ricambiò il sorriso e Theodore Nott si voltò e uscì dalla stanza. Harry suppose che quel branco di Grifondoro, piombati nel cuore della notte nella sala comune Serpeverde per salvare gli studenti del primo anno senza che i loro compagni si fossero avvisti di nulla, non lo avesse reso felice. E, a quanto pareva, Lavanda doveva essersi già data da fare in precedenza, costringendoli a obbedirle.

Harry sorrise di nuovo a Lavanda con orgoglio. «Non si sono ustionati, giusto? I letti sembrano in buone condizioni.»

«Alcune tende hanno preso fuoco, ma lo abbiamo spento in tempo. I ragazzini del primo anno hanno solo inalato molto fumo.»

«E anche tu» disse Harry. «Dovresti andare…»

Calì lo interruppe. «Ma, Lavanda, che ci facevi al quarto piano in piena notte? Da sola?»

«Non sono affari tuoi.» Lavanda si liberò dalla stretta di Calì. «Ciò che importa è che fossi  _presente_.»

A Harry venne in mente di rammentarle che il compito delle pattuglie dell’E.S. era impedire agli altri studenti di vagare la notte, piuttosto che infrangere essi stessi quelle medesime regole, ma Lavanda non aveva torto. Chi poteva stabilire cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse rimasta a letto? E in una circostanza simile un rimprovero non era davvero necessario.

Inoltre, pensava di avere compreso la ragione della strana apparizione di Harper nella Torre di Grifondoro, avvenuta qualche giorno addietro. Forse era stata Lavanda a rivelargli la parola d’ordine. Forse non aveva incontrato Harper casualmente al quarto piano. Forse avevano un appuntamento. Dopotutto, l’amore era nell’aria.

«Ma noi non dovremmo…» provò Calì.

«Calì, ti spiacerebbe accompagnare Lavanda in infermeria?» intervenne subito Harry.

Calì serrò le labbra, ma annuì. Lavanda parve intenzionata a lamentarsi, poi però iniziò a tossire violentemente. Calì la trascinò verso l’uscita e lei la seguì, con espressione rassegnata.

Qualche istante dopo, Lumacorno fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Sudava e ansimava, con il berretto da notte che barcollava pericolosamente sulla sua testa e la vestaglia in velluto che gli vorticava furiosamente intorno.

«Oh, mio Dio. Oh, cielo» non smetteva di esclamare. Individuò Harry. «Oh, cielo! Harry, ragazzo mio!» Scivolò quando raggiunse Harry, ed entrambi rischiarono di rovinare a terra. «Oh, cielo!» ripeté, sistemandosi il berretto.

«Credo non ci siano feriti gravi» disse Harry, nella speranza di tranquillizzarlo. Alcuni degli studenti più piccoli ancora presenti si erano fatti più nervosi, contagiati dall’ansia di Lumacorno.

Lumacorno si guardò attorno smarrito. «Come è potuto succedere?» Rivolse a Harry un’occhiata vagamente commossa. «Oh, siamo così fortunati ad averti, Harry Potter.»

«Non ho fatto niente» rispose Harry, distrattamente. Si era rammentato del suo proposito precedente, di indagare cioè sul pavimento divenuto tanto appiccicoso. «È stata Lavanda Brown a fermare il fuoco. E i Serpeverde.»

Harry si chinò e premette al suolo la bacchetta, intanto che Lumacorno blaterava di avere sempre sospettato che in Oleandra Brown si celasse un’ottima strega.

«Lavanda» lo corresse Harry. Si poggiò su un ginocchio e usò la punta della bacchetta per prelevare un po’ di quella sostanza scura e bruciacchiata sparsa per il pavimento. Era untuosa e si attaccava alla punta delle dita.

La McGranitt lo trovò a terra, chino, ma non diede l’impressione di esserne stupita. Studiò la situazione, reggendosi pesantemente al suo bastone. Ron e Hermione erano alle sue spalle, e Harry scorse anche Malfoy e Blaise appena fuori, nel corridoio.

«Minerva! Oh, cielo!» esclamò Lumacorno, e Hermione si diresse a passo svelto accanto a Harry.

«Harry, cosa c’è?»

Harry si alzò, aggrottando la fronte. «Cera, immagino.»

«Cera di candela?» chiese bruscamente la McGranitt. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e sussurrò: «Lumos». Un fascio di luce rischiarò il pavimento.

«Da quella parte!» disse Hermione, indicando la finestra. «Guardate!»

La McGranitt balzò in avanti, scordandosi apparentemente di zoppicare. I Grindylow che adesso fluttuavano nelle acque del lago erano diventati tre. Tenevano il muso appiccicato al vetro, intenti a fissarli e sembravano ghignare. La McGranitt scansionò la finestra con la bacchetta, e i Grindylow scapparono via, tracciando una scia di bolle.

La luce della bacchetta della McGranitt illuminò il pavimento sotto la finestra. «Candele» mormorò.

Era vero. Al suolo giaceva un mucchio di candele parzialmente carbonizzate. Ora che la stanza era più luminosa, Harry notò cera fusa e bruciata ovunque. «Molte candele» aggiunse.

«Ma allora…» Lumacorno scrutò i mozziconi di candela. «Sarà stato un incidente. I ragazzi avranno Evocato le candele…»

«Sono al  _primo anno_ , Horace» puntualizzò la McGranitt.

«Non è inconsueto!» insistette Lumacorno. «Anch’io ho Evocato accidentalmente una medusa, quando avevo dodici anni.»

«Be’, questo è ben altro che una medusa» ribatté la McGranitt risoluta. «Così tanta cera… Qualcuno ha Evocato centinaia di candele.»

Harry guardò Hermione. «Quelli del primo anno non sanno niente?»

Lei scosse la testa. «Hanno ripreso conoscenza in infermeria e non hanno  _visto_  nemmeno il fuoco. Dormivano profondamente.»

«Non capisco come sia possibile» commentò Ron. «Centinaia di candele accese. Sarà stato abbagliante qui dentro.»

«Forse stanno mentendo. Oppure sono troppo sconvolti per ricordare.» Lumacorno si torse le mani con espressione rammaricata. «Deve essere stato un incidente.»

Harry contemplò attentamente la stanza. I ragazzi erano stati portati via e avevano lasciato lì le loro cose. «Be’,» disse «possiamo verificare se le candele sono state Evocate oppure no». Si concentrò e urlò: « _Accio bacchette_!».

Cinque bacchette volarono da ogni angolo della stanza. Harry ne afferrò tre, ma due caddero al suolo. Ron e Hermione si chinarono per recuperarle, e gettarono il _Prior Incantato_  quasi contemporaneamente a Harry. L’aria si riempì di forme argentate: libri, pergamene e piume. Ben presto, le bacchette smisero di rigurgitare incantesimi, e Harry accantonò le prime due e ripeté l’incantesimo sulla terza bacchetta Appellata che reggeva ancora in mano. Comparvero altri libri e piume argentate, e un paio di cuscini che si innalzarono in direzione del soffitto, ma nessuna candela.

La McGranitt prese a fissare il soffitto, dove le forme brillavano debolmente. «Si stavano esercitando con gli incantesimi di Levitazione» constatò, puntando in alto la bacchetta e poi sussurrando: « _Deletrius_ ». Le forme svanirono.

Lumacorno seguì il suo sguardo, chiaramente scontento, però altrettanto deciso a non darsi per vinto. «Minerva, so che hai le tue teorie…» La McGranitt lo guardò freddamente e lui proseguì in fretta. «Ma sono dei ragazzini. Magari faticano a gestire la magia spontanea, e questo è il risultato.»

«Sono troppo grandi per eseguire della magia spontanea di queste proporzioni senza bacchetta, e troppo giovani per un incantesimo di Evocazione complesso.»

«Esatto!» urlò Lumacorno. «È inverosimile, sono d’accordo, ma non impossibile. Presumo che uno di loro abbia paura del buio, o di quegli orribili Grindylow, e deve avere fantasticato sulle candele galleggianti in Sala Grande. Sarà stato mezzo addormentato, o abbastanza spaventato da non mantenere il controllo, e si è protetto istintivamente.»

La McGranitt si soffermò sugli studenti assiepati sulla soglia o nel corridoio. «Qualcuno ha visto qualcosa?»

Alcuni scossero la testa, mentre un altro disse: «Peterson ha paura del buio» e si rivolse alla finestra. Harry non lo conosceva, ma lo aveva notato spesso in giro, e ipotizzò che dovesse essere un Prefetto. «Quello laggiù è il suo letto. Ha paura di  _tutto_.» Il cipiglio sul volto del ragazzo era degno di quello di Malfoy. Harry per poco non rise, di fronte all’eccessivo disprezzo ostentato dal ragazzo, senza riuscire a spiegarsi quella sua reazione. Forse percepiva solo una bizzarra forma di nostalgia. Guardò in corridoio, sperando di vedere Malfoy, ma non c’era.

La McGranitt osservò il ragazzo per un attimo, e ordinò: «Tornate ai vostri dormitori. Sono le tre del mattino».

Alcuni si allontanarono subito, altri esitarono, altri ancora squadrarono Harry, Ron e Hermione a denti stretti.

«Vale anche per voi tre» aggiunse la McGranitt, rivolta a Harry.

Harry avrebbe preferito rimanere, continuare ad ascoltare teorie, sapere se avrebbero perquisito il castello, per far fronte a ogni evenienza. Non aveva idea del perché qualcuno avesse voluto dare fuoco al dormitorio Serpeverde del primo anno, ma non era neppure disposto a liquidare la faccenda con la stessa facilità di Lumacorno. Fu persino tentato di suggerire che gettassero un  _Prior Incantato_  su ogni bacchetta del castello, ma poi realizzò che sarebbe stato un gesto insensato. Dunque non disse nulla, ma si limitò ad annuire. Disobbedire alla McGranitt davanti a un gruppo di Serpeverde non sarebbe stato saggio.

Uscirono dal dormitorio e ciò parve placare gli animi dei Serpeverde, che si dileguarono per i corridoi scarsamente illuminati, bisbigliandosi a vicenda cose come: «Il Salvatore», e ridacchiando piano. Harry cercò di nuovo quei capelli biondi, senza però individuarli.

Ron rabbrividì, intanto che percorrevano i corridoi. «Si muore di freddo qui sotto. Ed è buio e deprimente. Al posto loro, avrei Evocato anch’io un centinaio di candele.»

«Ha ragione la McGranitt» intervenne Hermione. «È inverosimile che un ragazzino del primo anno abbia gestito una magia accidentale tanto poten…» Hermione si interruppe non appena raggiunsero la sala comune. E guardò con aria accigliata verso il camino. Harry seguì il suo sguardo e scorse Malfoy seduto su una delle poltrone in pelle verde accanto al fuoco. Fissava Harry, con un’espressione che la penombra rendeva addirittura più sprezzante del solito.

La sala comune era deserta, e Harry rilevò una seconda porta dall’altro lato della stanza, che quasi sicuramente conduceva al dormitorio femminile. Era chiusa, e forse le ragazze erano all’oscuro di ciò che era accaduto.

«Andate avanti» disse Harry a Ron e Hermione. «Arrivò fra un minuto.»

Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un’occhiata accigliata e si allontanarono con palese riluttanza. E Harry seppe con assoluta certezza che lo avrebbero atteso al di fuori della sala comune, provando a origliare.

Malfoy assistette in silenzio al loro scambio. Quando Harry lo raggiunse, notò che i suoi capelli erano arruffati: un dettaglio indubbiamente inusuale su uno come Malfoy. Che però addolciva i suoi lineamenti, facendolo apparire più giovane. Benché la sua pelle fosse giallastra, nella luce verde delle lampade.

«Qui dentro deve per forza essere tutto verde?» chiese Harry.

Malfoy ignorò il suo commento e si alzò, agitato. «C’è solo una cosa che voglio dirti e poi puoi andartene» cominciò. «Preferisco evitare di sorbirmi domani il tuo interrogatorio, quindi la mia risposta è: non sono stato io ad appiccare il fuoco nel dormitorio.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Non l’ho mai creduto» rispose con sincerità.

Malfoy sbuffò. «Ci scommetto. E non mi hai messo la Granger alle calcagna per assicurarti che non facessi fuori Peterson?»

 _Era per proteggerti_ , pensò Harry, ma se lo tenne per sé. «L’idea che potessi essere stato tu non mi ha nemmeno sfiorato. Soprattutto perché… be’, è stato usato il _fuoco_.» Malfoy fece una smorfia e distolse lo sguardo. «Anche se…» Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Perché avrei dovuto preoccuparmi delle tue intenzioni riguardo Peterson? Perché proprio lui?»

Malfoy si voltò verso Harry. «Come se non ne fossi  _a conoscenza_.» Il suo tono era fiacco, quasi fosse veramente convinto che Harry sapesse su quel ragazzino del primo anno più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

«Anche lui ti ha colpito in pubblico?» provò Harry.

Malfoy lo squadrò. « _Merlino_. Tu sul serio non…» Si passò una mano tra i capelli, rendendoli più scompigliati. «Tanto vale che te lo dica» proseguì, con tono ora più seccato. Aveva evidentemente frainteso la domanda di Harry su Peterson. «I Peterson sono un’antica famiglia Purosangue, ma il padre di Jamie – il ragazzino – è un Magonò e sua madre una Babbana. È praticamente… un Nato Babbano.» Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «Non si è ambientato. Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere smistato in Serpeverde.»

Harry rammentò il giovane Prefetto Serpeverde che poco prima era intervenuto nel dormitorio, deridendo Peterson e puntualizzando che aveva paura di tutto. Non si era  _ambientato_. Il che significava che probabilmente era costretto a subire le angherie degli altri studenti. C’era stato un tempo in cui Harry avrebbe immediatamente accusato Malfoy di fare parte della combriccola di prepotenti; c’era stato un tempo in cui Malfoy avrebbe  _fatto parte_  di quella combriccola, ma il Malfoy che stava davanti a Harry in quel momento sembrava… più angosciato che infastidito.

Harry rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, e Malfoy iniziò a perdere la pazienza. «Ecco, Potter. Hai un  _movente_. Servito su un piatto d’argento. Immagino che tu abbia  _già_  cambiato idea. Be’, considerato quanto tu sia ottuso e io comprensivo, mi prenderò la briga di ribadirlo:  _non l’ho fatto_.»

Le labbra di Harry furono sul punto di distendersi in un sorriso. «Se fossi davvero stato tu, allora saresti anche uno sciocco, per avere avvertito il bisogno di svelarmi il tuo presunto movente.»

Malfoy parve irritato dalla constatazione di Harry. «Non è colpa mia se sei un pessimo Auror e a me tocca occuparmene al posto tuo.»

«Oh? Adesso ti va di darmi una mano? Magnifico, visto che te la cavi così bene... Hai detto che il ragazzino non si è ambientato. Ne deduco che alcuni studenti…»  _Lo stiano maltrattando,_  pensò Harry, ma poi stabilì di esprimersi diversamente. Una frase del genere avrebbe potuto spingere Malfoy a levare gli scudi per difendere la sua Casa e i suoi compagni. Qual era il tono più adatto per porre la questione a un Serpeverde? «Non abbiano per lui una particolare simpatia» concluse Harry. «Mi diresti chi sono?»

Malfoy reagì ugualmente sulla difensiva. «E io che ne so? Non sono mica la balia del  _primo anno_. Inoltre, scoprirlo è irrilevante. Peterson non è l’unico che soggiorna in quel dormitorio. E i suoi compagni sono Purosangue. Se qualcuno avesse voluto fargli del male, avrebbe agito  _altrove_ , senza mettere in pericolo anche gli altri. Uno di loro è il fratellino di Zabini. Soltanto un imbecille rischierebbe di ferirlo.»

Harry ne rimase stupito. Il ragazzo che Zabini aveva trasportato doveva essere suo fratello. Zabini era parso calmo e aveva preferito rivolgergli qualche battutaccia, piuttosto che rispondere alle sue domande. Il suo modo di fare aveva tranquillizzato Harry, benché, con ogni probabilità, l’atteggiamento di Zabini avesse mirato soltanto a nascondere una paura folle. Si era diretto in infermeria più velocemente di chiunque altro.  _Dannato Serpeverde_. Era il gelo di quei sotterranei a paralizzargli sangue e muscoli, rendendoli incapaci di comportarsi come persone normali? Malfoy era sempre stato il più facile all’ira e alla provocazione, fin da principio l’elemento forte di quel gruppo silenzioso.

«Bene, potresti prepararmi una lista degli studenti più stupidi» suggerì Harry.

Malfoy contrasse la mascella. «Non ti preparerò alcuna lista.»

Harry se lo aspettava. «Malfoy, se non lo reputi un valido movente, perché lo hai menzionato?»

«Perché sei irrazionale, e non in grado di comprendere che non vi sarebbe stata nessuna logica nel tentare di attaccare Peterson, mettendo a repentaglio anche la vita degli altri studenti.»

«Oh, non saprei. Alcune persone sono più che disposte a calpestare chi ci va di mezzo, pur di raggiungere lo scopo che si sono prefissate.»

Un accentuato rossore colorò le guance di Draco. La sua voce divenne bassa quando disse: «Se è a me che ti riferisci…».

«Mi riferivo a Voldemort» replicò Harry. «Decantava l’importanza della purezza del sangue e dei Purosangue, ma rammento che era pronto a dimenticare tanta dedizione al oh-così-sacro sangue puro tutte le volte che gli tornava comodo. Non aveva alcun problema a farlo scorrere» rimarcò Harry. «E in effetti, riflettendoci, _rientra_  fra gli imbecilli, questo te lo concedo.»

Malfoy distolse lo sguardo. Sostenere quello di Harry troppo a lungo pareva metterlo in difficoltà. Ed era strano. In passato non si era mai fatto simili scrupoli.

«Ti garantisco» riprese Malfoy «che da queste parti non sentiamo la mancanza di… La  _sua_  mancanza».

Per una manciata di secondi, Harry fu sicuro che Malfoy stesse per pronunciare il nome di Voldemort. Le sue labbra si erano addirittura piegate a formare una  _V_ , ma infine ci aveva ripensato. Ma la sola vista di Malfoy che tentava di proferire quel nome, che intendeva farlo, bastò a rallegrare Harry, sebbene faticasse a spiegarsene il perché.

Tossì per camuffare il sorriso che gli era sorto spontaneo. «Forse» disse. «Ma puoi affermare che  _nessuno_  di questi studenti ritenesse Voldemort nel giusto?»

Malfoy parve improvvisamente stanco. «Non  _lo so_. Non posso aiutarti, Potter.» Si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli, stavolta rimettendoli un po’ in ordine.

«Sì che puoi.»  _E lo farai._  Era da tempo che Harry architettava qualcosa. Un piano vago che non sapeva come concretizzare, ma che gli frullava in testa dall’attimo in cui aveva riorganizzato l’Esercito di Silente. Quello però non era il momento propizio per discuterne. «È solo che non vuoi.» Malfoy non negò le parole di Harry. Anzi non ribatté affatto, e Harry giudicò conclusa la loro chiacchierata. «Non farti beccare in piedi dalla McGranitt» non poté fare a meno di consigliargli, prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

«Potter!» lo chiamò Malfoy, e Harry si voltò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Malfoy lo ricambiò con il solito cipiglio. «Per la cronaca,» disse «detesto questo cazzo di verde».

Harry annuì, perplesso, domandandosi se quella di Malfoy fosse una battutaccia riferita ai suoi occhi, o se invece l’altro avesse semplicemente in mente il colore dell’Anatema che Uccide. «Me lo ricorderò, se mai dovessi farti un regalo di Natale» rispose, e uscì.

Ron e Hermione erano esattamente dove Harry aveva supposto che fossero: dirimpetto alla porta.

«Ritieni che uno dei Serpeverde abbia cercato di uccidere il piccolo Peterson?» chiese Hermione, senza neppure preoccuparsi di fingere di non avere origliato la sua conversazione con Malfoy.

«Temo di essere a corto di teorie plausibili» ribatté Harry mestamente. L’unica cosa di cui era certo, era che quell’anno a Hogwarts si stavano verificando fin troppi incidenti.

 

 

*

 

 

«Ho una teoria» esordì Harry, intanto che il giorno seguente scendevano per la colazione.

«Una plausibile?» domandò Hermione.

«Che include Malfoy?» aggiunse Ron.

 _No e sì_ , pensò Harry, ma stabilì di non dirlo ad alta voce e cominciò a esporre la sua teoria. «Per sette anni abbiamo alloggiato nei medesimi dormitori, giusto?» Ron e Hermione lo guardarono senza capire. «Intendo che,» Harry si affrettò a specificare «al nostro arrivo ci è stato assegnato un dormitorio e vi abbiamo dormito per sette anni – be’, sei nel nostro caso – e a cambiare erano solamente le etichette sulla porta. Immagino che nelle altre Case sia successo lo stesso».

«Ehm, presumo di sì…» rispose Hermione.

«Ma quest’anno gli elfi domestici hanno dovuto lanciare degli incantesimi di estensione nella torre, così che potessimo starci tutti. Perciò non siamo più nel nostro dormitorio originario, che è andato a qualcun altro. Quando un settimo anno lascia un dormitorio, l’anno seguente quest’ultimo viene assegnato al primo anno.»

Hermione lo fissò e gemette. « _Riguarda_  Malfoy.»

«In che senso?» domandò Ron.

«Be’,» proseguì Harry «se hanno fatto lo stesso anche in Serpeverde, il dormitorio che ha preso fuoco stanotte era quello in cui Draco Malfoy ha dormito per sette anni».

«Allora…» Ron si grattò la testa. «Credi che Malfoy fosse talmente affezionato a quel dormitorio da avere deciso, in un impeto di collera, che: ‘Se non posso dormirci io non lo farà nessun altro! BRUCIA! BRUCIA!’» urlò Ron, e scoppiò in una risata fragorosa.

Harry gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, anche se dovette mordersi un labbro per impedirsi di sorridere.

Hermione sbuffò. «No, è convinto che in realtà qualcuno stesse cercando di uccidere  _Malfoy_. Dico bene?»

«Ma è un’ipotesi sensata, no?» sostenne Harry. «I Carrow, per esempio, sanno che quello era il dormitorio di Draco, e probabilmente ignorano gli incantesimi di estensione. Quindi, se avessero voluto ucciderlo, avrebbero dato per scontata la sua presenza in quel dormitorio.»

«No, non ha alcun senso, Harry» replicò Ron. «Insomma, ipotizziamo che si siano introdotti nel castello e abbiano raggiunto i sotterranei di Serpeverde. E a quel punto? Hanno fatto irruzione nel dormitorio, senza badare al fatto che Malfoy e quelli del suo anno erano apparentemente ringiovaniti fino a trasformarsi in un gruppetto di ragazzini del primo anno, e hanno reputato opportuno Evocare un mucchio di candele, nella speranza che  _potessero_  incendiare la stanza, e non utilizzare un mezzo infallibile come l’Ardemonio.»

«Ma potrebbero aver lanciato un Imperio su qualcuno! Su uno degli studenti. Piuttosto che occuparsene da soli.»

«E poi gli avrebbero ordinato: ‘Brucia il terzo dormitorio a destra’ e non ‘Uccidi Draco Malfoy’? Forse i Mangiamorte non sapranno in che stanza dorme Malfoy quest’anno, ma gli altri studenti sì.»

Harry si fermò. «Ottima osservazione. Ma questo dimostra soltanto che la persona sotto Imperio non è uno studente Serpeverde.»

«Anche gli studenti delle altre Case, o chiunque all’interno del castello, non cercherebbe mai Malfoy nel suo vecchio dormitorio. Lo hai chiarito tu stesso: le porte sono _etichettate_.»

«E come avrebbe potuto venirgli in mente? Se i Mangiamorte erano convinti di sapere dove trovare Malfoy, avranno fornito  _istruzioni precise_  alla persona sotto Imperio. Non avrebbero mai domandato a qualcuno che, a differenza loro, non era mai stato nei sotterranei di Serpeverde se  _conosceva_  il luogo in cui dorme Malfoy.»

Ron scosse la testa. «Perché prendersi il disturbo di andare nei sotterranei? Di appiccare il fuoco? Quel qualcuno sotto Imperio avrebbe benissimo potuto scagliare l’Anatema che Uccide su Malfoy in un corridoio qualsiasi.»

«Magari volevano farlo sembrare un incidente. O l’intento era intimidire Malfoy. Con il fuoco ci sarebbero riusciti.»

«Questo lo sai tu. Ma i Mangiamorte? Malfoy ha raccontato in giro quello che è successo nella Stanza delle Necessità?»

«Può darsi. Lestrange è in libertà, e fa praticamente parte della sua famiglia. Inoltre, un incendio spaventerebbe chiunque.»

«Ma, Harry» intervenne Hermione. «Perché preoccuparsi tanto di Malfoy? Se l’obiettivo era Tommy Wright, e se Malfoy ha visto qualcosa e hanno cercato di sbarazzarsi di lui, come sostieni tu, perché azzardare un secondo tentativo, dopo settimane, quando Malfoy non si è lasciato sfuggire una sola accusa?»

«Non significa che non lo farà. Perché correre questo rischio?»

«Secondo me gli importa più non essere catturati che evitare nuove prove incriminanti. Il Wizengamot ne possiede già a decine e per delitti ben più gravi, sufficienti a condannarli a vita.»

Harry si sgonfiò un po’. «Questo è vero» ammise. «Anche se scoprire che hanno maledetto il nipote di Alderton potrebbe spingere i Maghi Scelti a ucciderli immediatamente, invece che catturarli.»

Ron si strinse nelle spalle. «Come se non fossero stati istruiti a farlo comunque.»

«Questi Mangiamorte hanno molto poco da perdere» aggiunse Hermione. «Voglio dire, se Malfoy li ha visti maledire Tommy e hanno avuto l’occasione di sbarazzarsi di lui mentre erano nel castello, allora sì, perché non farlo? Ma tornare per riprovarci in seguito? Perché?»

Harry sospirò. «Forse sto analizzando i fatti dal punto di vista sbagliato. Forse l’obiettivo era Malfoy fin dall’inizio. Forse sa qualcosa o ha fatto qualcosa… o è stato costretto a fare qualcosa. Di nuovo.»

«O chi ha maledetto Tommy è scappato da un pezzo e ieri è stato un incidente?» domandò Ron speranzoso.

«E Pix?» chiese Harry. «Non si è ancora fatto vedere, giusto?»

«Ma come è possibile che le due cose siano collegate?»

«Come non esserlo? Nel giro di poche settimane, uno studente è stato maledetto, io e Malfoy abbiamo rischiato di morire sulle scale, Pix è svanito, e stanotte altri cinque studenti sono quasi morti in un incendio. Se non fosse stato per Lavanda, a quest’ora sarebbero ridotti a un mucchietto di cenere. Sei studenti in tre settimane! Otto, se consideriamo anche me e Malfoy. Nove se consideriamo anche i poltergeist. Che sono indistruttibili, a proposito. Ma immagino si possa anche trascurare Pix, non essendoci alcun corpo da rinvenire.» Un paio di studenti che passavano di lì si voltarono, e Harry si rese conto di avere urlato, e che doveva essere parso loro vagamente isterico. Anche Ron e Hermione la pensavano probabilmente allo stesso modo, perché si scambiarono un’occhiata e rimasero in silenzio. «Non mi sto inventando nulla» sottolineò Harry. Era davvero così? Tutti quegli eventi non erano collegati? Sembrava esattamente l’opposto. Magari era solo impazzito e adesso inseguiva qualcosa che non esisteva. E aveva trascinato nella sua follia i suoi amici, Malfoy, l’E.S. e persino la McGranitt.

«Harry» riprese piano Hermione. «È indubbiamente inusuale, sono d’accordo, ma forse ci siamo illusi che le cose sarebbero andate bene da qui in poi, peccato che non sempre fili tutto liscio come vorremmo. I Mangiamorte sono là fuori e potrebbero avere escogitato uno stratagemma per entrare nel castello, e ci sono studenti che non hanno smesso di detestare i Nati Babbani. Come hai ripetuto spesso anche tu, non è finita. E rimettere in piedi l’Esercito di Silente è stato un bene, perché gli studenti erano diventati troppo avventati, e si comportavano come se niente di male potesse sfiorarli. L’episodio di stanotte, però, ci ha mostrato quanto si sbagliassero. Su Pix, al contrario, non so darti una spiegazione. Ho fatto delle ricerche in biblioteca, ma i poltergeist sono una rarità e le informazioni attendibili poche. Concordo anche sul fatto che la sua sparizione sia strana, però credo che… sia poco plausibile ritenere che dietro questo insieme di eventi vi sia un unico Mago Oscuro particolarmente potente. Uno che potresti catturare e distruggere per risolvere di nuovo la situazione. No, non lo credo.»

L’analisi di Hermione colpì Harry nel profondo. Soprattutto perché suonava perfettamente sensata. Era questo che stava facendo? Era a caccia di un altro Voldemort? _Sto veramente rivivendo il passato._

Ron si contemplava le scarpe, e gli parlò distrattamente: «E ti stai fissando anche su Malfoy» disse.

Harry doveva essersi accigliato, poiché Hermione aggiunse svelta: «Benché sia bizzarro che Malfoy fosse al castello quando Tommy è stato maledetto. Se sa qualcosa, potrebbe dare una mano a Madama Chips. Anche soltanto conoscere la formula o il colore dell’incantesimo sarebbe di grande aiuto».

A Harry parve come se Hermione gli stesse dicendo: ‘Nessun problema, Harry, puoi continuare a perseguitare Malfoy, se questo ti rende felice. È utile e  _tutt’altro_  che folle’.

«E dovremmo intervenire a favore del piccolo Peterson» dichiarò Ron.

«Sì!» esclamò Hermione. «Se lo maltrattano e i Prefetti sono coinvolti è una cosa tremenda.»

 _Vedi, vedi_ , stavano puntualizzando i suoi amici,  _quanto potresti essere utile? Anche in mancanza di un nuovo Voldemort da sconfiggere. Puoi ancora avere il tuo piccolo esercito e salvare la gente._

 _Hanno buone intenzioni_ , si disse Harry, tentando di non arrabbiarsi.  _Ed è probabile che il pazzo sia tu._

«Giusto, Harry?» gli si rivolse Ron; le scarpe avevano smesso di apparire tanto interessanti.

«Sì» annuì Harry. «È un problema. Concentriamoci su questo.»

Il piano architettato da Harry nel suo letto la sera precedente, e che prevedeva l’ingresso di Malfoy nell’E.S., era andato in fumo. Ormai non gli era neanche più concesso nominare Malfoy. E non era nemmeno sicuro di poter racimolare il coraggio per fare a Malfoy una proposta del genere. Era improbabile, se non ridicolo, che Malfoy fosse disposto a entrare in un gruppo capeggiato da Harry e che si definiva l’Esercito  _di Silente_. Il suo era stato solo un piacevole sogno a occhi aperti. Gli era addirittura venuto in mente che anche Zabini avrebbe potuto unirsi a loro, visto che il suo fratellino era quasi morto nell’incendio.

Sarebbe stato un bene per l’E.S., per i Serpeverde, per la scuola, avere più obiettivi comuni e meno contrasti. E se Harry avesse avuto più fiducia in Malfoy, forse Malfoy lo avrebbe ripagato con la stessa moneta, e sarebbe stato più propenso a condividere i suoi presunti segreti.

A essere onesti, Harry doveva ammettere che avrebbe ottenuto di più forzando Malfoy a bere il Veritaserum. Una possibilità, quest’ultima, che non aveva scartato completamente.

Lungo il tragitto restante, discussero di quale fosse la via migliore per proteggere Peterson. Stabilirono ovviamente di riferire la questione alla McGranitt, e poi di dare un galeone al ragazzino, così da essere sempre rintracciabili, se si fosse trovato in pericolo.

«Se succede nei sotterranei, dovrà inviarci la parola d’ordine» proseguì Hermione.

«Chiederemo il permesso alla McGranitt. E a Lumacorno» precisò Harry. Le parole d’ordine per l’ingresso in una Casa erano una faccenda delicata. Non venivano mai rivelate con facilità. Tranne magari al proprio ragazzo o ragazza, ma in maniera sempre un po’ riluttante.

Hermione gli sorrise. «Scommetto che la McGranitt acconsentirà, se sarai tu a domandarglielo, Harry.»

«Ehm, cosa vorresti dire?»

«Oh, andiamo, amico.» Ron sorrise. «Concorda con tutto quello che proponi.»

Harry era scandalizzato. «Non è vero!»

«Ti è affezionata» chiarì Hermione. «Si fida del tuo giudizio. E non è l’unica, lo sai.»

Harry sbuffò. «Fatta eccezione per voi due. Avete distrutto le mie teorie elaborate con tanta cura.»

Ron grugnì. «Sì, be’, la maggior parte delle persone non ti  _conosce_ , amico.»

Harry non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare. «Idiota.»

Si bloccarono stupiti davanti all’ingresso della Sala Grande. L’atmosfera all’interno era quanto meno inaspettata. La notte precedente, alcuni studenti avevano rischiato di morire e, per di più, la McGranitt aveva cancellato la partita Corvonero-Tassorosso, e sorrisi e trambusto suonavano fuori luogo. Harry si era aspettato tristezza e preoccupazione. Solamente il tavolo dei Serpeverde se ne stava in silenzio. E Harry si sorprese a provare indignazione al posto loro.

Ma l’indignazione di Harry svanì presto. Ginny quasi volò in direzione della porta, raggiungendoli prima che potessero entrare in Sala Grande.

«Guardate!» Sorrise allegra, sventolando la  _Gazzetta del Profeta_.

Harry sbatté le palpebre sbalordito, intanto che leggeva l’articolo. Sentì Hermione ansimare.

«Be’, è una buona cosa che annulla la teoria precedente: ‘Sono stati i Mangiamorte’» mormorò Ron.

Il titolo recitava:  _MANGIAMORTE SI CONSEGNANO SPONTANEAMENTE_ , e sotto di esso campeggiava una fotografia di Rodolphus Lestrange con i Carrow, e pochi altri che Harry non riconobbe.

Hermione strappò il giornale di mano a Ginny, e scorse l’articolo rapidamente.

«Si consegnano spontaneamente?» chiese Harry incredulo.

Ginny rise. «No, certo che no. Sono stati catturati quando ieri sera hanno fatto irruzione al Ministero. Il titolo è ironico. Pare volessero recuperare il corpo di Voldemort dal Dipartimento Misteri.»

Ron la guardò inorridito. «È davvero lì?»

«Non lo so.» Ginny si strinse nelle spalle, anche se con fare sfuggente. «Sembravano esserne convinti. Gira voce che gli Indicibili stessero eseguendo su di esso alcuni esperimenti, ma il Ministero nega. In ogni caso, l’arresto di Lestrange e degli altri era pianificato. Hanno utilizzato la Polisucco per trasformarsi in funzionari del Ministero, ma gli Auror li hanno presi ugualmente. Tutti. » Sorrise. «Non avevano tenuto conto di una cosa.»

«Di cosa?» domandò Harry.

«Be’, di  _te_.»

«Di me?»

Ron aggrottò la fronte. «Che c’entra Harry?»

Ginny guardò gli altri studenti, per assicurarsi che non stessero origliando, e abbassò la voce. «In realtà, il merito è di George. Ecco…» Tirò fuori una lettera dalla tasca della veste e la porse a Harry. «Me l’ha mandata George. Stamattina con un gufo, che ha anticipato la consegna dei giornali. Ha scritto alcune righe anche per te, Harry.»

Sconcertato, Harry aprì la lettera e la lesse svelto. E a ogni parole il suo sorriso divenne più ampio.

«Perché George scrive a te e non a me?» si lamentò Ron.

«Perché io gli  _rispondo_ » sbuffò Ginny. «Devo andare» aggiunse. «Muoio di fame.»

«Anch’io gli rispondo» borbottò Ron, dopo che se ne fu andata. «Ogni tanto… Harry, ti spiacerebbe dirmi cosa ha scritto  _mio_  fratello?»

Anche Hermione lo guardò in attesa, e Harry rivolse loro un sorriso. «George è geniale» esclamò con tono un po’ troppo alto. Alcuni studenti li sbirciarono con curiosità. Harry abbassò la voce e Hermione si chinò per ascoltare. «Come sapete, George sta dando una mano a Kingsley per ampliare il livello di sicurezza del Ministero. Be’, lui e Vitious hanno riprodotto una mappa del Ministero identica a quella del Malandrino. E George ha avuto la brillante trovata di diffondere la voce che il corpo di Voldemort era conservato nel Dipartimento Misteri. Così Lestrange, nello spazio di  _qualche giorno_ , ha abboccato all’amo! Naturalmente, gli Auror monitoravano la mappa costantemente e hanno subito individuato i Mangiamorte. Era una trappola e ci sono caduti in pieno.»

«Cavoli» disse Ron. «È geniale. Nessuno si è fatto male, vero?» chiese, preoccupato per suo padre e Percy, che lavoravano al Ministero.

Fu Hermione a rispondere. «Sono appena arrivata a quel passaggio nella lettera.» Sollevò lo sguardo e lo riabbassò di nuovo. «Qui dice che un Indicibile, Jeremiah Smith, è stato gravemente ferito, e un altro paio di Auror hanno riportato lesioni più lievi. I sei Mangiamorte entrati al Ministero sono stati catturati.»

E ciò significava che i sostenitori più leali e accaniti di Voldemort erano adesso in cella. Tranne Greyback. Non erano i soli, ovviamente, alcuni sospettati dagli Auror e altri no, ma Lestrange era stato indubbiamente il peggiore.

Ron prese la lettera di mano a Harry e cominciò a leggerla. «George avrebbe anche potuto dircelo. E lo stesso vale per Vitious.»

«Non è il tipo di informazioni che si possono condividere via gufo, Ron» sottolineò Hermione. «O con più persone. Se i Mangiamorte avessero saputo della mappa, o sospettato che la diceria su Voldemort era falsa, non ci sarebbero mai cascati.»

Ron bofonchiò, insoddisfatto.

Vitious avrebbe dovuto parlargliene, Harry era d’accordo, e inoltre aveva promesso di mostrare la mappa esclusivamente a George. Probabilmente aveva preferito non raccontare del piano di George, prima di poterne verificare la riuscita. Harry avvertì una fitta di senso di colpa.  _Avrebbe_ dovuto pensarci. Avrebbe dovuto comprendere che una mappa del genere poteva rivelarsi di grande utilità per gli Auror. Ma in passato era stato diverso. Allora non aveva avuto idea di chi fidarsi, e spesso il Ministero gli era parso più pericoloso degli stessi Mangiamorte. E la mappa era un oggetto talmente potente da concedere a chi la possedeva un enorme controllo. Harry aveva già sbagliato una volta, consegnando la mappa al falso Malocchio Moody.

«A proposito di Vitious» riprese Hermione. «A questo punto sarà in grado di aggiustare la Mappa del Malandrino, o di crearne una nuova?»

Harry scosse la testa con un sospiro. «No, purtroppo. Qui dice che hanno tentato di realizzare una nuova mappa di Hogwarts però, per qualche strana ragione, non funziona.»

Hermione assunse un’aria perplessa, ma si riscosse immediatamente. «L’importante è che Lestrange sia stato catturato. E anche i Carrow. E suppongo che il Ministero li interrogherà approfonditamente. Se sono stati qui e hanno maledetto Tommy Wright, la verità salterà fuori.»

«Se non fosse che gli Auror non hanno creduto alla McGranitt, quando ha sostenuto che era stato un Mangiamorte a scagliare la maledizione su Tommy Wright» le ricordò Ron.

«Oswald Ardenton le ha creduto.» Harry sperò fosse abbastanza per indurre gli Auror a interrogare i Mangiamorte anche su Tommy.

«Un attimo!» Ron sollevò lo sguardo dalla lettera. «Quindi scioglieremo l’E.S.? I Mangiamorte erano il motivo principale per cui lo abbiamo ricostituito. E ora sono stati catturati… Continuare non avrebbe più senso. Neppure il Vampiro Tassorosso è stato avvistato di recente.» Ron sorrise. «E ci sono i Prefetti. Lasciamogli il compito di occuparsi di chi infrange le regole.»

«Ma…» Hermione non sembrava convinta. «Gli studenti hanno finalmente iniziato a rispettare il coprifuoco. E in questo modo siamo più al sicuro, che ci siano Mangiamorte a spasso oppure no.»

«Però Ron ha ragione» intervenne Harry. «Spetta ai Prefetti. Con Lestrange e i Carrow in cella, è inutile proseguire.» D’un tratto, Harry fu colto dal desiderio irrefrenabile di sciogliere l’E.S. Non voleva portare avanti il suo piano. Le precedenti affermazioni di Hermione lo avevano irritato. Apparentemente, erano altri e non loro a fidarsi del suo giudizio, e fra questi vi era la McGranitt. Una presunta intrusione dei Mangiamorte era stata suggerita proprio dalla McGranitt, mentre l’iniziativa di riorganizzare l’E.S. era partita da Hermione, Harry, però, non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se non fosse da attribuire a lui la causa di tanto panico. Se, prendendo le cose così seriamente, convocando tutti e proclamando che il castello di Hogwarts era stato violato, non avesse spinto gli altri a imitare il suo atteggiamento. La diffusa paranoia di quei giorni ne era stata una naturale conseguenza.

«Dovremmo almeno aspettare di avere la certezza che abbiano effettivamente maledetto Tommy» suggerì Hermione.

«Chi altri potrebbe essere stato?» chiese Harry. «Greyback? Se fosse entrato qui avrebbe morso, non maledetto.»

Hermione rabbrividì lievemente. «Forse non è uno di quel gruppo di Mangiamorte. Forse non lo conosciamo nemmeno. Voldemort aveva molti sostenitori e alcuni non sono stati localizzati.»

«Ma ci sarà sempre qualcuno capace di attaccare la scuola. E noi ce ne andremo fra due mesi. E a quel punto? No.» Harry scosse fermamente la testa. «Abbiamo già fatto la nostra parte. Non possiamo illuderci di essere diventati i protettori della scuola.»

Hermione sembrò in procinto di ribattere, ma poi annuì cupa e disse: «Va bene, ma consegneremo un galeone a Peterson».

«D’accordo. Ne parlerò con la McGranitt per sapere che ne pensa.»

E fu ciò che Harry fece, terminata la colazione.

La McGranitt appariva stanca e più vecchia, quando lo salutò al suo ingresso nell’ufficio. Concordò subito sull’esigenza di consegnare a Peterson un galeone, e approvò la richiesta di domandare la parola d’ordine dei Serpeverde, nell’eventualità in cui il ragazzo si fosse trovato nei guai all’interno dei sotterranei. Si infuriò, non appena Harry le riferì i suoi sospetti sui maltrattamenti inflitti a Peterson a causa della sua condizione di Nato Babbano. E confessò di averlo temuto fin dall’istante in cui era stato smistato a Serpeverde.

Harry però rimase sorpreso, poiché non suggerì di parlare di Peterson anche con gli altri docenti. E si stupì ancora di più di fronte al suo rifiuto di sciogliere l’ES.

«Harry,» gli disse «cinque studenti sono quasi morti in un incendio la scorsa notte, ed è stato un membro dell’Esercito di Silente a salvarli. La signorina Brown era casualmente nei paraggi ed è stata determinante. L’esempio che stai dando agli altri in questo momento è fondamentale. Dopo quanto accaduto, gli studenti devono imparare a convivere e a proteggersi a vicenda. Non devi consentirgli di dimenticare tanto presto un insegnamento così importante. Non eri qui l’anno passato, ma io sì. Ho assistito alla resistenza posta in atto dall’E.S. contro i Carrow. Li ho visti lottare, guadagnando il rispetto e la fiducia dei più piccoli. Si fidano più di loro che dei Prefetti, e persino degli insegnanti». La McGranitt esitò. «Se l’E.S. abbassa la guardia, gli altri faranno altrettanto e le conseguenze potrebbero essere catastrofiche. Soprattutto perché sono convinta che Lestrange e i Carrow non siano responsabili della maledizione che ha colpito Tommy Wright.»

Harry fu colto alla sprovvista. «Cosa? Ma… sono già stati interrogati? Hanno negato? Potrebbero mentire.»

«Dell’arresto non so granché, tranne ciò che ho appreso dai giornali. Però non li reputo coinvolti poiché stanotte non avrebbero potuto essere qui. Inoltre, ciò che è successo a Wright e l’incendio sono connessi.»

A Harry tornò in mente la sfilza di argomentazioni che Ron e Hermione avevano accampato contro quella teoria. Fu sul punto di illustrarle una per una alla McGranitt, nel timore di averla contagiata con la sua follia, ma la preside aprì un cassetto della scrivania e disse: «Voglio mostrarti una cosa».

Tirò fuori una piccola scatola in legno, l’aprì e la spinse verso Harry, che dovette allungarsi in avanti per scorgerne il contenuto. Era colma di mozziconi di candela. «Sono le candele rinvenute ieri nel dormitorio?»

La McGranitt annuì. «Sì. E sono… un po’ insolite.»

«In che senso?» A Harry sembravano normalissime candele.

«Be’, sono sicura che rammenti la lezione…» Gli rivolse uno sguardo tagliente. «Ma permettimi di ricordarti che c’è differenza tra il fare Evanescere un oggetto già esistente e uno invece Evocato dal nulla. Ad esempio, se dovessi far Evanescere la mia piuma...» Tirò fuori la bacchetta e la fece Evanescere. La sua elegante piuma nera poggiata sopra un foglio di pergamena scomparve. «Adesso si trova in una sorta di limbo ma, se volessi – ciò dipende dalla mia bravura e intenzione – potrei recuperarla.» Agitò di nuovo la bacchetta e la piuma ricomparve. «È la medesima piuma. Tuttavia, se  _Evocassi_  una seconda piuma…» Evocò una seconda piuma identica alla precedente. «Per poi farla Evanescere…» La seconda piuma svanì. «Non potrei più Evocarla, sarebbe scomparsa definitivamente. E non mi rimarrebbe che Evocarne una terza uguale. Con l’Evanesco ho annullato la precedente Evocazione. Il che dipende dal fatto che ciò che viene Evocato con la magia non è permanente. Solo un mago abile e potente può Evocare oggetti che perdurano nel tempo. Si tratta insomma di una forma di magia avanzata, nella quale si sommano più incantesimi. Ma anche in questa eventualità, se l’oggetto viene fatto Evanescere non è più recuperabile. Eppure con queste candele…» la McGranitt agitò ancora la bacchetta e le candele scomparvero. Per poi riagitarla e riapparvero. «Non ho annullato il mio incantesimo precedente e sono riuscita a recuperarle. Sono le stesse candele.»

Harry si sforzò di comprendere dove volesse arrivare. «Ehm… significa che non sono state Evocate dal nulla?»

«Esistono svariati modi per appurare se un oggetto è frutto o meno di un’Evocazione complessa. E queste candele lo sono, non c’è dubbio.»

Harry era confuso. «Cosa sta cercando di dirmi, allora? Che le candele hanno infranto le leggi della magia?»

La McGranitt sorrise con indulgenza. «Le leggi della magia non sono ferree. Vengono definite tali, però comportano alcune eccezioni, molte delle quali ci sono ignote. Queste candele hanno un livello di stabilità mai visto prima in un oggetto Evocato direttamente con la magia. L’artefice dell’incantesimo possiede un enorme potere.»

La voce di Hermione echeggiò nella testa di Harry.  _È poco plausibile ritenere che dietro questo insieme di eventi via sia un unico Mago Oscuro particolarmente potente. Uno che potresti catturare e distruggere per risolvere di nuovo la situazione._

Harry si mordicchiò un labbro e sperò che la McGranitt non fosse pazza quanto lui. «Se le candele sono tanto stabili perché sono bruciate? Sono  _andate_  distrutte.»

«Sono candele, Potter. Erano destinate a bruciare. Rimangono comunque eccezionali per essere candele  _Evocate dal nulla_.»

«Oh. Giusto. Ma, esattamente, cosa ha a che fare questo con Tommy?»

«Ne ho discusso con Poppy questa mattina. Pensiamo di avere intuito cosa è successo al signor Wright. Crediamo sia stato Schiantato.»

«Schiantato?»

«Infatti. Vedi, l’aspetto peggiore della Magia Oscura è che spesso è difficile contrastarla. Gli incantesimi di guarigione, per esempio, non hanno alcun effetto sul morso di un licantropo. Se le dita vengono tagliate dalla Magia Oscura, non è possibile farle ricrescere. Poppy ha cercato di curare Tommy, ma nessuno dei suoi incantesimi è servito, e abbiamo sospettato che si trattasse di Magia Oscura. Ma non ha ferite visibili, e i suoi organi interni non sono stati danneggiati. E questo è strano. Nel suo corpo non c’è traccia di pozioni. Sembra essersi semplicemente…  _addormentato_. E ora che ho scoperto queste candele sono convinta che lo sia davvero. Stordito dall’immenso potere che ha Evocato anche le candele. È evidente la difficoltà di invertire uno Schiantesimo così forte.»

«Significa che Tommy rimarrà addormentato? Per quanto? Fino alla sua morte?»

«Significa che oggi abbiamo fatto un passo avanti rispetto a ieri, ed  _è_  già qualcosa. Le nostre opzioni, però, sono sempre limitate.» Guardò la scatola di candele. «Se avessi voluto far sparire queste candele, le avrei fatte Evanescere. Magari con l’aiuto degli altri insegnanti, lanciando un incantesimo comune. Non ho provato – anche se progetto di farlo – e sono certa che possa funzionare. Non so quante persone servirebbero, ma alla fine funzionerebbe.»

«Dunque, se un gruppo di persone lancia in contemporanea un  _Innerva_  su Tommy, si sveglierà? Verrà curato?»

«Sì e no. È complicato. Forse ricorderai che una volta sono stata colpita da quattro Schiantesimi. Ancora uno e non sarei qui a raccontarlo. Tommy è giovane e in salute, ma il suo corpo ha già subìto una scossa fortissima, provare a svegliarlo con una più forte potrebbe ucciderlo. E se anche calibrassimo correttamente la potenza del contro-incantesimo, chi può stabilire quante volte ripeterlo? Quattro volte, dieci volte? Troppo poco e non si sveglierebbe. Troppo e potremmo causare dei seri danni. Un altro po’ e lo uccideremmo. Intendo sperimentare sulle candele il quantitativo di energia sufficiente, ma anche allora dovrò basarmi su mere congetture. La medicina è un ramo della magia estremamente delicato. La cosa migliore è lasciare che l’incantesimo faccia il suo corso.»

«Aspettare? Per mesi? Anni? Non possiamo intervenire?»

«Madama Chips si consulterà con altri guaritori. Mi auguro non sia una circostanza senza precedenti. E naturalmente scovare il responsabile sarebbe di qualche utilità. Invertire la propria magia è di consueto più facile.»

«Non sarebbe ugualmente dannoso per il suo corpo?»

«Sì, ma decisamente meno. Numerosi contro-incantesimi eseguiti da un gruppo eterogeneo di maghi, con differenti livelli di potenza e concentrazione, sarebbero più pericolosi di un singolo, potente Innerva lanciato con un chiaro intento. Ed è da questo che deduciamo che il mago che lo ha aggredito fosse uno solo. Se fossero stati in diversi, il suo corpo ne sarebbe rimasto irrimediabilmente danneggiato. Ecco perché è difficile rinvenire un precedente. Le vittime di più Schiantesimi o si sono risvegliate da sole, trascorso un po’, o sono morte. Tommy è ancora incosciente perché chi lo ha attaccato ne ha lanciato solamente uno con uno scopo ben preciso, e ha il potere di invertirne l’effetto. Più incantatori comportano maggiori danni, ma non necessariamente incantesimi più efficaci. I risultati sono troppo imprevedibili.»

«Perciò Tommy  _rimarrà_  in quello stato? Non morto, ma incosciente a tempo indefinito? Be’, ma se qualcuno aveva in mente di uccidere i Serpeverde del primo anno, avrebbe dovuto agire alla stessa maniera. Non servivano tutte quelle candele nella speranza che il dormitorio bruciasse. E neppure che fossero tanto speciali.» Quel qualcuno allora non era un assassino? Soltanto un individuo talmente potente da uccidere agevolmente, però anche in grado di evitarlo, qualora avesse voluto.

«Corretto. La mia ipotesi è che sia qualcuno potente ma anche instabile. Un tale dispendio di magia per i risultati ottenuti è stato vano. Immagino che il colpevole sia spaventato e confuso, e che si affidi esclusivamente alle sue doti magiche, infondendole completamente negli incantesimi. Somiglia alla reazione istintiva di una persona disperata. Riguardo poi le sue motivazioni… non mi resta che tirare a indovinare.»

«Potrebbe essere uno studente? Un insegnante? Una elfo domestico, o qualcun altro che vive con noi, qui nel castello? Un essere magico di qualche tipo?»

«Be’, non rimangono altre alternative.» Sorrise debolmente. «In precedenza l’ho attribuito ai Mangiamorte ma, a quanto pare, avevo torto. Preferirei non formulare nuove ipotesi infondate. Preferisco pensare che se qualcuno all’interno del castello avesse avuto così tanto potere, lo avremmo notato.»

«Potrebbe avere causato anche la scomparsa di Pix?»

La McGranitt aggrottò la fronte. «Ah! Pix. Ho saputo che è scomparso. Far svanire un poltergeist è impossibile. Sarebbe addirittura meno impegnativo far Evanescere il castello. Forse è in vena di starsene per conto suo o si sta nascondendo. Vorrei che Pix fosse il peggiore dei miei guai. Gli studenti sono in pericolo, ed è questa la mia più grande preoccupazione.»

«E non sono al sicuro neanche nei rispettivi dormitori.» Harry odiava ammetterlo, ma era vero. Come proteggerli senza sapere cosa li minacciava?

«Ne discuterò in consiglio, ma temo che riceverò il tuo stesso sguardo spaesato, non appena inizierò a blaterare di candele Evocate. E adesso che Lestrange è stato catturato, saranno anche meno propensi ad ascoltarmi. In fondo non hanno avuto torto, riguardo le mie accuse su una presunta irruzione dei Mangiamorte nel castello. E non mancheranno di rimarcarlo. In ogni caso…» Lo guardò. «Tieni gli occhi aperti e assicurati che stiano attenti anche i tuoi amici. Per ora non possiamo fare nient’altro.»

Harry andò via poco dopo. Era quasi giunto alla Torre di Grifondoro, quando rammentò di non avere domandato alla McGranitt delle ragnatele che avevano ricoperto il corpo di Tommy Wright. Le aveva reputate parte di un’imprecisata maledizione oscura ma, se Tommy era stato Schiantato, non avevano ragione di essere lì. Ne concluse che la McGranitt non avesse alcuna spiegazione o altrimenti gliene avrebbe parlato. E più ci pensava, più aveva l’impressione che avrebbe  _dovuto_  conoscerne la provenienza. Come se la risposta fosse sepolta in un angolo della sua mente e si stesse rifiutando di risalire in superficie.

Quella notte sognò i ragni. Che avevano intessuto una ragnatela intorno a Harry, intanto che giaceva nel suo letto.

‘Fermi!’ urlò nell’udire zampettare quei piccoli corpi sottili. ‘Non potete farlo! Devo andare! Devo salvare il castello!’

C’erano anche Ron e Hermione, e lo fissavano con aria indifferente.

‘Oh, Harry’ esclamò Hermione. ‘Non c’è nulla di cui avere paura.  _Te_  l’ho detto. Comincia a preoccuparti se vedrai i ragni fuggire.’

 _No! Il Basilisco è morto! Questo non c’entra nulla!_  voleva gridarle, ma le ragnatele gli avevano ricoperto la bocca.

‘Odio i ragni’ intervenne Ron. ‘Spero se ne vadano. E presto.’

Malfoy all’improvviso comparve accanto a loro. Guardava Harry e ghignava. ‘Se fuggono, siamo tutti morti, Potter.’ Sembrava esserne felice. ‘Ed è perché non ascolti mai.’

_Ascoltare cosa?_

Il volto di Malfoy venne distorto dalla rabbia. Si chinò e urlò: ‘SCAPPA’.

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto. La notte era buia; non c’era luna a illuminare la stanza. Infilò la mano sotto il cuscino e strinse il galeone, senza riuscire a riprendere 


	5. I guai di Draco

 

 

 

Il lunedì mattina era luminoso e soleggiato. Il terreno intorno a Hogwarts brillava di neve che si stava sciogliendo lentamente. Per la gioia generale, l’insegnante di Trasfigurazione, il professor Plunkett, aveva preso un brutto raffreddore e le lezioni pomeridiane erano state annullate.

Harry, Ron e Hermione ne approfittarono per andare a trovare Hagrid subito dopo pranzo, nella speranza che potesse dispensare un po’ di tè accompagnato da qualche aneddoto divertente, piuttosto che dai consueti dolcetti duri come roccia. Non offrì né l’uno né l’altro, ma li incaricò di aiutarlo a nutrire una coppia di cavalli alati giganti. Erano stati un regalo di Madame Maxime, ma parevano scontenti sia di Hogwarts che del loro nuovo proprietario.

«Ne ho sempre desiderato uno» disse Hagrid. «Ma non sopportano il freddo.»

«E probabilmente sentono la mancanza del resto del branco» aggiunse Hermione.

Erano selvaggi e bisognava tenerli con le zampe posteriori incatenate al suolo o sarebbero volati via. Le catene però erano lunghe, così che potessero librarsi in aria per sgranchire le ali. Il problema era che si rifiutavano di tornare giù per mangiare.

Perciò Hagrid domandò a Harry, Ron e Hermione di montare sulle scope e lanciare sui cavalli qualche fattura pungente, che li spingesse ad atterrare nel luogo in cui li attendeva provvisto di enormi botti di whisky di malto. Alla fine funzionò, ma non prima che i tre venissero disarcionati dalle scope svariate volte. Non volavano alti e il manto di neve attutiva le cadute, ma sia Harry che Hermione ebbero la sfortuna di precipitare all’interno di uno dei barili di whisky, dal quale riemersero vagamente alticci.

Si ritrovarono dunque esausti ma di ottimo umore, mentre facevano ritorno al castello. Harry si sentiva meno preoccupato del solito, anche se sospettava che fosse il whisky, il responsabile di tale improvvisa leggerezza. Benché anche il consenso dato dai membri dell’Esercito di Silente a proseguire con i pattugliamenti notturni avesse contribuito alla sua soddisfazione. In realtà, era probabile che adorassero semplicemente impartire ordini agli altri studenti ma, finché portavano a termine il compito assegnato, Harry non aveva di che lamentarsi. Ciò che però lo aveva gratificato maggiormente era stato raccontare a Ron e Hermione le teorie della McGranitt. Hermione ovviamente aveva tentato di ribattere, ma non con la stessa convinzione mostrata in precedenza, e Ron si era premurato di sottolineare di avere avuto ragione su Malfoy, quando aveva affermato che non era lui il vero bersaglio, poiché tutte le argomentazioni avanzate su quel punto erano ancora saldamente in piedi. Nessuno dei due, però, si era dichiarato in possesso di un’ipotesi convincente sull’identità del misterioso assalitore né sulle sue motivazioni. Ne avevano discusso per quasi tutta la giornata di domenica, senza progredire di un millimetro.

«Avete sentito quelle urla?» chiese Hermione, con la bacchetta che emetteva aria calda, e scioglieva la neve lungo il percorso, producendo un sonoro sfrigolio. Interruppe l’incantesimo e anche Harry udì alcune grida provenire dal castello.

«Sembra quasi che qualcuno stia... facendo il tifo» osservò Ron.

Affrettarono il passo per appurare cosa stesse succedendo. Il portone principale era socchiuso, e dovettero scostarlo per accedere alla Sala d’Ingresso. Un folto gruppo di studenti, disposto in cerchio, si accalcava e schiamazzava a poca distanza.

«È una lite!» constatò Hermione indignata, e si precipitò in avanti. «Seamus!» strillò, intanto che spintonava la folla. «Non startene lì impalato. Falli smettere!»

«Perché?» urlò Seamus di rimando. «Sono due idioti. Chi sono io per intervenire? Lascia che se le suonino di santa ragione.»

« _Malfoy_!» ansimò Hermione d’un tratto. Harry spinse con più forza per farsi largo, e infine si immobilizzò. Malfoy se ne stava a cavalcioni sopra uno studente, e gli tempestava la faccia di pugni.

Harry volò verso di lui, senza la minima esitazione. Afferrò Malfoy per le spalle, nel tentativo di separarlo dall’altro ragazzo, ma Malfoy era talmente furioso che riuscì a divincolarsi dalla presa di Harry.

«Malfoy!  _Smettila_!» urlò Harry e lo agguantò di nuovo, stavolta avvolgendogli il torace da dietro e bloccandogli le braccia. Rammentò solo in quell’istante che avrebbe fatto meglio ad avvalersi dell’aiuto della bacchetta, ma per i rimpianti era ormai troppo tardi.

Malfoy si bloccò nell’udire l’urlo di Harry, e voltò la testa talmente di scatto che i loro nasi quasi si scontrarono. Aveva un labbro spaccato e sanguinante, e un livido violaceo che andava lentamente formandosi intorno al suo occhio sinistro. Fissò Harry come se non lo avesse mai visto prima; il suo respiro era caldo sul viso di Harry.

Harry approfittò di quell’attimo di sconcerto da parte di Malfoy per allontanarlo dall’altro ragazzo che, realizzò, era Zacharias Smith. Anche Smith si rimise immediatamente in piedi, scagliandosi ancora contro Malfoy, e quest’ultimo tentò di balzare in avanti, quasi liberandosi dalla presa di Harry.

«Ron!» gridò Harry, riuscendo ad avanzare con una gamba abbastanza da rallentare Malfoy. Fece un altro passo e si posizionò tra i due, proprio mentre il pugno di Smith sfrecciava in direzione della testa di Malfoy.

Ma subito giunse Ron, a strattonare via Smith. «Bada a chi colpisci, Smith!» gli intimò, e poi aggiunse: «Bleah».

E Harry si rese conto che la pelle di Smith era ricoperta di bolle che esplodevano quando venivano toccate, trasudando pus giallognolo e appiccicoso.

Smith si lanciò di nuovo verso Malfoy, simile a una calamita irrimediabilmente attratta dal metallo, e Malfoy provò a superare Harry per raggiungerlo. Ma Harry lo spinse contro la parete e lo tenne fermo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Smith stava ancora tentando di sfuggire a Ron.

«Seamus, aiuta Ron!» urlò Harry.

Hermione era lì accanto, e scrutava la bacchetta, quasi fosse indecisa se affatturare Seamus o Smith.

«Cazzo» si lamentò Seamus, ma corse ad aiutare Ron e afferrò Smith per un braccio. Fece una smorfia disgustata; le bolle di Smith erano probabilmente esplose al di sotto della manica della veste.

«Ugh» commentò Hermione. «Portatelo in infermeria» ordinò, rivolta a Ron. «E voi altri!» aggiunse con tono più sostenuto. «Lo spettacolo è finito. Andate via!»

Gli studenti parvero delusi, ma Hermione reggeva in mano la bacchetta e nessuno era tanto stupido da disobbedirle in una circostanza simile.

«Tanto ti ribecco, Malfoy!» urlò Zach Smith, non appena Ron e Seamus lo trascinarono verso l’infermeria.

«E io farò rapporto a entrambi! Subito!» gli gridò Hermione di rimando. «Anche a te!» Indicò sia Harry che Malfoy. Per un secondo, Harry pensò che intendesse riferirsi a  _lui_ , ma poi ricordò che era un po’ brilla. «Subito!» ripeté.

«Ehm, forse…» Harry esitò. «Dovresti prima mangiare qualcosa.»

Lei lo guardò accigliata. «Giusto. Anzi no, sto bene.» Mise via la bacchetta. «Vado a parlare con…» Sembrava confusa.

«La Caposcuola!» suggerì Harry svelto, prima che l’altra stabilisse di filare dritta dalla McGranitt.

«Sì!» annuì allegra. Si voltò per andarsene, ma poi tornò a scrutare Malfoy. «Porta anche lui in infermeria. Non ha un bell’aspetto. Ma prima aspetta qualche minuto. Finché non si sarà calmato.» Osservò di nuovo Harry e Malfoy aggrottando le sopracciglia. Infine girò sui tacchi e andò via.

Harry si voltò di nuovo verso Malfoy, che se ne stava accasciato a ridosso della parete, con la testa poggiata all’indietro, e la gola esposta. Harry rabbrividì a quella vista. La gola di Malfoy era costellata di brutti lividi scuri. Hermione doveva essersi riferita a quelli, quando aveva detto a Harry di accompagnare Malfoy in infermeria.

«Che cosa è successo?» domandò Harry. Stringeva ancora una spalla di Malfoy, tenendolo fermo in quella posizione. Malfoy lo spinse via, e Harry mollò la presa fin troppo blandamente. Inciampò all’indietro, un po’ stordito. Se in precedenza non fosse finito a bagno nel whisky, avrebbe fatto meno fatica a trattenere Malfoy. Fortunatamente, Malfoy non tentò di scappare per inseguire Smith.

«Quell’idiota mi ha lanciato addosso una Fattura Strangolante» replicò Malfoy. La sua voce era roca e la gola probabilmente gli doleva. «Mi sono solamente difeso.»

«E perché lo avrebbe fatto?»

«Perché non vai a chiederlo a lui?»

«Lo sto chiedendo a  _te_.»

Malfoy si raddrizzò di colpo. «E la mia risposta è va’ a farti fottere e lasciami in pace.»

«Se non fossi intervenuto, avresti potuto ucciderlo. Ne saresti stato più felice?»

Malfoy fece una smorfia, e Harry non riuscì a comprendere se lo stesse deridendo o se il suo gesto fosse semplicemente causato dal dolore alla gola. «Oh, ma certo » sogghignò. «Un’altra vittoria per il grande Harry Potter! Hai salvato la vita del povero Tassorosso e l’anima del malvagio Mangiamorte. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, andrò a comporre dei versi per declamare le tue gesta eroiche.»

«Malfoy.» Harry ansimò e afferrò rapido la veste dell’altro prima che potesse sgusciare via.

Malfoy si divincolò di prepotenza. «Smettila di  _toccarmi_ , Potter!»

«Ehm…» Harry rimase interdetto di fronte a quella reazione.  _Pazzo_. Malfoy era decisamente impazzito.

Malfoy avanzò di un passo e arricciò il naso. «E per tua informazione puzzi. Di alcol. Includerò anche questo dettaglio nella poesia.»

Harry quasi rise, allettato per un istante dal pensiero divertente di raccontare a Malfoy di un cavallo alato che si era preso gioco di lui gettandolo in una botte colma di whisky. Episodio che avrebbe senz’altro rallegrato Malfoy, ma invece disse: «Prima di scrivere quel tuo poema, dovresti andare da Madama Chips».

«Non nutro per lei una gran simpatia. Inoltre, avevo in mente di recarmi dove mi pare e piace.» Si voltò e si avviò lungo il corridoio.

«Malfoy» lo chiamò Harry, studiandogli la schiena. «Se non ci vai, giuro che ti ci porto con la forza.»

Malfoy non si fermò né si girò.

Harry sospirò.  _Ho giurato. Praticamente non ho scelta._  Afferrò la bacchetta e la puntò contro Malfoy.

« _Petrificus Totalus_!» urlò. L’incantesimo colpì Malfoy alle spalle, facendolo rovinare a terra, rigido come una tavola.

Harry si avvicinò con calma al corpo pietrificato di Malfoy. Quando lo raggiunse, lo osservò. Malfoy stava fissando il soffitto. Immobile e con gli occhi spalancati sembrava morto. Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse a quel pensiero.  _L’ho salvato in passato, e ora non lo lascerò morire._  I lividi intorno al collo di Malfoy contrastavano con la sua pelle pallida. La Fattura Strangolante avrebbe potuto ucciderlo?

«Ho intenzione di liberarti» dichiarò Harry. «Ma se non vai in infermeria, ti affatturerò di nuovo e poi ti farò Levitare fino a lì.»

Mantenne fede a quanto appena promesso e annullò l’incantesimo. Malfoy lo squadrò in silenzio, e si alzò lentamente.

«D’accordo» disse con voce roca, che però suonò dignitosa. Poi barcollò in avanti e spinse Harry contro il muro.

Harry avvertì una dolorosa fitta esplodere all’altezza della nuca, non appena la testa colpì la dura superficie. Malfoy gli immobilizzò le braccia con le mani, e infilò una gamba tra le cosce di Harry, pressando bruscamente verso l’alto, e facendogli  _male_.

Harry sbatté le palpebre in una smorfia. Il volto di Malfoy era proprio accanto al suo, e gli occhi grigi traboccavano di collera.

Quando parlò, lo fece con tono basso. «Non so nemmeno da che parte iniziare a descrivere quanto ti odio, Potter.» La coscia di Malfoy premette più forte contro l’inguine di Harry, e Harry avvertì il braccio sinistro divenire sempre più debole. Teneva la bacchetta ancora in mano, ma non riusciva a sollevarla.  _Colpa del whisky. Di quel dannato whisky._  La testa gli pulsava.

Malfoy si allontanò così velocemente, che Harry quasi cadde. Dovette respirare a fondo, per riuscire a mantenere l’equilibrio.

«Sei ubriaco» constatò Malfoy.

Harry strizzò gli occhi nella sua direzione. «È probabile» rispose. Malfoy arrossì, e il livido che gli circondava l’occhio assunse un aspetto persino peggiore.

«Okay. Come ti pare.» Malfoy sembrava davvero stanco. «Vado in infermeria. Puoi seguirmi, visto che ci tieni tanto.» Si voltò e aggiunse: «Ma  _racconterò_  a Madama Chips che sei ubriaco».

Malfoy se ne andò e Harry non lo seguì. Gli faceva male la testa, e l’inguine, e la voglia di controllare Malfoy gli era passata completamente.

Si impose di non pensare a lui, mentre rientrava alla torre, ma non seppe impedirselo quando, in seguito, si ritrovò sotto la doccia, intento ad allentare la tensione di quella giornata. E non poté neppure impedirsi di provare del risentimento nei confronti di Draco Malfoy, per essere stato la prima persona a strofinarsi contro il suo uccello. Un’immagine deprimente, che però era riuscita a provocargli una fastidiosa quanto persistente erezione.

Dopo la doccia si sentì meglio, e decise che non avrebbe bevuto mai più, né di proposito né accidentalmente, e che si sarebbe procurato una ragazza. Un giorno o l’altro. Non subito. In quel momento non ne aveva certo il tempo.

Bandire del tutto Malfoy dalla sua testa, tuttavia, si rivelò impossibile: la lite che aveva avuto con Zach Smith era diventata il principale argomento di conversazione nella sala comune Grifondoro.

Neville Paciock aveva persino fornito loro nuove informazioni, riguardanti il motivo che aveva scatenato la zuffa. Aveva infatti saputo da Hannah Abbot, a cui lo aveva riportato Wayne Hopkins, che quel giorno Zach Smith aveva ricevuto un gufo da suo padre.

L’Indicibile, Jeremiah Smith, gravemente ferito da Rodolphus Lestrange la sera precedente, era risultato essere lo zio di Zach. Ed era deceduto quella mattina, sopraffatto dalle lesioni riportate.

Il padre di Smith, anch’egli un funzionario del Ministero, aveva riferito a suo figlio che i Mangiamorte arrestati erano stati interrogati quel sabato, sotto Veritaserum. Durante l’interrogatorio, Rodolphus Lestrange aveva indicato in Lucius Malfoy il mandante dell’irruzione al Ministero, sostenendo che era stato Lucius a organizzare tutto, e a fornire loro la Pozione Polisucco.

«Non ci credo» si oppose Harry prontamente. «Lucius Malfoy che pianifica il furto del corpo di Voldemort? A che scopo? Per farci un balletto?»

«Oh, non saprei» commentò Seamus. «Sono  _Malfoy_. Ossia depravati per natura.»

Harry d’improvviso si sentì irritato. «È proprio questo il punto. Se in palio ci fossero stati cinque minuti di celebrità, allora d’accordo, ma il corpo di Voldemort? Non gli interessa affatto riaverlo indietro.»

«Non puoi affermarlo con sicurezza, Harry» insistette Seamus.

Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Hermione gli rivolse un’occhiata ammonitrice e si girò verso Neville. «Lucius Malfoy è stato arrestato? Gli Auror sono convinti del suo coinvolgimento?»

Neville si strinse nelle spalle. «Credo di no. Perché, a quanto pare, Smith ha prima farneticato su una presunta ingiustizia, sbraitando che Lucius Malfoy aveva corrotto di nuovo il Ministero e che l’avrebbe fatta franca anche stavolta, e poi ha attaccato Draco Malfoy.»

«Sciocchezze» disse Hermione. «Kingsley Shacklebolt è un uomo integro e onesto. Malfoy non riuscirebbe mai a corromperlo. Se non lo hanno arrestato, allora forse Rodolphus ha mentito. Il Veritaserum non è infallibile.»

Alcuni studenti borbottarono in disaccordo, ma non contestarono Hermione a viso aperto. Era tornata sobria, rimanendo però di umore suscettibile, e nessuno era disposto a mettere alla prova la sua pazienza. Tranne Harry, molto più tardi, quando rimasero soli, seduti davanti al camino.

«Perché mi hai zittito con quella occhiataccia? Seamus era nel torto. Avresti dovuto permettermi di continu…»

«Oh, Harry, ma non capisci?» sussurrò Hermione. «Se Lucius Malfoy ha ordinato a Rodolphus di recuperare il corpo di Voldemort, e fornito la Polisucco necessaria, ma il Ministero non lo ha arrestato, allora significa che stava collaborando con gli Auror fin dall’inizio. George ci ha raccontato che avevano diffuso la voce. E forse è proprio così che lo hanno fatto. Con Lucius Malfoy che persuadeva Rodolphus a introdursi al Ministero. Lucius farebbe qualunque cosa, pur di riavere indietro il rispetto e la posizione sociale di un tempo. Questa è sempre stata una  _tua_  teoria.»

«Oh.» Non faceva una piega. «Qualcuno dovrebbe spiegarlo a Smith, prima che ammazzi Malfoy.»

«Hmmm.» Hermione scosse la testa. «È solo un’ipotesi, e ci hanno riferito il resto in confidenza. Magari il Ministero spera di attirare qualcun altro all’interno del Dipartimento Misteri.»

Harry pensò che difficilmente uno stesso piano avrebbe funzionato due volte, ma evitare di divulgare ciò che sapevano era una precauzione ragionevole. Gli sarebbe toccato tenere Smith sotto controllo, quindi. Era furibondo e, dal suo punto di vista, aveva tutte le ragioni. La sofferenza avrebbe potuto spingerlo a commettere un atto terribile.

«Dov’è Smith?» chiese Harry.

«Sempre in infermeria» rispose Ron. «Madama Chips è stata costretta a immobilizzarlo, quando è arrivato anche Malfoy. Lo ha sedato con una pozione Sonno Senza Sogni.»

Harry fu felice di sapere che Malfoy si era recato sul serio in infermeria, come promesso. Fu sul punto di domandare a Ron se le sue condizioni erano migliorate, ma poi lasciò perdere. Rammentare che non molte ore prima era dovuto correre sotto la doccia lo faceva sentire in colpa, quasi stesse nascondendo qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, e che tutti avrebbero potuto intuire, se solo avesse nominato Malfoy ancora una volta.

Quella notte, Harry sognò di nuovo Malfoy. Be’, più o meno. Sognò un puntino sulla Mappa del Malandrino con sotto il nome ‘Draco’, che si muoveva da un capo all’altro della mappa come se non sapesse dove andare. Harry gli lanciò contro un  _Petrificus Totalus_  per farlo rimanere fermo. Ma, un istante dopo, il puntino scomparve.

 _L’ho ucciso_ , pensò Harry, e pianse.

 

 

*

 

 

«Ma che diavolo starà combinando?» Ron controllò di nuovo l’orologio. Attendevano Hermione, ai piedi della scala che conduceva al dormitorio femminile. «Faremo tardi a colazione» disse, con l’aria di uno che stava annunciando una catastrofe imminente.

«Si starà assicurando che i suoi libri siano disposti in ordine alfabetico?» suggerì Harry. Anche lui era affamato, ma l’idea di assistere a una lite fra Ron e Hermione lungo il tragitto per la Sala Grande lo terrorizzava ancora di più. Ron era già sul piede di guerra.

«Fantastico. Rimarremo qui per sempre.»

«È probabile» replicò Calì cupa, balzando giù per le scale.

«Perché? Qualcosa non va?» Ron parve subito pronto ad affrontare le subdole scale che si tramutavano in un pendio scivoloso, non appena realizzavano che a percorrerle era un ragazzo.

Calì gli rivolse un’occhiata indulgente. «Forse ha bisogno di essere salvata, ma non da te. Sta dando una mano a Lavanda con i suoi incantesimi cosmetici.»

«Oh.» Ron fece un passo indietro, quasi temesse un ripensamento da parte di Calì, e di udirla affermare che, dopotutto, Hermione e Lavanda avevano sul serio bisogno di lui.

«Hermione la sta aiutando?» domandò Harry. «Non sei tu…?» Harry si bloccò di colpo, incerto se rimarcare che era Calì, e non Hermione, la massima esperta in fatto di incantesimi cosmetici fosse più un insulto o un complimento.

Tuttavia, Calì lo precedette concordando con lui. «Lo so!» Pareva non aspettare altro che un’occasione per sfogare la sua indignazione. «Ma lei me lo ha chiesto? No, non l’ha fatto! Anzi mi ha invitata ad andarmene!»

«Pensavo aveste fatto pace?»

Calì sbuffò alla domanda di Harry. «Allora lo pensavamo in due.»

«Ehm» esordì Ron, esitante. «Ma… Lavanda non può lanciare su se stessa gli incantesimi cosmetici?»

Calì lo squadrò dall’alto in basso. «Sei talmente insensibile» lo apostrofò, e poi proseguì superandoli.

«Ma che…?» Ron si rivolse a Harry.

«Credo che camuffare le cicatrici di Lavanda non sia tanto semplice» spiegò Harry.

«Oh.» Ron parve a disagio. «Dannazione. Maledetto Greyback.»

«Ginny! Stai bene?» La domanda di Calì spinse Harry e Ron a guardare verso il passaggio nel ritratto, attraverso il quale Ginny era appena entrata. Aveva un aspetto terribile. Teneva in mano la scopa, reggendosi a essa come fosse stata un bastone. I capelli erano umidi e scompigliati sul viso, con alcune ciocche di un rosso splendente che erano sfuggite dalla coda di cavallo. Le guance erano arrossate e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.

Ron si precipitò su di lei, con Harry alle calcagna.

«Che ti è successo?» proruppe Ron allarmato.

«Sto bene» rispose Ginny piano. «È solo che...» Li guardò. «È stata una lunga mattinata.»

Per un attimo, Harry fu certo che fosse sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime, invece aggiunse: «Ho bisogno di sedermi» e si diresse verso alcune poltrone vuote, crollando su quella più vicina al fuoco.

Ron e Harry si scambiarono uno sguardo e la seguirono. Anche Calì si accostò, e mise un bicchiere d’acqua in mano a Ginny, che però parve non sapere che farsene.

«Ginny, mi stai spaventando». Ron si inginocchiò al suo fianco. «Raccontaci che cosa è accaduto.»

Lei strinse il bicchiere fra le mani e scosse la testa. «Si tratta di  _Malfoy_.»

«Cosa?» ansimò Harry, si sedette sul tavolino basso di fronte a Ginny. «Sta bene? È…» Harry fu certo che il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere. «Morto?»

Ron tossicchiò. «O magari è stato  _lui_ , a uccidere qualcuno?»

«No, non ha ucciso nessuno, Ron. Lo hanno aggredito» disse Ginny. «E sta bene. O almeno si riprenderà presto.»

«Cavoli!» Ron ridacchio. «Avevi una faccia. Ho davvero pensato che ci fosse di mezzo un morto.» Poi la guardò con sospetto. «Perché  _ti_  agiti tanto per Malfoy?»

Harry fissò Ginny, desiderando che potesse spiegarsi meglio e soprattutto più rapidamente. «Aggredito? Da chi? E che significa che si  _riprenderà_? Che accidenti gli è capitato?»

«È stato Smith» sputò fuori Ginny. «E, lo so, Ron, che stiamo parlando di Malfoy, ma è stato orribile.»

«Smith? Ma…» Harry deglutì e si costrinse a recuperare la calma. «E che cosa è stato troppo orribile?»

Calì si lasciò cadere sul bracciolo della poltrona di Ginny. «Ginny, comincia dall’inizio.»

«Giusto. D’accordo.» Ginny fece un respiro profondo. «Sono andata a volare stamattina, come faccio quasi tutti i giorni. Giravo da un po’ sopra il campo da Quidditch e in un primo momento non l’ho visto.»

«Visto chi?» chiese Harry, e Calì lo zittì.

«Malfoy. Era a terra. Ho pensato che fosse un banale capitombolo. Solo che continuava a starsene sdraiato, e ho preferito avvicinarmi per controllare. E quando l’ho raggiunto… Oh, Merlino. Che spettacolo raccapricciante. Era caduto dalla scopa. Aveva gli arti fratturati e piegati ad angoli assurdi, e c’era del sangue, e poi il suo volto… sembrava  _morto_. Ero certa che fosse morto. Assomigliava a una bambola di pezza gettata via. Ma poi mi sono accorta che era ancora cosciente. Gemeva appena e di tanto in tanto socchiudeva gli occhi.» Ginny rammentò improvvisamente il bicchiere d’acqua che reggeva in mano e prese un lungo sorso. «Non sapevo cosa fare. Non osavo muoverlo. Così sono andata a chiamare Madama Bumb, che spesso si alza presto per aiutare la professoressa Sprite nelle serre. C’erano entrambe, grazie a Merlino. La Sprite si è preoccupata di avvisare Madama Chips, mentre Madama Bumb è tornata con me verso il campo. Non avevamo idea di come assistere Malfoy. Perciò lo abbiamo coperto con un mantello e abbiamo atteso l’arrivo di Madama Chips. La Bumb ha detto che le ferite erano molto gravi e che non aveva il coraggio di tentare di guarirlo. Abbiamo anche notato che l’orologio di Malfoy si era rotto in seguito alla caduta. Era lì da poco dopo la mezzanotte. Ma ci pensate? In quello stato fino alle sei del mattino. Ed era lucido. Non riusciva a parlare, ma soltanto a gemere…»

Harry dovette aggrapparsi al bordo del tavolino sotto di lui per trattenersi ed evitare di correre fuori dalla stanza. Non c’era nulla che potesse fare ormai. Di sicuro non tornare indietro nel tempo per aiutare Malfoy.

«Come ha fatto a sopravvivere?» chiese Ron. «Si gela là fuori.»

«Era semicongelato, infatti, ma il calore emanato dagli spalti lo ha salvato.»

Ron la guardò senza capire. «Il calore degli spalti?»

Fu Calì a rispondere. «Le panche degli spalti sono incantate per rimanere calde, asciutte, e prive di neve. D’inverno il campo da Quidditch è come un rifugio.»

Ginny annuì. «Se non si fosse trovato al di sopra del campo da Quidditch quando è caduto, sarebbe sicuramente morto congelato.»

«Prima hai accennato a Smith? È stato lui?» le ricordò Harry. Non poteva più sopportare di sentire parlare delle ferite di Draco. Anche le sue membra dolevano e rabbrividivano infreddolite, al solo pensiero delle condizioni dell’altro, e della notte solitaria che aveva trascorso al gelo.

«Sì.» Ginny contrasse le labbra. «Era lì anche lui. Abbiamo rischiato di non notarlo. Era crollato fra le panche, con ancora indosso il pigiama e la bacchetta in pugno. Secondo Madame Chips è stato il sonnifero somministrato in precedenza a farlo addormentare di nuovo.»

«Quindi Smith ha cercato di ucciderlo?» Ron sembrava sconvolto. «Pensavo fosse… Sei sicura che Malfoy non sia solamente caduto dalla scopa?»

«Oh, è stato senz’altro Smith» replicò Ginny. «La McGranitt è venuta in infermeria e ha esaminato la sua bacchetta. Ha scagliato un Confundus su Malfoy e poi gli ha spezzato la scopa a metà.»

«Ginny» disse Harry. «Non avevi con te il tuo galeone? Perché non mi hai chiamato?»

Ginny lo osservò in modo strano. «Era un’emergenza  _medica_ , Harry. Non avresti potuto fare nulla.»

 _Non avresti potuto fare nulla_. La verità di quell’affermazione colpì Harry come uno pugno allo stomaco. A cosa serviva l’Esercito di Silente? A cosa serviva  _lui_ , se non c’era mai nulla che potesse fare?

«Sì» disse Ron, alzandosi. «Ma si trattava di  _Malfoy_.»

Ginny aggrottò la fronte in direzione di Ron. «E Allora?»

«Sta’ zitto, Ron» gli intimò Harry.

Ma Ron non gli diede retta. «Harry ha una teoria. Continua a ripetere che qualcuno è intenzionato a uccidere Malfoy.»

«Cosa?» Ginny guardò Harry. «Cioè… da prima di ieri sera? Ma Smith non aveva ancora un movente.»

Harry avrebbe ringhiato, tanto si sentiva frustrato. Perché niente sembrava avere un senso?

«Come è potuto accadere?» chiese Harry. «Come mai Malfoy era fuori a quell’ora? E come faceva Smith a  _saperlo_?»

«Anthony si è imbattuto in parecchi Serpeverde, che ieri sera se ne andavano a spasso oltre il coprifuoco» intervenne Calì. «Incluso Harper, naturalmente. Però non Malfoy. Ma potrebbe essersi recato a volare anche più tardi.»

«L’ingresso della sala comune avrebbe dovuto essere sorvegliato con gli appositi incantesimi. Ma i Prefetti Serpeverde non si prendono neppure il disturbo» disse Harry seccato. Sebbene fosse cosciente che qualche incantesimo di guardia non avrebbe fermato Malfoy, impedendogli di lasciare la sala comune per dirigersi dove desiderava. E uscire dal castello era altrettanto facile.

Sciocco. Perché andare all’esterno nel bel mezzo della notte?

«Be’» riprese Ginny. «In realtà, anche Madama Chips temeva che Smith potesse fuggire per dare la caccia a Malfoy. Blaterava e blaterare che lo avrebbe fatto. Così lo ha rinchiuso in infermeria e ha nascosto la bacchetta nel suo ufficio. Eppure, l’ha scovata ed è scappato comunque.»

«Questo è…» Ron si grattò la testa. «Pazzesco. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da uno come Smith. Non mi è mai parso un tipo troppo sveglio. Rinvenire la sua bacchetta, disattivare gli incantesimi di Madama Chips, stanare Malfoy e maledirlo mentre era in volo.»

«Magari lo cercava da un po’? Forse lo ha scorto da una finestra?» suggerì Calì.

«Una finestra?» chiese Ron. «Malfoy sarà anche biondo come una fata, ma dubito gli riesca di risplendere al buio.»

«Non so come sia stato in grado di rintracciare Malfoy» intervenne Ginny. «A meno che qualcuno non lo abbia aiutato. In ogni caso, la McGranitt era davvero colpita dall’accuratezza di Smith. Insomma, Malfoy sicuramente non stava volando troppo in alto o la caduta lo avrebbe ucciso. Ma Smith ha mostrato una mira invidiabile. Inoltre, la Nimbus ha sempre sostenuto che le loro scope sono particolarmente sicure e che non possono essere maledette o danneggiate facilmente.»

Harry avvertì una sensazione di malessere alla bocca dello stomaco. «Dunque la McGranitt ha affermato che la magia utilizzata era molto potente?»

Ginny annuì. «E ha chiamato gli Auror. Pare che Smith sia colpevole di tentato omicidio.»

«Grandioso» gemette Harry. «Ora Smith si beccherà la colpa per Tommy, l’incidente sulle scale, e l’incendio nel dormitorio Serpeverde.»

«Ma non aveva motivo di fare tutte quelle cose» replicò Ginny.

«Appunto! Ma adesso apparirà come l’artefice di chissà quali magie e diventerà immediatamente un comodo capro espiatorio. Per gli Auror e il consiglio scolastico, quanto meno. Ma non sembra anche a voi un po’ sospetto che Smith fosse proprio lì, con la bacchetta sguainata, casualmente privo di sensi? E la scansione della bacchetta non prova un bel niente. Chiunque avrebbe potuto mettere Smith fuori gioco, sottrargli la bacchetta, maledire Malfoy, e poi riposizionarla in mano a Smith.»

Ginny lo fissò. «Pensi che Smith sia innocente? Ma gli Auror lo hanno già portato via!»

«Non so cosa pensare» ammise Harry. «Se però è innocente, allora chi vuole davvero uccidere Malfoy è ancora in libertà. Smith ha confessato?»

«No. Sostiene di non ricordare nulla. Afferma che potrebbe essersi trattato di sonnambulismo. Ma ha anche aggiunto che gli dispiace che Malfoy non sia morto.»

 _L’avrebbe considerata una liberazione, insomma_. Anche se difficilmente un assassino intento ad apparire innocente si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire una frase del genere. «E Malfoy? Ha detto qualcosa?»

«Non si è svegliato. Madama Chips lo ha rimpinzato di pozioni. Dormirà per un bel pezzo. Ma era sotto l’effetto del Confundus, per cui…»

«Sicuramente non ha visto chi lo ha colpito» terminò Harry per lei.

Forse Smith aveva davvero maledetto Malfoy. Forse era stato soltanto fortunato. Letteralmente, perché magari aveva in tasca una fiala di Felix Felicis. O forse lo zio, l’Indicibile, gli aveva insegnato qualche trucchetto. O forse era più furbo di quanto Harry avesse supposto.

Ma quella domenica, quando Tommy Wright era stato maledetto, qualcuno aveva inseguito Malfoy. E non poteva essere stato Smith. Harry avrebbe voluto parlare con Malfoy, fargli ammettere ciò che sapeva. Doveva avere notato qualcosa.

Non aveva senso andare in infermeria con Malfoy profondamente addormentato, ma Harry si sforzò comunque di escogitare una scusa per recarsi lì. Solo per poter constatare con i propri occhi che Malfoy era vivo. Rammentò il sogno che aveva fatto. Il puntino che indicava Malfoy era scomparso dalla mappa e Harry aveva pianto, sperando disperatamente che fosse ancora vivo.

Però non gli venne in mente nessuna scusa intelligente, e intanto sopraggiunsero anche Hermione e Lavanda, a domandare il motivo di tanta preoccupazione. Ginny stava per soddisfare la loro curiosità, ma Ron balzò in piedi promettendo di raccontare ogni dettaglio, ma solo se si fossero sbrigate ad accompagnarlo a fare colazione.

Ron, Hermione e Lavanda si avviarono, ma Harry indugiò, insistendo che preferiva aspettare che Ginny si cambiasse, liberandosi di quegli abiti umidi. In realtà, non voleva stare a sentire di nuovo della caduta e delle ferite di Malfoy, e soprattutto delle sei ore che era stato costretto a trascorrere al suolo in preda a terribili sofferenze.

Rimase anche Calì, probabilmente per evitare Lavanda. Fissò il passaggio nel ritratto, dopo che anche Ron fu uscito. «Se quei tre sopravvivono insieme fino alla Sala Grande ne rimarrò impressionata» commentò.

E Harry realizzò che Ron era in compagnia sia della sua ex che della sua attuale fidanzata. Un’idea che avrebbe anche potuto rallegrarlo, se non fosse stato che anche Harry era bloccato in compagnia delle sue due ex fidanzate. Certo, con Calì si era limitato ad andare al Ballo del Ceppo, ma era stato un tale disastro da divenire memorabile.

Harry tentò di fare conversazione, intanto che attendevano.

«Allora…» disse. «Come mai tu e Lavanda non fate che litigare?» Bastò l’espressione inacidita di Calì a fargli rimpiangere di avere sollevato l’argomento.

«Magari lo sapessi!» proruppe. «È così diversa da… dalla battaglia. Irritabile e nervosa e costantemente arrabbiata con me! Non ne capisco la ragione. Non le ho fatto nulla.»

Harry si sforzò di trovare qualcosa di utile da consigliarle. «Può darsi che le serva solo un po’ di tempo per… abituarsi.»

Calì sbuffò. «Ma sembra non avere alcun problema con Hermione. Ed è quella che le ha soffiato l’ex fidanzato!»

Harry non aveva davvero idea di come ribattere, così preferì tenere la bocca chiusa, nella speranza che Ginny li raggiungesse presto. Cosa che fece, fortunatamente, consentendogli di dirigersi finalmente verso la Sala Grande. Ma prima di attraversare il passaggio nel ritratto, Calì si fermò e disse: «Harry, dimentichi la tua borsa».

Harry le rivolse un sorriso stentato. «Grazie» replicò, e prese la borsa. L’aveva lasciata di proposito accanto a una poltrona, con l’intenzione di fingere in seguito di averla scordata, per poter tornare indietro e deviare da Malfoy, in infermeria.

Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una nuova scusa.

Avevano appena imboccato le scale, quando Harry decise che si sarebbe limitato a rifilare loro la scusa del bagno. Aprì la bocca per farlo, ma Calì lo precedette.

«Dovremmo proporre ad alcuni Serpeverde di aderire all’E.S.» Harry probabilmente la guardò perplesso, perché subito aggiunse: «Se nel castello c’è davvero qualcuno intenzionato a maledire gli studenti e ad appiccare il fuoco, i Serpeverde costituiscono il bersaglio più facile. Non rispettano il coprifuoco e si aggirano di proposito per il castello a tutte le ore, solo per farci un dispetto. E in fondo li capisco. Noi rappresentiamo tre Case e ci proteggiamo a vicenda, mentre i Serpeverde sono esclusi da tutto. Certo hanno i loro Prefetti, ma non è la stessa cosa. E poi finora non si sono rivelati molto utili. Anzi, hanno solamente inasprito gli animi».

Harry si augurò che il suo tono apparisse neutrale, quando rispose: «È una buona idea». Fin dall’inizio aveva stabilito di chiedere ad alcuni Serpeverde di unirsi all’E.S., ma era convinto che gli altri membri non avrebbero mai accettato.  _Almeno così non apparirà più come una mia idea_.

«Ma, ehm» cominciò Ginny. «Credete che vorrebbero davvero far parte di un’organizzazione che si fa chiamare Esercito di Silente?»

«Ne basterebbero uno o due» replicò Calì.

 _Forse Malfoy?_  «Forse Zabini?» disse Harry. «Suo fratello è quasi morto nell’incendio, l’altra sera. Magari non gli dispiacerà trovare chi ha dato fuoco al dormitorio, rischiando di fare del male a tutti.»

Calì aggrottò la fronte. «Quello lì sembra preoccuparsi solo di se stesso, ma vale la pena tentare.»

«Astoria Greengrass potrebbe partecipare» disse Ginny. «La incontro in campo a volte, la mattina, ed è sempre gentile e amichevole. Era piuttosto in ansia dopo l’incendio. Però è del sesto anno.»

«Oh! Anche sua sorella Daphne mi è sempre stata simpatica» aggiunse Calì.

«Eccellente!» esclamò Harry. «Potremmo chiederlo a entrambe.»  _Ecco, ci siamo_. «E magari anche a Malfoy.»

Le occhiatacce che ricevette non resero Harry felice.

«Malfoy? Un membro dell’Esercito  _di Silente_?» Ginny parve addirittura sbalordita.

Anche Calì scosse la testa. «Hai appena affermato che vogliono ucciderlo. Non sarebbe più saggio tenerlo al sicuro all’interno del dormitorio?»

«I dormitori non sono affatto sicuri» ribatté prontamente Harry a Calì. Poi guardò Ginny. «Pensateci un po’ su. E se ieri sera Malfoy avesse avuto con sé un galeone?»

«Oh, Harry» disse Ginny. «Non gli sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. Non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi.»

«Ma,» insistette Harry, scacciando l’immagine di Malfoy che giaceva a terra inerme «se dovesse succedergli di nuovo qualcosa potrebbe rivelarsi utile».

«Allora consegniamogli un galeone e basta» dichiarò Calì vivacemente. «Come con Peterson. Non è necessario che diventi un membro effettivo.»

«Non è Jaime Peterson. Non lo accetterà, se intuisce che è solo un espediente per proteggerlo.»

«Harry, non credo che accetterà in ogni caso» intervenne Ginny. «E gli altri membri dell’E.S… forse  _concorderanno_  sulle sorelle Greengrass e Zabini, ma Malfoy? È… era un Mangiamorte, Harry.»

«Esattamente!» si infervorò Harry. «L’hai puntualizzato tu stessa, Calì, i Serpeverde si sentono esclusi e questo li rende avventati e dispettosi. La McGranitt sostiene che lo scorso anno gli studenti avevano imparato a stare insieme, ed è da qui che dobbiamo ripartire, piuttosto che isolare i Serpeverde inducendoli a odiare tutto ciò per cui Silente si è battuto. Se convinciamo Malfoy, lui fra tutti, a unirsi a noi, invieremo un messaggio ben più forte. Scommetto che alcuni fra gli studenti più piccoli in quella Casa reputano ancora fantastico il Marchio Nero di Malfoy. Scommetto che rappresenta un modello da seguire.» Harry ricordò gli sguardi timorosi che i giovani Serpeverde avevano rivolto a Malfoy mentre usciva dal dormitorio incendiato. Lo avevano guardato con un misto di paura e soggezione. In maniera sicuramente bizzarra era una sorta di celebrità. «La sua adesione all’Esercito di Silente equivarrebbe a uno sputo in faccia a Voldemort. E i Serpeverde hanno bisogno di vedere uno di loro che sputa in faccia a Voldemort.»

«Lo giudicherebbero soltanto un traditore del sangue» lo contraddisse Ginny.

«Forse alcuni! E che  _si fottano_. Ma altri capirebbero che collaborare con i Nati Babbani per il bene di tutti è possibile. E godrebbero di una serie di privilegi simili a quelli dei Prefetti. I Serpeverde tendono a essere ambiziosi e ciò potrebbe attrarli. È esattamente come con Lucius Malfoy. Non ha cambiato il suo modo di pensare, ma finge che sia così! Perché? Perché ha compreso che ha tutto da guadagnare. Se riuscissimo a convincerli che adesso va di moda cooperare con i Nati Babbani…  _Che c’è_?»

Ginny e Calì si erano fermate e lo stavano fissando.

«Sembri così coinvolto» commentò Ginny.

La gola di Harry prese a dolergli. Doveva avere quasi urlato.

«E cinico» aggiunse Calì.

 _Non capiscono._  Nessuno capiva. Come facevano a non comprendere che se le cose non fossero cambiate sarebbe stato tutto inutile? Che il terreno si sarebbe mantenuto fertile per un nuovo Signore Oscuro? Dopo quello che Harry aveva fatto, le persone erano ancora in pericolo, i Nati Babbani tiranneggiati e il divario con i Purosangue sempre più profondo. Un altro folle avrebbe approfittato di quella situazione e le deboli alleanze che avevano costruito sarebbero crollate miseramente, vanificando le lotte passate di Harry e le innumerevoli morti causate dalla guerra.

E Malfoy, persino Malfoy, si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Continuava a rischiare di morire come se la prima volta in cui Harry lo aveva salvato non avesse contato nulla. Quasi fosse stata del tutto priva di valore.

Se là fuori c’era davvero qualcuno intenzionato a far loro del male, allora stavolta dovevano farsi trovare preparati. Agire diversamente. Agire uniti.

Invece stavano tornando indietro. O girando in tondo, in una replica perpetua dei gesti del passato.

«Vado in infermeria» annunciò Harry. «Per vedere come sta Malfoy.» Le superò e corse giù per le scale. Ma entrambe lo seguirono.

«Harry!» gli urlò Ginny, afferrandolo per un braccio. «Perché te la prendi con noi!»

«Specialmente con me!» aggiunse Calì con tono indignato. «Sono stata io a suggerire di coinvolgere i Serpeverde.»

«Lo so. Ma hai anche puntualizzato come reagiranno gli altri alla nostra proposta. E odio pensare che dal quinto anno non sia cambiato nulla. Da ambo le parti. Sono consapevole che i Serpeverde, e Malfoy in particolare, rideranno dell’offerta. E non ho una soluzione. Neanche mezza.»  _Splendido_. Adesso si metteva pure a frignare. Doveva smetterla. «E ho  _davvero_  bisogno di andare a vedere come sta Malfoy. Perciò…»

«Harry!» Ginny lo strattonò ancora per un braccio. «Aspetta.»

«Ginny, ho davvero…»

«Harry, siamo al piano terra» disse Ginny in fretta.

«Oh.» L’infermeria era al primo piano. Harry si voltò e riprese a salire le scale.

«Aspetta!» ribadì Ginny. «Troveremo un modo per far entrare Malfoy nell’E.S., se per te è tanto importante. Niente è impossibile.»

Harry la guardò con diffidenza. «Lo dici solo perché ho di nuovo quell’espressione da cucciolo bastonato, non è vero?»

La labbra di lei si contrassero. «Hai dichiarato che ciò che conta è saper  _fingere_ , e non quello che la gente pensa realmente.»

«Sì, be’. Intendevo… Intendevo che so che è difficile. E non mi aspetto che all’improvviso vadano tutti d’amore e d’accordo. Però voglio anche che le cose cambino. Almeno un po’. Ma più tempo trascorro qui dentro, più mi accorgo che non sta avvenendo affatto.»

«Allora,» disse Calì «se il nostro scopo è far entrare Malfoy nell’E.S., questo è il momento perfetto per provarci. Ginny, comincia a raccontare a chiunque delle condizioni terribili in cui lo hai trovato. Oh! E assicurati di far tremolare un labbro, come hai fatto prima.»

Ginny era scandalizzata. «Il mio labbro non tremolava!»

 _Altroché._  Ma Harry tenne per sé quell’osservazione.

«È solo che Malfoy…» borbottò Ginny. «È un cretino, ma sono stata male per lui.»

«Appunto!» replicò Calì. «È dispiaciuto anche a me. Che  _praticamente_  lo detesto. Perciò potresti riuscire a far versare qualche lacrima anche agli altri. Inizia con i Tassorosso» le consigliò.

Ginny sembrò dubbiosa, ma rispose: «E poi Smith non sta simpatico a nessuno, un dettaglio che potrebbe giocare a nostro favore».

«Non devi farlo, Ginny» intervenne Harry, benché desiderasse esattamente l’opposto. Calì aveva ragione. Era un buon momento. Di fronte a qualcuno ferito tanto gravemente, chiunque esibiva un po’ di gentilezza e compassione, pur di dimostrare di essere una brava persona

Ginny grugnì. «Oh, scusa tanto, Harry, era forse il tuo gemello quello che mi ha urlato contro perché ho osato insinuare che invitare Malfoy nell’E.S. fosse quanto meno un’idea discutibile?»

«Ho smesso di urlare. Sul serio.»

Calì rise ad alta voce, ma bastò un’occhiataccia di Harry e tornò subito seria. «Be’, tu adori urlare, Harry» si giustificò.

Ginny sospirò. «Anche Silente vorrebbe Malfoy nell’esercito, e per me è una motivazione più che sufficiente. E posso persino andarmene in giro a farfugliare l’intera storia a ogni membro dell’E.S. ma, giusto per saperlo, Harry, chi si occuperà di Malfoy? Quella parte spetta a te.» Lo studiò. «E scommetto un galeone – uno vero – che andrà molto meglio a me che a te.»

«Una scommessa è del tutto fuori luog…»

«Codardo.»

«Stabilisci i termini.»

Ginny sorrise. «Siamo in diciotto. Ne convincerò dieci, cioè la maggioranza, a firmare una pergamena in cui dichiarano di approvare l’ingresso di Malfoy nell’E.S., _prima_  che tu riesca a spuntarla con lui.»

«Ci sto. E perderai quel galeone» replicò Harry, con una sicurezza che non aveva. Era certo che avrebbe vinto lei. Ed era altrettanto certo che Malfoy avrebbe risposto alla sua proposta sferrandogli un sonoro pugno in faccia. Ma, nonostante ciò, si sentì meglio di qualche minuto prima.

«Se vuoi andare da Malfoy,» riprese Calì «sbrigati. Le lezioni stanno per iniziare, e la colazione sarà già terminata».

«Oh! Giusto. Grazie!» Harry corse su per le scale senza voltarsi indietro. Temeva che avessero ripreso a osservarlo in modo strano, interrogandosi sulla ragione di tanta fretta. Desiderò di poter dare una risposta a quella domanda.

Pochi minuti dopo, si era già pentito della visita in infermeria. Scorgere Malfoy lo fece stare peggio, e non meglio come aveva sperato. Era addormentato, con le coperte tirate fin sopra il mento. Solo alcuni ciuffi di capelli biondo platino erano visibili. E le dita di Harry formicolarono dalla voglia di spostare quelle coperte per constatare che era davvero Malfoy.

Si ritrovò a chiedersi se qualcuno aveva avuto la prontezza di carezzare i capelli di Malfoy, bisbigliandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, mentre giaceva sul terreno di gioco. Qualcuno doveva averlo fatto. Forse Ginny, forse Madama Chips. Forse avrebbe potuto domandarglielo.

O forse no.

Chiese invece a Madama Chips quando si sarebbe svegliato e lei gli rispose di tornare in serata. Harry notò anche la sua incredulità, mentre parlava delle condizioni di Malfoy. «Le ferite erano di una tale gravità… che davvero non so come sia riuscito a sopravvivere» esclamò, pur garantendogli che ormai era fuori pericolo.

Harry fu tentato di rimanere in infermeria, per accertarsi che Madama Chips non stesse mentendo, e per vedere Malfoy svegliargli con i suoi stessi occhi, o anche per assicurarsi che nessuno provasse di nuovo a fargli del male, ma poi Madama Chips menzionò i genitori di Malfoy, spiegandogli che erano stati informati e che sarebbero giunti presto a Hogwarts, e Harry abbandonò i suoi propositi. Preferiva evitare di incrociare Lucius Malfoy. E fu a quel punto che gli venne in mente che i genitori di Draco avrebbero anche potuto riportarlo a casa, proibendogli di rimettere piede a scuola. Forse sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore. Ma quel pensiero lo sconvolse ugualmente. Specialmente alcune ore più tardi, quando vide Ginny singhiozzare sulla spalla di Michael Corner, prima di infilargli in mano un pezzo di pergamena da firmare.

Se Malfoy fosse andato via, non avrebbe mai fatto parte dell’esercito, mandando ancora una volta in fumo il suo piano. Anche Ron e Hermione firmarono la pergamena di Ginny. Ron dopo avere ceduto a quel tipo di minaccia, Harry ne era certo, ma senza farsi comunque ingannare.

«Sei stato tu a spingere Ginny a farlo» accusò infatti Harry.

«Volevo solo…»

Ron sollevò le mani. «Harry, ricordo perfettamente di avere volato attraverso l’Ardemonio per salvare quell’idiota. Mi sono scottato un  _alluce_  che non tornerà mai più come prima. Se Malfoy si azzarda a morire adesso, giuro che lo ammazzo con le mie stesse mani. Perciò, bene, diamogli pure uno stupido galeone e definiamolo un membro. Però se credi che accetterà, e che gli altri Serpeverde ne rimarranno colpiti… be’, ti sbagli di grosso.»

«Il suo sforzo è ammirevole» intervenne Hermione incoraggiante, ma fu evidente che la pensava come Ron.

Anche Harry la pensava come loro, ma riteneva ugualmente che vi fosse una possibilità, almeno finché avesse evitato di esprimere i suoi dubbi ad alta voce.

Terminata la cena, Harry uscì a volare. Ma si intrattenne nei pressi del castello per tenere d’occhio l’ingresso.

In precedenza, Hannah Abbot era stata in infermeria per chiedere a Madama Chips una pozione contro i dolori di stomaco. Si era sentita male, dopo avere appreso della disavventura di Malfoy, tanto che Harry era stato in procinto di intimare a Ginny di smetterla di traumatizzare le persone. Ma Hannah era stata anche una delle poche a rimanerne così addolorata. Altri invece avevano sostenuto che Malfoy avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. E la maggior parte si era mostrata perlopiù interessata all’aggiunta di nuovi dettagli sempre più scabrosi, piuttosto che alla storia in sé. ‘Ho sentito dire che quando è caduto gli occhi gli sono schizzati fuori dalle orbite’ aveva udito raccontare da Jimmy Peaks. ‘Uno lo hanno trovato a una decina di metri, ma l’altro era appicciato al palo della porta, ed è stato necessario raschiarlo. Ora dovrà indossare una benda su quell’occhio.’

Per quanto irrazionale, Harry era stato tentato di precipitarsi in infermeria per controllare che entrambi gli occhi di Draco fossero intatti. E avrebbe anche potuto, ma Hannah gli aveva riferito che i genitori di Draco erano ancora lì.

‘Stavano litigando, quando sono arrivata’ aveva aggiunto. ‘Cercavano di convincere Malfoy a lasciare Hogwarts, lui però ha rifiutato.’ Ed era stato allora che Harry aveva Appellato la sua scopa ed era uscito.

Vide i Malfoy percorrere il selciato di Hogwarts poco prima delle nove. Lucius e Narcissa erano soli; Draco non li accompagnava.

Harry non sapeva se esserne felice. Forse a casa sarebbe stato più al sicuro. O forse no. In ogni caso, era maggiorenne e non potevano costringerlo. Harry era stato pronto a scommettere che Malfoy avrebbe preferito continuare in privato gli studi, ma poi aveva compreso che, se ne avesse avuto sul serio l’intenzione, avrebbe evitato Hogwarts fin dall’inizio. I suoi genitori assecondavano di certo ogni sua scelta.

E, d’altro canto, dal loro punto di vista lo studente che aveva attentato alla vita di Draco era stato arrestato, perciò non avevano motivo di temere nuovi pericoli, anche se probabilmente avevano desiderato di poterlo riavere a casa, dopo quello che aveva passato. Harry si domandò che ne pensava Draco. Si riteneva al sicuro? Sarebbe andato via con i suoi genitori, se avesse temuto l’ennesima aggressione?

Tornò al castello e mise a posto la scopa. Lo attendeva il pattugliamento con l’esercito di Silente, ma aveva ancora un po’ di tempo per una sosta in infermeria.

Aveva atteso per tutto il giorno di parlare con Draco, e ora non intendeva lasciarsi sfuggire quella occasione. Anche se poi, di fronte alla porte dell’infermeria, si immobilizzò esitante, indeciso su cosa dire a Draco. Pressarlo con altre domande rischiava di rivelarsi un errore. E se l’ipotesi di una secondo colpevole, celato dietro Smith, fosse stata un abbaglio? Harry era determinato a non scartare nessuna congettura, pur di preservare la vita di Draco, ma neppure voleva ignorare il comprensibile turbamento dell’altro, e confidargli la sua teoria era probabilmente un gesto crudele in un momento tanto delicato.

A meno che Draco non ne fosse già consapevole.  _Ma allora perché non è andato a casa?_

Harry stava quasi per rinunciare e fare rientro alla torre, per verificare che i ragazzi del sesto e settimo anno che gli erano stati assegnati fossero tutti presenti, e poi iniziare la ronda in compagnia di Luna, quando si sorprese a spingere la porta dell’infermeria.

L’interno era silenzioso. Un letto era occupato da Tommy Wright, sempre incosciente, e l’altro da Draco Malfoy. Harry lo raggiunse in punta di piedi, notando, irritato, che se fosse stato un assassino non avrebbe incontrato nessuno a sbarrargli la strada. Gli incantesimi di guardia dell’infermeria erano davvero infimi.

Malfoy sembrava addormentato e, considerati i lunghi minuti trascorsi da Harry al di fuori dell’infermeria, ad arrovellarsi per stabilire cosa dire, quella constatazione avrebbe dovuto essergli quasi di conforto. Solo che gli era stato promesso che lo avrebbe trovato sveglio, e così non poté fare a meno di sentirsi tradito.

C’era un flacone vuoto su un piccolo comodino accanto al letto di Malfoy, e Harry sperò che non fosse un sonnifero. Con cautela, si avvicinò al ripiano e spinse il flacone oltre il bordo.

Cadde e si frantumò sul pavimento con uno schianto.

Draco balzò seduto, e si guardò intorno, subito vigile.

«Scusa» esclamò Harry, e afferrò svelto la bacchetta. « _Reparo_!» I frammenti si ricomposero. Harry recuperò il flacone e lo rimise sul comodino. «Ho rotto un flacone.» Gli parve necessario puntualizzarlo, anche perché Malfoy appariva piuttosto confuso. Harry notò con sollievo che i suoi occhi erano sani e ciascuno al proprio posto.

Malfoy si rilassò visibilmente, tornando a sdraiarsi. «Che ci fai qui? Sei venuto a controllarmi?» chiese Malfoy, con voce assonnata.

Era il turno di Harry di essere confuso. «Come?»  _Qualcuno gli ha riferito qualcosa?_  In che altro modo avrebbe potuto sapere che Harry temeva ancora per la sua vita.

Malfoy si voltò e lo fissò. «Concedimi un po’ di credito, Potter. Se volessi finirlo, non sceglierei un luogo come questo, con me come unico sospettato.»

Harry per poco non rise, realizzando di colpo ciò che credeva Malfoy.  _Tommy_. Malfoy pensava che Harry si fosse recato in infermeria per proteggere Tommy Wright.

«Ehm, in realtà, sono qui per parlare con te» chiarì Harry.  _Anche se non sono sicuro di cosa_. Ma non lo disse.

«Oh? Sei venuto ad accusarmi di avere tentato di nuovo di uccidere qualcuno?» Gli occhi di Malfoy si spalancarono comicamente. «No, aspetta, temo che stavolta non funzionerà. Nemmeno tu sei tanto stupido. O almeno è quello che spero. Sbalordiscimi pure, però.»

«Malfoy, guarda che non ti ho neppure accusato di avere appiccato il fuoco nei sotterranei.»

«E dovrei essertene grato?»

«No! Non è quello che intendevo. Sto semplicemente sottolineando…» Dannazione. Non era andato fin lì per litigare con Malfoy. «Volevo solo chiederti se hai visto qualcosa.» Malfoy aggrottò la fronte e Harry aggiunse: «Prima di cadere, voglio dire. O anche nei giorni precedenti».

Malfoy lo fissò. «Tu…? Che diavolo c’è che  _non va_  in te? Mi domandi se ho  _visto_  qualcosa? Come cosa? Come quell’imbecille che mi ha maledetto e che è stato arrestato dagli Auror? Auror  _veri_ , bada bene. Il caso è chiuso, Potter. O ti rode che un prezioso Tassorosso marcirà ad Azkaban solo perché ha cercato di fare un favore al mondo? Magari ho architettato tutto io. Magari l’ho  _incastrato_.»

 _Avrei dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa_. Poteva rammentare a Draco che qualcuno aveva presumibilmente tentato di ucciderlo già prima, per le scale, e puntualizzare che quel qualcuno non era certo stato Smith ma, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe reso ancora più probabile il rifiuto del galeone dell’E.S. da parte di Malfoy, che avrebbe sospettato il suo proposito di proteggerlo.

O forse no. Forse lo avrebbe apprezzato.

Harry osservò l’espressione furiosa di Malfoy. No, Malfoy non avrebbe accettato da lui nessun tipo di protezione.

«Ho indovinato?» proseguì Malfoy. «La pensi davvero così? Ho ragione?» Ora il suo sguardo più che furibondo sembrava… ferito. Benché fosse impossibile.

«No, non è quello che penso» replicò Harry. «Voglio solo scoprire chi ha maledetto Tommy e incendiato il dormitorio. E ho ritenuto che magari avessi visto qualcosa.»

«È tutto molto bello, Potter. E a me piacerebbe sapere se quella cicatrice ti ha danneggiato il cervello o se sei nato direttamente cretino. Ma suppongo che non si possa sempre avere ciò che si desidera.»

«Be’, in realtà…»  _Basta chiedere_. «C’è una cosa a cui tengo e vorrei che tu mi dessi una mano.»

«Se speri che ti domandi di cosa si tratta, be’, hai fatto male i tuoi conti. Levati dalle palle, Potter. Sono stanco.»

 _Ti andrebbe di diventare un membro dell’Esercito di Silente?_  Ma le parole si rifiutarono di uscire. Harry si sforzò di immaginare ciò che Malfoy avrebbe risposto. Ne sarebbe rimasto sorpreso? Disgustato? Sia l’uno che l’altro? Appariva sicuro del fatto che Harry avesse di lui la peggiore delle opinioni. Forse l’invito di Harry lo avrebbe ammansito.  _Devo farlo._

«Mi chiedevo» cominciò Harry «se ti interesserebbe…».

«MADAMA CHIPS!»

Harry trasalì. L’urlo di Malfoy era probabilmente giunto in ogni angolo del castello.

«Malfoy, per favore» proseguì Harry.

«Vattene, Potter» sputò Malfoy.

Harry aspettò un attimo. «Dubito che Madama Chips ti abbia sentito. Forse dovresti riprovare.»

Malfoy era livido di rabbia. «Magnifico!» esclamò, ma invece che chiamare ancora Madama Chips, scagliò le coperte di lato. «D’accordo, Potter. Rimani pure qui a chiacchiere. Non importa. Me ne vado io.»

 _Quelli sono i piedi più pallidi che abbia mai visto_ , rifletté Harry, non appena Malfoy si fu messo a sedere e cercò di indossare le pantofole.

«Non hai bisogno di reagire in questo modo, Malfoy. Me ne vado. Tu però sta’ calmo.» Niente era andato per il verso giusto. Malfoy era evidentemente troppo sconvolto per essere ragionevole. Harry non sarebbe dovuto venire.

«No! Rimani! Trattieniti per tutto il tempo che desideri. Sai che cazzo me ne frega.»

Ed era talmente impegnato a mostrarsi indifferente che non si accorse nemmeno di avere calzato male le pantofole. Il piede destro, infatti, era infilato solo in parte e, quando Malfoy si alzò, pattinò in avanti sul pavimento levigato.

Harry intuì subito cosa sarebbe successo. E cioè che il piede sarebbe sfuggito alla presa della pantofola, e Malfoy avrebbe perso l’equilibrio. Perciò scattò per acciuffarlo, prima che cadesse, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita e tirandolo a sé.

Anche le mani di Malfoy si aggrapparono alle spalle di Harry, alla ricerca istintiva di un appiglio, e la gamba di Harry si ritrovò intrappolata tra le cosce di Malfoy.

 _Ora mi beccherò un bel pugno_. Harry si preparò. Malfoy si sarebbe arrabbiato per essere quasi finito a terra e avrebbe dato la colpa a Harry. Lo avrebbe spinto via e sarebbe rimasto in collera con lui per sempre, solo perché aveva osato toccarlo di nuovo.

Prima un battito, poi due, poi tre. Ma Malfoy non spinse via Harry. Anzi non si mosse affatto. Se ne stette fermo, aggrappato alle spalle di Harry, a sfiorargli un orecchio con quel respiro tiepido.

 _Forse sta male, ha le vertigini, è disorientato_. Harry poteva sentire il cuore di Malfoy battergli a ridosso del petto. O era il suo?

Rimasero così,  _abbracciati_ , con Harry troppo sconcertato per muoversi.  _Respingimi. Perché non lo fai?_

Il respiro di Malfoy rallentò e divenne più profondo, e finalmente si spostò, impercettibilmente. Girò leggermente la testa di lato, premendo più forte la gamba su quella di Harry. Un suono sfuggì alla gola di Malfoy. Un gemito così disperato e bisognoso da far sussultare il cuore di Harry.

Un attimo dopo, la guancia di Malfoy poggiava su quella di Harry, pelle contro pelle. E poi il cuore di Harry smise del tutto di battere: la pressione sulla sua guancia divenne morbida, calda, umida…

La spinta che Harry si era aspettato poco prima giunse improvvisa, e Harry strillò. Venne spintonato all’indietro, verso il comodino. Il flacone frantumato in precedenza cadde di nuovo rompendosi un’altra volta, mentre Harry lottava per rimanere in piedi.

Il peso tiepido contro la sua coscia scomparve. All’inizio non vi aveva neppure badato, ma adesso che era svanito non aveva più alcun dubbio. La pelle gli bruciava ancora, al ricordo di qualcosa di duro che premeva sulla sua coscia incastrata tra le gambe di Malfoy.

Harry si sistemò gli occhiali e scrutò Malfoy, trovandolo altrettanto sorpreso.

 _Non mi ha spinto lui_ , constatò Harry.

«Signor Harry Potter, signore, smettere di soffocare Draco Malfoy, signore!» disse una vocina stridula

Harry fece una smorfia e Malfoy si girò di scatto. Una piccola elfa domestica, con indosso un vestitino rosso, era poco distante e puntava il dito su Harry.

«Winky?» domandò Harry.

«Winky essere molto dispiaciuta, signor Harry Potter, signore. Winky non vuole fare del male a un amico di Dobby, ma il signor Draco Malfoy, signore, non deve essere soffocato.»

«Giusto. Ehm, io non…»

«Chi ti ha mandata?» chiese bruscamente Malfoy.

«Winky stare qui. Winky vegliare. Ordini della Padrona.»

«Della McGranitt?» chiese Harry.

Winky annuì. «Per favore, signor Harry Potter, signore, andare via. Niente brutte cose in infermeria.»

«Sì» disse Harry in fretta. «Me ne vado subito.» Se Winky era lì, allora significava che Draco era in buone mani. E Harry poteva anche andarsene. O meglio scappare. Il più velocemente possibile.

Harry superò svelto Malfoy, con le guance in fiamme.

Malfoy era ancora immobile. Non guardò Harry, né disse una parola.

Harry mormorò un rapido saluto a Winky e si dileguò.

 

 

*

 

 

Erano le dieci e mezzo, quando Harry terminò il suo giro di ronda e si trascinò alla Torre di Grifondoro. La sala comune era quasi vuota, ma Ron e Hermione erano ancora lì. Ron scribacchiava furiosamente con la sua piuma, seduto a un tavolo vicino alla finestra del lato sud, mentre Hermione era in una delle poltrone accanto al fuoco, che batteva la bacchetta contro un pezzo di pergamena con espressione esasperata.

Sorrise a Harry, non appena prese posto nella poltrona a fianco a lei. «Qualche problema?»

Harry scosse la testa. Lui e Luna non avevano incontrato nessuno degli studenti mancanti, anche se aveva sentito dire che al resto dell’E.S. era toccata una serata movimentata. Mezza Casa Serpeverde era infatti uscita a vagare per i corridoi. Ma Harry era stato troppo distratto, per ricordare tutti i possibili nascondigli, e con Luna, sbadata per natura, avevano formato una pessima accoppiata.

Hermione sospirò. «I Serpeverde sono furiosi per Malfoy. Alcuni hanno cercato di affatturare Ernie e Justin.»

«Mmmh.» Harry avrebbe preferito che Hermione non nominasse Malfoy. Stava tentando in tutti i modi di non pensare a lui.

«Oh!» proseguì Hermione. «Prima che mi dimentichi…» Abbassò la voce. «George ha mandato un’altra lettera a Ginny. E ha confermato la mia teoria su Lucius Malfoy. Ha davvero convocato Lestrange e i Carrow, spedendoli al Dipartimento Misteri su richiesta del Ministero.» Hermione era raggiante, chiaramente orgogliosa di se stessa. «Ed è saltato fuori che i Carrow, in precedenza, erano sul serio a Hogsmeade. Fin dall’inizio, nascosti nella cantina di Mielandia. Avevano posto sotto Imperio il vecchio Ambrosius Flume.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Cosa?»

«Stavano cercando di entrare nel castello. Volevano arrivare a  _te_. Pare che anche Greyback fosse con loro, ma a un certo punto li ha abbandonati. Nessuno ha idea di dove sia finito.»

Harry la fissò. Si era ormai convinto che nessun Mangiamorte fosse nei dintorni del castello, e venire a sapere che si erano sbagliati era sconvolgente. «Ma allora… potrebbero avere maledetto, cioè Schiantato, Tommy? Se sono stati qui…» Forse avevano tentato di arrivare anche a Malfoy. Forse era tutto finito.

«Oh, no! Ho detto che erano intenzionati a entrare nel castello, non che ci siano riusciti. Hanno provato con ogni passaggio segreto che conoscevano, senza mai superare le protezioni di Hogwarts.»

«Oh. Be’, questo è…»

«Fantastico!» esclamò Hermione. «Il castello è più sicuro di quanto pensassimo.»

«Oh, sì» commentò Harry. «Siamo tutti incredibilmente al sicuro qui dentro.»

Hermione gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Non prendertela con me, Harry. Stavo solo rimarcando un aspetto positivo.»

«Lo so» disse Harry in fretta. «Mi dispiace.» E lo era davvero. Non era arrabbiato per quello, quanto piuttosto con se stesso. Continuava a rammaricarsi di essere andato in infermeria da Malfoy, ma non poteva cambiare ciò che era accaduto. Se solo si fosse tenuto alla larga, adesso non si sarebbe sentito così perso e confuso.

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» Hermione assottiglio lo sguardo. «Hai scritto il tuo saggio di Trasfigurazione? Ron non lo aveva fatto.» Fece un cenno in direzione di Ron, poi batté la bacchetta contro la pergamena che teneva sulle ginocchia e cancellò qualche parola. Harry riconobbe la calligrafia di Ron. Probabilmente, Ron stava ancora lavorando al saggio, e Hermione stava correggendo ciò che aveva già scritto.

Harry annuì, anche se non era certo di averlo fatto ma, in quel momento, non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro.

«Bene. Il professor Plunkett non avrà il raffreddore per sempre» aggiunse lei, con tono vagamente isterico. «E siamo già molto indietro.»

«Hermione, abbiamo perso una sola lezione finora. Sono sicuro che si riprenderà presto.»

Lei annuì, ancora evidentemente preoccupata. «Hai parlato con Malfoy?» chiese all’improvviso. «Lo hai invitato a unirsi all’E.S.? Ha rifiutato, non è vero?»

«Non… abbiamo avuto modo di discuterne.» Harry distolse sguardo. Si sentiva in colpa, anche se non aveva idea del perché. E – irrazionalmente, ne era consapevole – temeva che Hermione avrebbe compreso ciò che era accaduto in infermeria solo guardandolo. Ma, ripensandoci, magari il suo parere si sarebbe rivelato utile. Poiché davvero Harry non aveva capito cosa fosse successo.

Hermione posò la bacchetta sulle ginocchia e sospirò. «Cosa c’è che non va?»

 _Niente_ , fu in procinto di rispondere Harry. Ma non poteva liquidarla tanto facilmente. E poi doveva parlarne con qualcuno. Ma con chi?

«Niente» Harry si sentì replicare.

«Harry, dico sul serio, sembra che tu abbia visto un poltergeist.»

Le labbra di Harry si contrassero. «Grazie tante.»

«Non è stato quello?» Hermione sorrise, ma poi divenne di nuovo seria. «Allora cos’è stato?» I suoi occhi castani erano premurosi e angosciati.

_Non posso parlare con lei di questo. Posso?_

Harry si fece più vicino e bisbiglio: «È  _capitata_  una cosa in infermeria».

«Qualcuno ha provato di nuovo a uccidere Malfoy?» bisbigliò lei di rimando. Forse in tono un po’ beffardo; Harry non ne era sicuro.

Harry scosse la testa. «No, niente del genere. È che… Malfoy è scivolato ed è quasi caduto, e io l’ho afferrato.»

«E la gravità ha tentato di ucciderlo?»

«Ehm, forse, ma non è… È successo che…»  _Piantala di balbettare_. «Credo che… Credo che abbia cercato di baciarmi.»

L’espressione di Hermione non mutò. Pareva essersi congelata sul suo viso. «Scusa, che cosa?»

Le dita di Harry presero a fargli male, e si rese conto di averle strette troppo forte mentre raccontava. Si costrinse a fermarsi. «Ero… be’, in pratica lo stavo reggendo, e lui, ehm, mi ha baciato su una guancia.» Le guance di Harry avvamparono, quasi si stessero sforzando di rendersi utili per fornire a Hermione una prova visiva.

Hermione sgranò gli occhi. «Ha baciato la tua…?» sussurrò, ma poi scosse energicamente la testa, come a voler scacciare quel pensiero. «Oh, Harry. È Malfoy. Lo conosci. Gli importa solo provocarti.» Aggrottò la fronte. «Certo, questo è un po’ eccessivo persino per lui, però…»

«Non è tutto.»

Hermione attese la rivelazione successiva con l’aria di uno che aspetta un pugno sul naso.

«Eravamo molto vicini, capisci. E lui…»  _Merlino_. Non poteva dirglielo. «Era…»  _Quale termine dovrei usare?_  «Eccitato.»

Le labbra di Hermione si allargarono a formare una O e quindi si immobilizzarono.

Le guance di Harry ormai erano in fiamme, benché continuasse a ribadire a se stesso di non avere fatto nulla, e dunque di non avere alcun motivo per sentirsi in imbarazzo. Provò quindi a spiegarsi meglio. «È dall’inizio dell’anno che Malfoy si comporta in modo strano. Con me, voglio dire. Non fa che guardarmi per poi distogliere lo sguardo, e ora… Non stava scherzando, Hermione. Per niente.» Harry ricordò il gemito di Malfoy, quando si era premuto più forte su di lui. Sembrava disperato.  _Sincero_. «Non stava scherzando» ripeté con fermezza.

Hermione sbatté le palpebre, e infine chiuse la bocca, come se si stesse riscuotendo lentamente. «Be’, suppongo sia possibile che… In fondo a maggio gli hai salvato la vita. Prima dal fuoco e in seguito… Insomma, la morte di Voldemort sarà stata una liberazione anche per lui. Magari ti è grato, si sente confuso. Non saprei… sarà attratto da te. Chissà quanto sarà stato terrorizzato, ed è solamente grazie al tuo intervento se è sopravvissuto.» Assunse un’espressione assorta. «Non ha mai avuto molte fidanzate, vero?»

«Ehm, e questo cosa c’entra?»

Hermione inclinò la testa. «Per stabilire… se… preferisce i ragazzi.»

«Oh. Già.» Ragazzi. Certo. Malfoy preferiva i ragazzi. Harry non ci aveva mai riflettuto. Anche se forse avrebbe dovuto.

«Ma chi lo sa?» aggiunse Hermione. «Come dicevo, può darsi che sia solo confuso. Gli hai salvato la vita tante volte. Oh! E poi hai testimoniato al processo in suo favore. E contribuito al rilascio dei suoi genitori…» Hermione si interruppe, si mordicchiò un labbro e lo studiò. «Allora, ehm, che cosa hai fatto?»

«Cosa? Quando?»

«Quando Malfoy… be’…»

«Oh. Io… Niente. È saltata fuori Winky e mi ha affatturato.»

«Winky?»

«L’elfa domestica.»

«Giusto.»

«Ha detto che era stata la McGranitt a mandarla in infermeria. Per proteggerlo, immagino. Doveva essere lì fin dall’inizio, ma non me ne sono accorto. Dopotutto, una delle caratteristiche di un buon elfo domestico è non farsi notare.»

«Perché ti ha affatturato? Sei ferito?»

«No, mi ha solo spinto via. Credo che... io e Malfoy fossimo troppo vicini.»  _Abbracciati_. «Per un po’.»  _Per quanto tempo?_  «E questo deve averla confusa.»  _Non solo lei_.

«Giusto» ripeté Hermione.

«Sai,» proseguì Harry «temo di avere sbagliato tutto. Forse Malfoy si sarebbe unito volentieri all’E.S., accettando la nostra protezione. Ma il mio approccio è stato scorretto. Se fossi stato… Se avessi usato un approccio diverso, magari Malfoy si sarebbe confidato con me, e mi avrebbe svelato che cosa gli era successo il giorno in cui Tommy è stato maledetto».

Hermione lo guardò poco convinta. «Un approccio diverso?»

«Be’, sì. Più gentile.» Harry si morse un labbro, pensieroso. «Invece non ho fatto altro che sbraitargli contro, o tempestarlo di domande per scoprire quello che sapeva. E l’ho spinto a diventare scontroso, a mettersi sulla difensiva.»

«Intendi…» disse Hermione lentamente «che dovresti sfruttare il fatto che Malfoy ha… una specie di cotta per te». Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse a quell’idea, ma non ebbe il tempo di riflettervi perché Hermione continuò: «Per indurlo a fare quello che vuoi».

«Sfruttare non è la parola corretta» replicò Harry, risentito. «Intendevo soltanto che se fossi più  _amichevole_ , potrebbe anche diventare più ragionevole.»

«Uhm.» Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio. «Amichevole. Ma, Harry, in questo modo rischi di fargli credere che… ricambi i suoi sentimenti.» Harry aprì la bocca per protestare, indignato, e Hermione subito aggiunse: «Anche se non è così».

«No, non lo è!»

«Ma il pericolo di illuderlo rimane. E mi sembra un po’ ingiusto. Se non addirittura crudele, non ti pare?»

«Tutto ciò che voglio è tenerlo in vita! Cosa c’è di crudele in questo? Com’è che essere amichevoli è diventata una cosa crudele?»

«Sst» disse Hermione.

Harry si rese conto di avere urlato e si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo avesse udito. Ron si girò verso di loro, accigliato, e Harry scosse la testa e accennò un sorriso. Fu sollevato di vedere Ron tornare al suo saggio.

«Harry» riprese Hermione, chiaramente frustrata. «Se Malfoy è davvero… Non sarebbe meglio lasciarlo in pace? Forse può occuparsi Winky della sua protezione. Potremmo domandarlo alla McGranitt.»

Harry la squadrò tagliente. «Non riesco a credere che tu abbia appena proposto una cosa simile. Se qualcuno sta davvero cercando di far fuori Malfoy, qualcuno potente, così metteremmo a repentaglio anche la vita di Winky.»

«Ma potrebbe limitarsi ad avvisarci, se succede qualcosa.»

«Per quello è sufficiente un galeone dell’E.S. Un elfo domestico può vegliare su di lui mentre si trova nel dormitorio, ma non può pedinarlo ovunque per tutto il tempo. Gli elfi domestici non sono guardie del corpo. E ne abbiamo già discusso, Hermione. Sarebbe un bene per la scuola se ci fosse un Serpeverde…»

«Un Serpeverde, sì. Non necessariamente Malfoy.»

«Ma sarebbe il candidato migl…»

«Non  _per forza_  Malfoy» insistette Hermione. «Ha appena subìto una terribile aggressione, e tu vuoi dargli delle false speranze…»

«Speranze? No, no. Ho solo in mente di essere con lui più…»

«Amichevole, certo» sibilò Hermione. «Harry, so che le tue intenzioni sono buone. Davvero. Ma temo che finirai con il complicare le cose…»

«E comunque perché ti preoccupi tanto di Malfoy?»

Hermione lo studiò con attenzione. «Oh, Harry, non è di lui che mi preoccupo.»

«Che vorresti dire?»

«Fatto!» urlò Ron, all’improvviso in piedi proprio accanto a loro. Aveva in mano un lungo foglio di pergamena e lo porgeva a Hermione. «Qualcosa non va?» aggiunse, quando sia Hermione che Harry lo fissarono con aria smarrita.

«No» replicò svelto Harry, e Hermione afferrò il saggio di Ron, rivolgendo a Harry un’occhiataccia.

«Ehm, okay.» Ron guardò Harry.

«Sono stanco, tutto qui.» Harry si sforzò di sorridere. «In effetti, dovrei…» Si alzò e sbadigliò esageratamente. «Non rimanete alzati fino a tardi, voi due» disse, e si allontanò cercando di non correre.

 _Non pensarci, non pensarci, non pensarci,_  divenne il mantra di Harry, mentre si preparava per andare a letto. Rimuginare su Malfoy gli aveva procurato un gran mal di testa. E Hermione non aveva contribuito a farlo stare meglio. Ormai aveva programmato tutto. Voleva parlare ancora con Malfoy, essere cortese e amichevole, e convincerlo ad accettare il galeone dell’E.S., rendendolo un membro a tutti gli effetti.

Ma, a quanto pareva, il suo era un piano crudele.

 _Come può essere crudele?_  Continuava a infuriarsi Harry, sdraiato nel suo letto. Se si ragionava in quella maniera, allora era stato crudele anche in infermeria, quando aveva sorretto Malfoy invece che lasciarlo cadere, e atteso che fosse lui a respingerlo per primo. Malfoy aveva trascorso in una solitaria agonia la notte precedente, e Harry sapeva bene quanto anche un semplice abbraccio potesse contare in determinate circostanze. Non aveva mai dimenticato l’abbraccio che Molly Weasley gli aveva dato anni addietro, dopo che Harry aveva assistito al ritorno di Voldemort e all’omicidio di Cedric. In quel momento, il suo abbraccio aveva significato tutto.

Certo, in infermeria Harry era stato ancora all’oscuro dei… sentimenti di Malfoy ma, se anche lo avesse saputo, non avrebbe mutato di una virgola il suo comportamento, pur rischiando di alimentare in Malfoy  _false speranze_ , come aveva sostenuto Hermione. Avrebbe forse dovuto rinunciare ai suoi tentativi di salvargli la vita, ignorando ciò che stava accadendo, per paura di illudere Malfoy?

«Sei sveglio?» La voce di Ron interruppe i pensieri di Harry.

Harry chiuse rapidamente gli occhi. Era tardi e il dormitorio silenzioso.

Ron scosse Harry per una spalla.

«Mmmh» gemette Harry, spostandosi.

«Cazzone» disse Ron. «Ho visto che avevi gli occhi aperti.»

 _Dannazione_. Harry strizzò gli occhi verso Ron, che era tornato al suo letto e si stava spogliando. L’orologio sul comodino indicava che la mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo. Ron e Hermione avevano parlato a lungo.

«Sto  _cercando_  di dormire» replicò Harry.

Ron emise un suono vago e iniziò a slacciarsi le scarpe da ginnastica. Non guardava Harry. «Mi chiedevo… Hai discusso con Malfoy? Gli hai proposto di unirsi all’E.S.?»

 _Maledizione_. «Hermione ti ha raccontato tutto, non è vero?» Avrebbe dovuto chiederle di non farne parola con nessuno. Ron e Hermione non avevano soltanto parlato per le ultime due ore, avevano parlato di  _lui_. Harry desiderò di avere potuto ascoltare la loro conversazione sotto il suo Mantello dell’Invisibilità.

Ron si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì. L’ha fatto» ribatté con un mezzo sorriso.

Harry studiò il viso di Ron, provando a indovinare cosa gli passasse per la mente. «Sei… arrabbiato?» domandò.

«Perché dovrei esserlo?» Lo disse con un tono che a Harry fece sospettare l’esatto contrario.

«Non saprei.» E sul serio non sapeva perché Ron avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che si trattava di una possibilità concreta. Inoltre, temeva che Ron potesse… rovinare tutto. Punzecchiando Malfoy. Prendendosi gioco di lui. Quel pensiero gli provocò una leggera nausea. E se Harry fosse venuto a conoscenza di una presunta cotta di Malfoy per esempio per… Neville? Anche lui lo avrebbe preso in giro? Forse. Se fosse stato infuriato con Malfoy per qualche motivo, o se avesse voluto fargli del male…  _Io però non voglio fargli del male._

Ma per Ron non era lo stesso. Era quasi morto a causa di Malfoy. Il ricordo di Ron che soffocava nell’ufficio di Lumacorno colpì Harry come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Si sentì male all’improvviso.  _Malfoy, razza di idiota._

«Ho solo pensato…» cominciò Harry. «So che consideri assurde le mie teorie su un fantomatico assassino che vorrebbe ammazzare Malfoy, e altrettanto folli i miei tentativi di tenerlo al sicuro. E suppongo che anche tu sia del parere che se lui prova… be’… che dovrei stargli lontano, insomma.»

«Infatti» rispose Ron, rivolgendosi finalmente a Harry. «Ma non ti ritengo un folle. So che questa è… un po’ la tua missione, no? Salvare la gente. Ma Malfoy è un  _gran casino_ , Harry. Mi rendo conto che ne ha passate tante, non fai che ripeterlo, è solo che ultimamente hai iniziato a comportarti in un modo… che proprio non mi piace, ed è solo a causa sua. Dovresti lasciare alla McGranitt il compito di proteggerlo. E sai un’altra cosa? Domani chiederò a Zabini di entrare nell’E.S. E forse anche a Harper. Non combina nulla di buono, a parte andarsene a zonzo per ogni anfratto del castello, ma potrebbe essere utile ugualmente.»

Harry fissò Ron. «E come mi sarei comportato di recente, esattamente?» chiese stizzito.

Ron lo studiò. Harry non riusciva a rammentare l’ultima volta in cui Ron gli era apparso tanto serio. «Come se non sapessi quello che stai facendo, o quello che desideri.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre.  _Dimmi, Harry Potter. Dimmi il tuo ultimo desiderio_ , la richiesta di Voldemort riecheggiò nella testa di Harry.  _Cosa desidero più di ogni altra cosa?_  ricordava di essersi domandato nel sogno, e aveva disperatamente sperato in una risposta.

Harry scosse la testa per scacciare quell’immagine, incerto sul perché gli fosse venuta in mente proprio in quel momento. «So cosa voglio» ribatté. «Voglio scovare chi ha maledetto Tommy e appiccato il fuoco nei sotterranei. Voglio impedire a qualcun altro di farsi del male. E no, non so come, ma questo non significa che dovrei stare con le mani in mano,  _senza intervenire_.»

«Non è quello che…» Ron sospirò all’improvviso. «Penso soltanto che dovresti capire cosa vuoi e poi  _agire_  di conseguenza.» Fece una smorfia. «Ma senza fretta, prima riflettici…»

«Stai citando Hermione?»

«No! Be’, forse.» Ron sembrava imbarazzato. «Però sono d’accordo con lei.»

«Ma ti ho appena detto cosa voglio…»

«Argh!» gemette Ron, fece un cenno con la mano, e poi si infilò a letto, tirando violentemente le coperte su di sé. «Bene. Lascia perdere. Fa’ come ti pare.»

«Ron, quello che dici non ha senso.»

Ron rise, anche se sembrava più frustrato che divertito. «Sì. Non ha senso, è vero.» Si sollevò su un gomito e aggiunse, di nuovo serio: «Malfoy è uno stronzo. Non dimenticarlo. Non mi va che te lo scordi per poi rammentarlo quando sarà troppo tardi».

Harry si sforzò di comprendere le parole di Ron, senza però riuscire ad attribuire loro una logica. Cosa avevano confabulato lui e Hermione? Magari la loro chiacchierata aveva confuso Ron. «So benissimo che è uno stronzo» rispose Harry. «Ma è uno stronzo in pericolo. E non voglio dimenticare nemmeno questo.»

Ron annuì, anche se non sembrava affatto contento. «Okay. Va bene.» Si rimise giù. «Sarò felice quando lo avrai salvato, avremo terminato le lezioni e ce ne saremo andati di qui. Avrei fatto meglio a non tornare a Hogwarts.»

«Forse» disse Harry, ma non era più tanto sicuro che fosse vero, e non c’era più spazio per i rimpianti. Gli eventi lo avevano ormai travolto e avrebbe portato a termine ciò che aveva iniziato. E che Ron e Hermione si lamentassero pure quanto volevano. Harry li avrebbe ascoltati solamente quando le loro rimostranze avessero acquisito un senso.

 

 

*

 

 

L’aria fresca e la luce del nuovo giorno avevano la capacità di rimettere tutto in prospettiva, rifletté Harry, mentre camminava verso il castello, dopo un lungo volo intorno al giardino. Era persino riuscito a perdonare Ron e Hermione per lo strano comportamento della sera precedente. Anche se, in fondo, forse l’unico a essersi comportato in maniera bizzarra era stato proprio lui…

Ma che diavolo era andato a inventarsi? Lasciare l’infermeria addirittura convinto che Malfoy provasse per lui qualcosa di diverso dal consueto odio e dall’usuale irritazione. Incolpò le lettere.  _Quelle_  lettere che gli arrivavano di tanto in tanto, inviate sia dalle ragazzine più piccole che da quelle più grandi, piene di frasi smielate e spesso accompagnate da scatole di cioccolatini. Alcune di quelle lettere avevano fatto ridere Harry, altre gli avevano fatto scuotere la testa incredulo, altre ancora lo avevano fatto arrossire, e tutte erano finite nella spazzatura, insieme ai cioccolatini farciti di pozione d’amore.

All’inizio quel genere di attenzioni erano state numerose e, sebbene Harry non vi avesse mai prestato grande attenzione, dovevano averlo convinto, senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, che era ragionevole ritenere che qualcuno avesse una sbandata per lui, se soltanto lo guardava o gli si rivolgeva in modo diverso dal solito.

Be’, non era affatto così. E Harry lo sapeva. Tutto ciò di cui aveva avuto bisogno era stata una buona dormita per schiarirsi le idee. Immaginare Malfoy, che lo aveva sempre detestato, provare qualcosa… A Harry non rimaneva che ridere di se stesso.

Malfoy aveva avuto una giornata terribile; probabilmente era stato debole, stordito, confuso. Quasi certamente neppure consapevole dei propri gesti. Forse non aveva nemmeno capito che quello a cui si era aggrappato era Harry. Chi poteva stabilirlo? Magari, prima dell’ingresso di Harry in infermeria, Malfoy stava fantasticando sulle Holyhead Harpies, e Harry lo aveva interrotto in un momento inopportuno.

C’erano spiegazioni ben più plausibili, di quelle che Harry si era dato la sera precedente. Aveva sbagliato a discuterne con Ron e Hermione. Poveri amici, costretti ad ascoltare quel cumulo di assurdità, e tutto a causa delle sue fissazioni.

«Harry!»

Harry strizzò gli occhi, scorgendo Ginny che scendeva i gradini in pietra di Hogwarts, e gli correva incontro.

Se davvero Malfoy si era beccato una cotta per qualcuno, quel qualcuno probabilmente era Ginny. D’altra parte, stavolta era stata lei a trovarlo e a salvargli la vita. Ed era bella e dolce.

Ed era una ragazza.

Harry percepì lo stomaco contrarsi. Il che non era affatto strano, considerato che era andato a volare subito dopo pranzo. Non era stata una grande idea.

Ginny lo raggiunse velocemente. Se non fosse stato per i suoi capelli fiammeggianti, Harry non l’avrebbe neppure riconosciuta. Era avvolta in un mantello pesante e indossava una sciarpa colorata e un cappello fatti da Hermione, e simili a quelli che portava anche Harry. Hermione era diventata talmente brava a sferruzzare che ormai indossavano di continuo i suoi cappelli e le sue sciarpe, e non perché si sentissero obbligati, ma perché erano belli e caldi. Aveva fatto persino un maglione per la signora Weasley, con sul davanti i nomi di tutti i suoi figli, che aveva fatto piangere di commozione Molly per tre giorni di fila, e l’aveva spinta a portarlo ostinatamente anche durante l’estate.

«Tieni» disse Ginny. «Questo è per te.» Tirò fuori un galeone dalla tasca e lo porse sorridente a Harry.

«Ehm.» Harry fissò il galeone, confuso. «Non ne ho ancora parlato con Malfoy. E anche se lo avessi fatto, non avrei mai vinto la scommessa.»

Ginny rise. «Certo che no, Harry. E infatti è falso. Ho consegnato a Hermione la lista con undici firme – senza contare me e te – perciò non solo ho vinto, ma ti ho letteralmente stracciato. Ero quasi riuscita a convincere anche Ernie e Justin a firmare, poi però sono stati affatturati da alcuni Serpeverde e ci hanno ripensato. Anche Anthony Goldstein si è rifiutato di firmare e Calì non ne è stata contenta. Non l’ho ancora chiesto a Seamus e Padma. Ma Padma ha promesso a Calì che avrebbe firmato.»

«È fantastico» disse Harry.

Lei lo osservò meglio. «E allora perché hai la faccia di uno a cui un Kneazle ha appena fatto pipì nel porridge?» Spalancò gli occhi. «Oh, Merlino! Dimmi che non hai cambiato idea. Non dopo che ho piagnucolato sia con Dean che con Michael. Sai quanto sia imbarazzante frignare davanti al tuo ex?»

«Lo so» rispose Harry seccamente, e lei sbuffò. «E non ho cambiato idea» la rassicurò.  _Glielo chiederò, lui rifiuterà, e Ginny mi affatturerà_. Peggio di così.

«Bene.» Infilò il falso galeone nella tasca di Harry. «È in biblioteca. Suppongo che Madama Chips lo abbia dimesso. Raggiungilo e consegnagli il galeone. Digli che l’invito è da parte della McGranitt. A quel punto non potrà rifiutare.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Non era affatto una cattiva idea.

Ginny contrasse le labbra. «Anche se… ho chiesto ad Astoria di unirsi a noi, e ha rifiutato, ma poi Calì ha detto a Daphne che Astoria era d’accordo e lei ha accettato. Così sono tornato da Astoria per riferirle che Daphne aveva acconsentito, e alla fine parteciperanno entrambe. Ma Astoria mi ha raccontato anche qualcos’altro. Quando ho menzionato la nostra intenzione di coinvolgere Malfoy e Zabini, non ne è sembrata entusiasta. Sostiene che includere Malfoy potrebbe rivelarsi un errore.»

«Davvero? Perché?»

«Be’, a quanto pare lei soffre di insonnia. Si sveglia presto o rimane fino a tardi nella sala comune. E ha visto Malfoy uscire spesso nel bel mezzo della notte. Esce e sta fuori per ore. Lo fa dall’inizio dell’anno scolastico, ma soprattutto da quando Tommy Wright è stato maledetto.»

«Ma nessuno lo ha mai incontrato» precisò Harry, benché sentire certe insinuazioni su Malfoy lo avesse turbato. Aggirarsi furtivamente nel cuore della notte… A che scopo? Dove andava?

«Afferma di avere sempre pensato che Malfoy fosse il Vampiro Tassorosso. Ehm, voglio dire l’individuo incappucciato che è stato avvistato da quelle parti. In realtà, non crede si tratti effettivamente di un vampiro.»

Ma il Vampiro Tassorosso era stato notato nei pressi delle cucine. Che ci faceva lì Malfoy? Uno spuntino notturno?

«Magari ha solo una ragazza in Tassorosso.» Ginny rise improvvisamente, dando divertita di gomito a Harry. «Te lo immagini? Draco Malfoy che frequenta una Tassorosso? Ne sarebbe talmente imbarazzato. Spiegherebbe tutto. Forse Tommy Wright e quel povero Serpeverde del primo anno li hanno visti insieme, e lui ha cercato di sbarazzarsi dei testimoni scomodi.»

«Non ha nessun senso. Lui non…»

Ginny smise di ridere. «Harry, stavo scherzando.»

«Oh. Certo. Lo so.»

Lei scosse la testa, e lo fissò. «Quand’è che hai perso il senso dell’umorismo?»

_Più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui sono impazzito._

«L’idea di Malfoy con una ragazza Tassorosso è molto divertente» rimediò Harry. Anche se non divertente quanto pensare che invece era  _Harry_ , quello che Malfoy desiderava.

«Sì, sono sicura che dentro di te ti stai sbellicando dalle risate.» Ginny sospirò. «Vado. Alcuni di noi hanno lezione» disse a malincuore. Si voltò per tornare verso il castello, ma prima aggiunse: «Non dimenticare che mi devi un galeone».

Anche a Harry sarebbe toccata una lezione, ma il professore di Trasfigurazione era ancora malato. Il che significava che in quel momento non aveva di meglio da fare. Sapeva dove si trovava Malfoy e aveva il galeone. Non aveva più alcuna ragione per non recarsi in biblioteca e chiedergli di unirsi all’Esercito di Silente. Gli sarebbe bastato dire che era un ordine della McGranitt, proprio come aveva suggerito Ginny.

L’importante era non interrogare Malfoy sulle sue uscite notturne, o avrebbero litigato di nuovo.

Si convinse dunque a farlo, e presto, così rincasò alla Torre di Grifondoro per riporre la scopa. Poi però andò in bagno, si fermò a chiacchierare con Neville e Hannah in corridoio, parlò con Seamus e Nick Quasi Senza Testa, e solo alla fine si ritrovò di fronte alla biblioteca.

 _Magari è già andato via_. Be’, in quel caso Harry ci avrebbe provato un’altra volta.

La biblioteca era silenziosa e semideserta. Ma Malfoy era lì, in un angolo in fondo, che scribacchiava diligentemente con la sua piuma. Stava probabilmente recuperando le lezioni perse il giorno precedente.

 _Se non altro in biblioteca non potrà urlarmi contro. E neppure cercare di baciarmi_ , si disse ironicamente, prendendosi mentalmente gioco di se stesso.

Harry si avvicinò al tavolo di Malfoy, determinato a sbrigare la faccenda il più rapidamente possibile. Tastò il galeone che aveva in tasca.

Malfoy cominciò a scrivere più lentamente, ma non sollevò lo sguardo.

«Posso parlarti?» chiese Harry, e poi desiderò prendersi a schiaffi da solo. Perché aveva esordito con una domanda? A Malfoy sarebbe stato sufficiente replicare con un ‘no’, e lui avrebbe dovuto insistere, ma con un Malfoy già imbufalito perché Harry aveva ignorato il suo rifiuto iniziale. Sarebbe stato più furbo dirgli che aveva un messaggio da parte della McGranitt, o qualcosa di simile, e farla finita.

La piuma di Malfoy continuò a scorrere sulla pergamena. Non ebbe nemmeno la cortesia di degnare Harry di una risposta, tanto che Harry fu sul punto di voltarsi e andarsene. Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto dare a Malfoy quel galeone. Non spettava necessariamente a Harry.

 _Lo lascerò qui e basta_ , pensò Harry, mentre si sedeva accanto a Malfoy.

Le dita di Malfoy strinsero la piuma talmente forte, che Harry temette che si sarebbe spezzata.  _È già arrabbiato con me_. E appariva determinato a fingere di non notarlo.

Harry sospirò, tirò fuori il galeone e lo posò sul tavolo. Con un indice lo spinse adagio verso Malfoy.

Malfoy smise di scrivere.

_Gli ho appena dato il galeone. Dovrà commentare. Non potrà resistere e fare finta di nulla._

Malfoy contrasse le labbra e non deluse le sue aspettative. «Qualunque cosa tu voglia, Potter, ti costerà di più.»

Harry emise un sospiro di sollievo. «È falso, comunque.»

Malfoy lo guardò di traverso. «Un consiglio, a titolo gratuito: se rifili a qualcuno del denaro falso, evita di informarlo in anticipo.»

«Me ne ricorderò» annuì Harry. «Mi piacerebbe che tenessi il galeone, però. Ha un incantesimo di connessione. Li usiamo nell’Esercito di Silente per comunicare fra noi.»  _Come ben sai_ , Harry avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma poi ci ripensò. Malfoy aveva usato i galeoni incantati durante il loro sesto anno per comunicare con Madama Rosmerta che aveva posto sotto Imperio.

«Capisco.» Malfoy inclinò la testa. «Aspiri a diventare il nuovo Signore Oscuro, non è vero? Convochi i tuoi piccoli servitori e loro giungono da te strisciando.»

«Strisciano molto poco, a essere onesti. È solo un incantesimo, Malfoy. Ed è utile. Non lo conosceva nemmeno Voldemort.»

Malfoy fece una smorfia, che tentò di dissimulare. Il suo tono era condiscendente quando disse: «Ne sono enormemente impressionato. Hai fatto tutto da solo?».

«È stata Hermione.»

«Ah, certo. Sono lieto che abbiamo condiviso questo momento. Ora, se hai finito di pavoneggiarti…» Malfoy tornò al suo lavoro, con la chiara intenzione di concludere quella conversazione.

«Non lo vuoi, quindi? Non ti va di unirti a noi per darci una mano a pattugliare?»

« _Pattugliare_? So che amate definirvi un esercito, ma non lo siete. Te ne rendi conto? Siete solo un branco di idioti che si danno un mucchio di arie.»

 _Saresti perfetto per il ruolo, allora_ , pensò Harry, ma non lo disse. «Oh, non saprei. Gli eserciti di solito combattono in battaglia. E mi pare di ricordare che noi ne abbiamo affrontata e vinta una.»

«Acqua passata» lo schernì Malfoy. «La guerra è finita. È tempo di voltare pagina. Adesso state solamente giocando.»

«Definiresti un gioco quello che è successo a Tommy Wright? O ai Serpeverde del primo anno? O a te? Se è tutto finito, come mai ieri sei quasi morto su quel campo?»

Malfoy si voltò e lo fissò. «Considerato che hai un esercito al tuo servizio,  _dov’era_  ieri, quando sono quasi morto?»

Quelle parole punsero Harry sul vivo.  _Saresti dovuto rimanere nel tuo dormitorio_ , Harry immaginò di ribattere,  _e non ti sarebbe accaduto nulla_. Ma era davvero così? Zacharias Smith era andato contro tutto e tutti pur di vendicarsi. Era scappato dall’ospedale, aveva rintracciato Malfoy e lo aveva maledetto mentre era in volo. Come poteva affermare che all’interno del dormitorio Malfoy non avrebbe corso alcun rischio? Nemmeno i dormitori erano sicuri. E se anche Smith era stato aiutato o manovrato, non faceva nessuna differenza.

 _Se miri a ottenere qualcosa, concedi qualcosa_ , si disse Harry. «Hai ragione» rispose. «Ed è per questo che ti sto consegnando un galeone. Non abbiamo nessun rappresentante dei Serpeverde. Nessuno che si preoccupi per loro. E i Prefetti se ne fregano. Alla maggior parte di voi interessa solamente sabotarci.»

«Come se alla maggior parte di voi non interessasse solamente togliere punti ai Serpeverde. Oh, no, i vostri obiettivi sono molto più nobili.»

«Ad alcuni importa sottrarre punti agli altri, è vero» ammise Harry. «A me invece preme sapere cosa accadrebbe se scoppiasse un altro incendio nei dormitori Serpeverde. Esistono degli incantesimi che rilevano il fumo? L’ingresso ha barriere di protezione che vi avvisano se qualcuno entra o esce? Avete tenuto il conto di tutti gli studenti?»

Malfoy lo osservò. «Non credi di avere preso la faccenda un po’ troppo sul serio? Smith è stato arrestato, l’incendio era probabilmente accidentale…»

«Hai esaminato la tua scopa, Malfoy? Perché io l’ho fatto. Ha un taglio netto, esattamente al centro. E dalla bacchetta di Smith risulta un banale incantesimo lacerante. Ritieni Smith capace di una cosa del genere? Capace di spezzare una Nimbus in quel modo? Molti maghi specializzati lo troverebbero un compito impegnativo, e non sto tentando di  _difendere_  Smith... Ma credi davvero che la McGranitt avrebbe assegnato a Winky il compito di vegliare su di te in infermeria se lo avesse reputato inutile?»

«Mio padre l’avrà minacciata…»

«Tuo padre sa bene che è meglio non minacciare la preside di Hogwarts. E lo ha dimostrato consegnando Lestrange al Ministero.»

Malfoy sgranò gli occhi. Harry non avrebbe saputo stabilire se perché ne fosse realmente all’oscuro o per lo stupore di apprendere che, al contrario, Harry ne era a conoscenza. «Malfoy, la minaccia è reale. Hai rischiato di morire due volte. Non è un gioco.»

Per un momento, gli parve che Malfoy stesse esitando; lanciò un’occhiata al galeone quasi fosse tentato, ma quell’istante passò, e Malfoy sogghignò. «Be’, in quel caso ho già la mia guardia del corpo personale… Winky, l’elfa domestica. Forse dovresti chiederlo a qualcuno che ha a cuore anche gli altri.»

Harry desiderò afferrare Malfoy e scuoterlo.  _Stanno a cuore a te_. Lavanda gli aveva raccontato di come Malfoy fosse stato il primo a rispondere alle sue urla, la notte dell’incendio nei sotterranei. Si era precipitato al suo fianco e l’aveva aiutata a spegnere il fuoco. Certo, considerate le presunte escursioni notturne di Malfoy, forse era accaduto perché era l’unico Serpeverde sveglio nei paraggi. Ma era arrivato, aveva reagito e dato una mano. E il fuoco doveva averlo terrorizzato.

Harry rammentò lo stratagemma con il quale Ginny e Calì avevano convinto le sorelle Greengrass, e decise di provarlo a sua volta. «Lo abbiamo già chiesto a Daphne e Astoria Greengrass. E anche a Zabini.» Harry si mordicchiò un labbro. «Hanno accettato.» Si appuntò mentalmente di parlare con Zabini il prima possibile.

Malfoy scarabocchiò qualcosa sulla sua pergamena. «Sembra tutto a posto, quindi.»

 _Non puoi rifiutare, è un ordine della McGranitt_ , pensò Harry mestamente. Perché non si era attenuto al piano? Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Non era stato nelle sue intenzioni nemmeno ribadire a Malfoy che poteva ancora essere in pericolo, eppure lo aveva fatto ugualmente.  _Perché con Malfoy non tengo mai a freno la lingua?_

Malfoy riprese a ignorarlo, ma Harry notò che la sua ordinata calligrafia non appariva più così nitida. E l’ultima frase che aveva scritto non aveva alcun senso. Anche se, a essere onesti, era un saggio di Pozioni, e dunque privo di senso per definizione.

Era il momento di ricorrere alle tattiche più disperate? La sera precedente si era ripromesso di comportarsi in maniera amichevole. Ma ora dubitava dell’utilità di un simile atteggiamento, e nemmeno sapeva come mostrarsi più amichevole di così. Non era forse già stato abbastanza amichevole? No, ci voleva ben altro che evitare di colpire o affatturare Malfoy. A Harry i suoi modi erano parsi sufficientemente cordiali ma, trattandosi di Malfoy, forse si era sbagliato.

Forse…

Harry afferrò lo schienale della sedia di Malfoy e si allungò in avanti. «Accetta,  _ti prego_ » quasi bisbigliò all’orecchio di Malfoy.

Malfoy si girò così bruscamente, che alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli sfiorarono il naso di Harry. Harry si costrinse a stare fermo e a non indietreggiare, benché ora il volto di Malfoy fosse talmente vicino da consentirgli di avvertire il respiro dell’altro contro la sua bocca.

Accadde in fretta, e Harry non vi avrebbe nemmeno badato, se non fosse stato intento a studiare il viso di Malfoy: gli occhi di Malfoy incrociarono i suoi e poi, per una frazione di secondo, scivolarono in basso, sulle labbra di Harry. Ridicolmente, Harry si ritrovò a desiderare di non avere labbra così secche e screpolate dall’aria fredda e dal troppo vento preso durante il suo volo pomeridiano. Scacciò quel pensiero, e la sensazione di vertigini che lo colse, quando si ritrovò a considerare che, dopotutto, le conclusioni cui era giunto la sera precedente non era poi tanto deliranti come si era ripetuto. Non che a Harry facesse piacere ritenere Malfoy interessato a lui, ma se ciò significava avere la possibilità di convincerlo ad aderire all’E.S., allora non era disposto a rinunciarvi.

Nemmeno Malfoy si allontanò. Il suoi occhi grigi – quel grigio così pallido, rifletté Harry, sarebbe mai diventato ardente? – continuarono a scrutare Harry, e Harry quasi gli domandò se il verde dei suoi, di occhi, lo stesse irritando, poiché qualche giorno prima aveva proclamato di detestarne il colore. Resistette però, ma poi quasi parlò di nuovo, attratto dall’idea di ribadire la sua _supplica_ , solo per verificare se era in grado di sconvolgere Malfoy ancora una volta.

Il silenzio era teso e Harry non seppe trattenersi. «Ti prego» ripeté. Le labbra di Malfoy si schiusero e le sue pupille divennero più scure.  _È la cosa più affascinante che abbia mai visto_. Non avrebbe insistito, ma l’idea di implorare Malfoy continuava ad apparirgli allettante.

Malfoy era senza parole e Harry un po’ confuso. Doveva dire qualcosa – qualcosa di diverso –, o avrebbero finito per guardarsi a vicenda in eterno. Sì, ma cosa? Malfoy prima o poi avrebbe reagito, e dopo si sarebbe arrabbiato. Non avrebbe cambiato idea, solo perché Harry lo aveva pregato.

«Sei stato un Prefetto in passato, potresti tornare a esserlo» disse Harry. Lo sguardo di Malfoy scivolò ancora sulle sue labbra, e Harry dovette fare uno sforzo per continuare a muoverle. «Tutto ciò che ti viene richiesto è contare una parte degli studenti, lanciare qualche incantesimo di sorveglianza, fare una passeggiata. E avresti gli stessi privilegi di un Prefetto. L’autorità, un diverso coprifuoco, il rispetto degli insegnanti, un bagno incantevole.» Tecnicamente non avevano il permesso di usare il bagno dei Prefetti, il suo era soltanto un tentativo di rendere la lista dei vantaggi più appetibile. E se Malfoy avesse accettato il galeone, poi non lo avrebbe di certo rigettato solo perché non gli era consentito utilizzare il bagno.

«Sembra noioso.» Malfoy parve avere recuperato la voce, probabilmente dal fondo di un barile, però, perché risuonò talmente bassa. «Due ore con chi? Zabini? A correre in giro per acciuffare gli altri studenti? La scorsa notte è stata addirittura più divertente.»

«In realtà…» Harry rifletté velocemente.  _Forse…_  «Pattuglieresti con me. Il che è persino peggio, ci scommetto. Ma sicuramente non noioso.»  _Ho appena sorriso? Sto flirtando?_  No, no, era semplicemente amichevole. Incoraggiante. E d’altro canto che importava? Dal momento che stava funzionando.

Ma poi Malfoy assottigliò lo sguardo. «Capisco. È per sorvegliarmi?»

Harry cercò svelto una risposta. «I nuovi membri vanno sempre in coppia con i vecchi. Almeno all’inizio.» Assolutamente plausibile. Harry si augurò che il resto dell’E.S. fosse d’accordo. «E, che tu ci creda o no, non molti sono ansiosi di fare coppia con te. Ma mi conosci. Sono sempre pronto a sacrificarmi.»

«Ovviamente.» D’un tratto Malfoy divenne quasi triste. Harry aveva detto la cosa sbagliata? Era stata solo una battuta.

«Possiamo iniziare stasera. Ti aspetterò davanti ai sotterranei per le nove.»  _Fingi che abbia già accettato_. «Contatta prima un Caposcuola per farti spiegare in cosa consisteranno i tuoi compiti.»

Malfoy era indeciso. Appariva evidente dal suo viso. Infine guardò Harry con espressione scaltra. «Oh, non saprei, Potter. Forse dovresti supplicarmi ancora un po’.»

Harry non esitò. «Ti prego.»

Malfoy gli rivolse uno strano sguardo, e si ritrasse di colpo sbuffando: «D’accordo», quindi mosse la mano verso il galeone.

Harry allontanò svelto il galeone. «C’è ancora una piccola cosa.»

Malfoy scosse la testa e rise. Sembrava quasi sollevato, anche se la sua risata suonò amara. «Figurarsi.»

Harry temette che in quel modo avrebbe rovinato tutto, ma gli era venuta in mente un’idea e la riteneva  _importante_. «Abbiamo una sorta di rito di iniziazione. E siamo piuttosto rigidi a riguardo.»

Malfoy rise di nuovo. «Oh, Potter. Per un minuto, ho pensato che la tua fosse una proposta seria. Ci sono quasi casc…»

«Era serissima» replicò Harry. «Ti basterà ripetere una frase e il galeone sarà tuo.»

Il sorriso di Malfoy si spense, e i suoi occhi divennero gelidi. «Potter, non osare chiedermi di  _ringraziarti_  o giuro che ti  _affatturo_.»

«No, no, i ringraziamenti non sono necessari. Tutto quello che devi dire è…» Harry ci rifletté per una frazione di secondo. «Le mutande di Voldemort puzzano.»

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio. E a Harry parve che avesse contratto anche la bocca. Si era persino scordato di arretrare sconvolto di fronte alla menzione di quel nome. Sembrava sconcertato. «Ho capito» rispose infine. «A che gioco stai giocando? Userai un incantesimo di registrazione per poi andartene in giro per la scuola e farlo sentire a tutti?»

Harry finse di sapere in cosa consistesse un incantesimo di registrazione. «No» ribatté, ma era consapevole che a Malfoy non sarebbe bastato.  _Se miri a ottenere qualcosa, concedi qualcosa_ , ricordò a se stesso. Mise la mano in tasca e tirò fuori la bacchetta. Malfoy studiò ogni sua mossa con attenzione. Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, quando tese la bacchetta verso l’altro, invitandolo a prenderla. «Se ti fa sentire meglio, puoi tenerla tu, mentre lo dici. Controlla pure che non ci siano incantesimi attivi.»

Malfoy parve affascinato. Allungò immediatamente una mano e afferrò la bacchetta, facendo scivolare le dita su quelle di Harry che ancora la avvolgevano.  _La sua pelle è così fredda_ , pensò Harry, rabbrividendo a quel tocco e, con la morte nel cuore, lasciò andare la bacchetta.

Malfoy a quel punto avrebbe anche potuto maledirlo. O spezzargli la bacchetta. O scappare e gettarla dalla finestra. Invece si limitò a percorrerla con il pollice, provocando in Harry un curioso imbarazzo. Uno non dava tanto facilmente la propria bacchetta a un altro mago. A che diavolo stava pensando? Magari stava gongolando o tramando di…

«Le mutande di Voldemort puzzano.»

Harry ne fu così felice che quasi desiderò di baciare Malfoy. Ma quell’attimo di euforia passò in fretta, e Harry si accontentò di sorridergli. «E che possano marcire con lui» replicò solennemente, e consegnò il galeone a Malfoy.

Malfoy grugnì, prese il Galeone e restituì la bacchetta a Harry. Harry l’afferrò con cautela, non volendo toccare di nuovo la pelle di Malfoy. Prima lo aveva fatto sentire a disagio.

«Ma sappi» continuò Malfoy, con un sorriso talmente sincero che Harry non poté impedirsi di ricambiarlo «che non ti perdonerò mai per avermi fatto pensare alle… mutande di Voldemort».

 _Smetti di sorridere come un idiota_ , si impose Harry, naturalmente senza riuscirvi. Rimise la bacchetta nella tasca della veste e si alzò. «Non c’è niente di più spaventoso della verità» dichiarò con aria seria. «Ci vediamo alle nove» aggiunse.

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle e Harry stabilì di considerarlo come un tacito assenso. Si affrettò a uscire, temendo che, se avesse indugiato troppo a lungo, Malfoy avrebbe cambiato idea.

Quando aprì la porta della biblioteca, si voltò e scorse Malfoy fissare il galeone come se non ne avesse mai visto uno.

Ore dopo, Harry non aveva ancora smesso di sorridere.


	6. La figura incappucciata

 

 

 

«Manca all’appello Augustus Derrick.»

«È laggiù, Harry.» Hermione indicò il camino, dove il ragazzo del sesto anno se ne stava comodamente seduto nella poltrona preferita di Harry.

«Oh.» Harry si schiarì la gola. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene. «Allora non manca nessuno.»

«Bene.» Hermione sorrise, ma sembrò ugualmente un po’ tesa. «Buona fortuna.»

«Probabilmente ne avrò bisogno.» E probabile lo era per davvero. Forse Malfoy non si sarebbe fatto vivo. O forse sarebbe stato più irritante che utile.

«Affatturalo, se serve» gli consigliò Ron, con una punta di speranza chiaramente percepibile nella voce.

Harry mugugnò qualcosa in risposta. Si augurava di non dover arrivare a tanto.

Uscì dunque dalla sala comune e si diresse verso i sotterranei, dopo avere salutato Ron e Hermione, e ignorato di proposito le loro occhiate insolitamente ammiccanti. Non erano contenti della sua iniziativa, e lo sapeva. Disapprovavano il suggerimento avanzato da Harry di mettere in coppia i nuovi membri con quelli vecchi. O, più precisamente, di accoppiare un Serpeverde con uno studente di un’altra Casa. O, ancora più precisamente, di accoppiare Harry con Malfoy.

‘È più sensato che due della stessa Casa pattuglino insieme’ si era ostinato Ron, ma Harry gli aveva fatto notare che, fino a quel momento, le cose non erano comunque andate così. Harry, per esempio, era stato in coppia con Luna perché Calì preferiva pattugliare con il suo fidanzato Corvonero. E anche Neville aveva smosso mari e monti, con continui scambi di turno, pur di pattugliare con la sua ragazza Tassorosso.

Le argomentazioni di Harry avevano infastidito Ron. ‘Sì, be’, almeno hanno delle motivazioni comprensibili’ aveva ribattuto. Aggiungendo con un borbottio qualcosa a proposito di Harry che, guarda caso, andava ad appigliarsi proprio a quegli esempi.

‘Lo faccio solo per tenere un occhio su…’

Ron aveva sollevato le mani e sbraitato: ‘Bene! Come ti pare, Harry. Non rimane che mettere Luna in coppia con Zabini’. Quel pensiero almeno aveva rallegrato Ron. ‘Ah, vorrei essere una mosca per poterli spiare.’

E Harry si era ritrovato a concordare con lui. Aveva chiesto a Blaise Zabini di unirsi all’E.S. in seguito alla chiacchierata avuta con Malfoy. Zabini aveva scrollato le spalle e replicato: ‘D’accordo’, mentre si infilava in tasca il galeone. E per Harry era stato impossibile non interrogarsi su una sua probabile reazione di fronte alle stranezze di Luna, che non mancavano mai di provocare una risposta.

Magari alla fine se la sarebbero cavata meglio di lui e Malfoy. In qualunque modo fosse andata, Harry desiderò soltanto di riuscire a evitare il contatto fisico. Un minuto era convinto che Malfoy non provasse per lui altro che odio allo stato puro, e quello successivo tutto il contrario, se solamente si soffermava a riflettere sul comportamento che l’altro aveva tenuto prima in infermeria e quindi in biblioteca. Qualunque fosse la verità, quasi certamente avrebbero finito per litigare.

 _Non hai scelta_ , si disse Harry, intanto che attendeva davanti all’ingresso della sala comune Serpeverde.  _Devi mantenerlo in vita e scoprire ciò che sa_.

Draco Malfoy uscì dalla sala comune alle nove in punto. Era già accigliato. «Anche Daphne e Astoria sono pronte per la ronda» esclamò subito. «Pattuglieranno insieme. Non è  _buffo_? Mi era stato detto che i nuovi membri venivano prima…»

«Hanno insistito» replicò Harry svelto.

«Oh. Capisco.» Malfoy contrasse le labbra.  _Lo fa spesso_ , pensò Harry. «E posso  _insistere_  per essere messo in coppia con qualcun altro?»

Harry si strinse nelle spalle. «È quello che vorresti? Puoi farlo, se preferisci.»

«Buono a sapersi» ribatté Malfoy, ma poi tacque.

«Dobbiamo controllare il quarto piano» proseguì Harry e Malfoy annuì. «Mancava qualcuno in Serpeverde?»

«Solo Harper.»

Harry si fermò per rivolgergli un’occhiataccia. «Malfoy, se non stai prendendo la cosa seriam…»

«Non sto  _mentendo_. Manca solo Harper!» Se quella di Malfoy era falsa indignazione, allora Harry doveva ammettere che fingeva in maniera indiscutibilmente credibile.

«I vostri Prefetti non fanno che ripeterlo, e durante la ronda ci imbattiamo in decine di studenti che se ne vanno a zonzo.»

In un lampo, l’indignazione di Malfoy si tramutò in rabbia. «Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che dicono i Prefetti. Li ho contati per ben due volte, e li ho persino minacciati. Ho bloccato l’ingresso della sala comune, ho lanciato incantesimi rivelatori di fumo e altri utili a segnalare se entrano o escono perciò, se qualcuno si farà male, sarà stato  _solamente_  per colpa dei tuoi favolosi suggerimenti del cavolo. Non che abbia mai nutrito alcun dubbio sul fatto che non valessero un accidente. Io però ho eseguito  _tutto_  quello che mi era stato richiesto.»

«Ehm, Zabini e le sorelle Greengrass non si sono preoccupati di nulla?»

«E io che ne so?» sputò Malfoy, ma poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, e arrossì leggermente. «Voglio dire, certo che sì. Ci siamo divisi gli incarichi. Ovviamente. Perché cazzo avrei dovuto farlo da solo?»

Harry lo studiò, interdetto su cosa pensare. O Malfoy stava mentendo, o si stava vantando, o davvero si era occupato di  _tutto_  senza l’aiuto degli altri.  _Li ho contati per ben due volte_ , aveva dichiarato. Compito che doveva avergli portato via un po’ di tempo. Ma, se stava mentendo, perché rimangiarsi le sue affermazioni il minuto seguente? Forse aveva effettivamente gestito ogni cosa, ma semplicemente perché adorava calarsi nel ruolo del capo.

O magari era stato perché lui lo aveva pregato? Harry scacciò quel pensiero con uno sbuffo. «Mi pareva» riprese «di avere capito che non te ne fregasse un cazzo. E invece salta fuori così tanta solerzia da parte tua».

Il leggero rossore sulle guance di Malfoy divenne più accentuato.  _Adesso solleverà il mento, serrando le labbra_ , pensò Harry, e l’attimo dopo Malfoy ripeté esattamente quei gesti. Harry non trattenne un sorriso.

«E sai che altro è saltato fuori?» ribatté Malfoy con tono imperioso. «Che si sta dimostrando un compito seccante. Dunque  _insisto_  per avere un compagno diverso. _Immediatamente_.»

 _Non avverrà_. «Ti chiedo scusa» rispose Harry, nella maniera più innocente possibile. «Mi ha sorpreso constatare che stai prendendo sul serio la faccenda. Nient’altro.»

Malfoy sembrò ancora offeso. «Non confondere il senso di responsabilità con la mancanza di senso logico, Potter. Continuo a ritenerti delirante, e non prendo minimamente sul serio la tua teoria del ‘qualcuno vuole ammazzarci’.»

«Ah, sì? Neanche un po’?» domandò Harry. Gli tornarono subito alla mente i vagabondaggi notturni di Malfoy. «Non hai saputo l’ultima? A Hogwarts c’è un vampiro.»

Malfoy rise. «Se becchiamo un vampiro a Hogwarts, Potter, procurami un cappello poiché sono disposto a mangiarmelo.»

Malfoy parve sinceramente divertito. O perché non credeva a quelle voci, proprio come Harry, o perché aveva la certezza che non vi fosse alcun vampiro in quanto era _lui_ , quello che gli altri studenti avevano avvistato aggirarsi furtivo durante la notte.

«Be’, in tal caso adesso smanio per andare a caccia di vampiri.»

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e non rispose, ma neppure insistette per avere un nuovo compagno. Arrivarono in silenzio fino al quarto piano.

In un  _imbarazzante_  silenzio, stabilì Harry.  _Dovrei dire qualcosa_. Ma cosa? Erano capaci solamente di insultarsi a vicenda o non parlare affatto.

Se Malfoy fu infastidito da quel silenzio, non lo diede a vedere. Controllarono qualche stanza e alcuni angoli nascosti lungo il tragitto, ma non vi scovarono nessuno studente. Se fosse capitato, almeno avrebbero avuto una scusa per discuterne, ma quella sera la fortuna non sembrava essere dalla parte di Harry.

 _Si annoierà e si arrenderà entro domani_. Forse avrebbero  _dovuto_  litigare. Harry aveva promesso a Malfoy che non si sarebbe annoiato. Magari era meglio lasciar perdere i buoni propositi, e provocarlo su chi, fra Serpeverde e Grifondoro, avesse più chance di vincere il torneo di Quidditch.

« _Sei un idiota_!»

Quel grido inaspettato spinse entrambi a guardarsi attorno.

«Le scale» disse Malfoy, scrutando in quella direzione.

«Era la voce di Calì.» Harry era sicuro di averla riconosciuta. «Andiamo a vedere che succede.»

Quasi volarono per il corridoio, raggiungendo le scale in una manciata di secondi, e Harry si pentì subito di averlo fatto. Calì era lì con il suo ragazzo, Anthony Goldstein. Avevano il volto arrossato e si stavano urlando contro furiosamente.

«Sai però cosa non sono?» La voce di Anthony divenne bassa. «CIECO!» sbraitò d’un tratto. «Ovunque ci se tu, C’È ANCHE LUI!»

«Ehm» disse Harry, tirando Malfoy per la manica. «Sarebbe più opportuno andarsene…»

Malfoy se lo scrollò di dosso. «Oh, no! È divertente.»

«Ah, sì?» strillò Calì. «E tu sai cosa non  _sono_  io? La tua ragazza! È finita, Tony.» Si girò, e poi probabilmente notò Harry, perché cominciò a gridare rivolta a lui. «Procurami un altro compagno, Harry. Ho chiuso con quel coglione!» E così dicendo girò sui tacchi e si allontanò, mentre Harry annuiva silenziosamente.

«Anch’io ho chiuso con te!» le urlò Anthony di rimando.

«Oh, quella sì che era una replica tagliente!» esclamò Malfoy allegro. Harry avrebbe voluto colpirlo.

Anthony si voltò di scatto, assottigliando lo sguardo in direzione di Malfoy. «Tu, razza di stronzetto…» All’improvviso, la bacchetta gli comparve in mano.

Harry impugnò la sua e si spostò davanti a Malfoy, ma non prima di averlo bloccato per un polso, impedendogli di afferrare anche la sua bacchetta. «Per oggi basta, Anthony» disse. «Torna nella tua sala comune e datti una calmata.»

«E io credo che dovresti andare a farti fottere, Harry. O meglio ancora, va’ a fottere Malfoy. Scopare con i Serpeverde pare essere di gran moda ultimamente.»

Malfoy spinse Harry di lato. Aveva tirato ugualmente fuori la bacchetta ed esibiva un’espressione poco rassicurante. «Oh, non mi dispiacerebbe scoparti, Goldstein. Scopare qualcuno di talmente pungente.»

Harry si augurò che la smettessero di ripetere la parola ‘scopare’. Malfoy e Anthony sollevarono contemporaneamente le bacchette, e Harry balzò in avanti urlando: «Expelliarmus!». Malfoy grugnì e Anthony imprecò, quando le bacchette volarono in mano a Harry, che le agguantò, scrutandole. «Anthony, torna nella tua sala comune» riprese, sforzandosi di apparire tranquillo. «Ti restituirò la bacchetta domani.»

Per un istante, Harry fu certo che Anthony gli sarebbe saltato addosso e avrebbe cercato di strangolarlo. Pareva davvero sul punto di farlo. Invece frugo nella tasca della veste, ne estrasse un oggetto dorato e lo lanciò ai piedi di Harry. Il galeone tintinnò pesantemente, intanto che cadeva, e lo stomaco di Harry sussultò a quella vista.

«Non voglio più far parte del tuo esercito, Harry» disse Anthony. «Che senso ha?» Il suo sguardo guizzò su Malfoy. «Lo hai insudiciato.» Si voltò e se ne andò. Malfoy lo fissò, con il viso in fiamme.

Harry si chinò e raccolse il galeone. «Be’» esclamò, provando ad assumere un tono più leggero. «Pensi che Nott lo accetterebbe?»

La domanda spiazzò Malfoy, riuscendo a fargli scordare persino la collera e l’imbarazzo. Sbatté le palpebre e rispose: «Ehm, no?».

«Parkinson?»

«Starai scherzando.»

Harry  _stava_  scherzando. «Bulstrode?»

Malfoy aprì la bocca, e quindi la richiuse. «Può darsi» acconsentì, dopo un momento.

«D’accordo…» Harry lanciò il galeone verso Malfoy che lo acciuffò al volo. «Buona fortuna, allora.»

Harry non avrebbe saputo dire se Malfoy fosse scontento o seccato per quell’ennesimo compito. Ma poi mise via il galeone e rivolse a Harry un’occhiata penetrante. «Non dimentichi qualcosa?»

«Oh, giusto.» Harry si avvicinò a restituì a Malfoy la bacchetta.

Malfoy la impugnò e contrasse le labbra. E Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere ancora. Era per caso quella la normale posizione delle labbra di Malfoy, a cui esse tentavano di tornare di continuo?

«Non è che ora ne sei diventato il padrone, vero?» Malfoy studiò la sua bacchetta.

«Ehm, no, non credo. Non l’ho fatto con l’intento di tenermela.»

Malfoy agitò la bacchetta ed Evocò un canarino giallo, che svolazzò sul soffittò, battendo furiosamente le ali e cinguettando un po’ troppo vivacemente. Rimase probabilmente soddisfatto dalla risposta della bacchetta, perché la infilò di nuovo nella veste con un cenno del capo. Infine guardò Harry, cupo. «Non sei arrabbiato? Per quella testa di cazzo che ha mollato l’esercito?»

Harry lo era, ma preferì scrollare le spalle. «Non sono mai stato un amico di Anthony.» Se Anthony non avesse abbandonato, ragionò Harry, avrebbe potuto farlo Calì per evitare di incrociarlo, e Harry avrebbe sempre preferito Calì a Anthony Goldstein. Anche Hermione e Ginny lo consideravano un idiota, perciò forse era andata bene così. Harry sorrise a Malfoy. «Visto? Mai un attimo di noia. Non è quello che ti avevo promesso?»

Malfoy sorrise, sorrise sul serio. Nessuna derisione né allegria forzata. Ma non replicò, limitandosi a scuotere la testa. Harry si sentì subito meglio e curiosamente orgoglioso di se stesso.

Quella sensazione però non durò a lungo. Poiché incominciarono a discutere di Calì e Anthony, e quella che da principio era iniziata come una semplice chiacchierata sull’accaduto, si trasformò ben presto in un fitto  _spettegolare_.

«Chiaramente lei frequenta un Serpeverde, non hai ascoltato?» esclamò Malfoy.

«Anthony è solo un imbecille geloso. Scommetto che se l’è inventato di sana pianta» sostenne Harry.

«O magari non ti va di ammettere che la tua cara Calì potrebbe avere messo gli occhi su un Serpeverde.»

«La mia  _cara_  Calì?»

«Ci sei andato insieme al Ballo del Ceppo o no?»

«È successo quattro anni fa! Ed è stato un disastro.»

«Indubbiamente. Ti abbiamo visto tutti ballare, Potter.»

«Disse quello conciato da damerino.»

«Da  _cosa_? Che c’era di sbagliato nella mia veste? Dovresti sapere… Abbiamo già controllato da questa parte?»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Malfoy si fermò e indicò un corridoio deserto alla loro sinistra.

«È un corridoio cieco» rispose Harry. «Su cui si affacciano due finte porte.»

Il corridoio era abbastanza lungo, poco illuminato e poco frequentato dagli studenti. Anche le pareti erano spoglie, senza arazzi appesi né ritratti.

Malfoy lo canzonò. «Ero convinto che Harry Potter conoscesse ogni anfratto del castello. Può un Serpeverde riuscire dove un Grifondoro ha fallito?»

«Non ho mai sostenuto di conoscerli tutti» replicò Harry seccamente. «Se hai supposto il contrario, allora la colpa è tua quanto mia.»

«Ho riposto troppa fiducia nel nostro Salvatore, è evidente.» Malfoy si spostò in direzione di quel muro vuoto.

Harry lo studiò. Non aveva percepito cattiveria nella dichiarazione di Malfoy. Si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Ma amichevolmente.  _A maggio gli hai salvato la vita… Magari ti è grato, si sente confuso_ , aveva detto Hermione.  _Forse adesso si aspetta che lo salvi sempre. E ho già fallito una volta_.

«Tocca questa parete quattro volte,» stava spiegando Malfoy, intanto che allungava una mano «e diventerà…».

« _Malfoy_!» Harry scattò in avanti e afferrò la mano dell’altro. Avvolse le dita intorno a quelle di Malfoy ed emise un sospiro di sollievo. «Quel muro è stato maledetto» esclamò. «Guarda.» Era un incantesimo quasi impercettibile, ma se si osservava la liscia superficie posizionati ad angolo retto era possibile notare che emanava vapore.

«Maledizione Flagrante?» domandò Malfoy.

«Può darsi.» Harry prese la bacchetta e la puntò verso la parete. Un  _Finite Incantatem_  fece Evanescere il fumo. «Sembra una semplice maledizione. Ne abbiamo già riscontrata qualcuna simile in precedenza. Una specialità Serpeverde, in realtà. Le avevano lanciate sulle porte, in modo che scottassero se…  _Cosa_  c’è?» Malfoy aveva di nuovo quello strano sguardo. Fissava Harry con espressione indifesa. Lo aveva fatto anche in biblioteca, di fronte alle  _preghiere_  di Harry. Ed era insolito, trattandosi di Malfoy, poiché i suoi lineamenti si addolcivano perdendo il consueto rigore, e trasmettendo tepore invece che gelo.

 _Morbido e caldo. Come ciò che sto tenendo in mano_ , realizzò Harry, con orrore crescente. Le sue guance divennero più bollenti di quel muro, tanto che Harry non si sarebbe stupito, se avessero iniziato a fumare alla stessa maniera.

La mano di Malfoy, che Harry aveva tirato via per impedire che si ustionasse, era saldamente nella morsa delle sue dita; anzi, era premuta al sicuro contro il suo petto, quasi che il calore stesse ancora minacciando di bruciarla.

 _Lasciala andare e basta_. «Scusa» disse Harry, allentando la presa, ma anche pressando un po’, e sfiorando con i polpastrelli la pelle di Malfoy.  _Morbida, talmente morbida_.

Malfoy tirò via la mano e si voltò verso la porta. «Dobbiamo verificare se…» La voce gli si smorzò in gola. Batté la porta quattro volte, poi spinse e la aprì, rivelando una stanza buia. «Vuota» constatò, sbirciando all’interno, ed evitando accuratamente di incrociare gli occhi di Harry.

«Infatti.»  _Gli stavo tenendo la mano_. «Se ne saranno già andati.»  _La stavo cullando_.

«Chissà quando hanno lanciato la maledizione. Voglio dire, se prima non siamo passati di qui…»

«Sì. Cioè, no, non ci siamo passati.» Harry si schiarì la gola, ma deglutire gli costava fatica. «Sarebbe meglio…» Indicò vagamente il corridoio dal lato opposto. «Laggiù c’è un’altra stanza nascosta.»

«Oh. D’accordo.» Malfoy chiuse la porta e si allontanò dalla parete.

Harry provò a schiarirsi ancora la gola. «Si trova poco più in là, e una volta ci abbiamo beccato due coppiette che pomiciavano. Quattro persone in una stanzetta minuscola! Be’, i ragazzi erano gemelli, ma comunque. Assurdo, non è vero?»  _Piantala di blaterare_. «Vieni, te la mostro.»  _Mostrargli cosa_?, chiese una vocina nella testa di Harry.  _Il luogo ideale per pomiciare?_

Harry si voltò, contemplando seriamente l’idea di ficcarsi la bacchetta in bocca per incollare la lingua al palato. «Eccola» disse, sperando che Malfoy proseguisse oltre, senza prestarle troppa importanza. Avrebbero potuto continuare la ronda, chiacchierando e fingendo che non fosse accaduto nulla. Perché non era accaduto nulla, sul serio. Harry era solo…

Harry si guardò indietro e aggrottò la fronte. Malfoy si era scostato dal muro, ma fissava il corridoio buio e cieco davanti a sé.

«Malfoy?» lo chiamò Harry, estraendo la bacchetta.

«Lì c’è qualcosa» sussurrò Malfoy. «L’ho vista muoversi.»

Harry avanzò con cautela. «Forse era solamente un’ombra.» Le candele non arrivavano a illuminare il fondo del corridoio. E l’angolo a sinistra era immerso nelle tenebre, con alcune ombre che tremolavano poco distanti. Harry cercò di scrutare il buio, nell’intento di cogliere un eventuale movimento. Fece un altro passo, quindi due. Malfoy si fermò.

 _Impugna la bacchetta_ , Harry avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

Uno rapido scorcio di pelle candida fu l’unica avvisaglia, e un attimo dopo un raggio di luce si diresse dritto verso Malfoy.

« _PROTEGO_!» urlò Harry. Il suo Scudo si scontrò a mezz’aria con il fascio luminoso. Alcune scintille però colpirono Draco in pieno petto. Harry vide Malfoy cadere, e perse istanti preziosi. Diversi incantesimi vennero scagliati su Harry, che fu costretto a lottare per mantenere intatto lo scudo e respingere le maledizioni.

 _Sono Schiantesimi. Solo Schiantesimi_. Il sollievo che provò fu travolgente. Malfoy stava bene.

Se non si considerava Tommy Wright, che era stato Schiantato ed era ancora profondamente addormentato. Ma gli incantesimi che si stavano riversando sullo scudo di Harry non apparivano eccessivamente potenti, o non avrebbe retto.

Gli Schiantesimi cessarono bruscamente, tutto quel bagliore, però, aveva temporaneamente annebbiato la vista di Harry. Poi qualcosa si mosse nell’oscurità e saltò in avanti.

« _STUPEFICIUM_!» gridò Harry, ma era ormai troppo tardi. La cosa sfrecciò rapida, avventandosi su di lui e centrandolo al petto come un toro infuriato. Harry sputò l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, lasciandosi quasi sfuggire la bacchetta. Inciampò e rovinò a terra, atterrando su un gomito e gemendo di dolore.

« _Stupeficium_!»

Harry ebbe un tuffo al cuore, nell’udire l’urlo di Malfoy. Il suo lampo di luce rossa si diresse verso la figura in fuga, tanto che Harry pensò che l’avesse colpita, ma la sagoma deviò per le scale e scomparve in un turbinio di vesti nere.

«Ugh» gemette Malfoy, e Harry si rialzò subito, dimenticando il dolore al gomito.

Malfoy era appoggiato al muro, e si sorreggeva la testa, come se avesse le vertigini. Lo Schiantesimo doveva averlo disorientato.

«Stai ben…» cominciò Harry, ma Malfoy lo interruppe.

«Sto bene! Va’, dannato Salvatore. Acchiappala!»

Harry esitò per un momento, e infine si voltò e corse giù per le scale.

La figura ammantata era in vantaggio. Harry si sporse dalla balaustra e la vide scappare veloce per le scale di marmo, con il mantello nero che le svolazzava intorno. Svoltò a sinistra e si dileguò al secondo piano.

Harry rifletté rapidamente. Al secondo piano c’era un passaggio che lo collegava al piano terra, e la sagoma si era precipitata esattamente da quella parte. Ma esisteva anche un altro passaggio, una scorciatoia forse addirittura più breve, che dal terzo piano sbucava nei paraggi del precedente.

Harry scattò in avanti, svoltò a destra e si ritrovò nello stretto corridoio dirimpetto all’arazzo dei giganti canterini. Colpì con la bacchetta un gigante silenzioso e dall’aspetto scontroso e comandò: «Canta!». Il gigante iniziò a cantare e l’arazzo si spostò dalla parete, svelando uno stretto passaggio.

Harry strinse i denti e si gettò nel cunicolo buio. Atterrò sul fondoschiena e barcollò in avanti, scivolando lungo un pendio tortuoso e sdrucciolevole, rischiarato occasionalmente dal luccichio delle fate.

La discesa deviò sia a sinistra che a destra, parve indietreggiare ma poi lo catapultò in un corridoio illuminato.

Harry si rimise in piedi, ma la testa gli girava e si appoggiò al muro più vicino per non cadere.

Aveva appena recuperato l’equilibrio, che la figura ammantata spuntò dalla parete alla sua sinistra.

C’era un ennesimo passaggio segreto nel muro di fronte, uno ingannevole però, che conduceva alle cucine. L’ingresso era consentito a una sola persona per volta, poiché al suo interno vi era un punto nel pavimento che si staccava rapidamente volando dal lato opposto, e perciò bisognava attendere che si rimettesse in posizione, prima di potervi entrare nuovamente.

 _Se si infila lì dentro, l’avrò persa_. In quel caso, infatti, la figura avrebbe probabilmente raggiunto chissà quale ala del castello, nel tempo che a Harry sarebbe servito per arrivare nelle cucine, dopo avere atteso che quel particolare punto del passaggio riprendesse la sua collocazione.

«Fermati!» urlò Harry, raddrizzandosi e puntando la bacchetta al petto della sagoma. Quest’ultima si bloccò, quasi sconvolta alla vista di Harry.

 _È più bassa di me_ , notò Harry, ma il pesante mantello scuro gli rese impossibile trarre altre conclusioni sulla corporatura della figura.

«Non muoverti» esclamò Harry, cercando di apparire minaccioso. Aveva gli occhiali di traverso, si rese conto. E il suo aspetto doveva essere più buffo che intimidatorio.

Harry avanzò di un passo. La sagoma era immobile: non stava tentando di afferrare la propria bacchetta né di fuggire. Il cappuccio era calato a coprirle il viso, ma Harry scorse comunque un mento sottile e labbra carnose, entrambi imbrattati di sangue.

 _Sarà ferita, non c’è dubbio_.

«Possiamo…» Harry fece un altro passo avanti. «Possiamo discutere di queste tue incursioni notturne come due persone o, ehm, creature, ragionevoli?»

La figura rimase in silenzio. Harry adesso ne udiva il respiro sempre più affannato.  _Era un ringhio quello_?

«Harry?» lo chiamò una voce alle sue spalle.

 _Ginny_ , pensò Harry, e commise un errore, uno stupido errore, voltandosi istintivamente in direzione della voce. Fu un istante, ma tanto bastò alla creatura, che balzò a destra e svanì al di là dell’arazzo.

«No!» Harry lanciò uno Schiantesimo, che però fendette soltanto l’aria. Si gettò sull’arazzo e lo prese a calci. «Maledizione! Apriti!» Era inutile, il passaggio si era richiuso.

Ginny corse a perdifiato verso di lui, brandendo la bacchetta. «Chi era?»

Harry continuò a sferrare calci all’arazzo. «Il dannato vampiro!» urlò. «E ora è scomparso, grazie a te!»

Ginny assunse un’espressione confusa. «Stai scherzando?» Fissò l’arazzo con occhi sgranati. «Non è possibile.»

«Sì, be’, ormai non lo sapremo mai» grugnì Harry.

Ginny lo guardò torva. «Scusa tanto, allora, se non ho capito che te ne stavi qui a chiacchierare con un vampiro.»

Harry sbuffò. D’un tratto si sentiva ridicolo. «Forse non era nemmeno un vampiro. È solo che… avrebbe potuto esserlo.  _Sul serio_.»

«Aveva i canini da vampiro?»

«No. Ma aveva le labbra insanguinate. E il sangue gli colava giù per il mento. Ed era… molto forte.»

Ginny osservo l’arazzo e poi Harry. «Mi stai prendendo in giro?»

«No, purtroppo.»

«Cavoli!» ansimò Ginny. «Quindi c’è davvero un intruso a Hogwarts?»

Harry assottigliò lo sguardo. «Insomma finora non avevi creduto a una sola delle mie parole.»

«Be’, io…» Ginny tossicchiò.

Harry scosse la testa e sospirò. «Anche se non sono più sicuro che sia effettivamente pericoloso. Ci ha scagliato addosso soltanto Schiantesimi.» Quelle  _ultime_  parole riecheggiarono nella mente di Harry. «Accidenti. Malfoy. L’ho lasciato da solo!»

Harry si mosse con l’intenzione di scapicollarsi al quarto piano, ma Ginny lo afferrò per una manica, tirandolo indietro.

«Harry» disse esasperata. «I galeoni di Hermione con te diventano completamente inutili.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Oh. Giusto.» Ripescò il suo galeone dalla tasca, e lo toccò con la bacchetta concentrandosi su Malfoy. Vi comparve sopra la scritta: ‘Tutto okay?’ e, pochi battiti del cuore di Harry dopo, si scaldò con la risposta di Malfoy:  _Magnificamente_. Harry si accasciò, sollevato, e avvertì le labbra contrarsi. «Sta bene» confermò a Ginny.

Lei lo studiò attenta. «Lo avevo intuito.»

Lo sguardo penetrante di Ginny iniziava a rendere Harry nervoso. Rimise in tasca il galeone, nonostante la tentazione di inviare a Malfoy un altro messaggio, per domandargli di aspettarlo lì. Tenne però in tasca anche la mano, e avvolse le dita intorno al galeone, così da poterne sentire il calore, nel caso in cui Malfoy gli avesse scritto di nuovo.

Ginny sbottò di colpo: «Andiamo. Troviamo Malfoy prima che qualcuno se lo mangi». Si voltò, avviandosi verso le scale. «E prima che tu vada a fuoco.»

«Non sto andando a fuoco» replicò Harry, ma la seguì svelto.  _Se l’obiettivo della figura incappucciata fosse stato Malfoy, a quest’ora sarebbe già morto_ , si consolò Harry. «Aspetta» disse, notando quel dettaglio all’improvviso. «Perché sei sola?»

«Ehm…» Ginny lo guardò imbarazzata. «Ci siamo imbattute in Harper, e Lavanda lo ha accompagnato nella sua sala comune.»

«Saresti dovuta andare con lei. Diversamente a che serve stare in coppia?»

«Preferirei che chi ha inseguito un vampiro da solo mi risparmiasse la morale» ribatté Ginny stizzita. «E poi i rapporti a tre non sono il mio genere.»

«Come, scusa?»

Ginny sorrise e abbassò la voce, quasi che Lavanda potesse udirli. «Oh, non fa che insistere per riaccompagnarlo da  _sola_. E a quel punto sparisce per un bel pezzo.» Gli lanciò un’occhiata allusiva. «E chi sono io per impedirglielo? Se hai tanta voglia di dire a una ragazza sfregiata e traumatizzata di non abbandonare i pattugliamenti per trascorrere un po’ di tempo con il suo ragazzo, accomodati pure.»

Harry borbottò. No, certo che non desiderava fare una cosa simile. Ma neppure voleva che Ginny e Lavanda vagassero da sole per la scuola.

«Anche se, ora che ci penso…» Ginny spalancò gli occhi con aria innocente. «Visto che a te, al contrario di noi, è consentito girovagare da solo, allora forse dovremmo cambiare le coppie. Io potrei pattugliare con Malfoy e tu con Lavanda.»

Harry si fermò di botto. «Io… non credo che…» Ginny inarcò un sopracciglio, in una sorta di tacito invito a proseguire. Harry si mordicchio un labbro. «Scusa. Ho sbagliato a rimproverarti. Scommetto che sai cavartela benissimo per conto tuo, se necessario.»

«Mi fa piacere che ci siamo chiariti» replicò Ginny seccamente.

«È che sono convinto che Malfoy sia in pericolo» Harry si sentì in dovere di puntualizzare. «Altrimenti sarei stato felice di…» Il galeone bruciò a contatto con la mano di Harry, e Harry lo tirò fuori velocemente. Ginny fece lo stesso con il suo.

 _Esterno. Sotto TA. Subito_ , proclamavano le lettere in rilievo sul galeone.

«La Torre di Astronomia?» sussurrò Ginny. «Ma…»

Harry percepì lo stomaco affondare. «Sbrighiamoci» disse, mentre si voltava. Arrivarono di corsa alla Sala d’Ingresso.  _Uno studente sarà uscito, tutto qui_ , ribadì Harry a se stesso. Ma sia lui che Ginny avevano ricevuto il medesimo messaggio, e l’urgenza di quelle parole appariva evidente.

«Harry!» Dean lo raggiunse di volata dall’altro capo della Sala d’Ingresso, con Seamus alle calcagna. «Qualcuno è caduto! Lo abbiamo scorto da una finestra!»

Con il cuore in gola, Harry scaglio un incantesimo contro il portone principale, spalancandolo. L’aria fredda della notte lo colpì dritto in faccia. E l’attimo seguente sopraggiunsero anche Ron e Hermione.

«Che cosa è successo?» urlò Hermione.

«Qualcuno è  _caduto_ » ripeté Dean. «Dalla Torre di Astronomia!»

« _Lumos_!» gridò Harry, rischiarando con la bacchetta il buio della notte. Altre luci si unirono alla sua, intanto che percorrevano il perimetro delle mura del castello, con i piedi che scricchiolavano sulla neve ghiacciata. La gola e i polmoni di Harry protestarono per quell’aria gelata.  _Calmati_ , si impose, ma i suoi occhi individuarono una sagoma scura riversa sulla neve. Non lontano da dove una volta aveva giaciuto anche il corpo spezzato di Silente.

 _Non Draco_ , pensòHarry, accelerando l’andatura.  _Ti prego fa che non sia Draco_.

Non era Draco Malfoy. Quando Harry raggiunse il corpo, vide due occhi castani fissare vitrei il cielo, e una pozza di sangue inzuppare la neve sotto la testa di Harper.

«No!» urlò Ginny. «Non può essere! Come…?»

Si udì un altro «NO!» disperato, quello di Lavanda che li aveva superati. «No, no, no!» gridò, cadendo in ginocchio, accanto a Harper. «Lo avevo appena lasciato! Lo avevo appena lasciato nei sotterranei. È impossibile.  _Impossibile_.»

 _A quanto pare non lo è. Uno studente è morto, e io ho fallito_. Harry avvertì la nausea montare.

Qualcuno gli sfiorò una spalla, e il luccichio di una ciocca di capelli biondi catturò la sua attenzione. Malfoy era fermo, al suo fianco, con lo sguardo puntato su Harper. Il suo volto era pallido come la neve.

 _Accio Firebolt_ , pensò Harry, sollevando la bacchetta. Una finestra andò in frantumi in lontananza e la Firebolt piombò in mano a Harry. Qualcuno urlò per lo spavento, ma Harry lo ignorò. Saltò sulla scopa e raddrizzò il manico verso l’alto. Fendette il cielo, atterrando pochi secondi dopo sul pavimento della Torre di Astronomia. Ma non c’era nulla lì, solamente ricordi.

Percepì altri planare alle sue spalle. E non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi fossero. Hermione smontò dalla scopa, seguita da Ron.

«Harry» bisbigliò Hermione, precipitandosi vicino a lui. Poi però parve incapace di proseguire.

«A che stai pensando?» domandò Ron, in piedi dietro Hermione. «Chi è stato?»

«Non lo so» rispose Harry, afflitto. «Ma so cosa dobbiamo fare.»


	7. Il bullo Serpeverde

 

 

 

Harry si recò nell’ufficio della McGranitt che era quasi mezzanotte. Fino ad allora, aveva sostato furtivamente davanti all’infermeria, in attesa che Madama Chips affermasse che Harper era stato semplicemente Schiantato oppure maledetto, e che per lui c’era ancora speranza. Ma non era avvenuto niente di tutto questo: Harper era stato dichiarato morto già al suo arrivo in infermeria.

L’ingresso alla torre della preside era aperto, quando Harry lo raggiunse, e ne uscì una Lavanda Brown in lacrime, con gli occhi gonfi e rossi. Appariva furiosa.

«Stai be…?» cominciò Harry, Lavanda però lo superò e si affrettò lungo il corridoio. Harry fu sul punto di seguirla, poi ci ripensò e salì i tortuosi gradini.

La McGranitt non parve sorpresa di vederlo, ma non ne fu nemmeno felice.

«Dovresti tornare alla tua torre, Harry. È molto tardi.» Non gli offrì neanche una sedia su cui accomodarsi, evidentemente desiderosa di congedarlo il prima possibile.

Harry si fermò accanto alla scrivania della McGranitt. «Professoressa, credo che dovremmo chiudere la scuola.»

Lei lo guardò brusca, inarcando un sopracciglio. Harry sospettò che il suo suggerimento non l’avesse colpita favorevolmente.

«Dovremmo?» Pose sul  _plurale_  una leggera enfasi che indusse Harry a mordicchiarsi un labbro, ma non si tirò indietro.

«L’ha detto anche lei, professoressa, gli studenti sono in pericolo. E adesso uno di loro è morto. Le precauzioni prese finora sono state inutili. Mi rendo conto che… con la chiusura della scuola non scopriremo mai il colpevole, ma ritengo non valga la pena correre questo rischio. Quanti altri ancora devono morire? Quanti incidenti…»

«Secondo la signorina Brown si è trattato proprio di un incidente» lo interruppe la McGranitt. «E, una volta tanto, un evento pare davvero estraneo a quelli accaduti in precedenza.» Harry assunse probabilmente un’espressione perplessa, perché la McGranitt sospirò e aggiunse: «Sembra che uno studente abbia espresso in più occasioni il desiderio di vedere Harper morto. La signorina Brown mi ha riferito di averlo sentito di persona minacciare il signor Harper. Cosa sai di Anthony Goldstein? È un membro dell’Esercito di Silente, vero? Lo consideri capace di una cosa del genere?».

Harry sbatté le palpebre.  _Scopare con i Serpeverde pare essere di gran moda ultimamente_. Aveva urlato Anthony rivolto a Malfoy e Harry, non molto tempo prima su quelle scale. Anthony era geloso di un Serpeverde che Calì aveva presumibilmente iniziato a frequentare. E Harper poteva essere quel Serpeverde. Ma Harry fino ad allora era stato certo che facesse coppia con Lavanda… All’improvviso però gli tornò in mente un dettaglio: era stata Calì, e non Lavanda, a piangere quel lunedì, dopo la partita Serpeverde-Grifondoro e il tremendo infortunio di Harper.

Era comunque irrilevante. Harry frugò nella tasca della veste, tirò fuori una bacchetta e la poggiò sulla scrivania della McGranitt. «Di Anthony Goldstein so che stasera era senza bacchetta. Eccola qui. L’ho disarmato durante la ronda.»

La McGranitt aggrottò la fronte osservando la bacchetta. «Perché lo hai disarmato?»

«Be’… aveva litigato con Calì e minacciato Malfoy, così io…»

«Ha minacciato anche Draco Malfoy?»

«Sì, ma…»

«Sembrerebbe un ragazzo piuttosto irascibile. E la signorina Patil è la sua fidanzata, se ho ben capito?»

«Sì. In realtà, no, hanno appena rotto.»

«Stasera? Poco prima della morte di Harper?» Emise uno sbuffo spazientito. «Harry, la signorina Brown ha sostenuto la sua teoria appassionatamente ma, in tutta onestà, non ne ero convinta. Le tue parole però non fanno che confermarla.»

«Avevo io la sua bacchetta.»

«Non c’è bisogno di una bacchetta per spingere qualcuno da una torre. E la sfortunata condizione del signor Harper potrebbe avergli reso difficile difendersi.»

«Ma perché Goldstein è andato a cercare Harper senza bacchetta? E come ha fatto a capitare nella Torre di Astronomia quando c’era anche Harper? Inoltre, Lavanda afferma di avere scortato Harper alla sala comune Serpeverde solo pochi minuti prima della sua morte. In che modo è riuscito ad arrivare alla torre tanto in fretta?»

«Tu, più di chiunque altro, sai bene che nel castello ci si può muovere molto rapidamente, se si conoscono i giusti passaggi segreti. E suppongo anche che tu sappia che la Torre di Astronomia è considerata uno dei luoghi più popolari per gli incontri di mezzanotte.»

Era vero. Harry si era stupito nel constatare che gli studenti continuavano ad andare lì a tarda notte per pomiciare, nonostante vi fosse avvenuta la morte di Silente. Anzi, quel posto pareva più frequentato che mai. Cosa che, aveva ammesso Harry riflettendoci, aveva indubbiamente una sua logica: gli studenti erano sempre stati attratti dagli angoli misteriosi e con una storia terribile alle spalle.

Forse Anthony aveva immaginato che Calì si fosse data appuntamento con Harper alla torre. Magari aveva avuto ragione sulla loro presunta relazione. E se sul serio Harper conosceva i passaggi segreti del castello, questo avrebbe spiegato la sua costante presenza negli anfratti più impensabili.

«Voglio parlare con il signor Goldstein e la signorina Patil» disse la McGranitt. «Nel frattempo, evitiamo di insistere su un presunto collegamento fra i vari incidenti.»

Harry fu tentato di domandarle se ne avesse discusso con Hermione. Benché comprendesse e condividesse le sue preoccupazioni.  _È poco plausibile ritenere che dietro questo insieme di eventi via sia un unico Mago Oscuro particolarmente potente. Uno che potresti catturare e distruggere per risolvere di nuovo la situazione._  Harry non lo aveva dimenticato. E più li analizzava, più si rendeva conto che tutti quegli incidenti non potevano essere opera di una sola persona. Nel cumulo delle sue insensate teorie, questa era l’unica ad avere un minimo di senso.

La McGranitt lo congedò, e Harry lasciò la stanza più turbato che mai. Faticò a prendere sonno quella notte. Rammaricato per non avere raccontato alla McGranitt del suo scontro con il Vampiro Tassorosso, ma era certo che lei avrebbe liquidato la faccenda senza nemmeno permettergli di spiegarsi. Inoltre, la figura incappucciata non aveva realmente fatto del male a lui e Malfoy, non proprio almeno. Si era solamente limitata a lanciare qualche Schiantesimo mentre fuggiva.

Era già l’alba, quando finalmente Harry si addormentò. Sognò di stringere forte qualcosa al petto. E poi realizzò, inorridito, che si trattava della  _mano di Malfoy_. Abbassò lo sguardo e la trovò completamente carbonizzata.

«No!» urlò nel sonno. «No! Ti ho salvato! Non sei bruciato!»

La mano scivolò da quelle di Harry, e Harry la cercò nell’oscurità.  _È morto_ , pensò.  _Non c’è più_. E poi il sogno cambiò improvvisamente, divenendo luminoso e soleggiato, e Malfoy era lì, che sorrideva a Harry, vivo e incolume. Erano in un luogo alto e freddo. La Torre di Astronomia, la riconobbe Harry, con Malfoy in piedi sul ciglio. Rise, si sporse all’indietro, quindi allargò le braccia e cadde.

Harry si svegliò con un grido.

Era mattina e Ron era seduto sul suo letto, già vestito e intento a legarsi i lacci delle scarpe. Lanciò un’occhiata a Harry, che stava ancora ansimando.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese Harry, alla seconda occhiata di Ron.

Ron si strinse nelle spalle e continuò ad armeggiare con i lacci. «Nulla. È che parli nel sonno.»

Harry deglutì a fatica, avvertendo la gola secca. Aveva chiamato Malfoy nel sonno? Preferì non commentare l’affermazione di Ron, e Ron lasciò cadere l’argomento.

Harry si vestì al volo e filò dritto in sala comune. Sperava di riuscire a discutere con Calì e Lavanda prima di colazione, ma non c’erano. Non le incrociò neppure in Sala Grande. Mancava anche Anthony Goldstein.

Malfoy invece era lì.  _Sembra triste_ , pensò Harry, intanto che lo studiava rimestare nella sua ciotola del porridge. Harper era suo amico? Harry non ne aveva idea.

«Non riesco a credere che Anthony possa avere ucciso Harper» stava dicendo Hermione. «Ha sempre avuto un caratteraccio, ma di qui a diventare un assassino ce ne corre.»

«Stavo pensando...» proseguì Ron. «Rammentate la partita? Quando Harper è stato colpito dal Bolide? E se fosse stato Anthony anche quella volta?»

«Ma i Bolidi non erano maledetti, ricordi?» sottolineò Hermione.

«Be’, magari ha usato un Depulso, o qualcosa del genere.»

«Dagli spalti? Senza che se ne accorgesse nessuno?»

«Intendevo solamente che forse questa non era la prima volta che qualcuno attentava alla vita di Harper.»

Hermione sospirò. «Stai iniziando a parlare come Harry.»

«Ehi!» Harry si voltò bruscamente verso Hermione.

«Carino da parte tua partecipare alla conversazione. Il tavolo dei Serpeverde non è più così interessante?» domandò Ron, e poi strillò. Harry sospettò che Hermione lo avesse colpito con una forchetta.

Harry si alzò in piedi. «Non ho fame» dichiarò, e si precipitò fuori dalla Sala Grande. Aveva in mente di tendere un’imboscata a Calì prima della lezione di Pozioni. Impresa che si rivelò fin troppo semplice, dal momento che la scorse da sola, procedere per il corridoio tanto piano da apparire quasi ferma. Non piangeva, ma Harry immaginò che fosse perché non aveva più lacrime da versare. I suoi occhi erano molto gonfi.

 _Dovrei lasciarla in pace_ , rifletté Harry, ma poi fece l’esatto opposto.

«No!» esclamò lei, non appena lo vide. «Per favore, Harry, sono già stata dalla McGranitt. Non so… non so nulla, va bene.»

Harry non si mosse. «Nulla di nulla?»

Calì sospirò. Era così affranta, che Harry fu quasi tentato di lasciarla davvero in pace.  _Quasi_. Non poteva permetterselo.

«Tony era certo che avessi una relazione con Harper, ma si  _sbagliava_. Harper mi piaceva, e un paio di volte abbiamo studiato insieme, ma… questo è tutto. Lui era… I suo genitori avevano parteggiato per Voldemort, lo sapevi?» Tirò su col naso. «A volte se ne usciva con insulti tremendi sui Nati Babbani. E su di  _te_. Non avrei mai potuto… Non con uno così. Mai!» I suoi occhi scuri erano carichi di lacrime, ma lei le scacciò con rabbia. «E poi stavo con Tony! Solo che, dopo l’incidente in campo, mi dispiaceva per lui. Sembrava talmente vulnerabile. Non faceva che seguirmi. Una volta l’ho persino beccato…» Calì abbassò la voce. «Nel mio dormitorio. Il mio dormitorio! Non ho idea di come ci fosse arrivato. Forse dalla finestra. Era  _folle_. Insomma, quando alla fine abbiamo chiesto ai Serpeverde di aderire all’E.S., Tony è andato fuori di testa. Ha insinuato che volessi invitare Harper nell’esercito solo per pattugliare con  _lui_.  _Pazzesco_.» Distolse lo sguardo. «Speravo… solamente che la collaborazione con i Serpeverde li spingesse a tenere Harper sotto controllo. Peccato non abbia funzionato un granché» concluse con amarezza.

«E credi che Anthony possa avere…»

«No!» scattò. «Tony… sa essere un tale idiota. Ma non è un assassino, Harry. Non lo è. Lo scorso anno, quando i Carrow ci hanno costretti a imparare la Cruciatus, lui si è dato malato pur di evitarlo. Sbraita tanto, però non farebbe male a una mosca. Non ne è capace.»

Harry non sapeva cosa pensare. Spesso le persone apparivano innocue, e poi non lo erano veramente.

«Non aveva neppure un motivo per recarsi alla Torre di Astronomia» proseguì Calì. «Detesta quel posto. E lo odio anch’io dalla morte di  _Silente_. Non… non avrebbe mai potuto, Harry. Mai. Non lui.»

 _Non è me che sta cercando di convincere_ , comprese Harry.  _Ma se stessa_.

«Che cosa ha detto la McGranitt?» chiese Harry.

Calì tirò di nuovo su col naso. «Tony sostiene di essere rientrato subito nella sua sala comune, ma non sa con precisione a che ora. Non ha un alibi. E la McGranitt lo ha sospeso. Verrà interrogato dagli Auror… Hanno chiamato i suoi genitori, che lo riporteranno a casa.» Calì tacque, fissando il pavimento. «Lavanda mi manca» disse d’un tratto, poi scosse la testa e aggiunse: «Scusa» e scappò via.

Harry ci aveva sperato, ma la conversazione con Calì non era servita a schiarirgli le idee. Irrazionalmente, desiderava parlare anche con Malfoy, impulso che non aveva alcun senso, dal momento che, almeno in quel caso, Malfoy non appariva coinvolto.  _Però solo se non consideriamo che Harper è caduto dalla Torre di Astronomia, proprio come Silente_. Harry aggrottò la fronte a quel pensiero. Se ci si fosse messo d’impegno, sarebbe riuscito a collegare Malfoy praticamente a qualunque cosa. Ma era impossibile. Forse era solo un suo problema. Forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto smetterla di focalizzarsi su Malfoy. Forse questo atteggiamento stava annebbiando la sua capacità di giudizio. Forse Malfoy non sapeva nulla. Nemmeno su Tommy Wright.

«Panino?»

Harry si girò nell’udire la voce di Ron, che era sopraggiunto alle sue spalle con un panino in mano.

«Non hai mangiato molto» si giustificò. «Così ho pensato…» Offrì il panino a Harry. «Te ne avevo portati due, in realtà, ma uno l’ho mangiato.»

Harry sorrise, divertito, e accettò il panino. «Ti ha mandato Hermione? Si preoccupa troppo.»

Ron fece una smorfia. «Non è stata lei. Io… È che non mi va che pensi che sono arrabbiato con te o roba simile.»

«Ehm, perché dovrei pensarlo?»

Ron parve stranamente a disagio. «Non saprei» disse, e strofinò una scarpa sul pavimento. «Però non lo sono. E ci tenevo a dirtelo.»

«Ma perché avresti dovuto…»

«Oh, mangia quel dannato panino e basta, Harry!» sbottò Ron. «E sbrigati, o faremo tardi a Pozioni.»

Harry lo seguì, più confuso di prima, e Ron cambiò argomento, lamentandosi di Pozioni e del fatto che le lezioni non erano state annullate.

«Silente le avrebbe cancellate senza dubbio, se uno studente fosse morto» disse. «Avrebbe dato a tutti la possibilità di piangerlo in pace.»

 _Forse Silente avrebbe chiuso_ _ _anche_  la scuola_, pensò Harry. O forse no. Harry desiderò di potere almeno consultare il ritratto. Ma sarebbe stato scortese da parte sua interpellare Silente di fronte alla McGranitt. I ritratti erano lì per consigliare la preside, ed era probabile che Silente avesse già fornito il suo parere. Ciò che sapeva lui, sapeva anche lei. E comunque era solamente un ritratto. Poco più di un ricordo. Non era davvero Silente.

Dedicarono il resto della giornata a discutere della morte di Harper, ignorando i compiti da svolgere. Anche gli insegnanti sembravano distratti. La maggior parte parevano convinti che si fosse trattato di un incidente. In fondo, tutti sapevano che Harper non ci stava più con la testa e che aveva sviluppato un’insana passione per i vagabondaggi notturni. Poi però la notizia su Anthony Goldstein, sulla sua sospensione e il ritorno a casa, si era diffusa a macchia d’olio per il castello. Nessuno ne conosceva i dettagli, ma furono subito pronti ad additare Goldstein definendolo un assassino, tanto da cominciare a guardare con sospetto persino agli altri membri dell’E.S. L’Esercito di Silente aveva il compito di proteggere gli studenti, e adesso uno di loro appariva come un pericolo. Un tempo anche Zacharias Smith ne aveva fatto parte, ma per fortuna solo in pochi conoscevano quel dettaglio.

Il pensiero però turbò Harry. Due membri dell’Esercito di Silente avevano cercato – riuscendovi nel caso di Goldstein – di uccidere due studenti Serpeverde.  _Piantala di collegare qualunque cosa_ , Harry si ripeteva, ma il suo cervello rifiutava perentoriamente di dargli ascolto.

Il suo cervello, in realtà, rifiutava di ascoltare qualunque consiglio sensato. Come per esempio:  _Smettila di fissare Malfoy_. Obbedire a quest’ultimo, poi, era ancora più difficile. Malfoy, tra l’altro, non pareva intenzionato a ricambiare i suoi sguardi, e Harry cominciava a preoccuparsi sul serio.  _Lo vedrò stasera_ , ribadì a se stesso, ignorando immediatamente la gioia sconcertante che quell’idea gli procurava.

Alle otto, Harry era nella sala comune di Grifondoro, con Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean e Neville, impegnato in una conversazione sulla possibilità che il Vampiro Tassorosso fosse responsabile di quello che era successo.

Stava però partecipando con poca attenzione. In parte perché stentava a credere che a Hogwarts vivesse in segreto una potente creatura intenzionata a ucciderli tutti. Era sempre più convinto che si trattasse di uno studente. Era più basso di lui, pareva giovane e agile, e conosceva bene il castello. Non avrebbe però saputo spiegare perché si aggirasse così furtivamente. E più Harry ci ragionava, più tendeva ad attribuire anche il sangue che aveva scorto colare dalle labbra della figura a una lesione, e la sua forza a qualcosa che doveva avere solamente immaginato nella foga del momento. Lo aveva semplicemente colto di sorpresa, balzando in avanti, perciò lui era inciampato e caduto. E per farlo inciampare davvero non serviva una forza soprannaturale, si trovò costretto ad ammettere. Inoltre, si era limitata a lanciare Schiantesimi, senza provare a ferire seriamente né Harry né Malfoy. Forse era responsabile dello Schiantesimo che aveva colpito Demelza Robins, la prima fra loro a riferire della figura incappucciata, ma non di quello scagliato su Tommy Wright. I suoi Schiantesimi non erano altrettanto potenti.

Infine si era astenuto dal contribuire alla discussione perché troppo occupato a controllare l’orologio, nella speranza che le nove arrivassero presto. Malfoy non aveva guardato Harry una sola volta quel giorno, e questo lo aveva reso sia seccato che angosciato. Di consueto, Harry beccava Malfoy fissarlo almeno tre volte nell’arco di una giornata.

Ginny entrò nella sala comune e scorse subito Harry, sorridendogli incerta.

«Qualcosa non va?» domandò Harry ad alta voce, e facendo voltare anche gli altri. A Harry sembrò persino di notare Neville allungare una mano verso la bacchetta. _Allora non sono l’unico paranoico qui dentro_ , pensò.  _Ormai sono tutti nervosi e si aspettano cattive notizie_.

«No! Scusa, no» cominciò Ginny.

«Bene» rispose Ron. «Ho appena cenato, e non sono in vena di dare la caccia a vampiri o studenti assassini.»

«E a quanti avresti dato la caccia finora?» chiese Hermione.

Ron brontolò qualcosa di rimando, ma Harry aveva già smesso di ascoltare. Ginny lo fissava, in attesa, e poi inclinò la testa di lato come per dire: ‘Vieni qui’.

Harry si alzò subito e la raggiunse. «Che c’è?»

Ginny però sbirciò prima alle sue spalle. «Ehi! È una questione privata! Vi spiace?»

Harry si girò sorprendendo il gruppo dei loro amici distogliere svelti lo sguardo. Tornò a rivolgersi a Ginny, ancora più curioso. «Che cosa è  _accaduto_?»

Ginny scosse la testa. «Niente. Ho semplicemente visto Malfoy al campo, mentre facevo un giro.» Harry avvertì un tuffo al cuore e Ginny aggiunse subito: «Sta bene. Era seduto su una panchina, da solo. Il coprifuoco non è passato, ma è comunque strano che sia lì. Ho pensato ti interessasse saperlo».

«Infatti è strano» convenne Harry. Non avrebbe forse dovuto evitare di andare da solo in quel luogo? Ginny lo studiò, quasi fosse sul punto di proseguire. «C’è altro?» domandò Harry.

«No, no» replicò in fretta.

«D’accordo. Okay.» Non smetteva di fissarlo. «Ehm» proseguì Harry. «Forse dovrei controllare… Voglio dire, che non stia da solo.»

«Ma certo.»

«Soprattutto non lì.»

«Ovviamente.»

Harry si voltò di nuovo in direzione del camino. Gli avrebbero chiesto dove stava andando e non aveva idea di cosa rispondere. Magari uscire senza dare nell’occhio sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.

«Vado» dichiarò Harry e provò a superare Ginny, che però sospirò e lo tirò per una manica.  _Non fa che strattonarmi_ , pensò Harry, infastidito.

«Harry» disse lei. «Fuori si gela.»

«Oh.» Indossava solo una camicia e un paio di pantaloni. «Prendo il mantello» acconsentì impacciato, e corse verso il dormitorio. Afferrò mantello, guanti, sciarpa, un cappello di lana e, dopo averci riflettuto un momento, anche la sua Firebolt. Poteva sempre utilizzarla come scusa.

Ginny intanto era rientrata nel suo dormitorio, e gli altri lo osservarono con curiosità, quando scese le scale.

«Ottima idea, Harry!» Ron si alzò in piedi. «C’è tempo fino alle nove.»

«Ma è troppo tardi per uscire a volare» ribatté Hermione.

«Nah» affermò Dean. «Un giretto non dispiacerebbe nemmeno a me.» Si alzò anche lui, e Seamus parve intenzionato a seguirlo.

Harry era inorridito. Benché non avrebbe dovuto. In fondo la cosa importante era soltanto accertarsi che Malfoy fosse al sicuro, che non se ne stesse fuori da solo a quell’ora. E se fossero usciti anche gli altri, il problema sarebbe stato risolto.

Eppure Harry continuava a desiderare di prenderli a pugni

«Non sto andando a volare» rispose, ottenendo in cambio una serie di occhiate curiose. Dopotutto in mano reggeva la Firebolt. «Mi sono appena…» Che diavolo dire? Restava solo la verità. «Ginny ha visto Malfoy al campo. Vado da lui.»

Ron si lasciò cadere istantaneamente sulla poltrona, con espressione esasperata. Dean e Seamus sembrarono confusi, e Neville domando: «Non è caduto di nuovo, vero?».

«No» replicò Harry. «Ma non mi va che stia lì da solo così tardi.»

«Sono solo le otto!» Dean apparve indignato.

«Be’, sì, ma è al campo, cioè dove qualcuno ha già cercato di ucciderlo. E ieri è morto uno studente.»

«Hai ragione, Harry» concordò Neville. «Forse dovremmo accompagnarti.» Si alzò. «E fare un giro di perlustrazione per verificare che all’esterno non ci sia nessuno.»

«Buona idea, Neville» disse Seamus, e balzò in piedi anche lui.

Disperato, Harry fu in procinto di arrendersi.

«Non è una buona idea» intervenne Ron all’improvviso. «Se andiamo tutti fuori adesso, Malfoy capirà che intendiamo riportarlo dentro. E diventerà irritante e intrattabile.»

«E allora?» sbuffò Dean.

«Non abbiamo forse invitato i Serpeverde nell’E.S. per dimostrare che non ci interessa sorvegliarli? Ma daremo questa impressione, se lo raggiungiamo in gruppo. Se invece ci va uno di noi potrà sempre fingere che è capitato lì soltanto per volare» intervenne Hermione.

«Ma…» Dean sembrava sempre più perplesso. «Chi gli impedisce di pensarlo anche se ci va solo Harry? Inoltre, basterà chiedergli di unirsi a noi. Non è necessario ricondurlo al castello.»

 _I miei sostenitori hanno gli argomenti peggiori_ , pensò Harry tristemente. «D’accordo» sbottò. «Andiamo tutti.»

Dean si sedette con uno sbuffo. «A questo punto non mi va più.»

Anche Seamus si sedette. «Siete…» Guardò Ron, Hermione e Harry. «Pazzi.»

Neville esitò. «Hai bisogno che ti accompagni, Harry?»

Harry scosse la testa, di nuovo speranzoso. «No, proverò solamente a convincerlo a rientrare. Non tarderò.»

Neville si sedette con riluttanza e Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Torna prima delle nove» lo ammonì Ron, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «O sarà peggio per te.»

«Sì, mamma.» Harry sorrise. «Grazie» e corse fuori.

 _Ora cominceranno a spettegolare sulle mie stranezze_ , pensò Harry. Non li biasimava, ma sapeva che non potevano capire. Desiderava solamente parlare con Malfoy. _Avresti potuto farlo dopo le nove_ , gli rammentò una vocetta odiosa e fin troppo logica nella sua testa. Ma Malfoy era al campo, in un posto che per lui avrebbe dovuto significare solo orribili ricordi. Probabilmente si sentiva a terra, e l’ultima cosa che gli serviva erano cinque Grifondoro che gli piombavano addosso.

Harry uscì fuori al freddo e montò immediatamente sulla scopa. Sperava di raggiungere Malfoy prima che l’aria gelida gli congelasse il naso. Sciarpa e cappello lo riparavano ben poco da quel vento gelato. Esistevano incantesimi riscaldanti, ovviamente, ma impugnare la bacchetta tentando di richiamarli alla mente avrebbe richiesto troppo tempo.

Individuò subito Malfoy. Era seduto su una delle panche più basse, nell’angolo sud degli spalti. Il campo era illuminato da diverse lampade posizionate in alto, che diffondevano un tenue bagliore, sufficiente però a rischiarare una parte delle tribune e la biondissima testa di Malfoy.

Quella vista spinse Harry a riflettere. Non aveva mai realizzato quanto dovesse essere stato complicato per Smith colpire Malfoy dagli spalti, durante quella notte. Se le lampade erano state accese, avevano probabilmente prodotto una luce abbastanza intensa da abbagliare chiunque vi si era trovato sotto. Malfoy poteva vedere Smith, ma Smith non poteva vedere Malfoy.

Harry angolò la scopa indirizzandola verso il basso. Atterrò dolcemente, a pochi metri di distanza da Malfoy.

«Ehi» esclamò, scartando mentalmente la sua idea iniziale di esordire con un: ‘Malfoy, sei proprio tu? Carino incontrarsi qui’, che, aveva concluso, sarebbe suonato un po’ troppo scontato.

O forse non aveva alcuna importanza, perché dubitava che Malfoy avesse ascoltato ciò che aveva appena detto.

Malfoy sussultò, spalancando gli occhi. «Potter?» sussurrò.

Harry avvertì un curioso senso di déjà vu. L’ultima volta che Malfoy aveva pronunciato in quel modo il suo nome, con espressione tanto sconvolta, era stato al settimo piano, quando si era imbattuto in un Draco ansimante e arrossato. Gli era parso smarrito allora e gli pareva smarrito adesso. Era quasi morto nella Stanza delle Necessità, ed era quasi morto anche in quel campo.  _A volte vengo da queste parti, tutto qui_ , aveva ammesso Malfoy quella domenica, prima che rinvenissero Tommy Wright. Perché continuava a recarsi nei luoghi in cui aveva rischiato di morire?

Harry fece un primo, cauto passo, poi un altro e un altro ancora, e si sedette accanto a Malfoy. «Che ci fai qui?»

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre, fece un respiro e si ricompose. «Che ci fai  _tu_  qui?»

 _Ecco che ci risiamo. Si riparte daccapo_.

«Ti perseguito, ovviamente» rispose Harry.

Replica che gli valse un piccolo sorriso da parte di Malfoy. «Dovresti smettere. Non è salutare.»

«Sì, be’, ho qualche rotella fuori posto, o almeno così mi è stato riferito.»

Un altro sorriso. «Sul serio non hai di meglio da fare?»

«Di meglio? Probabilmente sì. Altrettanto divertente? No.»

«Sempre lieto di contribuire al tuo divertimento.» Il tono di Malfoy era diventato di colpo indifferente, come se quella conversazione lo stesse già annoiando. Harry avrebbe voluto escogitare un’altra battuta per farlo sorridere di nuovo, ma Malfoy guardò oltre le sue spalle, verso il castello. «E molto alta, sai?»

«Cosa?» Harry sbirciò attorno, confuso.

«La Torre di Astronomia.»

E lo era. Tanto alta che Harry non riusciva a scorgerne la cima. Le numerose finestre di Hogwarts brillavano, ma le punte delle torri si ergevano nell’oscurità.

«Davvero alta» proseguì Malfoy. «Ma quella sera sono andato persino più in alto, a osservare il castello.» Harry si voltò a studiare il viso pallido di Malfoy. Anche Malfoy lo stava fissando. «Come mai non sono morto?»

 _Perché hai la testa dura_ , fu sul punto di ribattere Harry, solo che non era il momento giusto per scherzare. «Non lo so. Avevi con te la bacchetta. Forse sei riuscito a lanciare un incantesimo senza impugnarla.»

«Anche Harper aveva con sé la bacchetta.»

«Harper non… stava bene.»

«Non rammento di avere provato a lanciare un incantesimo. E successo tutto talmente in fretta.» Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo scuro che sovrastava il campo.

Harry non poté trattenersi. «Le lampade erano accese?»

Malfoy lo guardò. «Come?»

«Le lampade.» Harry le indicò. «Erano accese? Riuscivi a vedere il campo e gli spalti dall’alto?»

«Non lo so. Non ricordo. Che importanza ha?»

«Mi domandavo come abbia fatto Smith a colpirti da questa posizione. Sarebbe difficile centrare un bersaglio in movimento in pieno giorno, figurarsi la notte, e con tutte queste lampade accese diventerebbe quasi impossibile…» Harry si zittì, notando lo sguardo sul volto di Malfoy.

 _È arrabbiato con me_.

«Cosa c’è che  _non va_  in te, Potter?»

«Ehm, come? Perché?»

«È di questo che vuoi parlare? Dell’innocenza di Smith? Di me che so qualcosa, ma non collaboro perché sono malvagio e tutto il resto?» Balzò in piedi, e Harry fece altrettanto.

«Malfoy, ne abbiamo già discusso! Non ti ritengo colpevole. Sono solo preoccupato perché penso che qualcuno stia cerca…»

«Anche io!» urlò Malfoy. «Ma non potresti semplicemente… smettere di giocare all’Auror per cinque fottuti minuti? Non sono il tuo caso da risolvere. Mi rifiuto di essere il tuo caso. Se questa è l’unica cosa di cui ti importa, allora va’ a perseguitare qualcun altro.» Malfoy si precipitò in avanti, quasi saltando una delle panche, e si avviò a passo spedito verso l’uscita.

Harry lo avrebbe anche seguito, se non fosse stato tanto sconcertato.  _Se questa è l’unica cosa di cui ti importa_. Ovvio che  _fosse_  quello di cui gli importava. Voleva assicurarsi che Malfoy rimanesse in vita. Era così terribile?  _Ingiusto e crudele_ , la voce di Hermione riecheggiò nella sua testa.  _Rischi di fargli credere che ricambi i suoi sentimenti_. Era quello che aveva fatto?

 _Se questa è l’unica cosa di cui ti importa_.

L’espressione di Malfoy era cambiata così bruscamente, non appena Harry aveva iniziato a porgli delle domande. Prima di allora era parso solamente vulnerabile. Desiderava essere  _confortato_ , non interrogato, realizzò Harry. E anche in infermeria aveva desiderato soltanto un po’ di conforto, ottenendo in cambio da Harry un mucchio di domande.

_Se questa è l’unica cosa di cui ti importa_

Ma  _non lo era_. Anche lui voleva consolarlo. Lo aveva voluto sia in quel momento, che quando Malfoy era scivolato in infermeria per colpa della pantofola ed era finito fra le sue braccia. Fosse stato per Harry, lo avrebbe tenuto in quel modo, stretto a sé, per tutto il tempo necessario. Finché Malfoy ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Solo che Malfoy non lo sapeva, ed era convinto che a Harry importasse esclusivamente tempestarlo di domande.  _Magari dovrei dirglielo. Non è troppo tardi_.

Harry si voltò e corse dietro a Malfoy, raggiungendolo nei pressi dell’arco alto e massiccio che conduceva all’interno del campo.

«Aspetta!» Harry afferrò il braccio di Malfoy e lo tirò indietro, nel tentativo di farlo voltare.

Malfoy si ritrasse, come se si fosse scottato. «Ti ho già chiesto di smetterla di toccarmi, Potter!» sputò con espressione furibonda.

 _Se sono io quello messo in discussione_ , si sentì dire Harry, benché non avesse parlato ad alta voce.  _Allora, va bene_.  _Che cos’è che voglio_? Salvarlo e confortarlo, rispose prontamente a se stesso. Ma era tutto lì?

Malfoy intanto si era fermato e aggrottava la fronte. Probabilmente Harry era immobile e lo fissava.

«Che c’è?» domandò Malfoy, con aria incerta. Aveva le guance, il naso e le labbra arrossate dal freddo. Dopo il gelo provato quella notte, si era probabilmente sentito al caldo in infermeria, premuto contro la guancia di Harry. Se Winky non fosse sbucata all’improvviso, Malfoy lo avrebbe baciato.  _Glielo avrei permesso o lo avrei respinto_?

 _Dovresti prima capire cosa vuoi_ , gli aveva ribadito Ron,  _e poi agire di conseguenza_.

«Potter?» La voce di Malfoy era divenuta più bassa, quasi timorosa.  _Avrò l’aspetto di un folle_.

 _Ma io sono folle_ , si rese conto Harry. Era l’unica spiegazione plausibile per la sua irritazione crescente nei confronti della povera Winky. Se non li avesse interrotti, Harry avrebbe conosciuto la sua reazione al bacio di Malfoy.

Malfoy gli si avvicinò attento. «Qualcuno ti ha Pietrificato?» Si accigliò. «Sono stato io?» Agitò una mano di fronte alla faccia di Harry, ma Harry lo afferrò tirandolo più vicino a sé. Malfoy lo lasciò fare, probabilmente troppo sorpreso per reagire.

« _Non_  è l’unica cosa di cui mi importa» disse Harry. O almeno credette di essere stato lui a dirlo, perché faticava a riconoscere la propria voce. Così graffiante e roca.

La mano di Malfoy era fredda nella presa di Harry, lo avvertiva persino attraverso i guanti. Malfoy non indossava né guanti, né sciarpa, né cappello, appariva infreddolito, tranne per i suoi occhi, che erano caldi ed era strano, poiché erano sempre stati la parte più glaciale di lui.

Lo sguardo di Harry si posò sulle labbra di Malfoy, e rimase lì.  _Non posso baciarlo. Non posso baciare Malfoy_.

Non poteva, non doveva, ma lo fece. Si era probabilmente sporto e aveva piegato la testa, non ne era sicuro, di fatto si ritrovò con le labbra premute su quelle di Malfoy. Il mondo barcollò, si inclinò, ruotò, poi si raddrizzò bruscamente e il labbro inferiore di Malfoy era ancora poggiato su quello di Harry. Un suono sfuggì alla gola di Malfoy; lo stesso gemito bisognoso e disperato che Harry aveva già sentito. Solo che stavolta Harry poté anche percepirlo, perché Malfoy stava gemendo nella sua bocca, e il calore dell’altro lo attirava sempre più vicino. Irrimediabilmente attratto, il corpo di Harry premette contro quello di Malfoy, e le sue braccia si chiusero avvolgendolo.

Nulla gli era mai sembrato altrettanto perfetto. Poi però Harry cambiò subito idea, e il cuore gli balzò in gola, non appena si rese conto che c’era di più: la lingua di Malfoy che tracciava le labbra di Harry, calda e reale, e che spingeva con forza, facendogli intendere di non volersi scostare. E a Harry non sarebbe dispiaciuto, anche se il suo stomaco si contorceva per il terrore, quasi che la realtà fosse troppo da sopportare. Le labbra di Harry si aprirono, e un altro gemito risuonò nelle sue orecchie.  _Il mio_ , pensò.

E poi avvertì dita insinuarsi tra i capelli, che li accarezzavano, li strattonavano, facendogli piegare la testa di lato. Il bacio divenne più profondo, e la lingua di Harry seguì i movimenti di quella di Malfoy, imitando, sperimentando, come se avesse dimenticato cosa fare. Non lo aveva mai saputo per davvero, poiché i baci non erano mai stati in quel modo, persino più essenziali che respirare, o come se non contasse quello che si faceva o come lo si faceva, purché non ci si azzardasse a smettere.

Ma poi Malfoy si fermò, indietreggiando e ansimando così pesantemente che pareva stesse per annegare.

«No» sussurrò Harry, in preda al panico, paralizzato all’idea che Malfoy potesse smettere di baciarlo e scappare. Premette di nuovo le labbra su quelle di Malfoy, catturò l’angolo della sua bocca, e lo spinse all’indietro, facendolo camminare di schiena finché Malfoy non andò a sbattere contro l’arco di pietra, dove Harry poté intrappolarlo, togliendogli ogni via di fuga. Le mani di Malfoy, però, non avevano mai lasciato i capelli di Harry – e dov’era andato a finire il suo cappello, a proposito? – e Harry pensò che forse Malfoy non aveva affatto intenzione di scappare, ma si premette più forte su di lui, tanto per non correre rischi.

«Potter…» mormorò Malfoy, e Harry colse quell’attimo per riprendere a baciarlo, e insinuare la lingua fra quelle labbra tiepide e socchiuse.

E poi accadde la cosa più sorprendente di tutte. La coscia di Malfoy si sollevò verso l’alto, tra le gambe di Harry, pressandolo, e Harry mosse appena i fianchi, sperimentando un piacere talmente intenso che dovette staccarsi dalla bocca di Malfoy, per respirare a fondo, e schiacciare il palmo della mano contro la pietra alle sue spalle pur di tenersi in piedi.

«Potter» ripeté Malfoy, ma stavolta risuonò come un ansito meraviglioso.

 _Mi sta guardando_ , pensò Harry, distrattamente, ma Malfoy smise di fissarlo proprio in quell’istante, e infilò invece le dita fra le pieghe del mantello di Harry, scivolando all’interno, sulla pancia e sui fianchi di Harry. Poi, all’improvviso, le mani di Malfoy afferrarono le natiche di Harry, e Harry urlò e spinse in avanti. La pressione al suo inguine gli fece vedere le stelle.

Fermarsi divenne impossibile. Le mani di Malfoy agguantavano e spremevano, massaggiando il culo di Harry attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni, attirandolo più vicino, e costringendo Harry a strofinarsi sulla coscia di Malfoy, per poi arretrare nella morsa dell’altro, più e più volte.

La bocca di Malfoy trovò il collo di Harry, e cominciò a baciarne e succhiarne la pelle sensibile, per quanto consentiva la sciarpa. Harry avvertì i denti di Malfoy sfiorarlo sotto l’orecchio; la minaccia lo fece sussultare, mentre il lieve morso che ne seguì lo indusse a gemere piano.

Le dita di Malfoy si spostarono, comprimendo la parte bassa delle natiche di Harry, nel punto in cui queste si congiungevano alle cosce, e poi si intrufolarono tra esse; Harry percepì la sollecitazione decisa contro il suo ano, e l’oscenità di quel gesto lo fece avvampare, le sue palle si contrassero e venne, scosso dagli spasmi.

Era stato troppo breve. E Harry aveva tentato di fermare le ondate di piacere che lo avevano percorso, rattristato che fosse già finita.  _Non possiamo smettere. Dobbiamo rifarlo_.

Anche Malfoy tremava su di lui, e ansimava nell’incavo del collo di Harry. La vista di quella testa bionda, sepolta tra il suo collo e la spalla, fece sorridere Harry, per quanto probabilmente quella non fosse la reazione più logica a ciò che era appena avvenuto. Harry si mosse e toccò i capelli di Malfoy, ma poi si bloccò per strappare via un guanto con i denti, impresa che si rivelò più complessa del previsto. Quando la mano fu finalmente libera, affondò le dita tra i capelli di Malfoy. Erano freddi e umidi, ma la pelle al di sotto era calda.

Fu colto da un inatteso impeto protettivo che lo lasciò barcollante. Malfoy era quasi morto quante volte ormai? Garantire la sua sopravvivenza non era mai stato così importante.  _Ha paura, è preoccupato, si aspetta il peggio; si aspetta che io lo salvi. Devo farlo_.

Le dita di Harry raggiunsero un lobo gelato, e Harry si chinò a mordicchiarlo prima di sussurrare: «Sai, Malfoy, le orecchie ti cadranno se non le copri con…». La testa di Malfoy si sollevò di scatto, urtando il naso di Harry. «Che stai…?» disse Harry, ma si zittì non appena vide il volto di Malfoy. Lo guardava di nuovo con quell’aria disorientata, come se fosse stupito di vederlo. Ma non poteva essere. Di sicuro non aveva dimenticato di essere lì, con lui.

Lo sconcerto di Malfoy si tramutò in collera e ringhiò, intanto che allontanava Harry rabbiosamente. Preso alla sprovvista, Harry inciampò, scivolò e rovinò al suolo.

«Che stai facendo?» gridò Harry. L’euforia precedente lo aveva già abbandonato alla triste realtà, nella quale giaceva sulla terra gelida, con un pasticcio appiccicoso all’interno dei pantaloni, il collo che gli pulsava, e Malfoy che lo scrutava come fosse un insetto particolarmente disgustoso.  _Cosa pretendevi? È Malfoy._  Il senso di perdita, però, lo ferì comunque, ma non gli impedì di rimettersi in piedi e fissare l’altro con espressione furiosa. «Allora, è stato bello per te come per me?» chiese, con tono più risentito che sarcastico.

Malfoy guardò prima il campo e poi Harry, e quindi si rivolse a se stesso, quasi dubitasse della sua identità o del luogo in cui si trovava. L’ira di Harry si affievolì. «Malfoy?»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Taci. Sta’ zitto e basta. Non sei nemmeno…»

Harry non seppe cosa non era, perché Malfoy girò sui tacchi e se ne andò. Harry lo osservò allontanarsi, avvertendo il senso di perdita crescere a dismisura. Fu tentato di seguirlo, ma respinse alla svelta quell’opzione. Malfoy si era evidentemente pentito di quanto successo. Chi poteva stabilire cosa avesse voluto dire?  _Non sei nemmeno un Purosangue. Non sei nemmeno una ragazza_. Ma Harry sapeva perfettamente che cosa era: un idiota. Un completo idiota. Che diavolo gli era passato per la testa? Baciare Malfoy, e  _scopargli_  quella dannata gamba?

Percepì le guance ancora in fiamme, mentre si chinava a raccogliere il cappello. Poi si avviò verso il campo per recuperare la Firebolt. Avrebbe potuto ripulire il pasticcio nei pantaloni con un incantesimo, ma era riluttante a puntarsi all’inguine la bacchetta, in un momento in cui le mani gli tremavano per la rabbia.

«Lo rimpiango anch’io» Harry informò il campo da Quidditch vuoto. Solo che non era vero. Per quanto provasse, non riuscì a rinnegare un solo secondo, un solo bacio. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva sentire le labbra di Malfoy, le sue dita fra i capelli, il suo respiro caldo contro il collo, le sue mani sul culo.

 _Per quanto tempo l’ho desiderato_?

Non ne aveva idea, ma non era cominciato quella sera, di questo era certo.

Harry tornò a piedi al castello, preferendo non volare in quello stato d’animo. La sua tristezza lo rendeva furioso, e poi la collera lo intristiva di nuovo. Era come bloccato in un circolo vizioso e davvero non sapeva come uscirne.

Quando raggiunse la Signora Grassa, si fermò sforzandosi di ricomporsi.  _Gli altri non capiranno che hai pomiciato (e scopato) con Draco Malfoy sul campo da Quidditch. Basterà fingere un’espressione innocente_.

«Oh, santo cielo, ma quello è un succhiotto.»

Harry guardò sconvolto una sorridente Signora Grassa, poi si tirò su la sciarpa fino al mento.

«Ah! Gli amori segreti! Che bei tempi» piagnucolò lei, con i lucciconi agli occhi. «Ma sta’ attento, caro. L’amore ci rende sciocchi, e la notte scorsa…» Si allungò in avanti. «Un giovanotto lo ha pagato con la vita.»

«Succo di mela» brontolò Harry.

«Io ti ho avvisato» ribatté la Signora Grassa, intanto che apriva il passaggio nel ritratto.

La sala comune era affollata di studenti, ma erano quasi le nove e la maggior parte dei membri dell’E.S. era impegnata nel controllo dei dormitori. Ginny però era seduta accanto alla finestra, e Harry andò dritto verso il suo tavolo.

«Ginny» disse, facendola sobbalzare. Lei chiuse di scatto il libro che stava leggendo e vi poggiò sopra una mano con fare protettivo. «Ehm, scusa. Non intendevo spaventarti.» Era chiaro che stesse leggendo qualcosa di privato, perciò sarebbe stato meglio aspettare, e magari approfittarne per raggiungere il dormitorio al piano di sopra e cambiarsi le mutande.

«Non fa nulla.» Ginny accennò un sorriso, ma poi aggrottò la fronte. «Tutto bene?»

«Sì» annuì Harry. «Volevo solo domandarti se… possiamo fare a cambio. Stasera preferirei pattugliare con Lavanda.»

Ginny parve scontenta. «Come? Perché?»

«Ho bisogno di parlarle. Tutto qui.» Almeno questo era vero. E naturalmente desiderava anche evitare Malfoy.

«Allora parla prima con lei, e va’ da Malfoy più tardi.»

«Ti prego, Ginny.» Harry assunse la solita aria da cane bastonato.

Ginny assottigliò lo sguardo. «Smettila, Harry.»

«È un favore enorme, lo so. Pattugliare con Malfoy non sarà facile. Ma ti prego, è solo per stasera. Sarò in debito con te. Chiedimi qualunque cosa.»

Ginny sbuffò. «Ma se mi devi ancora un galeone.»

 _Dannazione_. «Scusa. L’ho dimenticato. Te lo prendo subito.»

«Oh, lascia perdere quello stupido galeone, Harry. Era tanto per puntualizzare…» Sospirò. «D’accordo. Ma ho una richiesta.»

Harry ne fu così sollevato che quasi si mise a ballare, con i pantaloni fradici e tutto il resto. «Qualunque cosa» ripeté.

«Qualunque? Bene. Intanto voglio che la pianti di chiedermi favori. E di lamentarti… per indurmi a concederteli. Basta così. Almeno per un anno.»

Harry fece una smorfia. «Io… Affare fatto.»

«Dico sul serio.»

«Affare fatto. Giuro.»

Lei lo studiò con sospetto. «E voglio la tua Firebolt.» Harry si bloccò, sconvolto, e Ginny scoppiò a ridere. «La tua faccia!» ansimò ridendo. Impiegò un po’ per calmarsi. «Scherzavo solo in parte, però.»

Harry si riprese dalla sorpresa e borbottò: «Ne vuoi solo la metà, allora?».

«No, solamente prenderla in prestito ogni tanto.»

Harry si costrinse ad annuire e rispondere: «Va bene». Ma suonò teso persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

Ginny sospirò. «Non molto spesso e ci starò attenta, lo prometto.»

«Sì, d’accordo. Solo non… andarci a sbattere ovunque. Deliberatamente.»

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non lo farò. E neppure la userò per andare a caccia di vampiri a tarda notte.»

«Ehm, come scusa?»

Lo sguardo di Ginny scivolò sul collo di Harry per poi sollevarsi e fissarlo di nuovo negli occhi.

Harry le infilò rapidamente la Firebolt in mano. «Ecco. Prendila pure. Così potrai usarla per il tuo volo mattutino.»

Lei l’afferrò, inarcando un sopracciglio, e Harry annuì incamminandosi svelto verso il suo dormitorio.

La prima cosa che fece fu Evocare uno specchio per esaminarsi il collo. Non c’era da meravigliarsi se sia la Signora Grassa che Ginny lo avevano notato: Malfoy lo aveva letteralmente divorato. Una scia di lividi scuri si estendeva sulla sua pelle fino a raggiungere l’orecchio. Ricordava vividamente Malfoy che gli succhiava il collo, ma non credeva che lo avrebbe segnato in quel modo.

 _Dovrei farli Evanescere_ , pensò, mentre li accarezzava. Ma poi si riscosse rapido, premette la punta della bacchetta sul collo, mormorò: «Epismendo» e le contusioni svanirono. Corse in bagno per una doccia veloce, si cambiò i vestiti, e si affrettò a fare il suo giro dei dormitori prima di scendere in sala comune.

Lavanda era già lì, ad attenderlo con aria imbronciata. Gli rivolse una smorfia, non appena lui la raggiunse.

Harry abbozzò un sorriso e disse con leggerezza: «Non sono poi il peggiore dei compagni».

«Peggiore di almeno altri cinque» rispose lei con tono serio, voltandosi e avviandosi verso il passaggio nel ritratto.

 _Si preannuncia uno spasso_ , pensò Harry, ma subito rammentò a se stesso il suo vero scopo.  _Ho bisogno di parlarle_. E aveva ancora più bisogno di evitare Malfoy. Quell’ennesimo pensiero lo rattristò immediatamente. Oltre che uno spasso si preannunciava anche una ronda improduttiva. Harry avvertì di nuovo la rabbia montare, e ricadde nel solito circolo di pensieri ormai familiari. Maledetto pomiciare, maledette relazioni.  _Non fanno per me. Dammi una bella ragazza a cui piaccio veramente, e mando tutto a puttane. Dammi un idiota che mi odia, e mando tutto a puttane lo stesso._  Anche se era stato Malfoy, a mandare tutto a puttane per primo. Ma in fondo Malfoy era un idiota, ed era così che agivano gli idioti perciò, in realtà, la colpa era di Harry, che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una reazione simile.

«Giù, non su.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre rivolto a Lavanda. «Come?»

«Noi pattugliamo al piano terra. Ginny e Malfoy al quarto.»

«Oh. Certo.» Harry aveva istintivamente deviato dalle scale a sinistra per dirigersi al quarto piano. Si affrettò a seguire Lavanda, ma non prima di avere sbirciato da un lato e dall’altro, nella speranza di scorgere una testa di capelli biondi o rossi in uno dei corridoi.  _Stai evitando Malfoy_ , ribadì a se stesso, intanto che allungava il collo.

Lavanda lo osservò attenta. «Sai, prima ho sentito una conversazione interessante» disse.

«Oh?» Era una buona cosa. Se lei iniziava a spettegolare, allora per lui sarebbe stato più semplice porre domande, senza passare per il solito ficcanaso. «Riguardo cosa?»

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. «Te.»

Harry si irrigidì. «Hmmm» replicò, senza sbilanciarsi, ma tentato di chiederle di raccontargli tutto e subito. Sospettava chi fossero stati gli interlocutori di quella conversazione. «Era davvero così interessante?»

«Be’, no. Ma è stato divertente.» Lo guardò di traverso. «A quanto pare, i tuoi amici ti considerano un po’ folle.»

«Perché lo sono.» Probabilmente aveva sentito Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus e Neville parlare di lui, dopo che era uscito per raggiungere Malfoy. Harry non li biasimava per avere giudicato strano il suo comportamento.  _Non avevo in mente di pomiciare con lui, giusto_? Non lo aveva previsto, ma doveva averlo desiderato.

«Forse. Ma tutti reputano la tua intenzione di proteggere Draco Malfoy solamente un’ossessione. Pensano che siccome lo hai salvato una volta, adesso tu voglia anche redimerlo. E che se non riuscirai nel tuo intento, le tue lotte passate non avranno più alcun valore.»

Harry sorrise. Doveva essere stata Hermione a rifilare agli altri quella spiegazione, obbligandoli a prenderla per buona. C’era presumibilmente un fondo di verità nella conclusione di Hermione, rifletté Harry, anche se riteneva inutile analizzare le ragioni che spingevano qualcuno a voler salvare qualcun altro.

«Poveri sciocchi» aggiunse Lavanda dolcemente. «Costretti a bersi le disquisizioni filosofiche di Hermione Granger, mentre la verità era semplicemente che morivi dalla voglia di uscire per pomiciare con lui.»

Harry quasi si strozzò con la lingua nel tentativo di replicare. «Cosa?» Finse una risata. «È ridicolo! Di che diavolo stai blaterando?» Era stata la Signora Grassa? O Ginny? Entrambe avevano visto il succhiotto, ma come erano riuscite a indovinare che si trattava di Malfoy?

«Oh, ma per favore» lo schernì Lavanda. «Non me l’ha detto nessuno. Ho un paio d’occhi, sai?»

Harry era sempre più sconvolto. «Ci hai visto?» Lavanda rise e Harry realizzò di essere stato raggirato. «Intendevo…» proseguì. «Che non avresti potuto vederci, perché non c’era proprio nulla da vedere.»

Lei sbuffò. «Ovviamente.»

Harry si fermò e le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Non ho pomiciato con Malfoy, e non mi interessa farlo.» Doveva persuaderla, prima che corresse per la scuola a raccontarlo a tutti. Non erano affari di nessuno, e poi era improbabile che accadesse di nuovo. «È un cretino. Ed è stato un Mangiamorte. E mi odia. E nemmeno io vado matto per lui.»  _Neanche un po’_. «Ed è… un maschio» si rammentò di aggiungere. Quello era un punto fondamentale e andava rimarcato.

«Ugh. Merlino.» Lavanda sembrava disgustata. «Sei proprio come lei.»

Harry non comprese. «Ehm, come chi?»

«Come Calì» sbraitò Lavanda, prima di aggiungere in falsetto: « _Oh, Lav! Non potrei mai. Non Harper. Lui è il male. I suoi genitori sono il male. Ed è un Serpeverde. Come osi sostenerlo? Non io. Mai e poi mai_ ».

Harry si sentì indignato, anche per conto di Calì, che pareva soffrire enormemente da quando Harper era morto. «La sua è una situazione complicata. Non è necessario prendersi gioco di lei.»

« _Complicata_?» Lavanda quasi sibilò quella domanda; i suoi occhi ardevano di collera. «Oh, ma certo! Povera Calì! Due ragazzi che la desideravano, che litigavano per lei, e lei non sapeva chi scegliere. E povero te! Tutte quelle ragazze che si struggono d’amore, e adesso anche Malfoy. Come pensi di poter sopravvivere? Sai che cosa è complicato, Harry?» Spinse di lato i capelli biondi, rivelando le terribili cicatrici, che le sfregiavano una guancia fino al collo. «Questo è complicato» sbottò e si voltò, brontolando contro coloro che non facevano che lamentarsi.

Harry le corse dietro afferrandola per un braccio. Si fermò e la fissò.

«So che significa avere delle cicatrici, Lavanda» esclamò Harry. «La mia sarà anche piccola, ma mi è costata i miei genitori.»

Lavanda ne rimase colpita e i suoi occhi divennero subito lucidi, e Harry si pentì immediatamente di ciò che aveva appena detto. Non aveva diritto di definire la sua vita più complicata solamente perché Malfoy gli aveva lasciato qualche livido sul collo. Un paio di succhiotti che Harry aveva prontamente fatto Evanescere con un colpo di bacchetta. Le cicatrici di Lavanda le erano state inflitte da un mostro e avrebbe dovuto sopportarle per tutta la vita. Era giusto che ridicolizzasse le sue inconsistenti  _complicazioni_.

«Scusa.» Lei tirò su col naso. «So che le cose per te non sono mai state facili, e che hai dovuto lottare contro un pazzo che tentava di ucciderti, è solo che sono talmente stanca di stare a sentire le pene d’amore di tutti come se fossero la cosa peggiore del mondo.  _Non_  è così.»

«No, no, e mi dispiace» replicò Harry svelto. «Hai ragione. La mia vita in passato è stata complicata, ma adesso sono solo io a  _crearmi_  delle complicazioni.»  _E nel castello c’è qualcuno che sta cercando di ucciderci tutti, e anche questo è complicato_ , pensò Harry, ma ritenne fosse meglio tenerselo per sé. Così come evitò di puntualizzare che per Harper l’amore era davvero stato la cosa peggiore che potesse capitargli. Era probabile che Lavanda si sentisse già sufficientemente in colpa per quello che era accaduto, e non era proprio il caso di rincarare la dose. «È per questo che…» Harry esitò. Era abbastanza sicuro di conoscere la risposta alla domanda che stava per rivolgerle, ma doveva chiedere ugualmente.  _Non potresti semplicemente smettere di giocare all’Auror per cinque fottuti minuti, Potter_ , la voce di Malfoy risuonò nella testa di Harry. Anche Lavanda, come Malfoy, aveva probabilmente bisogno di un po’ di conforto.  _Ma no, non riesco a non giocare all’Auror, nemmeno per cinque minuti_ , ribatté Harry al Malfoy nella sua mente,  _è una cosa importante_. «Stavi sfruttando Harper? Lo utilizzavi come scusa per andare a pattugliare da sola? Per non sorbirti gli altri che ti rovesciavano addosso i loro problemi?»

La domanda parve sorprenderla, ma non tardò a rispondere: «Me ne faresti una colpa? Prima mi è toccato Neville che parla solo di Hannah e delle sue dannate piante, poi è arrivata Ginny Weasley, che non sta zitta un momento e chiacchiera esclusivamente di Quidditch.  _Oh no, la mia pianta è ammalata. Oh cielo, diventerò mai una giocatrice professionista?_  E giù a piagnucolare».

«Giusto. Quindi, quando ti imbattevi in Harper, lo accompagnavi alla sua sala comune e continuavi da sola?» Lei assottiglio lo sguardo verso Harry, e Harry aggiunse: «Sto solamente provando a capire quanto tempo ha impiegato Harper per arrivare alla Torre di Astronomia e tu sei stata l’ultima a vederlo vivo…».

«Sospetti di me?»

«No, no.» Harry scosse la testa. «Riflettevo ad alta voce, tutto qui.»

« _Bene_ , allora.» Incrociò le braccia al petto. «Perché è stato Anthony Goldstein a uccidere Harper. Non c’è dubbio. Una volta l’ho sentito dire: ‘Un giorno o l’altro, a forza di vagare, Harper finirà su una torre e cadrà’. E sembrava felice di una simile prospettiva.»

«Sarebbe stato stupido da parte sua parlarne e poi farlo per davvero.»

«E infatti è uno stupido! Mi fa piacere che concordiamo su questo punto.»

«E poi è riuscito a trovare Harper. Esattamente su una torre. Non ti pare una situazione un po’ troppo di comodo?»

«Magari lo ha trascinato fin lì.»

«Ma il problema è proprio questo. Non aveva molto tempo. L’ho visto poco prima che accadesse. E tu sostieni di avere lasciato Harper nei sotterranei…»

Lavanda si spostò appena. «Be’, ho accompagnato Harper nei sotterranei circa mezz’ora prima. Perciò suppongo che, in teoria, avesse tempo a sufficienza per raggiungere la Torre di Astronomia. Anche se non so come ci sia riuscito. Ho controllato l’incantesimo lanciato sull’ingresso della sala comune Serpeverde e sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque superarlo inosservato.»

 _L’incantesimo di Malfoy_ , ricordò Harry, e poi:  _Devo smetterla di pensare a lui_.

«E non hai visto nessuno…» Harry si interruppe avvertendo qualcosa bruciare all’altezza della coscia. Infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse il galeone che scottava.

«È successo qualcosa?» domandò Lavanda. «Cosa dice?»

Harry fissò confuso le lettere dorate in rilievo. «Dice soltanto:  _La Stanza Morta_.»

«La cosa?»

Harry borbottò. «Davvero non capisco perché nessuno  _firma_  mai questi messaggi…» Poi si bloccò. «La Stanza delle Necessità! Deve essere quella.» Ma chi l’avrebbe definita  _La Stanza Morta_? E perché volevano che vi si recassero? Malfoy fu il primo pensiero di Harry, ma non poteva essere stato lui a inviarlo. Si trovava al quarto piano e conosceva perfettamente il nome corretto della stanza. Harry si voltò di scatto, intenzionato comunque a risalire le scale.

«Harry, aspetta!» lo chiamò Lavanda. «Credi sia una situazione di emergenza? Forse dovrei rimanere qui e continuare a pattugliare.» A Harry appariva fin troppo sfuggente.

«No, andiamo. Magari  _è_  sul serio un’emergenza e potrebbero servirmi dei rinforzi.

Lavanda sembrò scontenta, ma lo seguì. Harry accelerò il passo, salendo le scale il più velocemente possibile. Per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che il messaggio non poteva essere di Malfoy, tutto ciò cui riusciva a pensare era:  _Non avrei dovuto fare a cambio con Ginny_. Non aveva forse smosso mari e monti per far aderire Malfoy all’E.S. e poterlo controllare più facilmente? Per riuscire a proteggerlo? E poi era bastata una pomiciata andata male per indurlo ad abbandonarlo. Avrebbe dovuto passarci sopra, invece che dimenticare quelle che erano le sue vere priorità. Pattugliare insieme sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma che importanza aveva? Alcune cose contavano di più delle pene d’amore, come aveva puntualizzato Lavanda solo qualche attimo prima.

 _Non azzardarti a morire, Malfoy. Non osare ferirti_.

Harry raggiunse il settimo piano ormai senza fiato. Lavanda non c’era, benché lungo il tragitto lo avesse superato. E Harry si era appuntato mentalmente di analizzare quel particolare, ma solo quando non fosse stato impegnato a tentare di recuperare il ritardo che aveva accumulato rispetto a Lavanda.

«Ginny!» udì Lavanda urlare, e si precipitò in fondo al corridoio.

Il cuore di Harry cessò di battere. Ginny giaceva sul pavimento, in un cumulo di vesti nere e capelli rossi sempre riconoscibili perché così tipicamente Weasley. Harry quasi volò su di lei.

Lavanda l’aveva rigirata, rivelando il volto pallido di Ginny. Gli occhi erano chiusi.

«Ginny, no» gemette Lavanda.

«Sta bene!» gridò Harry, anche se non lo sapeva con certezza, ma l’altra era un’alternativa troppo orribile da contemplare. Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta. «Innerva!» urlò. Quando Ginny sussultò, spalancando i suoi occhi castani, Harry pensò di essere sul punto di svenire per il sollievo. Si inginocchiò accanto a lei.

«Ginny?» sussurrò, aiutandola a mettersi seduta. «Cosa è accaduto? Va tutto bene? Ti hanno affatturata? Maledetta?»

Ginny si guardò attorno con espressione stordita. «Io… io non lo so. Dove mi trovo?»

«Al settimo piano» rispose Lavanda. «Come ci sei arrivata? Il vostro compito era pattugliare il…»

Ginny all’improvviso sgranò gli occhi e si divincolò per alzarsi, ma era ancora intontita, e sia Lavanda che Harry dovettero aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi. Ginny si prese la testa tra le mani. «Dov’è Malfoy? Lo hai trovato?» chiese rivolta a Harry.

La preoccupazione che Harry lesse nei suoi occhi gli tolse il fiato e gli fece sobbalzare il cuore in petto. «Perché? È scomparso? Che è successo? Sta bene?» Guardò il corridoio, nella speranza che fosse solo uno scherzo e di vedere Malfoy sbucare da un angolo e prendersi gioco di lui.

«Non lo so» replicò Ginny, osservando ciò che li circondava come se anche lei si aspettasse di scorgervi Malfoy. «Qualcuno deve avermi Schiantata. Credo di aver sentito urlare ‘Stupeficium’. E poi… Penso si sia trattato di un’imboscata. Hai rintracciato Peterson?»

Harry, che teneva ancora in mano il galeone e stava cercando di mandare un messaggio a Malfoy, sollevò lo sguardo dalle parole che aveva fatto comparire,  _Dove sei?_ , e fissò Ginny con aria confusa.

«Peterson? Jamie Peterson?» Harry afferrò di nuovo il galeone con l’intenzione di inviare un secondo messaggio.  _Ti prego, rispondi_.

«Sì. È sparito» replicò Ginny, massaggiandosi le tempie. «Malfoy era preoccupato quando ci siamo incontrati per la ronda. Ha detto che mancavano all’appello quattro Serpeverde e che sapeva cosa stavano combinando. Continuava a ripetere che era colpa sua. Ma non ho idea del perché, ha specificato soltanto che dovevamo assolutamente trovare Jamie Peterson. Così gli abbiamo mandato un messaggio ma lui non ha risposto. E siamo corsi qui. Malfoy sembrava sicuro che Peterson fosse nella Stanza delle Necessità.»

Appena Ginny menzionò la stanza, Lavanda e Harry si voltarono, dirigendosi entrambi verso la pesante porta in legno di quercia. Lavanda arrivò per prima e l’aprì. Harry si avventurò al buio, balzando indietro l’istante successivo, nell’attimo in cui qualcosa gli urtò le gambe. Si girò, abbassandosi per acciuffare Jaime Peterson per le spalle, prima che il ragazzino avesse il tempo di scappare.

 _Quelli sono gli occhi più sgranati che abbia mai visto_ , pensò Harry, studiando il viso terrorizzato di Peterson.

«Va tutto bene» lo rassicurò Harry, anche se Malfoy era finito chissà dove e dunque non poteva andare affatto bene.

«Harry Potter!» ansimò Peterson, e a Harry rammentò moltissimo Dobby.

«L’unico e il solo» rispose Harry con tono più leggero, e si accucciò su un ginocchio.

«Non badare a noi» aggiunse Ginny avvicinandosi. «Siamo irrilevanti.»

Lavanda emise un suono un po’ strano di fronte a quella dichiarazione, ma non disse nulla. Peterson lanciò a Ginny un debole sorriso, ma i suoi occhi castani tornarono rapidamente su Harry. «Bisogna fermarli» mormorò.

«Fermare chi?» chiese Harry. «Che ci facevi lì dentro?»  _Dov’è Draco Malfoy_?, avrebbe voluto domandare. Harry aveva ancora in mano il galeone.  _Brucia. Dannazione, brucia!_

«Pritchard e gli altri. Mi hanno rinchiuso nella stanza.» Peterson indicò con sguardo timoroso l’oscurità della Stanza delle Necessità, che si intravvedeva al di là di Harry.

«Cosa? Perché?» chiese Harry, rivolgendosi subito dopo a Ginny e Lavanda. «Conosciamo questo Pritchard?»

«Credo sia uno dei Prefetti.» Ginny guardò Lavanda con espressione interrogativa.

Lavanda annuì. «È del quinto anno. Uno spocchioso.»

Harry si ricordò di lui. Lo aveva notato nel dormitorio di Serpeverde, la sera dell’incendio, mentre raccontava a tutti che Peterson aveva paura del buio.  _Ha paura di tutto_ , aveva detto. E a Harry aveva rammentato Malfoy.

«Sì. E va sempre in giro con i suoi due compari, viziati quanto lui» confermò Peterson. «Mi hanno ficcato lì dentro un altro paio di volte in passato. Perché sanno che ho pau... che non mi piace il buio.» Peterson arrossì.

«Gran brutta cosa, il buio» lo consolò Ginny. «Non piace neppure a me.»

«Anch’io lo  _detesto_ » concordò Lavanda, rabbrividendo in maniera esagerata.

«È una stanza orrenda» aggiunse Harry, con sincerità. Al buio e avvolti dall’oscurità doveva esserlo sul serio.

«E non può essere aperta dall’interno» bisbigliò Peterson. «Non c’è nessuna porta.»

 _È davvero morta, allora_. Tutto il desiderabile era stato chiuso dietro quella porta. Ma adesso la stanza non era più in grado di fornirlo. Ma ciò che stupì Harry maggiormente fu che Peterson aveva ammesso di sua spontanea volontà di essere stato maltrattato. In precedenza, quando Hermione e la McGranitt lo avevano interrogato a quel proposito, si era rifiutato di parlare. Sia per paura che per fedeltà alla sua Casa. Qualcosa era evidentemente cambiato.

«Non ti preoccupare» proseguì Harry. «Lo riferiremo alla preside. Non accadrà di nuovo.»

La promessa di Harry non calmò il ragazzino. «Prima però è necessario fermarli» ribatté. «Io ho  _cercato_. Ho provato ad avvisarlo, ma sono stato catturato.»

«Avvisare chi?» Harry avvertì una sensazione di malessere attanagliargli la bocca dello stomaco.

«Draco Malfoy» rispose Peterson, confermando i timori di Harry. «Li ho sentiti discutere. Confabulavano che lo avrebbero punito per quello che aveva fatto ieri sera. Così me la sono svignata prima del coprifuoco per avvertirlo, ma non ho fatto in tempo. Mi hanno beccato.»

Il galeone in mano a Harry gli affondò dolorosamente nel palmo. «E cosa avrebbe fatto Draco ieri sera?»

«Ha dato di matto!» Peterson lo disse quasi fosse un complimento. «Eravamo riuniti in sala comune ed è giunta la notizia di Harper. Ero veramente, ehm, angosciato.» Harry sospettò fortemente che Peterson intendesse ‘terrorizzato’. «Pritchard se ne è accorto, ed è scoppiato a ridere dicendo: ‘Non preoccuparti, a chi ha ammazzato Harper non interessa un sudicio Sanguesporco. Ci occuperemo noi di te’. Alcuni si sono uniti alle sue risate, ed è stato a quel punto che Draco ha reagito. Ha colpito Pritchard talmente forte da scaraventarlo dall’altro lato della sala. E dopo ha cominciato a urlare, rivolto a tutti. Si è tirato su la manica e ci ha mostrato quell’orribile marchio e ha dichiarato che chiunque avesse ignorato il coprifuoco avrebbe scoperto cosa significava fare incazzare un Mangiamorte. Poi ha ribadito a Pritchard che se si fosse azzardato a minacciarmi o a farmi di nuovo del male, gli avrebbe tatuato un Marchio Nero in fronte, e infilato la testa nel… uh…» Peterson abbassò la voce. «Sedere putrefatto di Voldemort. Non ricordo gli insulti successivi. Ma alla fine ha preteso da Pritchard un ringraziamento per averlo colpito. Ha estratto la bacchetta e urlato: ‘Ringraziami, idiota, perché ti sto facendo un favore’. Intanto continuava a lanciare addosso a Pritchard fatture pungenti, e Pritchard non la finiva più di invocare aiuto, ma nessuno ha osato intervenire. Non con Draco che dava l’impressione di volere uccidere il primo che si fosse opposto. Finché Pritchard non ha iniziato a piagnucolare: ‘Grazie , grazie, grazie’ e finalmente Draco ha smesso.»

Quel resoconto ridusse Harry in un silenzio sbalordito. Mai come in quel momento desiderò essere un bravo Legilimens per poter capire che diavolo era scattato nella mente di Malfoy.

Peterson tirò su col naso. «E adesso ho violato il coprifuoco» gemette. «Ma sono stato costretto! Dopo avere sentito Pritchard e quegli altri due furfanti sbraitare che avrebbero punito Draco.»

«Lo troveremo.» Harry fece una smorfia, nell’avvertire l’asprezza della propria voce.  _Draco non verrà punito_. Il galeone nella mano di Harry lo pizzicò, ma solo perché la sua stretta era diventata troppo serrata. Dove cercarlo? Harry si rimise in piedi. Doveva avvisare gli altri membri dell’E.S., gli insegnanti, insomma chiunque.

«Jamie» disse Ginny. «Come mai non hai utilizzato il galeone per avvertire Malfoy?»

Peterson la guardò. «Non ce l’ho. Pritchard me l’ha rubato. Ruba il mio denaro di continuo. Pensava fosse vero.»

«Che significa che non ce l’hai?» chiese Harry. «Mi hai mandato un messaggio. Ecco perché sono arrivato fin quassù.»

Peterson scosse la testa, con gli occhi spalancati. «No, non sono stato io.»

Harry si voltò bruscamente verso Ginny. «L’hai mandato tu, allora?»

«Ehm, ero un tantino svenuta, Harry.»

Ovvio che non fosse stata lei. Chi altri avrebbe scelto quelle parole:  _La Stanza Morta_?

Non c’era tempo per soffermarsi a riflettere. Era prioritario rintracciare Draco. «Ginny, va’ con Lavanda e raccontate alla McGranitt che Draco è scomparso. Dobbiamo trovarlo, ma il castello è immenso e da soli non ce la faremmo mai.»

Ginny annuì, ma poi aggrottò la fronte, osservando oltre le spalle di Harry. «Lavanda? Cosa c’è?»

Harry si voltò e notò Lavanda in cima alle scale. Aveva la testa inclinata all’indietro, e una curiosa espressione di profonda concentrazione sul viso. Sembrava stesse annusando l’aria. «Senti qualche odore?» domandò.

Anche Ginny annusò l’aria confusa. «L’odore di cosa?»

Nemmeno Harry percepiva nulla.

«C’è odore di…» Lavanda esitò. «Fumo. Arriva da laggiù» disse, indicando in fondo alle scale.

Il cuore di Harry gli balzò in petto così violentemente da fargli male.  _Non il fuoco, non il fuoco. Non azzardatevi, razza di imbecilli_. Scattò in avanti, tanto che quasi scivolò quando raggiunse le scale, ma afferrò la ringhiera all’ultimo istante atterrando sul primo gradino. Si scapicollò giù per le scale urlando: «Lavanda! Da che parte?». Non avvertiva ancora il fumo. Forse Lavanda si era immaginata tutto. Ma era stata lei a notare il fuoco nelle sala comune Serpeverde, mentre i Serpeverde non si erano accorti di nulla, ricordò Harry.

Ginny, Lavanda e Jaime Peterson gli corsero dietro. «Giù, giù, giù!» strillò Lavanda, intanto che lo inseguiva. «Non è al sesto piano!»

«Harry, sei tu?» gridò qualcun altro. «Credo stia andando a fuoco qualcosa!»

Harry si affacciò alla balaustra, scorgendo Neville e Hannah avviarsi svelti verso il corridoio principale del quinto piano. «Per di qua!» li guidò Neville.

Harry finalmente percepì il fumo, che gli fece prudere gli occhi annebbiandogli la vista. Superò gli ultimi tre gradini con un unico salto e deviò a sinistra, piombando quasi addosso a Neville, nella fretta di raggiungere l’aula di Trasfigurazione. L’incendio era certamente lì. Con il professor Plunkett a letto per quella brutta influenza, era senz’altro vuota. Un buon posto per nascondersi, se non volevi essere trovato.

Il fumo divenne più denso, e Harry lo vide filtrare attraverso la soglia della porta chiusa. Puntò la bacchetta e urlò: « _Alohomora_!». La porta rimase serrata e Harry tentò di nuovo. « _Reducto_!  _Depulso_!  _Deprimo_!  _Defodio_! _Confringo_!» Gli incantesimi rimbalzavano uno dopo l’altro.

«Proviamo tutti insieme con un Incantesimo Esplodente!» esclamò Neville, raggiungendo Harry. Gli altri stavano per arrivare, con le bacchette sguainate.

«Sì» disse Harry, ormai senza fiato e disperato.  _Non può essere lì_. «Al mio tre. Uno.» Harry notò anche Jaime Peterson sollevare la bacchetta. Probabilmente non sapeva neppure in cosa consistesse un Incantesimo Esplodente.

«Due!» urlò Harry, ma poi Lavanda lo superò con uno sbuffo.

«Oh, per l’amor del cielo!» sbottò, e spalancò la porta con un calcio.

Harry non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rimanerne sorpreso. La porta si aprì e il corridoio venne invaso da fumo e calore. L’aula era in fiamme, con sedie e banchi che crepitavano. Harry si lanciò all’interno senza riflettervi un istante. Il calore lo travolse, bruciante sulla sua pelle, e accecante.

«Harry!» gridò Ginny e poi: « _GLACIUS_!».

Il suo incantesimo attraversò l’aria, sibilando e riempendo la stanza di luce bianca. Il fuoco lambì le mani e la faccia di Harry, formicolando ma non bruciando.

« _Evanesco_!» urlò Harry, dissipando il fumo e rivelando il centro della stanza, dove Draco Malfoy giaceva svenuto sul pavimento, con i polsi legati da sottili lacci neri.

Harry balzò al suo fianco, cadendo in ginocchio accanto alla testa di Malfoy. « _Innerva_!»

L’incantesimo colpì Malfoy al petto, facendolo però muovere appena, a formare sul volto un lieve cipiglio.

«Draco, svegliati!» Harry lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo, nel tentativo di farlo mettere seduto.

Anche gli altri erano all’interno della stanza, che facevano Evanescere il fuoco o lo spegnevano con acqua Evocata. I bagliori dei loro incantesimi al grido di: « _Aguamenti_! » e « _Evanesco_!» rendevano la situazione ancora più caotica.

Harry tirò su Malfoy fino a poggiarselo sul petto, intanto che lo sosteneva con un braccio alla base della schiena. La testa di Malfoy ricadde in avanti sul collo di Harry. «Svegliati, Malfoy!» gli gridò Harry in un orecchio. Funzionò, miracolosamente. Malfoy alzò la testa, e spalancò gli occhi di scatto.

«Déjà vu» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, prima di iniziare a tossire violentemente.

«Forza. Alzati!» Harry spostò il braccio avvolgendo la vita di Draco e lo sollevò. «Dopo potrai tossire quanto vuoi. Ma adesso il fumo non è d’aiuto.»

Malfoy continuò a tossire e quasi sfuggì alla presa di Harry. Neville balzò al loro fianco e si chinò verso Malfoy come per aiutarlo.

«No, non serve» Harry strinse Malfoy più forte. «Lo tengo io.»

Harry notò che Neville lo osservava in modo strano, ma davvero non era stato in grado di trattenere quella reazione. Aveva Malfoy tra le braccia e non era disposto a lasciarlo andare. Nonostante l’indiscutibile utilità dell’aiuto di Neville.

«Malfoy, forza, cammina. Puoi farcela» lo incoraggiò Harry.

Malfoy riacquistò finalmente un po’ di equilibrio, anche se la tosse non era cessata. Si resse pesantemente a Harry, mentre uscivano dalla stanza.

Non si erano allontanati di molto dall’aula e dal fumo, che Draco spinse Harry da parte e si appoggiò alla parete, adagiando la testa all’indietro, contro la superficie in pietra.

Harry ne approfittò per tentare di sciogliere i legacci che Malfoy aveva ai polsi. Provò con tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva senza però riuscire a liberare le mani di Malfoy.

«È una maledizione, Potter» spiegò Malfoy, non appena Harry iniziò a ringhiare frustrato. «I legacci possono essere tagliati solamente con una speciale lama incantata.»

Harry fece una smorfia, e abbassò la bacchetta. «Potevi dirmelo prima.»

«E rovinarmi tutto il divertimento?» Gli occhi grigi di Malfoy erano socchiusi, ma studiavano comunque Harry attentamente.

Harry rimise in tasca la bacchetta. «D’accordo. Dove trovo questa lama speciale?»

«Non puoi.» Malfoy chiuse e riaprì gli occhi lentamente. «Ma scommetto che Madama Chips saprà cosa fare.»

Harry annuì con riluttanza, e prese le mani legate di Draco.  _Le sto cullando di nuovo_ , realizzò, ma non cercò neppure di evitarlo. Anzi le strinse maggiormente al petto. «Dovremmo andare in infermeria.»

«Se rifiuto intendi Pietrificarmi?»

«Stavolta sono io a decidere.» Harry strattonò i polsi di Draco così da rimarcare meglio le sue parole.

Malfoy assottigliò di nuovo lo sguardo, ma poi tossì, fece una smorfia e tentò di reprimere un brivido.

Harry non aveva idea di come aiutarlo, sapeva solo che desiderava farlo disperatamente. Allungò una mano e scostò una ciocca di capelli biondi dalla fronte umida di Malfoy, che lo scrutò torvo con gli occhi ormai ridotti a una fessura. Harry ripeté il gesto, sprezzante.  _Sì, ti sto accarezzando i capelli, checca. E ti sfido a fermarmi._

Malfoy non lo fermò, anzi non si mosse affatto, e la sfida di Harry perse subito valore facendolo sentire un po’ ridicolo. Tornò ad afferrare i polsi di Draco.

«Che cosa è accaduto?» chiese. «È stato Pritchard?»

«Come fai a…» Spalancò gli occhi. «Peterson! Lo hai trovato? Era sparito. E Weasley? L’ho vista cadere.»

«Stanno bene» rispose Harry svelto. «Sono…» Si voltò e notò Peterson a pochi passi di distanza, che li osservava come se si stesse sforzando di guardare da tutt’altra parte. «Eccolo» concluse Harry. Udiva gli altri all’interno dell’aula, impegnati a far Evanescere il fumo e domare le fiamme.

Malfoy si rilassò di nuovo contro la parete. «Dovresti smetterla di accarezzarmi, Potter. Credo tu abbia traumatizzato il ragazzo.»

«Sopravvivrà» ribatté Harry, stabilendo di non contraddire Malfoy che lo accusava di accarezzarlo. «Raccontami quello che è successo» proseguì invece e Malfoy aprì la bocca per rispondere. Harry però lo precedette e aggiunse: «E niente battute da stronzo sugli Auror, per favore».

Le labbra di Malfoy si contrassero, e Harry desiderò baciarle.

«Mi hanno Schiantato» cominciò Malfoy in tono indifferente. «Trascinato qui, legato e provato a ottenere le mie scuse con le loro maledizioni da strapazzo.»

Fatta eccezione per i brutti lividi sotto i lacci scuri, Draco non sembrava ferito, ma poco prima aveva rabbrividito in un modo… che spinse Harry a indovinare quale fosse la ‘maledizione da strapazzo’ che quegli idioti avevano utilizzato. I pollici di Harry non smettevano di sfiorare la pelle morbida dei polsi di Malfoy, in un impulso che non riusciva a controllare.

«E poi» riprese Harry «hanno appiccato il fuoco e sono scappati?».

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so, suppongo di sì. Ho perso conoscenza un paio di volte…»

Si era trattato sul serio della Cruciatus.  _Se adesso gli bacio i polsi, apparirà come un gesto strano_?

«Un attimo erano lì» continuò Malfoy. «E quello dopo ho aperto gli occhi ed erano spariti, mentre l’aula era in fiamme.» La voce gli si smorzò, ma poi la sollevò e aggiunse: «Infine li ho riaperti e c’era un quattrocchi cretino che mi scuoteva malamente».

«E si rifiuta di smettere» disse Harry, strattonando ancora Malfoy per i polsi, ma più forte stavolta, e costringendolo ad allontanarsi dalla parete. «In infermeria. Subito.»

Malfoy lo guardò ammiccante. «Oh, ti piace da matti, non è vero?» Harry aggrottò la fronte perplesso, quindi seguì lo sguardo di Malfoy che scivolava sui suoi polsi legati. «Ti fa per caso un certo effetto?»

No, non era così. Fino a quel momento, il fare allusivo di Malfoy, le implicazioni e insinuazioni delle sue parole, e le vaghe visioni che subito gli invadevano la mente inducevano Harry ad arrossire furiosamente.

 _Ma adesso posso partecipare anch’io a questo gioco_ , pensò Harry.

«In realtà…» Harry abbassò la voce e tenne gli occhi puntati su quelli di Malfoy. «Le tue mani preferisco averle altrove. Non lo hai notato prima, al campo?»

Se non fosse stato già paonazzo, Harry sarebbe arrossito di nuovo al suono delle sue stesse parole, ma ne era valsa la pena, pur di vedere Malfoy spalancare la bocca e smetterla di sogghignare.

Qualcuno si schiarì la gola.

Harry voltò la testa talmente in fretta che gli parve di sentire il collo scricchiolare. Ginny era poco distante, e li stava fissando. O addirittura peggio, Neville e Hannah erano dietro Ginny, e guardavano ovunque tranne che verso Malfoy e Harry.

«C’è stato un incendio in quell’aula laggiù, te ne sei accorto?» Ginny indicò la classe di Trasfigurazione.

Harry deglutì. «Sì, l’ho notato. Ma sapevo che avreste gestito l’emergenza magnificamente. Non avete davvero bisogno di me.»

«Ah! E hai notato anche che due di noi sono spariti?»

Harry sbatté le palpebre, realizzando solo in quell’istante che non c’erano più né Lavanda né Peterson. Hannah Abbot ridacchiò e Neville intervenne: «Sono andati ad avvisare la McGranitt. Passandovi proprio a fianco».

«In difesa di Harry,» esclamò Ginny «va chiarito che Lavanda ha insistito perché lo facessero in punta di piedi».

Malfoy li osservò accigliato.

«Non dargli retta» disse Harry. «C’è un passaggio segreto in fondo al corridoio che conduce dritto di fronte all’ufficio della McGranitt. Avranno usato quello.»

«Oh.» Malfoy tirò le mani e Harry allentò la presa, lasciandolo andare.

«Abbiamo avvertito anche il resto dell’E.S.» aggiunse Ginny con tono più serio. «Pritchard e gli altri sono scappati, e dobbiamo trovarli.» Harry annuì e Ginny sospirò. «Intendevo…» Agitò una mano, quasi a volerlo allontanare con quel gesto. «Che ce ne occuperemo noi. Tu va’ pure.»

«Grazie» rispose Harry, di colpo in imbarazzo. Ginny aveva sdrammatizzato, ma era una cosa che faceva spesso. Questo però non significava che il suo atteggiamento con Malfoy non l’avesse scombussolata. E a Harry veniva in mente almeno un’altra persona che avrebbe potuto rimanere sconvolta, nel vederlo stringere le mani di Malfoy.  _È che non mi va che pensi che sono arrabbiato con te o roba simile_ , Harry ricordò le parole di Ron, mentre gli offriva un panino.  _Parli nel sonno_ , aveva invece detto in precedenza, quando Harry si era svegliato ansimando e pensando a Malfoy. Harry fece una smorfia. Forse era troppo tardi per chiedersi chi dei due avesse turbato sul serio.

 _Sono frastornato anch’io_ , ragionò.  _E lo è anche Malfoy_. Ma in quel momento c’erano cose più importanti di cui preoccuparsi. Se qualcuno era intenzionato a litigare con lui per Malfoy, be’, avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Almeno su quello erano probabilmente tutti concordi.

Harry si rivolse a Malfoy, e poi inclinò la testa in direzione delle scale. Malfoy annuì, con le labbra serrate, e si avviarono per raggiungere l’infermeria. Malfoy era lento, malfermo e rischiò spesso di inciampare, Harry però evitò di dargli una mano. Temeva che lo avrebbe soltanto irritato. Anche Harry al suo posto avrebbe preferito recarsi in infermeria senza l’aiuto di nessuno.

Harry rimpianse di non avere colto l’opportunità di aggrapparsi a Malfoy poiché, non appena irruppero in infermeria e spiegarono quello che era accaduto, Madama Chips lo cacciò prontamente dalla stanza, e prese a occuparsi di Draco, avvertendolo di non tornare fino al giorno seguente, vista l’ora tarda e l’assoluta necessità per Malfoy di riposare.

Ma Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene. Scivolò lungo la parete accanto all’ingresso dell’infermeria, e si sedette, piegando le ginocchia fino al mento. Se qualcuno avesse tentato per l’ennesima volta di uccidere Draco, sarebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere.

E fu lì che lo trovarono Ron e Hermione, quasi due ore più tardi. Anche loro parevano esausti, ma crollarono comunque entrambi accanto a lui, uno per lato, senza dire una parola.

«Avete scovato Pritchard?» chiese Harry.

Ron scosse la testa. «Neanche l’ombra. Né la sua né quella dei suoi compari.»

Harry lo fissò. «Cioè sono scappati? Non sono nel castello?»

Hermione sbadigliò prima di rispondere. «Abbiamo cercato ovunque. Noi, l’E.S., gli insegnanti, gli elfi domestici. Praticamente dileguati. Le loro cose sono nelle segrete, però. Incluse le scope.»

«Gli insegnanti stanno proseguendo le ricerche nella Foresta Proibita e a Hogsmeade» aggiunse Ron. «Ma non ci hanno permesso di accompagnarli. La McGranitt ha chiamato gli Auror.»

Harry si sentiva vagamente confuso. Non poteva non domandarsi che diavolo fosse preso a Pritchard. Lui e i suoi compari erano furiosi e in cerca di vendetta, questo poteva capirlo. Si erano imbattuti in Peterson e lo avevano rinchiuso nella Stanza delle Necessità come, apparentemente, era già accaduto in passato. E siccome se l’erano cavata una volta, dovevano aver pensato di poterlo rifare impunemente. Poi avevano catturato Malfoy, lo avevano portato in quell’aula vuota e avevano cercato di intimidirlo. Era stato un piano audace. Gli insegnanti e l’E.S. pattugliavano il castello, eppure erano riusciti a ottenere ciò che volevano e avrebbero potuto tranquillamente farla franca. Sarebbe bastato Obliviare Malfoy e, anche se non lo avessero fatto, sarebbe comunque stata la loro parola contro quella di Draco. Nel peggiore dei casi, li avrebbero sospesi o al massimo espulsi dalla scuola.

Invece avevano deciso di dare fuoco alla classe, lasciare Malfoy lì ancora vivo e fuggire. Erano davvero così stupidi? Era ovvio che il fumo avrebbe attirato l’attenzione e che la verità sarebbe venuta presto a galla. Dovevano averlo compreso o non sarebbero scappati. Erano tanto desiderosi di finire ad Azkaban? Si consideravano la nuova generazione dei Mangiamorte? Tre idioti di quindici anni. Draco gli aveva fatto un favore. Perché non lo avevano ascoltato?

«Se fossi intenzionato a scappare,» disse Harry «Appellerei la mia mia scopa. Non possono neanche Smaterializzarsi».

Hermione poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Harry. «È a questo punto che ci racconti che dietro tutto questo c’è un burattinaio che tira le fila?»

«No» rispose Harry sinceramente. Lo pensava, ma non intendeva affatto esprimerlo ad alta voce.

Ron sbuffò. «Peccato. Perché credo di essere pronto a crederti.»

Harry lo fissò. «Sul serio?»

«La faccenda è diventata ridicola» affermò Hermione. «Magari la scuola dovrebbe chiudere.» Sembrava in procinto di piangere, forse afflitta dal fatto che la loro istruzione ne avrebbe risentito, o forse semplicemente stanca. «Le tue spalle sono così spigolose, Harry» aggiunse, muovendo la testa alla ricerca di una posizione più confortevole.

«Tutte le spalle sono spigolose» puntualizzò Harry, e poi proseguì: «Andate pure, voi due. A riposare».

«Non fa nulla» intervenne Ron. «Le lezioni di domani sono state annullate. E poi io sto comodo.» Ron poggiò la nuca contro la parete. «Sempre meglio della spalla di Harry, ci scommetto.»

Harry avrebbe voluto abbracciarli e rimproverarli allo stesso tempo. «D’accordo, ma verrò anch’io. Potremmo dormire tutti un po’.»

«Giusto. Rientreremo alla torre» disse Hermione. «Hai sentito, Ron? Harry verrà con noi. Non rimarrà qui a vegliare.»

«Infatti» replicò Harry.

«Mmmh…» mormorò Ron tranquillo. «Certo che verrà. E poi prenderà il mantello e tornerà di nuovo qui, non appena mi sarò addormentato.»

«Assolutamente no!» farfuglio Harry indignato, soprattutto perché avevano previsto così bene ogni sua mossa.

«Resteremo» concluse Hermione con fermezza.

Harry si accasciò contro il muro, facendo brontolare Hermione che si scostò dalla sua spalla. «Va tutto bene, davvero. Non serve che restiate» disse. «Stavo per…» Harry tacque. Il suo tono suonava lamentoso persino alle sue stesse orecchie. Aveva progettato di sgattaiolare dentro e tenere d’occhio Draco, ma ormai non era più possibile. Forse non lo era mai stato, fu costretto ad ammettere. Madama Chips era andata a letto, ma Harry l’aveva scorta lanciare sulla porta svariati incantesimi di protezione, e dubitava di poterli disattivare.

Hermione sbuffò. «Oh, basta!» esclamò, balzando in piedi. Parlottò tra sé, mentre si accostava alla porta ed estraeva la bacchetta. «Draco Malfoy fra tutti» borbottò sottovoce, ma Harry la sentì ugualmente. «Dannato idiota platinato, che non passa un giorno senza cercare di farsi ammazzare. Ecco qual è il problema.» Scagliò diversi incantesimi contro la porta, illuminando il corridoio con allegri colori scintillanti. «La tua è solo una fissazione, Harry.»

Sembrava talmente seccata che Harry preferì tenere la bocca chiusa e non ribattere. Inoltre, avvertiva le guance già in fiamme.

La serratura della porta scattò e Harry si alzò subito.

«Aspetta qui!» gli ordinò Hermione ed entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Harry obbedì, troppo stupito per non farlo. Evitò di guardare Ron, benché Ron fosse ancora seduto a ridosso della parete e con gli occhi chiusi, quasi stesse dormendo. «Il Sortilegio Scudo» disse all’improvviso, con le palpebre abbassate. «Un incantesimo, più applicazioni. È l’intenzione ciò che conta.»

Harry lo fissò. «Come, scusa?»

Ron non aggiunse altro e la confusione di Harry aumentò. Forse Ron si riferiva a un presunto Sortilegio Scudo inserito nella porta? O che Harry avrebbe dovuto lanciarlo sulla porta? O che era Ron, ad avere in mente di lanciarlo?

Forse Ron era solo mezzo addormentato, lo giustificò Harry.

«Ron?» chiese Harry timidamente. «Non ho capito. Cosa c’entra il Sortilegio Scudo?»

Ron sospirò, sbadigliando appena, come se davvero fosse sul punto di addormentarsi. «Lo capirai» rispose, con una curiosa nota di rassegnazione nella voce.

Harry non ebbe il tempo di approfondire la questione, che Hermione sbucò dall’infermeria in punta di piedi. «Malfoy sta dormendo» disse. «E ho convinto Winky a lasciarti entrare.»

«È là dentro?»

«Non più. La McGranitt le aveva chiesto di vigilare e non permettere a nessuno di entrare. Mi sono offerta di lavorarle a maglia un paio di calzini, per farla andare via.» Guardò Harry irritata. «E i calzini mi vengono malissimo!»

«Ehm, grazie» disse Harry. Fu tentato di abbracciarla ma pareva eccessivamente infastidita.

Lei sbuffò e tornò a sedersi accanto a Ron, poggiando svelta la testa sulla sua spalla. Ridacchiò piano. «Ron, hai un incantesimo ammortizzante sulla spalla?»

«No. Sono morbide di natura» la rassicurò, poi socchiuse gli occhi e si rivolse a Harry. «Vattene. Stiamo per pomiciare.»

Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Sorrise e si affrettò a entrare, intanto che Hermione rideva e rispondeva a Ron: «Oh, ma davvero?».

L’infermeria era buia; le candele erano spente, ma la debole luce della luna faceva capolino tra le alte finestre, illuminando i letti angusti. La maggior parte erano vuoti, perciò fu facile individuare i capelli biondi di Malfoy distesi sul cuscino di uno dei letti dal lato delle finestre. L’unico altro paziente era ovviamente Tommy Wright, e anche se Harry non riusciva a scorgerlo, sapeva che si trovava al di là di un paravento bianco in fondo alla sala.

Harry osservò Malfoy e la sua sagoma addormentata per un momento, prima di rannicchiarsi un angolo sul pavimento, da dove non si sarebbe fatto notare, ma avrebbe potuto sorvegliare contemporaneamente sia la porta che il letto di Malfoy.

I suoi pensieri tornarono a Ron e Hermione, ma smise presto di voler analizzare il comportamento dei suoi amici. Erano rimasti all’esterno, di guardia e, per il momento, era tutto quello che per lui contava. Prima o poi avrebbero parlato, ma in quell’istante Harry era felice di poter rinviare. Era anche felice di non dover pensare a Malfoy e a tutto quello che quel giorno era successo tra loro. Era stato di nuovo in pericolo, e aveva rischiato di morire nell’incendio, e quella era l’unica cosa che contava. Il resto… il resto era ancora troppo confuso e non se la sentiva neppure di contemplarlo. E lo stesso doveva valere per Malfoy.

 _Non mi rimane nulla a cui pensare_ , concluse Harry, ma poi stabilì che avrebbe ripercorso gli avvenimenti che si erano succeduti nel castello da… dalla partita Grifondoro-Serpeverde. Era iniziato tutto allora. Riflettervi comunque non gli fu di molto aiuto, se non per tenerlo sveglio e con la mente occupata. Avvertiva però un sospetto, sebbene faticasse a coglierne la rilevanza e non sapesse come dimostrarlo. Decise che se ne sarebbe occupato la sera seguente. Era consapevole che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua, ma risolvere un puzzle diventava indubbiamente più semplice, se si avevano più pezzi a disposizione.

Malfoy si mosse, e gemette appena rigirandosi nel letto. Harry si augurò che non stesse soffrendo. Si morse un labbro per obbligarsi a rimanere in silenzio, quando Malfoy si tirò su e cercò qualcosa sopra il comodino.

Harry era accoccolato in un angolo buio della stanza, dove non arrivava la luce della luna: vedeva Malfoy, ma per Malfoy era impossibile scorgere lui. Malfoy prese la bacchetta, la studiò per un momento e poi la puntò contro il palmo della mano.

Harry avvertì la coscia scottare. Quasi urlò per la sorpresa, e infilò la mano in tasca per afferrare il suo galeone. Era incandescente e Harry tentò di nasconderne la luce con la mano, intanto che leggeva il messaggio.  _Infermeria sotto attacco_ , proclamava.

Harry sorrise. La sua intenzione era starsene buono e in disparte, ma se era Malfoy a volerlo lì…

Harry si alzò piano e fece un passo avanti. «Sotto attacco? Sul serio?» chiese. La sua voce risuonò fin troppo forte nella sala silenziosa.

Malfoy si mise svelto a sedere, guardandosi attorno. «Potter?»

Harry si mostrò nella luce fioca. «Beccato.»

Malfoy gli rivolse un’occhiata indagatrice. «Come hai fatto ad arrivare così in fretta?»

«Segreti del Salvatore» ribatté Harry. Se Malfoy non avesse indovinato che Harry era già lì, be’, Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di dirglielo. Attese che Draco facesse una delle sue solite battute, ma non avvenne.

«Vuoi obbligare il povero infermo ad alzarsi?» domandò Malfoy. «O pensi di avvicinarti, prima o poi?»

Harry si accostò con circospezione. «Cosa vuoi che…»

Malfoy balzò in avanti e si mise in ginocchio, dominando Harry dall’alto del letto dell’infermeria. Le sue mani afferrarono i capelli di Harry e gli piegarono la testa, prima che le sue labbra si poggiassero su quelle di Harry per un bacio vorace.

Era di nuovo come al campo da Quidditch. Il corpo di Harry reagì immediatamente. Avvertì il calore del bacio di Malfoy fino alla punta delle dita dei piedi. Solo che stavolta era persino meglio, poiché Malfoy era tiepido di sonno, e non gelido per via del vento. Harry infilò le mani sotto la casacca del pigiama di Malfoy, ad accarezzare la pelle morbida e calda della sua schiena.

Il mantello di Harry finì sul pavimento, e le dita di Malfoy cominciarono a sbottonare la sua camicia. Poi però Malfoy vi rinunciò, aprendola e scostandola solamente in parte, quanto bastava a rivelare una delle spalle spigolose di Harry.

Una scia di morsi e leccate lenitive percorse la mascella di Harry, e la pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio, per arrivare infine all’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Harry non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, che parve incoraggiare Malfoy, tanto che quest’ultimo prese a morderlo con più forza. Harry rabbrividì e iniziò a sentire le ginocchia farsi deboli.

La mano di Harry scivolò giù, fino ai insinuarsi nei pantaloni del pigiama di Malfoy, e a carezzare esitante la curva liscia del culo di Draco.

 _Non dovrei toccarlo lì_ , pensò Harry, intanto che però le sue dita continuavano a esplorare, intrufolandosi appena fra le natiche. Un’ondata di nervosismo improvviso lasciò Harry senza fiato. Il cuore gli martellava in petto e in gola, mentre le sue dita si incuneavano più in profondità fra la piega bollente del culo di Draco.

Draco si divincolò, spostandosi all’improvviso, e lasciando Harry con addosso una sensazione di gelo e privazione. Abbandonò subito le mani lungo i fianchi, temendo di avere esagerato.

«Io…»  _Scusa_ , Harry avrebbe voluto dire, ma Malfoy si stava sfilando il pigiama dalla testa, con i capelli adesso arruffati, e le ciocche bionde che gli ricadevano disordinatamente intorno al viso arrossato. Erano arrossati anche il collo e il petto.

Harry si alzò dal letto, immobile davanti a Malfoy che districava le gambe dalle lenzuola aggrovigliate. Si tolse anche i pantaloni del pigiama. Harry non riusciva a vedere granché, per via del buio e delle lenzuola che in parte lo coprivano, ma scorse un fianco stretto e la pelle pallida della coscia di Draco.

 _È nudo lì sotto_. L’ansia attanagliò di nuovo Harry, molto più forte stavolta. Cosa si aspettava Malfoy? Harry non lo sapeva. Malfoy era nudo, seduto, e lo guardava in attesa, quasi che Harry potesse dargli quello che desiderava. E lui avrebbe voluto, solo che si sentiva completamente paralizzato dalla paura. Tutto ciò che gli era accaduto nella vita, i mille pericoli affrontati, non era nulla se paragonato a quel letto con dentro un Malfoy nudo.

«I vestiti, Potter» sussurrò Malfoy, fissandolo. «Toglili. Oppure meditavi di tenerli?»

 _Li tengo_. Era una buona idea. Scappare sarebbe stata una anche migliore.

«Malfoy» gracchiò Harry. «Non penso che…»

«Allora non pensare.» Malfoy si alzò, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Harry, intanto che la sua mano a coppa raggiungeva il cavallo dei pantaloni di Harry e stringeva. Harry spalancò la bocca, concentrato solo sulla pressione decisa del palmo della mano di Malfoy, capace di dissolvere la sua paura e il mondo che lo circondava.

Malfoy si allontanò. E la crudeltà di quel gesto lasciò Harry fremente di indignazione.

«Toglili» ripeté Malfoy e si sposto da un lato dell’angusto letto.

Infilarsi in quel letto faceva già meno paura.  _Esistono cose più terrificanti_ , si disse Harry, incoraggiandosi e togliendo la camicia. E la possibilità che Malfoy potesse rifiutarsi di toccarlo, come aveva fatto in precedenza, era una di quelle.

Harry calciò via anche le scarpe, sfilò calze e pantaloni e poi, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, abbassò anche le mutande. Non c’era più tempo per fare i timidi. Lo sguardo di Malfoy, puntato sull’uccello di Harry, la evidente approvazione, e il desiderio chiaramente leggibile sul suo viso bastarono a far scoppiare Harry di puro sollievo.

Infilarsi in quel letto non faceva più paura. Malfoy lo guardò, afferrò una ciocca dei capelli di Harry e lo attirò a sé per un bacio. E Harry si ritrovò disteso, premuto su Malfoy, pelle contro pelle, e con una coscia di Malfoy tra le gambe, a sfiorargli lievemente le palle.

Un impeto di felicità fece sorridere Harry sulle labbra di Malfoy. Spesso era stato certo che non avrebbe mai vissuto quell’esperienza. In molti momenti aveva dato per scontato che sarebbe morto prima che un’altra persona potesse toccarlo intimamente. Aveva convinto se stesso che non importava, che non ne aveva realmente bisogno. Ma la lingua di Malfoy, che giocava con la sua, le mani di Draco che lo percorrevano ovunque, esplorando ogni piega del suo corpo, non era qualcosa cui avrebbe rinunciato di nuovo.

 _Sono stato un idiota_. Lo era ancora, altrimenti non lo avrebbe fatto con Draco Malfoy.  _Ma va bene_ , Harry si disse. La sua mano scese verso il basso, oltre il fianco di Malfoy, sulla coscia, il culo. In quel momento, non gli dispiaceva neanche un po’ essere un idiota.

«Aspetta» Malfoy si allontanò di nuovo, ma stavolta era così vicino che a Harry sarebbe bastato inclinarsi e le sue labbra avrebbero trovato subito il collo dell’altro. «Aspetta» insistette Malfoy. «Abbiamo bisogno di…» Si agitò e si mosse, e Harry sollevò la testa a malincuore. Malfoy aveva ripescato la sua bacchetta e ora la stava tenendo in mano, fissandone assorto il legno. «Non ricordo» bisbigliò alla fine; sembrava in difficoltà.

«Ricordare cosa?» Harry non aveva idea di che diavolo fosse tanto importante da indurre Malfoy a smettere di baciarlo. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla; non riusciva a pensare affatto. La sua mano continuava a scorrere sul culo di Malfoy, ad afferrarne una natica, a spremerla, a carezzarla, per poi passare sull’altra e ripetere i medesimi gesti. Scostò le coperte, e prese a fissarsi la mano, ciò che stava facendo, pieno di meraviglia. Riusciva a vedere anche l’uccello di Malfoy, che non era dissimile dal suo, solo che scorgerlo talmente vicino al proprio lo atterriva.  _Sei un Grifondoro_ , ribadì a se stesso e spinse audacemente una mano in avanti, avvolgendola intorno all’uccello di Malfoy, che però l’agguantò subito spostandola.

«Scusa» disse Harry in fretta, con le guance che già iniziavano ad avvampare, ma Malfoy lo ignorò. Toccò il palmo di Harry con la punta della bacchetta e mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  _Adesso mi taglierà la mano solo perché ho osato toccarlo. Non avrei dovuto_ , Harry pensò tristemente e sperò che Madama Chips potesse almeno fargliela ricrescere.

Solo che Malfoy non gli tagliò nessuna mano. La ricoprì invece di una sostanza oleosa e trasparente, infliggendogli perciò una punizione alquanto bizzarra. Harry si fissò la mano senza capire, finché Malfoy non imprecò, afferrando le dita di Harry, e distendendosi quasi a pancia in giù, con un braccio rigirato all’indietro che continuava a strattonare quello di Harry, spingendogli la mano sul suo culo, proprio fra le natiche. E finalmente il cervello di Harry riprese miracolosamente a funzionare, sebbene tutto il sangue che gli circolava nelle vene pareva essersi affrettato a defluire verso la parte inferiore, desideroso di rendergli l’uccello dolorosamente duro. C’erano cose che Harry aveva visto o sentito descrivere alla televisione, quando stava dai Dursley, e altre che aveva udito raccontare dai suoi compagni di dormitorio e che sul momento non aveva reputato particolarmente sensate. Ora, però, rivedeva ogni frase sotto una nuova luce, a formare un gigantesco e consapevole ‘Oh’ all’interno della sua mente. Si disse che adesso sapeva cosa fare, benché questo non fu sufficiente a calmarlo, ma al contrario lo spaventò ancora di più. Fu quasi tentato di domandare a Malfoy di prendere il suo posto. Se qualcuno doveva farsi male, allora avrebbe preferito essere lui quel qualcuno; poteva stringere i denti e arrivare fino in fondo. Immaginare di causare dolore a Malfoy, che solo poche ore prima era stato Cruciato e aveva rischiato di morire bruciato, era una prospettiva ben peggiore.

 _Basta non fargli male, stupido_.

«Potter, per l’amor di Merlino» gemette Malfoy, la voce soffocata dal cuscino, mentre si contorceva provando a strusciarsi contro la mano di Harry.  _Non fargli del male, non fargli del male_ , pensò Harry, inserendo un dito tra le natiche di Malfoy, alla ricerca di quel lembo di pelle rugosa. Si sollevò un po’, appoggiandosi su un gomito, e poi su una mano, e sedendosi goffamente di lato, con un ginocchio piegato, nel tentativo di non cadere da quel letto così stretto.

Ora poteva scorgere bene il culo di Malfoy, le sue cosce, la curva della spina dorsale, la pelle pallida rischiarata dalla luce della luna, e tutto era incredibilmente allettante.

 _Spingi_ , si ordinò Harry, e infilò un dito all’interno. Ne rimase sconvolto, ma incoraggiato dalla mancanza di resistenza. Si bloccò però un istante dopo, avvertendo l’attrito e ritenendo che il dito non potesse andare oltre.

«Continua. Continua» insistette Malfoy, con tono supplichevole, e Harry obbedì, per quanto non ne fosse convinto.

Impiegò quasi un secolo a inserire tutto il dito. O forse furono solo pochi secondi, Harry non avrebbe saputo stabilirlo; aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. Aveva perso la cognizione di tutto, a dire il vero, ma il dito continuava a scivolare, intrappolato in quello stretto calore.

Harry si girò sul letto, alla ricerca di una posizione migliore, finché non si ritrovò in ginocchio dietro Malfoy, tra le sue gambe divaricate, e la vista del suo dito che scompariva in quell’anello arrossato fu talmente affascinante da rendergli impossibile distogliere lo sguardo. Allargò maggiormente le natiche di Malfoy, così da concedersi una visuale migliore, per quanto soffermarsi a riflettere su quello che stava facendo gli mandava a fuoco guance e orecchie.

Malfoy pareva incapace di smettere di parlare. Farfugliava senza sosta, spronandolo, chiedendo di più, ribadendo che era abbastanza e che avrebbe dovuto soltanto scoparlo. A ogni sua parola i timori di Harry si placavano, preferì però non assecondarlo subito e infilò dentro un altro dito, e poi un altro ancora, sospirando sollevato e stupito quando Malfoy riuscì ad accoglierli tutti, risucchiandoli più in profondità.

 _Io non ne so nulla, ma tu nemmeno_ , pensò Harry, mentre Malfoy si dimenava contro le sue dita, ricominciando a balbettare che era sufficiente e che Harry si decidesse una buona volta a scoparlo e basta. Un velo di sudore ricopriva la pelle di Malfoy, e nella penombra anche le sue natiche sembravo essersi arrossate. Si era alzato di poco, reggendosi sui gomiti, e i suoi gemiti erano divenuti più lunghi e bassi. Non riusciva a tenere i fianchi fermi, ma li agitava disordinatamente sia verso il basso che verso l’alto.

 _Basterebbe questa visione per farmi venire_ , pensò Harry, prima vagamente stordito, e quindi di nuovo in preda al panico, non appena realizzò che sarebbe venuto sul serio, se non avesse smesso di masturbarsi. Non si era nemmeno accorto di avere iniziato ad accarezzarsi l’uccello.

Harry sfilò le dita, e Malfoy imprecò così forte che Harry temette che si sarebbe voltato e lo avrebbe colpito. Quasi ci sperò. A quel punto gli sarebbe toccato rispondere con un buon destro, esattamente la mano che teneva avvolta sul suo uccello. Almeno questo lo avrebbe indotto a lasciarlo andare.

Ma Malfoy non fece nulla di simile. Afferrò invece il cuscino e lo sistemò sotto i fianchi. Il suo culo adesso era esposto, liscio e aperto, in attesa di Harry.

Con un basso gemito, Harry smise di masturbarsi, e si accostò, sempre ricordando a se stesso che era un Grifondoro.

Le mani gli tremarono comunque, quando prese la punta del suo uccello e la posizionò di fronte al buco di Malfoy. Strinse i denti, prima di spingere appena trattenendo il fiato. Il corpo di Malfoy rabbrividì, ed egli emise un ansito lieve e disperato, che a Harry ricordò di nuovo quello che si era lasciato sfuggire qualche giorno prima, proprio lì, in infermeria.

Le mani di Harry stringevano i fianchi di Malfoy, perdendo la presa di tanto in tanto e lottando per riconquistarla. Harry affondò ancora un po’, e i gemiti di Malfoy gli riempirono le orecchie. Si sporse in avanti, allungando le gambe con cautela, e provando ad annullare l’esigua distanza che li separava. Si sdraiò, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, sopra il corpo di Malfoy, e spinse il bacino verso il basso, sprofondando in Malfoy centimetro dopo centimetro.  _Non con forza_ , si ordinò.  _Non farlo_. Avvertiva le gocce di sudore imperlargli la fronte, e il respiro diventare sempre più affannato. Ma vedere e sentire Malfoy, che fremeva e gemeva sotto di lui, e percepire intorno al suo uccello così tanto calore, fu troppo per lui.

Iniziò a penetrarlo sempre più violentemente, contravvenendo alle sue stesse imposizioni. Uno di loro respirava a malapena, o forse erano entrambi. Harry si bloccò per un istante, baciando prima la schiena e poi le scapole di Malfoy. «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.»

La risata ansimante di Malfoy fu quasi uno shock. «Ti dispiacerà sul serio» rispose ansante «se finirai per impiegarci tutta la notte». E poi contrasse forte intorno all’uccello di Harry, facendogli male. «Potter» ripeté, e Harry non riuscì a comprendere se fosse un ordine o una supplica. Non che stabilirlo avesse alcuna importanza. I suoi fianchi adesso sapevano cosa fare. Arretrò e poi affondò di nuovo. Malfoy sibilò, come se avvertisse un leggero dolore, che però pareva quasi gradire, e Harry spinse ancora e ancora, senza potersi più fermare.

Harry ringraziò mentalmente chiunque avesse evitato la sua morte, concedendogli di provare ciò che stava sentendo in quel momento. Ma poi scacciò rapidamente quel pensiero, poiché era rimasto spazio solo per la voce di Malfoy, che lo incitava a muoversi più velocemente, e a scoparlo più forte. Harry obbedì benché, per quanto si sforzasse di scoparlo duro, per Malfoy non pareva essere mai abbastanza. Ciò però non impedì a Harry di continuare a provarci. Non riusciva a fare nient’altro, se non ascoltare e obbedire. L’aria era satura dei loro gemiti, dei suoni prodotti da pelle che cozzava contro altra pelle, del profumo seducente del sesso. La testa di Harry era piegata verso la schiena di Draco, e Harry ne inalava l’odore, con Malfoy che tremava furiosamente sotto di lui. La pressione che avverti intorno al suo uccello divenne insopportabile, irraggiandosi dalle palle al cuore e mozzandogli il respiro. Si udì urlare quando venne, scosso da brividi di piacere.

Harry crollò in avanti, ansimando sulla schiena di Malfoy, e desiderando di poter rimanere lì per sempre. Sapeva che doveva muoversi, ma per lunghi istanti gli fu impossibile: braccia e gambe erano diventate troppo pesanti. Malfoy non si lamentava, e sembrava anche lui intento a riprendere fiato, in silenzio per una volta, senza insulti o stupidi commenti rivolti a Harry.

Alla fine si mossero insieme, quasi avessero raggiunto un tacito accordo. Malfoy fece una smorfia, non appena Harry uscì da lui. E Harry si sorprese di come non fossero piombati giù dal letto, con Malfoy che si sdraiava di schiena e Harry che prendeva posto al suo fianco.

 _Dovrei baciarlo_. O anche dire qualcosa, solo che non sapeva cosa. E nemmeno aveva il coraggio di baciare Malfoy. Attese l’inevitabile momento in cui Malfoy si sarebbe accigliato chiedendogli di andarsene. Lo stomaco di Harry si contrasse a quel pensiero Era l’ultima cosa che desiderava, ma aspettare che fosse Malfoy a cacciarlo era una prospettiva persino peggiore.

Harry inclinò la testa e baciò la spalla di Malfoy.  _Un ultimo assaggio prima che mi mandi via_. «Vuoi che me ne vada?» chiese Harry, studiando l’espressione dell’altro. _Ho fatto sesso con Malfoy_ , realizzò di colpo.  _Ho fatto sesso con Draco Malfoy_. Faticò a trattenere la sensazione di vertigini che lo invase a quel pensiero. Sentendosi un poco più coraggioso, si accostò e baciò Malfoy sulle labbra. Malfoy ricambiò il suo bacio, ma senza fretta, in maniera quasi dolce, intanto che affondava di nuovo le dita fra i capelli di Harry.

«Probabilmente dovresti» rispose Malfoy, allontanandosi appena. Poi sorrise all’improvviso e allungò una mano raddrizzando gli occhiali di Harry. Quindi fece scivolare il palmo lungo la schiena di Harry e lo attirò a sé, con gesti che contraddicevano le sue parole. «Se Madama Chips ti becca qui, affatturerà entrambi.»

«Ma a quel punto sarà costretta a guarirci» ribatté Harry. A meno che non fosse stato Malfoy a domandarglielo, Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene. Anzi non aveva intenzione di andarsene in nessun caso. Si trattava solo di starsene lì, nel letto di Malfoy, o fuori dalla porta dell’infermeria. Insieme a Ron e Hermione, che erano ancora di guardia. Si sarebbero impegnati ugualmente a sorvegliare l’ingresso, se avessero saputo cosa Harry stava combinando all’interno?

 _Lo capirai_.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Ecco cosa aveva cercato di dirgli Ron. Il Sortilegio Scudo. Un incantesimo, più applicazioni.

Il Sortilegio Scudo. Perché si  _proteggessero_. E non da eventuali intrusi ma… le guance di Harry erano di nuovo in fiamme. Ron lo aveva  _suggerito_  prima che lo stesso Harry intuisse che sarebbe finito a letto con Malfoy. E Harry lo aveva scordato, non gli era neppure passato per la mente. Adesso invece rammentava chiaramente una conversazione avvenuta tra Ron e Hermione durante l’estate, in cui discutevano dell’importanza del sesso sicuro, e non soltanto per evitare gravidanze indesiderate. Tutti e due erano parsi terribilmente in imbarazzo, e Harry si era sottratto svelto a quelle loro chiacchiere.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese Malfoy, osservandolo accigliato.

«Abbiamo dimenticato…» Harry tacque e scosse la testa.  _La prossima volta. La prossima volta non lo dimenticheremo_. Quell’idea lo mise subito di buon umore. Forse la prossima volta avrebbe potuto essere anche subito. «Il cuscino» rispose. «Abbiamo dimenticato il cuscino.»

Harry lo scorse sul pavimento, forse caduto quando si erano spostati sul letto. Si alzò e prese il cuscino del letto di fianco, tornando svelto in quell’angolino tiepido accanto a Malfoy.

Malfoy lo fissò. «Che gran culo, Potter.»

«Era un complimento? Mi hai appena rivolto un complimento?» ansimò Harry incredulo.

Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Ho detto che sei un culo, Potter. Come fa a essere un complimento?»

Eccola di nuovo: quella sensazione di felicità nel petto di Harry, che si allargava dappertutto fino a tendergli in un sorriso gli angoli della bocca. Harry baciò di nuovo Malfoy e, quando si scostò da lui, anche il cipiglio dell’altro era scomparso. Scrutava Harry intensamente, tanto da renderlo persino nervoso.

«Cosa c’è?» fu il suo turno di domandare, proprio mentre Malfoy esclamava:

«Sei davvero…?» Malfoy s’interruppe, aggrottando la fronte, tirò Harry per i capelli e gli rivolse un’occhiata indagatrice.

«Sono cosa?» Harry ricordò ciò che era accaduto al campo da Quidditch, il modo in cui Malfoy lo aveva spinto via, osservandolo furioso e spaventato.  _Non sei nemmeno…_  aveva detto.

Malfoy non rispose. «Come sei arrivato qui?» chiese invece. «Ti ho chiamato, e in un attimo eri qui. Come sei arrivato tanto in fretta?»

Harry pensò che fosse una strana domanda. Forse Malfoy era convinto che Harry avesse alcune abilità straordinarie? «Ero già qui» confessò Harry, indicando il punto sul pavimento in cui era stato nascosto in precedenza. «Non hanno trovato Pritchard e i suoi compari, così ho creduto… fosse meglio rimanere nei paraggi.»

Malfoy assottigliò lo sguardo. «Che significa che non li hanno trovati? Dove sono andati a cacciarsi?»

«Non lo so. Sono semplicemente svaniti. Scappati, suppongo.»

Malfoy rimase in silenzio per un momento. «Idioti» sbottò alla fine. «E tu sei rimasto qui per proteggermi» aggiunse. Non era una domanda. Harry rimase stupito dalla sua voce del tutto priva di scherno.

«Auror Potter, al tuo servizio.» Harry forzò un sorriso che Malfoy non ricambiò.

Al contrario, gli strattonò ancora i capelli e disse: «Sì, è quello che sei, non è vero?». Le parole sembravano scherzose ma il tono non lo era.

«Eri convinto che mi fossi Materializzato all’interno?»

«No, ho solo…» Un altro strappo ai capelli. La testa di Harry cominciava a fargli male. Malfoy si morse un labbro, esitante, e Harry trattenne il respiro. «A volte finisco in dei posti senza sapere come ci sono arrivato. Ho immaginato fosse successo anche a te.»

Harry rammentò quello che Astoria aveva raccontato a Ginny.  _Ha visto Malfoy uscire spesso nel bel mezzo della notte. Esce e sta fuori per ore._

«Quella domenica, quando abbiamo rinvenuto Tommy» proseguì Malfoy, con voce ridotta a poco più che un sussurro. «Mi hai chiesto perché non ero alla partita. La verità è che non ne ho idea. Volevo andarci ma poi… d’improvviso ero alla Torre di Astronomia, e ho iniziato a correre più veloce che potevo per tornare in campo, e invece sono capitato  _lì_. Davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità. Mi ritrovo quasi sempre in quel luogo. Anche se non tutte le volte.»

«Malfoy, questo è…» Il battito cardiaco di Harry accelerò. Intendeva dire  _comprensibile_. Se Malfoy si sentiva smarrito non era poi così strano che desiderasse ripercorrere i luoghi che per lui avevano rappresentato eventi tanto orribili. Ma era quella l’unica cosa da cui stava scappando quel giorno? I brutti ricordi?

«Non capisci?» Malfoy aveva smesso di sussurrare e appariva sconvolto. «Continuavi a ripetere che avevo maledetto quel ragazzino, e  _forse l’ho fatto_. L’incendio… era nel mio vecchio dormitorio, Potter. E  _Harper_. Fra tutti i posti possibili è caduto proprio dalla Torre di Astronomia.» Trattenne il respiro. «E se tu avessi avuto ragione? Che accadrebbe se… fossi io il responsabile?»

Harry fissò i terrorizzati occhi grigi di Malfoy. Rammentava di aver pensato che, se ci si fosse messo d’impegno, sarebbe riuscito a collegare Malfoy praticamente a qualunque cosa. Poi però aveva concluso che stava ragionando in maniera sbagliata, e che in quel modo non sarebbe mai arrivato a una soluzione. E, a quanto pareva, Malfoy stava commettendo esattamente lo stesso errore.

«Hai anche lanciato un Imperio su Smith per costringerlo a ucciderti? Hai organizzato il tuo rapimento di oggi?»

Gli occhi di Malfoy divennero confusi. «Cosa c’entra? Conosco le motivazioni di Smith. E anche quelle di Pritchard. Mi riferisco al ragazzo maledetto, all’incendio, a Harper.»

«Hai fatto Evanescere Pix?» lo incalzò Harry. «E spostato le scale?»

«Tu non mi stai  _ascoltando_ , Potter.» Adesso Malfoy stava quasi urlando, e le sue dita non erano più fra i capelli di Harry. «Ti sto spiegando che ho dei momenti di _vuoto_. Durante i quali non so cosa faccio né cosa non faccio.»

«E… allora? Ti ritieni posseduto? C’ero anch’io con te su quelle scale, quando si sono mosse e ce la siamo cavata per un pelo. Le hai forzate a cambiare direzione con la mente?»

Malfoy lo fissò.

«No» disse Harry con decisione. «No, non ha alcun senso. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe possederti per poi obbligarti a Schiantare un ragazzino qualsiasi? Perché farti Evocare un mucchio di candele per dare fuoco al tuo vecchio dormitorio? Perché spingerti a uccidere Harper?»

«Forse sono solo…  _pazzo_.» Malfoy gli rivolse uno sguardo disperato.

«Non sei stato tu.»  _Non può averlo fatto_. « _Non sei_  stato tu. Non dirlo neppure, non pensarlo neppure.» Harry si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse appena regalato tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato e ora stesse cercando di riprenderselo.

«Ma…»

Harry zittì Malfoy con un bacio. Un lungo bacio carico di angoscia che lasciò entrambi senza fiato.

«Non sei stato tu» bisbigliò Harry e poi lo baciò di nuovo. Malfoy rispose con ansiti e gemiti e presto furono di nuovo aggrappati, con gli uccelli che strusciavano uno sull’altro, finché Harry non scordò ancora di pensare e le mani di Malfoy si strinsero intorno al suo culo, esortandolo a muoversi più velocemente.

Solo più tardi, Harry seppellì il viso nell’incavo del collo di Malfoy e inspirò profondamente.  _Non è stato lui_ , si ripeté con fermezza, mentre le dita di Malfoy si insinuavano per l’ennesima volta fra i suoi capelli.

«Reale.» Harry udì Malfoy mormorare. «Sei reale.»


	8. Il Vampiro Tassorosso

 

 

 

«Harry, aspetta!»

L’urlo di Hermione spinse Harry ad accelerare il passo.

«Amico, ti dispiacerebbe rallentare?» gridò Ron. «Abbiamo appena trascorso la dannata notte sul pavimento.»

Questo convinse Harry a fermarsi. Si voltò e fece una smorfia. «Mi dispiace» disse con tono mesto. Il brusco risveglio di Harry non era paragonabile alla nottata di Ron e Hermione, che doveva essere stata terribilmente scomoda. Ed erano rimasti fuori dall’infermeria per  _lui_. Perlomeno Harry aveva dormito in un letto. Un letto caldo, con un Malfoy nudo e altrettanto caldo avvolto intorno a lui.

«Che cosa è successo?» domandò Hermione, quando lo raggiunse. Entrambi erano stanchi e arruffati, e il senso di colpa di Harry aumentò.

Fece un’altra smorfia e scrollò le spalle. «Madama Chips mi ha scoperto e cacciato. Era piuttosto arrabbiata. Tutto qui» rispose, anche se non sembrava il tipo di motivazione che lo avrebbe fatto cacciare dall’infermeria, e ne era consapevole. Tuttavia, era anche riluttante a condividere con loro il resto della storia. Harry infatti era stato svegliato dal rumore di qualcuno che tossicchiava e, una volta aperti gli occhi, si era ritrovato Madama Chips ai piedi del letto, intenta a osservare con la fronte aggrottata la scena davanti a lei. Harry si era sentito in imbarazzo come mai in vita sua, per essere stato sorpreso nudo nel letto di Malfoy, tanto da faticare persino a mettere a fuoco ciò che era accaduto dopo. Si era vestito in fretta e furia, tentando di ignorare i bisbigli furiosi di Madama Chips, ed era miracolosamente riuscito a ripescare tutti i suoi abiti senza infilarsi in testa i pantaloni. E poi Madama Chips gli aveva rammentato che Draco necessitava di assoluto riposo, in quanto vittima di una Cruciatus, aggiungendo al resto un tremendo senso di colpa.

Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa. Forse avevano intuito quello che era avvenuto, ma decisero di non commentare.

«Torniamo alla torre» proseguì Harry. «È presto. E voi due potrete dormire un po’.»

«È troppo tardi per rimettersi a dormire e troppo presto per la colazione» sospirò Ron.

Hermione si schiarì la gola. «In altre parole, vorresti scendere alle cucine per mangiare e in seguito tornare alla torre per un pisolino.»

«Be’,» convenne Ron con disinvoltura «se la metti così, immagino si possa fare».

«Okay, d’accordo» annuì Harry. Desiderava soltanto seppellire la testa nel cuscino del suo letto. E, se avesse avuto fortuna, forse sarebbe addirittura soffocato.

Ron parve soddisfatto e Hermione rassegnata; anche se aggiunse: «Potrei mangiucchiare qualcosa anch’io».

Si voltarono e si diressero verso il piano terra. Ron e Hermione non facevano che sbadigliare e stiracchiare le spalle indolenzite, e Harry si rimproverava mentalmente per non avere intuito che Madama Chips possedeva un ingresso personale, probabilmente collegato direttamente ai suoi alloggi, che la conduceva nel suo ufficio in infermeria. Non cessava inoltre di rimuginare sul cuscino sporco, quello che Malfoy si era posto sotto i fianchi, e che era rimasto sul pavimento vicino al letto, e anche sul fatto che Madama Chips non fosse stata propensa a concedergli nemmeno un minimo di privacy, mentre si rivestiva. Non aveva neppure avuto l’occasione di svegliare Draco per salutarlo. Malfoy aveva continuato a dormire, beatamente inconsapevole di quella situazione imbarazzante, intanto che Madame Chips borbottava incollerita contro Harry.

La pera nel ritratto che Ron aveva appena solleticato si dimenò ridacchiando, e distrasse Harry dai suoi pensieri cupi. Quindi si tramutò in una maniglia verde, consentendo loro l’accesso alle cucine.

Il corridoio era buio, ma le cucine erano immerse nell’oscurità. Harry, Ron e Hermione esitarono, avanzando piano e studiando con attenzione quell’eccessiva tranquillità che appariva vagamente sospetta.

«Guardate!» esclamò Hermione con la bocca spalancata, indicando a lato del grande forno in mattoni, che era l’unica fonte di luce all’interno della stanza. Il debole fuoco rischiarava un centinaio di corpicini, accatastati l’uno sull’altro in un mucchio enorme; sembrava quasi che qualcuno avesse preso tutti gli elfi domestici di Hogwarts, per poi gettarli con noncuranza sul pavimento, e infine spazzarli ordinatamente raccogliendoli in un cumulo.

«Cavoli!» urlò Ron. «Credi che qualcuno li abbia uccisi?»

L’urlo di Ron sarebbe stato sufficiente a ucciderli per davvero. Gli elfi balzarono in piedi, e alcuni afferrarono pentole e padelle e cominciarono a mescolare; altri invece fecero schioccare le dita per illuminare la stanza; altri ancora si Materializzarono e Smaterializzarono, apparendo e sparendo rapidamente in più punti della sala. In pochi istanti, la camera era luminosa, il forno di mattoni crepitava e la farina saltava per aria, mentre gli elfi impastavano pane e focacce con una velocità e un vigore impressionanti.

Tre elfi comparvero davanti a Harry, Ron e Hermione. E uno, con un naso particolarmente pronunciato, si inchinò cortesemente e disse: «Come possiamo servire?».

Hermione rispose anticipando Harry. «Siamo desolati» replicò. «Non intendevamo disturbare.»

«Elfi domestici mai disturbare!» ribatté l’elfo, indignato.

«Sì, be’, volevo solo dire che stavate dormendo e…»

«Elfi domestici non dormire!» strillò l’elfo. «Elfi domestici stare, ehm, a riposo. Brevemente.»

«Giusto. Va bene.» Hermione sorrise e l’elfo si accigliò.

«Ero convinto che passaste la notte a ripulire il castello.»

«Ron!» Hermione gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Hanno il diritto di dormire! Cioè di riposare» aggiunse in fretta.

«Naturalmente!» concordò Ron. «È che supponevo…»

«Castello molto pulito!» strillò di nuovo l’elfo. «Castello  _immacolato_!»

«Immacolato» gli fecero eco i due elfi accanto a lui, annuendo gravemente.

«A elfi domestici rimasto un po’ di tempo per riposare.  _Brevemente_ » sottolineò ancora l’elfo.

«Meraviglioso!» esclamò Harry, prima che la discussione degenerasse in una lite.

«Pensavamo poteste avere qualche panino da offrirci.»

«Elfi domestici avere sempre panini!» lo rassicurò l’elfo. «Ehm, se voi aspettare» aggiunse, sbirciando furtivamente il gruppetto di elfi che stava preparando il pane.

«Brevemente?» suggerì Ron.

Gli elfi aggrottarono la fronte e si allontanarono rapidamente.

«Siamo venuti troppo presto» disse Hermione. «Sarebbe meglio andare via.»

«Finiremmo per insultarli» affermò Ron.

Hermione lo guardò torva, dando presumibilmente per scontato che a Ron stessero più a cuore i panini che i sentimenti degli elfi. E quasi certamente aveva ragione, ma ne aveva anche Ron. Se se ne fossero andati in quel momento, gli elfi ne sarebbero stati infelici, giudicandosi incapaci di servirli. Avrebbero addirittura potuto decidere di strapparsi le orecchie.

Non dovettero aspettare a lungo, comunque, perché l’elfo con il naso prominente apparve reggendo un vassoio colmo di fumanti panini al prosciutto. L’odore del pane appena sfornato era così buono che anche lo stomaco di Harry brontolò.

Li ringraziarono e si affrettarono a uscire, addentando i panini, intanto che si incamminavano. Il pane caldo ustionò loro la lingua, ma ne valse la pena.

Ron gemette di gioia. «Benedetti elfi domestici.»

«Per fortuna Winky non mi ha vista» bofonchiò Hermione, inghiottendo un boccone. «Adesso pretenderà quel paio di calzini.»

Harry fece una smorfia. «Mi dispiace.»

«Sì, be’...» Hermione fece scivolare uno sguardo allusivo sul collo di Harry.

E Harry immaginò che fosse di nuovo ricoperto di succhiotti. Avrebbe dovuto discutere seriamente con Malfoy, a proposito dei suoi ripetuti tentativi di divorargli la gola. Prese svelto un altro morso e poi, desideroso di sottrarsi all’attenzione di Hermione, almeno per un po’, raccontò dei vuoti di memoria di Malfoy e della sua convinzione di essere il responsabile di tutto quello che era successo. Harry riteneva che non avesse alcun senso, ma era restio a fidarsi del suo parere se si trattava di Malfoy.

La reazione di Ron e Hermione gli risollevò il morale.

«Ma la McGranitt non ha sostenuto che chi ha Schiantato Tommy ed Evocato le candele ha un potere magico straordinario?» puntualizzò Hermione. «Se Malfoy fosse stato tanto potente, a quest’ora ce ne saremmo accorti. E l’ipotesi dell’Imperius o della possessione è irrilevante. Il livello del suo potere rimarrebbe invariato.»

«Io però sono stato posseduto» replicò Harry. «E ho acquisito alcune delle abilità di Voldemort.»

Hermione scosse la testa. «Una parte della sua anima era dentro di te, Harry. È diverso.»

«Forse Malfoy ha dentro di sé il pezzo dell’anima di qualcuno» sostenne Ron. «Forse è posseduto da Pix!» esclamò all’improvviso.

«I poltergeist non possiedono le persone, Ron» sospirò Hermione. «E quello che è accaduto a Harry è un caso unico. Verificatosi in circostanze particolari. Le probabilità che avvenga anche a Malfoy sono…» Agitò una mano con noncuranza.

«Stavo scherzando» la rassicurò Ron. «Ho l’impressione che dietro l’incendio al dormitorio Serpeverde ci siano ugualmente Pritchard e i suoi compari. La loro mania per il fuoco è evidente, e odiano Peterson. Forse hanno provato a spaventarlo, e in seguito a intimidire Malfoy. Forse Pritchard è straordinariamente potente e straordinariamente stupido. Forse ha Schiantato anche Tommy. Quest’anno avrebbe dovuto affrontare i G.U.F.O., e magari è stato fregato da Tommy con false pozioni, come è capitato a Goyle.»

Hermione apparve dubbiosa riguardo la teoria di Ron, ma non commentò, continuando invece a fissare il collo di Harry, ed estraendo la bacchetta. «Scusa, ma non riesco più a sopportarli. Sembra che qualcuno ti abbia maledetto.  _Epismendo_!»

Harry fece una smorfia, non appena l’incantesimo lo sfiorò. «È che… devo essere…»  _Caduto e aver battuto il collo_? Sapevano perfettamente cosa fossero, fingere era inutile.

Hermione lo studiò e poi si rivolse a Ron, al di là delle spalle di Harry. «Gli hai raccomandato il Sortilegio Scudo?» chiese seccamente.

«Hermione!» Harry farfugliò indignato. «Non è di questo che stiamo parlando!»

«Harry, » riprese lei, senza alcuna intenzione di infierire «so quale… educazione hai ricevuto. Ci sono delle cose che avresti dovuto conoscere, e forse non hai mai avuto l’occasione di apprenderle…».

Harry si voltò e scappò per il corridoio, lontano da Hermione. Davvero non voleva discutere di sesso con lei, e temeva che avrebbe scoperto la sua dimenticanza, a proposito di quel dannato sortilegio.

«Gliel’ho raccomandato. Lascialo in pace, Hermione» sentì Ron esclamare.

«Ma sembra talmente  _confuso_ …»

Harry era così furioso, che piombò addosso a qualcuno, mentre svoltava rapidamente l’angolo.

«Ehi!» urlò Neville, scostando Hannah per evitarle l’urto. «Fa’ attenzione alla mia ragazza.»

«Credo che tu mi abbia fratturato le dita dei piedi, Harry» si lamentò Hannah.

«Scusa. Non ti avevo vista.» Harry indirizzò loro un sorriso impacciato.

«Aspetta, Harry!» la voce di Hermione lo raggiunse attraverso il corridoio; era sempre più vicina. «Perdonami. Volevo soltanto farti presente che se fai sesso con uno come Malfoy, dovresti come minimo comportarti in maniera responsabile, perché chissà con quanti altri…» urlò, intanto che riagguantava Harry, finché non scorse anche Neville e Hannah. «Uhm» borbottò e tacque, mentre sopraggiungeva anche Ron, che a sua volta si immobilizzò, scrutandoli.

Persino Neville e Hannah si erano zittiti. Nonostante l’imbarazzo, Harry sospirò interiormente avvertendo una sorta di ironica rassegnazione. In fondo, nessun segreto durava mai in eterno, si consolò.

«Allora…» Harry si schiarì la gola, notando Neville e Hannah scompigliati e arrossati. La camicia di Neville, inoltre, non aveva un solo bottone al posto giusto. «Come mai in piedi a quest’ora? Dove eravate?»

«Ehm» fu quello che riuscì a replicare Neville, troppo impegnato a fissare Harry.

«Scappavamo» intervenne Hannah. «Dalla McGranitt. Stavamo, ehm, facendo una passeggiata e ci ha beccati in Sala Grande. Era alquanto seccata.» Hannah arrossì.

Harry si sentì istantaneamente più comprensivo, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa stavano combinando in Sala Grande. E su che tavolo.

«Sì, non ama quelli che  _passeggiano_ » osservò Ron.

Neville tossicchiò e parve recuperare l’uso della parola. «Infatti. Ed era stanca. Gli insegnanti hanno perlustrato la Foresta proibita per tutta la nott… OH!» esclamò di colpo, sgranando gli occhi.

«Già, oh!» lo assecondò Hannah. «Abbiamo una novità! Non indovinerete mai cosa è successo!»

Harry approfittò subito del cambio d’argomento, esattamente come Neville e Hannah. «Hanno rintracciato Pritchard e gli altri?» chiese.

«No, ma hanno trovato qualcun altro nella foresta: Fenrir Greyback» esclamò Neville raggiante.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Come, scusa?»

«Che significa che lo hanno trovato?» domandò Hermione. «Lo hanno catturato? È qui? Nel castello?»

«No, no.» Neville aggrottò la fronte. «Anche se tecnicamente si potrebbe sostenere che sia  _qui_. Ma mi riferivo al suo corpo.»

«Al suo  _cadavere_ » chiarì Hannah, sorridendo.

Harry li scrutò. «Hanno trovato Greyback  _morto_  nella foresta?»

«Come sarebbe? Sono semplicemente inciampati nel suo cadavere?» chiese Ron, con quello che a Harry parve un tono incredulo.

«Sembra proprio di sì.» Neville stava ancora sorridendo. «Non sono stati a raccontarcelo, ovviamente. Ma abbiamo origliato, e udito la McGranitt confidare a Vitious che lo avevano rinvenuto ai margini della foresta. Apparentemente, il suo corpo era lì da giorni. Con il cranio sfondato. Ve lo immaginate? E gli Auror e il corpo di Maghi Scelti che gli davano la caccia per l’intero Paese, mentre lui era qui.  _Morto_.»

«Ma i Carrow non avevano confessato che Greyback era con loro, e pianificavano di intrufolarsi insieme nel castello?» domandò Hermione.

«Sì» concordò Harry. «E poi li aveva abbandonati. O forse non lo ha fatto. Almeno non volontariamente.» Guardò Neville. «Sanno chi lo ha ucciso? Hanno un sospettato?»

«Non ne ho idea.» Neville si strinse nelle spalle. «Ma chiunque sia merita una medaglia.»

«Deve essere stato qualcuno dal castello» disse Hermione.

«O qualcuno nella foresta» sottolineò Ron. «I Centauri? Qualche altra creatura?»

«Non ne sembri entusiasta, Harry.» Neville lo studiò.

«Ne sono felice» lo rassicurò Harry. «Sono solo un po’ sconvolto.» Un’altra persona era morta nei pressi del castello. E Harry era contento che si trattasse di Greyback, ma conoscerne il responsabile lo avrebbe reso decisamente più tranquillo.

«Sarà meglio andare» proseguì Hannah. «Se uno degli insegnanti ci sorprende ancora in giro saranno guai.»

Neville annuì, e guardò di nuovo Harry. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Hannah lo strattonò per una manica, così si limitò a fare una smorfia e scuotere la testa. «Dovreste rientrare alla torre anche voi» concluse, e si allontanò di fretta insieme a Hannah.

«Accidenti!» Harry si voltò. «Greyback è morto! Riuscite a crederci?»  _Ti prego, ti prego, fa che continuino a parlare di Greyback, e non di Malfoy_.

Il desiderio di Harry fu vano.

«Scusa, Harry» riprese Hermione, con espressione contrita. «Non sapevo che Neville e…»

«Lupo mannaro! Improvvisamente morto!» urlò Harry. «Possiamo per favore concentrarci su questo punto?»

«Fra un minuto» intervenne Ron. Sembrava spaventosamente serio. «Hermione è solamente… Siamo preoccupati, Harry. E non riguarda l’utilizzo o meno dell’incantesimo di protezione. È  _Malfoy_ , Harry. Non vogliamo che tu ti faccia del male. E non sto dicendo che ti maledirà e che dovresti stare attento – anche se potrebbe, perciò sta’ attento –, non è affatto questo. Ma è  _Malfoy_.»

«So chi è» rispose Harry piano.

«Davvero?» Hermione si mordicchiò un labbro. «Perché pare che tu l’abbia dimenticato. Cosa succederà nell’attimo in cui lo ricorderai?»

«Le persone cambiano.»

«Credi che lui sia cambiato?»

 _Dannazione_. «Non lo so» ammise Harry. «Ma è comunque tardi. Se smetto adesso, mi farò male lo stesso.» Era l’unica verità di cui era sicuro.

Ron emise un sonoro sbuffo.

«Lupo mannaro morto?» ribadì Harry speranzoso.

Ron e Hermione rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, ma poi Hermione sospirò e disse: «È fin troppo bello per essere vero».

«Esatto!» replicò Harry svelto, sentendosi sollevato, e ricominciarono a parlare di Greyback e del suo presunto assassino, mettendo finalmente da parte Malfoy.

Quando rincasarono alla Torre di Grifondoro erano esausti, e si ritirarono nei rispettivi dormitori per recuperare qualche ora di sonno. Harry fu tentato di mandare un messaggio a Malfoy, per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto, ma poi suppose che stesse dormendo, e che Madama Chips fosse lì con lui, e preferì rinunciare.

Il sonno però non arrivò facilmente. Una volta sdraiato, Harry rivide incessantemente il corpo nudo di Malfoy premuto contro il suo. Senza quella sensazione appena scoperta, starsene da solo a letto a dormire gli sembrava una completa perdita di tempo.  _Sei un idiota senza speranza_ , si rimproverò, e prese a rivivere mentalmente la notte trascorsa con Malfoy, soffermandosi in particolare su alcuni dettagli, ma anche preoccupandosi per i vuoti di memoria cui Draco aveva accennato.  _Dovrebbe parlarne con qualcun altro. Non solamente con me_. Harry non aveva idea di come aiutarlo. A volte Malfoy appariva triste e smarrito.  _Sei reale_ , gli aveva detto.  _Perché non avrei dovuto esserlo?_

Nel corso della giornata si rimisero in moto pigramente. Non avevano lezione e non erano in vena di studiare. Inclusa Hermione. Ma la cosa più sconcertante, dal momento che non facevano che chiacchierare della morte di Greyback e del fuoco appiccato nell’aula di Trasfigurazione, era che Harry udiva il nome di Malfoy menzionato di continuo, e questo lo faceva letteralmente impazzire.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Malfoy. A colazione non si era presentato e gli aveva mandato un messaggio chiedendogli come stava. Il galeone di Harry aveva bruciato immediatamente con la risposta:  _Bene_. Tuttavia, nonostante Harry fosse contento di sapere che Malfoy si era ripreso, più andava avanti a fissare il galeone e più diventava irritato. Aveva provato ancora, durante il giorno, a inviare dei messaggi, e Malfoy aveva risposto puntualmente, però con frasi del tipo: ‘Bene’, ‘Bene, Potter’ e infine ‘Dannazione lasciami cazzo’ che Harry aveva sospettato volesse dire: ‘Dannazione, lasciami in pace, cazzo’, ma il limite di quattro parole consentito dal galeone non gli aveva permesso di scriverlo per esteso.

E così Harry aveva finito per arrabbiarsi anche con se stesso. Non che si fosse aspettato di vedere Malfoy attraversare la Sala Grande per raggiungerlo e comportarsi amichevolmente, ma neppure che agisse come se fosse infastidito da lui. E probabilmente lo era. Soltanto perché Harry non rimpiangeva ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente, non significava che fosse lo stesso per Malfoy. Accolse ugualmente con sollievo la notizia delle sue dimissioni. Avrebbe potuto recarsi da lui in infermeria, ma aveva ritenuto più saggio evitare di imbattersi di nuovo in Madama Chips. Se poi Malfoy stava meglio, allora si sarebbero incontrati alle nove, per la solita ronda. Solo che Harry, per quella sera, aveva altri piani, che lo avrebbero costretto ad abbandonare Malfoy in compagnia di Ron e Hermione. In ogni caso, era deciso a non occuparsi di quella faccenda in sospeso prima di avere scambiato con Malfoy almeno qualche parola.

Le nove parvero non giungere mai e, non appena scoccarono, Harry si precipitò nei sotterranei. Vide le sorelle Greengrass lasciare la sala comune, seguite a breve distanza da Zabini, ma di Malfoy nessuna traccia. Secondo l’orologio di Harry, Draco aveva solamente cinque minuti di ritardo, ma era chiaro che le lancette stessero mentendo. Non c’era altra spiegazione, perché a lui sembrava fosse trascorsa un’eternità.

Finalmente Malfoy uscì, con aria accigliata, e il suo cipiglio si accentuò, non appena scorse l’altro. Harry fu sul punto di saltargli addosso e baciarlo, ma Malfoy disse: «Goyle è scomparso», e così resistette alla tentazione.

«Sei preoccupato?» chiese Harry.

«Certo che lo sono!» scattò Malfoy. «È un cretino e chi può stabilire che diavolo gli passi per la mente. Ma gli avevo esplicitamente ordinato di non allontanarsi dopo le nove, e di norma mi dà retta.»

«Va bene» disse Harry svelto. «Lo troveremo.» Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio: gli rimaneva un po’ di tempo, che però non aveva alcuna intenzione di impiegare alla ricerca di Goyle, benché quella della sua sparizione fosse senz’altro una novità allarmante. Fino a qualche giorno prima, gli studenti che si dileguavano venivano semplicemente scovati a pomiciare nei ripostigli più sperduti del castello, ora però la situazione era divenuta ben più complicata.

«Dovremmo iniziare dalle cucine» disse Malfoy. «Anche se si è sforzato mille volte di solleticare quella dannata pera, e non è mai riuscito a entrare. Non so neppure perché si prenda il disturbo di continuare a provare.»

Harry annuì e si diressero alle cucine. Il tragitto era breve e a Harry serviva qualche minuto per comprendere come affrontare la conversazione con Malfoy, che pareva essersi chiuso in un ostinato mutismo. Harry lo osservò perplesso, mentre Malfoy solleticava la pera. La maniglia apparve immediatamente e Malfoy spinse la porta senza alcun risultato.

«Strano» disse. «È chiusa a chiave. Non lo è mai.»

Malfoy estrasse la bacchetta per sbloccare la porta, ma Harry lo fermò, immaginando che forse erano stati gli elfi a chiuderla, considerato ciò che era successo quella mattina. Forse non gradivano che gli studenti li sorprendessero a  _riposare_. Anche se era ridicolo, perché il castello  _era effettivamente_  immacolato e il loro lavoro inappuntabile.

«Se è chiusa, non sarà sicuramente là dentro» disse Harry, e Malfoy apparve ancora più frustrato. Se erano stati sul serio gli elfi domestici a bloccare la porta, allora aprirla sarebbe stato difficile. «O sei convinto che lo abbiano rapito?»

Malfoy si voltò, sempre più accigliato. Harry sospettò che fosse in procinto di urlare, invece sospirò, sconfitto, e rimise a posto la bacchetta.

«Potremmo controllare in biblioteca» suggerì Harry.

«In  _biblioteca_?» lo schernì Malfoy.

«Hai detto che aveva acquistato la Pozione Aguzzaingegno. Sarà preoccupato per i M.A.G.O. Magari ha deciso di approfittare della tranquillità della sera per studiare in pace.»

Malfoy parve dubbioso, poi bofonchiò qualcosa, ma si diresse comunque verso le scale. Harry lo seguì, dando per scontato che avesse acconsentito.

In prossimità della scala principale, Harry non poté più impedirsi di parlare. «Insomma non pomiceremo neanche un po’?» chiese.

Malfoy si bloccò e lo fissò. «Come?»

«Sei arrabbiato con me?» Harry si avvicinò. «Perché? Perché Madama Chips ci ha beccati? Ti ha detto qualcosa?»

Malfoy lo stava ancora fissando, in un silenzio sconvolto.

 _Sei reale_. Malfoy aveva per caso cambiato idea?

Harry toccò lievemente il braccio di Malfoy. «Sono reale, ricordi?» Si sentiva stupido a dirlo, ma gli occhi di Malfoy si spalancarono, e la sua espressione si illuminò.

«Ovvio» replicò Malfoy, in un palese tentativo di apparire noncurante. «Lo so benissimo.»

Un istante dopo si stavano baciando. Le mani di Malfoy erano di nuovo fra i capelli di Harry, le sue labbra calde pressavano decise contro quelle di Harry, spingendo la lingua nella bocca di Harry, e il sollievo che Harry percepì fu tanto forte da stordirlo. Lo aveva desiderato per tutto il giorno, e iniziava a pensare che quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato.

«Ugh» disse qualcuno.

«Siamo in anticipo?» domandò un’altra voce.

Il cervello di Harry riconobbe lentamente Ron e Hermione. Perché erano lì?  _Perché gli ho chiesto di venire_. Harry si allontanò ansimante. Malfoy era riluttante a lasciarlo andare, e le sue dita non smettevano di stringere i capelli di Harry, di inclinargli la testa e baciargli la gola. «Malfoy! Abbiamo compagnia!»

Malfoy balzò di colpo all’indietro. Si guardò attorno e trasalì visibilmente.

«Nessun anticipo» constatò Hermione. «A quanto pare ti abbiamo  _salvato il collo_ , Harry.»

Harry evitò di guardarla, sforzandosi prima di dominare il rossore. Solo a quel punto si rivolse a Hermione. «Bella battuta» replicò.

Lei sorrise. «Sì, è divertente, non è vero? Perché lui è il male, e si direbbe  _anche_  un vampiro.» Lanciò a Malfoy un’occhiata di traverso, e Malfoy distolse saggiamente lo sguardo.

«Vampiro! Giusto. Io dovrei…» Harry si voltò verso Ron, certo di coglierlo con sul volto un’espressione di disgusto, Ron invece non lo stava neppure guardando, troppo intento a osservare la scalinata in marmo.

«Ma…» Ron aggrottò la fronte e inclinò la testa. «Ma è un elfo domestico? Da quella parte!» indicò.

Si girarono, scorgendo un fagottino sul bordo destro di uno scalino, rannicchiato accanto alla ringhiera, e appena visibile nelle scale in ombra. Sembrava si stesse _muovendo_ , e a Harry parve anche di udire un singhiozzo sommesso.

«Non può essere!» Malfoy sussultò e corse per le scale. Harry lo seguì, con addosso un brutto presentimento.

Malfoy raggiunse il fagottino, e si chinò studiandolo. « _Goyle_?»

Il fagottino si voltò, e Harry fece una smorfia. Era davvero Goyle, però ridimensionato a una versione  _minuscola_  di se stesso, alta un piede, o anche meno.

«Draco!» Goyle spalancò la bocca, lottando per stare in piedi. La sua voce era particolarmente acuta.

Malfoy appariva restio a toccarlo, ma Goyle continuava ad agitarsi, eccessivamente sconvolto per reagire, così Malfoy ne afferrò le piccole spalle e lo tirò su.

«Chi ti ha ridotto in questo stato?» chiese Malfoy. «Hai mangiato o bevuto qualcosa?» aggiunse.

«Non è quello che fa in continuazione?» intervenne Hermione.

«Hermione!» la rimproverò Harry.

Hermione fece una smorfia contrita. «Scusa, mi è scappata.»

«Non lo so» gemette Goyle. «Stavo tornando dalla Guferia e all’improvviso tutto è diventato enorme. Ho provato a scendere le scale per arrivare ai sotterranei, ma era  _difficile_  e alla fine mi sono arreso.»

Harry si augurò che non gli dicessero che era a soli dieci passi dal piano terra.

«E non hai visto niente?» domandò Malfoy. «Oppure sentito qualcosa?»

Goyle scosse la testa.

Harry si rivolse a Malfoy. «Ti viene in mente qualcuno che possa avercela con lui?»

«Come faccio a saperlo?» sbottò Malfoy. «Si azzuffa con chiunque.» Malfoy indirizzò a Goyle un’occhiataccia. «Oggi hai litigato con qualcuno?»

«No!» rispose subito Goyle, arricciando però il naso come a volerci riflettere un po’ meglio. «Può darsi?»

Malfoy sospirò e Goyle tirò su col naso, cominciando a piagnucolare.

«Sono sicuro che Madama Chips riuscirà a curarti» gli disse Hermione, con tono gentile, forse perché rimpiangeva di averlo deriso, o forse per il bisogno di confortare una creaturina piccola e indifesa.

Goyle la osservò con sguardo grato, ma poi probabilmente la riconobbe perché la sua espressione si rabbuiò immediatamente. « _Granger_ » ringhiò, o perlomeno tentò, poiché emise un suono molto più simile a uno strillo e assottigliò lo sguardo. «Non parlarmi.» Brandì il suo minuscolo pugno. «Sei solo una sudicia…»

Guaì, quando Malfoy lo acciuffò per il retro della veste sistemandoselo sul petto. «Lo porterò in infermeria» disse, con le guance arrossate. Goyle mugugnò, ma Malfoy gli assestò uno scossone, facendogli oscillare la gambe avanti e indietro, e se lo strinse addosso, come un bambino terrebbe un pupazzo, e Goyle tacque. Evidentemente faticava a respirare, strizzato nella morsa di Malfoy.

«Bene» acconsentì Harry, guardando Ron e Hermione. «Occupatevene voi mentre io… devo andare.»

Malfoy lo guardò accigliato. «Tu… cosa?»

Harry si sforzò di sorridere. «Ron e Hermione staranno con te.»  _E si assicureranno che nessuno cerchi ancora di ucciderti_. Harry tenne per sé quel pensiero, ma era certo che Malfoy fosse giunto alla medesima conclusione.

Malfoy guardò Ron e Hermione e quindi di nuovo Harry, ovviamente inorridito. « _Cosa_?» ripeté. Harry resistette all’impulso di far presente a Malfoy che avrebbe schiacciato Goyle, se avesse continuato a stringerlo tanto forte.

«Scusa.» Harry sorrise ed estrasse il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, e Malfoy apparve talmente turbato che Harry non seppe trattenersi. Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò rapidamente sulle labbra. Udì Ron gemere, e Goyle scalciargli il petto.

Lo sbalordimento di Malfoy fu tale che, quando Harry indossò il Mantello dell’Invisibilità annunciando: «Devo andare a caccia di un vampiro», non replicò neppure.

Harry si allontanò alla svelta. Se Ron, Hermione e Malfoy avessero iniziato a litigare, non voleva essere lì ad assistere. E comunque erano diretti in infermeria perciò, se si fossero affatturati a vicenda, Madama Chips avrebbe potuto curarli tempestivamente, si giustificò Harry.

Percorse velocemente le scale diretto al quarto piano, augurandosi di non essere troppo in ritardo. Una volta raggiunto lo stesso corridoio buio, in cui lui e Draco erano stati aggrediti dalla figura incappucciata, Harry si sistemò silenziosamente nella parete a lato della stanza nascosta. La porta fumava, anche se lievemente, e Harry si scostò un altro po’, estraendo la bacchetta e assicurandosi di essere ben coperto dal mantello.

Dopo alcuni minuti, prese in considerazione la possibilità di fare irruzione nella stanza. Per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe anche potuto essere vuota. Ma aveva preparato con cura la sua trappola, domandando a Ginny l’ennesimo favore. Lei in un primo momento era stata poco propensa ad accontentarlo, ma poi aveva cambiato idea, non appena Harry le aveva spiegato il suo piano. Forse però non era stato sufficiente. Forse il Vampiro Tassorosso si era rifugiato altrove, anche se Harry gli aveva praticamente servito quel luogo su un piatto d’argento.

Il muro brillò di rosso. Harry si raddrizzò, trattenendo il respiro. La porta si aprì adagio, e fece capolino una figura incappucciata di scuro, che uscì asciugandosi la bocca. Harry attese che chiudesse la porta e si liberò del Mantello dell’Invisibilità.

«Sta’ ferma!» ordinò, con la bacchetta in pugno.

La figura si voltò, e fece un passo indietro afferrando anche la sua bacchetta.

«Non vorrai maledirmi, Lavanda?» chiese Harry.

La figura si bloccò, scrutandolo per un lungo minuto. Quindi ringhiò e abbassò il cappuccio così bruscamente da spettinare i lunghi capelli biondi. Nella penombra, l’aspetto di Lavanda era inquietante. I suoi occhi ardevano, la sua espressione era inferocita, e persino le sue cicatrici parevano più evidenti. Lo sguardo che però rivolse a Harry era carico di dolore.

«Ci avrei scommesso!» sbottò. «Avrei dovuto immaginare che mi avresti aspettata qui. Ecco perché hai messo Ginny Weasley in coppia con Calì! E io che credevo mi lasciassi pattugliare da sola perché avevi  _capito_. E invece no!» Fece una smorfia. «Mi hai spedita al quarto piano per catturare il vampiro cattivo.»

«O il licantropo» disse Harry.

Lei ringhiò di nuovo. «Ti sbagli! Solo mezzo lupo mannaro. Sei contento adesso? Mi accuseranno di quello che è successo?»

«Dovrebbero?»

«No!  _Harry_!» urlò indignata. «Come puoi anche solamente… Ho Schiantato Demelza! Lo confesso!  _Arrestami_  pure.»

In realtà, a Harry non importava accusarla. Possedeva alcune caratteristiche dei licantropi, dalla forza all’olfatto, ma i lupi mannari non erano più potenti dei normali maghi. Tuttavia, era verosimile che qualcuno come lei, che vagava ogni notte per il castello,  _sapesse qualcosa_.

«Cosa stai facendo, esattamente?» domandò Harry, scorgendo una macchia di sangue sulla guancia di Lavanda, vicino alle labbra.

Lei notò la direzione dello sguardo di Harry e si ripulì con un gesto rabbioso. «Mi nutro, se proprio ti interessa tanto.»

Harry si sentì vagamente allarmato. «Nutrirti di cosa?»

D’un tratto tirò su col naso, e Harry vide i suoi occhi lucidi alla luce delle torce. «Di carne, Harry. E più è al sangue meglio è.» La sua voce tremava. «Mangio un piatto di bistecche ogni notte. Mi piacciono al sangue. Molto al sangue. E durante la luna piena… mi piacciono molto, molto al sangue.» Sembrava un po’ evasiva.

«Oh.» Harry fece una smorfia. Era dunque questo il suo grande segreto, quello che aveva tentato di nascondere. A Harry quasi dispiacque averla costretta a rivelarlo. Per lei doveva essere imbarazzante, quell’irrefrenabile esigenza di carne al sangue. «Le rubi dalla cucina?»

E infatti la figura incappucciata era sempre stata avvistata nei pressi della sala comune Tassorosso. Hermione aveva ragione: era una  _questione_  di cibo. Soltanto che gli avvistamenti erano cessati quando Harry aveva riunito l’E.S. La figura incappucciata non era più stata segnalata perché non c’era più nessuno da individuare, se non gli stessi membri dell’E.S. che pattugliavano, e Lavanda conosceva i loro movimenti e come evitarli.

«Non sto rubando!» si lamentò, e Harry fu in procinto di ribadire che non intendeva accusarla, che le sue erano riflessioni ad alta voce, ma Lavanda aggiunse: «Sono gli elfi domestici a darmi le bistecche. Ogni notte lasciano fuori un piatto per me».

«Sul serio?» Harry era stupito e un po’ sospettoso. «Che significa che ogni notte lasciano un piatto per te? Fuori dove?»

Harry sapeva che se si voleva ottenere del cibo dagli elfi di Hogwarts l’unica via era entrare nelle cucine e domandarlo. Ron una volta aveva detto che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto essere servito nel dormitorio, ma Hermione aveva sottolineato che probabilmente agli elfi domestici era proibito dare del cibo in luoghi diversi dalla Sala Grande e dalle cucine. Altrimenti gli studenti avrebbero potuto approfittarne facilmente.

«Be’, dove capita.» Lavanda si strinse nelle spalle. «Alcune settimane fa mi sono diretta a notte fonda verso le cucine. Ero talmente  _affamata_  che ho pensato di chiedere agli elfi una bella bistecca al sangue. Ma non è stato necessario! Me ne hanno lasciato un piatto colmo fuori dalla porta. E, da quella volta, lo hanno sempre fatto. Solo che...» Assottigliò lo sguardo. «Da quando l’E.S. ha cominciato a pattugliare, è diventato difficile raggiungere le cucine. Con me c’era puntualmente qualcuno per la ronda e poi, la notte dell’incendio, sono uscita di nuovo per andare alle cucine, ma ho udito qualcuno. In principio l’ho scambiato per Gazza… invece era Harper, ma lo ignoravo e così mi sono nascosta qui, dopo averne casualmente scoperto l’ingresso. E sai cosa c’era dentro? Altre bistecche. Come si fa a non amarli?»

«Insomma…» Harry era confuso. «Con loro non hai mai parlato? Non hai mai realmente domandato del cibo agli elfi?»

«Be’, no. Ma sono elfi domestici. Vivono per servire. E sono a conoscenza di un sacco di cose.»

«Ma non possono leggere nella  _mente_  altrui.»

«Io… Ma chi altri lo avrebbe fatto per me? È cibo. Dovrà pur essere arrivato da qualche parte. E a Hogwarts si trova esclusivamente nelle cucine.»

Era una giusta osservazione. Nell’ultimo periodo, gli elfi domestici si erano comportati in maniera alquanto bizzarra. L’inspiegabile voglia di riposo, la porta che conduceva alle cucine chiusa a chiave. E chissà quali altre stranezze.

«Tu non mi credi, vero?» Lavanda tirò ancora su col naso. «Che importanza ha la provenienza del cibo? Ne avevo bisogno. Non ho fatto del male a nessuno.»

«Ti credo» disse Harry in fretta. Sicuramente non aveva motivo di mentire.

Lei si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano. «Come se le cicatrici non fossero già abbastanza» replicò con amarezza. «Per metà sono una bestia.»

«No, non lo sei» ribatté Harry. Pensò a Bill, che al suo fianco aveva una moglie che lo amava. «Non hai niente di cui vergognarti. L’aggressione non è stata colpa tua.»

«Oh, grazie, Harry. Mi limiterò a smettere di sentirmi in imbarazzo, allora, visto che tu non lo ritieni essenziale. Guarda che so perfettamente di chi è la colpa.»

 _Di un uomo che è appena morto in circostanze misteriose_. Harry detestava tormentarla anche con quell’argomento, ma era obbligato a chiedere. «Immagino tu sappia che Greyback è morto.»

L’espressione di lei mutò immediatamente. Sembrava furiosa. «È di questo che vuoi accusarmi? Oppure di cosa? Mi reputi un’assassina? Soltanto perché sono un mezzo mannaro?»

«No!» Ma chi altri avrebbe potuto uccidere Greyback? Ed era Lavanda, quella che se ne andava in giro la notte, con un ottimo movente e in preda all’ira. «Non ti sto accusando, Lavanda. Se… se anche fossi stata… be’, sarebbe stato un incidente. Legittima difesa. Non te ne farei una colp…»

«Non ho ucciso nessuno!» urlò lei. «Sono  _felice_  che sia morto. Così tanto che potrei addirittura mettermi a  _ballare_. È morto come il cane rognoso che era. Non credere che non lo abbia mai desiderato. L’ho fatto in ogni istante della mia vita, dall’attacco che mi ha trasformata in un mostro. Ma non l’ho ucciso, Harry.»

Harry la fissò. «Lo hai desiderato» ripeté, avvertendo un curioso formicolio lungo il collo e le braccia.  _Desiderio_. Quella parola continuava a saltar fuori. Scosse la testa incredulo. «Certo che lo hai desiderato.»

 _Cosa desidero più di ogni altra cosa?_ , si era interrogato Harry in sogno. Era stata una domanda importante, alla quale non era stato in grado di rispondere. Adesso però lo sapeva. Aveva desiderato un mistero da risolvere. Di catturare un Mangiamorte. Di salvare la gente, e impedire che si facesse del male. Aveva desiderato un compito importante, e non di sprecare il suo tempo.

 _E il mio desiderio si è realizzato_. Dopo essersi fermato per qualche minuto a  _desiderare_  davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità, il suo desiderio si era avverato.

 _Hai sospettato di Malfoy pur non essendo accaduto ancora nulla_?

 _Oh dio_. Harry non riusciva più a respirare.

«Harry?» lo chiamò Lavanda con aria preoccupata.

«Anche tu hai desiderato le bistecche. Morivi dalla voglia di averle.»

«Devi proprio continuare a puntualizzarlo?» scattò lei.

Le orecchie di Harry presero a ronzare; il sangue doveva essergli andato alla testa. «Goldstein voleva Harper morto. Smith voleva vendicarsi di Malfoy. Il piccolo Peterson voleva la luce.»

«Desiderare non è un crimine» scandì lentamente Lavanda, quasi lo stesse spiegando a un bambino. «E non azzardarti a paragonarmi a Goldstein. Lui  _ha ucciso_ Harper.»

«Non più di quanto tu abbia ucciso Greyback. O io Schiantato Tommy.»

« _Cosa_?»

Harry si riscosse dallo stordimento che pareva averlo colto e infilò una mano in tasca. «Dobbiamo mandare dei messaggi» disse, puntando la banchetta contro il galeone e concentrandosi. La sua mano tremava.

Lavanda guaì, quando il suo galeone scottò, ma lo tirò subito fuori. «L’ufficio della McGranitt?» Sembrava spaventata. «Perché vuoi che ci riuniamo tutti lì? Cosa devi dirle? Io non ho ucciso nessu...!»

«Lo so, Lavanda!» Le prese la mano. «Forza!» La spinse verso le scale.

Lei cercò di divincolarsi. «No! Che cosa dirai alla McGranitt?»

«Che dobbiamo andarcene dal castello» rispose Harry e le afferrò di nuovo una mano, aggrottando la fronte. «Pritchard!» Si rammentò all’improvviso. «Accidenti, l’avevo dimenticato. Ci serve anche Jaime Peterson. Ma non può uscire da solo dalla sala comune. Dove sono i Serpeverde? Zabini e le sorelle Greengrass? A che piano?» Malfoy era al primo piano, e quindi troppo lontano.

La domanda dovette stupire Lavanda, perché rispose cessando immediatamente le sue lamentele. «Luna e Zabini sono al quinto.»

«Bene. Andiamo!» Harry si affrettò, trascinandola via con sé, e stavolta lei lo seguì senza protestare. Incrociarono Zabini e Luna sulle scale, ancora prima di raggiungere il quinto piano. Harry ordinò loro di scendere nei sotterranei, prendere Peterson e portarlo nell’ufficio della McGranitt.

Zabini lo studiò indifferente. «Ti serve nient’altro?»

«Lo farai o no?» sbottò Harry.

«Sì, certo, Harry» rispose Luna. «Andiamo, Blaise.» Luna lo strattonò per una manica e lui obbedì in silenzio.

Lavanda li osservò allontanarsi. «Cavoli. Credi che…»

«Oh, chi se ne frega, andiamo!» Harry si voltò e prese a salire le scale.

«Harry, aspetta!» urlò Lavanda. «Più in basso c’è un passaggio che porta direttamente all’ufficio della presi…»

«C’è una cosa che devo verificare. E mi serve il tuo aiuto. Lavanda,  _per favore_.»

Lei sbuffò ma gli corse dietro. Si scapicollarono al settimo piano, e Harry si precipitò in direzione della Stanza delle Necessità e aprì la porta. La stanza era buia e desolata come di consueto.

Lavanda sbirciò dentro. «Che ti aspettavi di trovarci?»

Harry non rispose, ma invece disse: «Lavanda, desidera un piatto di bistecche di maiale al sangue».

Lei lo scrutò. «Desiderare un…? Ma ho appena mangiato!»

«Desideralo e basta.  _Immaginalo_. Immagina me che lo tengo in mano. Stracolmo di bistecche sanguinolente. Appena scottate. Con una forchetta infilzata nel mezzo e il sangue che cola.»

Gli occhi di Lavanda si scurirono e il piatto di bistecche apparve fra le mani di Harry. Erano sul serio sanguinolente. Per la sorpresa, a Harry quasi scappò la presa sul piatto. Sospettò che fossero addirittura crude.

«Non è possibile» esclamò Lavanda, squadrando sia le bistecche che la stanza. «Non funziona più. È sufficiente guardarla per capirlo! E se anche non fosse così, il cibo non può essere Evocato… Neville ha sempre detto… No, è impossibile. Eravamo nascosti qui in primavera, e desideravamo tutti disperatamente del cibo, peccato che la stanza non potesse darcelo.»

«La stanza non poteva, ma il castello sì. Non capisci? La stanza è stata distrutta, ma la sua magia è sopravvissuta. E sparsa per il castello, adesso, fin nelle sue fondamenta. E ha accesso alle  _cucine_.»

«Ma come? Come ha fatto a  _spostarsi_?»

«Non lo so» rispose Harry, esasperato. «Dobbiamo parlarne con la McGranitt.»

Harry lasciò cadere le bistecche sul pavimento, irritando Lavanda.

«Aspetta, Harry!» gridò lei. «Ne prendo giusto  _una_ »

« _Lavanda_!» la rimproverò Harry, indignato, lei però era già china a raccogliere una bistecca, e pronta ad addentarla. Ma si immobilizzò, fissando le scale.

Harry si voltò e scorse Ginny e Calì, entrambe con sul viso un’espressione sconvolta.

«Lavanda?» sussurrò Calì. «Che stai…?»

Lavanda mollò all’istante la bistecca con uno strillo. «Niente! Non è importante! Sbrighiamoci! C’è un’emergenza!» Superò Harry in un lampo.

«Ehm, Harry?» chiese Ginny.

Harry indirizzò loro una smorfia, non c’era tempo per le spiegazioni. «Dobbiamo muoverci!» replicò, e corse dietro a Lavanda. Fortunatamente, Ginny e Calì si accodarono senza fare storie.

Giunti all’ufficio della preside, si imbatterono in Ron, Hermione e Malfoy, che salivano dal piano sottostante.

«Harry!» lo chiamò Hermione, accelerando il passo. «Che sta succedendo?»

Lo sguardo di Harry guizzò su Malfoy, per assicurarsi che stesse bene. E pareva stare bene, nonostante avesse un’aria un po’ scontrosa. Harry tornò a rivolgersi a Hermione. «Madama Chips ha guarito Goyle?»

Hermione scosse la testa. «Ci sta provando, ma non c’è nulla che funzioni.»

Harry lo aveva intuito.

«Che ne è stato di Goyle?» volle sapere Lavanda.

«Si è rimpicciolito» rispose Harry. «Andiamo» ribadì per l’ennesima volta quella sera. «Dobbiamo parlare con la McGranitt.»

Ron aggrottò la fronte e Malfoy chiese: «Qualcun altro si è ferito?». Guardò Lavanda, Ginny e Calì con espressione sospettosa, domandandosi probabilmente che ci facevano tutte e tre in compagnia di Harry.

«No. E non accadrà» replicò Harry.  _Se agiamo in fretta_. Salì rapidamente le scale a chiocciola con gli altri alle calcagna.

«Non preoccuparti di noi, Harry. Non è necessario  _renderci_  partecipi» brontolò Ron alle sue spalle.

La maggior parte dei membri dell’E.S. affollava l’ufficio della McGranitt, e quest’ultima sembrava piuttosto seccata.

«Spero tu abbia un valido motivo per una simile invasione, Potter.» Harry notò che lo aveva apostrofato utilizzando il cognome.

«Professoressa» cominciò Harry, consapevole che lo stavano ascoltando attentamente e che di lì a poco lo avrebbero preso per pazzo. «Dobbiamo evacuare il castello.»

La McGranitt inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Per quale motivo?» Hermione si avvicinò a Harry.

«Ottima domanda» intervenne la McGranitt, poi assottigliò lo sguardo. «Un altro studente si è fatto male?»

«No» disse Harry. «Cioè sì, Gregory Goyle si è rimpicciolito e Madama Chips non riesce a curarlo.» Qualcuno ridacchiò, e Harry lo ignorò. In circostanze diverse, un Goyle rimpicciolito sarebbe parso divertente anche a lui. «Ma è questione di tempo prima che qualcun altro rimanga ferito. Professoressa, credo di avere indovinato cosa sta succedendo.» Harry esitò. La McGranitt era in attesa, e lui dubitava di poter spiegare convincentemente la sua teoria. «Nel castello esisteva una stanza, la Stanza delle Necessità, sono certo che lei sappia a cosa mi riferisco. L’Esercito di Silente si riuniva lì, durante il quinto anno, e anche la scorsa primavera per sfuggire ai Carrow. La stanza possedeva dei poteri speciali. Al suo interno, esaudiva ogni desiderio senza alcuna limitazione. Una volta fuori, però, ogni cosa svaniva. I desideri si realizzavano rigorosamente dentro la stanza e in nessun altro luogo. Nel corso della Battaglia di Hogwarts è bruciata. Non funziona più. Non è altro che una stanza morta. Ma… credo che la sua magia sia sopravvissuta. Che non sia stata distrutta insieme alla stanza, e si sia infiltrata nel castello, proseguendo con ciò che aveva sempre fatto… esaudire i desideri.»

L’espressione della McGranitt era indecifrabile. Harry non capiva se stesse riflettendo su quello che le aveva appena detto, o se fosse sul punto di chiamare Madama Chips per far somministrare a Harry una pozione che gli impedisse di continuare a blaterare sciocchezze.

Harry guardò verso Hermione in cerca di aiuto.

Hermione si stava mordicchiando un labbro. «Oh, non lo so, Harry. Spiegherebbe un mucchio di cose ma… la stanza non aveva bisogno di istruzioni specifiche? Ed esaudiva ogni desiderio. Se in queste settimane lo avesse fatto nell’intero castello ce ne saremmo  _accorti_.»

«E sebbene la magia non sia andata distrutta, cosa in effetti impossibile, e sì, ne abbiamo già discusso, me lo ricordo,» intervenne la McGranitt «ciò non significa che abbia mantenuto le sue caratteristiche. Era legata alla stanza. Perciò quando la stanza è morta, la magia ha perso il suo scopo. Ritengo si possa affermare che la magia è ancora nel castello, che esiste, che è ovunque, ma la stanza era incantata e quell’incanto si è rotto. Se lanci una Tarantallegra sulla tua tazza di tè, Potter, la magia non si estende anche a una seconda tazza.»

« _Lo so_. Ma qui non stiamo parlando di una Tarantallegra, ma di un incantesimo molto antico. Della stessa antica magia con la quale è stato creato il castello. È plausibile che qualcosa di tanto antico e potente possa avere infranto le regole? E cosa avverrebbe se fosse indistruttibile perché insito nel castello, come lo era Pix? Oh! Pix!» esclamò Harry. «Praticamente chiunque ha desiderato sbarazzarsi di Pix. Dagli studenti agli elfi domestici. Speravano che sparisse e il loro desiderio si è realizzato, e se questa forma di magia è riuscita a eliminare Pix, chissà di che altro è capace.»

«Sto desiderando la mia Firebolt, Harry» disse Ron. «Ma…» Agitò le mani vuote.

Hermione tentennò. «Questa è una buona osservazione. Anche se…» Aggrottò la fronte. «La magia potrebbe essersi trasformata. Magari era incantata per cambiare. Quasi una forma di autodifesa per preservare se stessa.» Guardò la McGranitt.

«In teoria» concesse La McGranitt. «La distruzione di un incantesimo potrebbe innescarne un altro. Tuttavia, ciò che Potter sta suggerendo… Ritieni che i fondatori avrebbero permesso a un incanto così pericoloso di risiedere nel castello?»

«Non di proposito, ovviamente» concordò Hermione. «Ma un incantesimo come era quello della stanza avrà senz’altro avuto una particolare sensibilità nei confronti della magia. In un certo senso, era stato predisposto per proteggersi. E nell’attimo in cui l’Ardemonio lo ha minacciato…»

«È sfuggito alla stanza?» La McGranitt contrasse le labbra.

«Forse» disse Hermione. «Ma ne è sicuramente rimasto danneggiato. Ha perso il suo obiettivo primario e non era più in grado di esaudire i desideri, e infatti non ha più agito fino a…» Hermione si voltò con aria assorta. «Non è iniziato tutto il giorno della partita Grifondoro-Serpeverde?»

«Sì» rispose Harry. «Oh! La partita!»

«Esatto!» esclamò Hermione. «Un sacco di persone che desideravano qualcosa, o meglio due cose opposte, ossia che fosse la loro squadra a vincere. E i Bolidi hanno colpito giocatori da entrambe le parti.»

«È andata proprio così!» Harry guardò di nuovo la McGranitt. «Provi a immaginare, professoressa. Per secoli, la magia ha sempre saputo cosa fare. E poi di colpo si è ritrovata in un castello pieno di centinaia di voci desiderose di qualcosa. Era come un immenso brusio, nel quale non poteva distinguere e soddisfare ogni desiderio. In una stanza in cui si urlano contemporaneamente cose diverse diventa impossibile comprendere, ma se c’è un gruppo che urla la medesima cosa allora diventa più facile stare ad ascoltare. E lo stesso vale se qualcuno urla quell’identica cosa più e più volte, specialmente se la sua è una voce già nota.

Quella domenica eravamo tutti coinvolti, focalizzati su un unico scopo. E deve essere stato in quella occasione che ci ha  _compreso_  per la prima volta, e ha realizzato che poteva ripetere ciò che aveva già fatto in passato. Ha bloccato l’ingresso per soddisfare quei Grifondoro che non volevano che la partita si svolgesse. La partita è stata un massacro, nel tentativo di accontentare un po’ gli uni un po’ gli altri. In seguito, deve avere ascoltato i desideri più disperati, quelli delle voci che conosceva perché appartenenti a persone che erano già state nella stanza. I membri dell’Esercito di Silente, come Goldstein, che sperava che Harper cadesse da una torre, o Smith, che voleva Malfoy morto. Un ragazzino terrorizzato dal buio. Pritchard e i suoi amici avevano già chiuso Jamie Peterson nella Stanza delle Necessità, e dunque lo conosceva. Ma non era solo quello. Credo ascoltasse anche la maniera in cui il desiderio veniva espresso, le emozioni e l’angoscia che vi si celava dietro. Quelle forti sensazione a cui aveva imparato ad attribuire importanza il giorno della partita.

Oh, e c’è la mappa! Hermione, la mappa! La stanza non è mai comparsa su di essa essendo indisegnabile. E poiché la magia della stanza si è diffusa nel castello, ogni luogo è diventato indisegnabile scomparendo dalla mappa. E Calì!» Harry si girò verso di lei, e Calì sobbalzò lievemente. «Harper si Materializzava in ogni angolo del castello, dove eri presente anche tu, perché era quello che  _desideravi_.»

Calì scosse la testa come per negare, ma Harry non le diede retta.

«E Tommy Wright?» chiese la McGranitt. Harry fu lieto di vederla prendere parte alla conversazione. «E Fenrir Greyback?»

«Io ho Schiantato Tommy» disse Harry mesto. La McGranitt parve turbata. «Intendo che quel giorno sono rientrato al castello convinto che Malfoy lo avrebbe maledetto.» Harry non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi per guardare Malfoy.  _Mi dispiace_ , pensò. «Sono arrivato alla Stanza delle Necessità, e mi sono fermato, rammaricandomi per essere tornato a Hogwarts. Desideravo essere altrove, a caccia di Maghi Oscuri. Volevo fare qualcosa di utile. Essere coinvolto in un’avventura misteriosa. Ne bramavo soprattutto l’eccitazione. E la stanza deve avere improvvisato, dandomi ciò che riteneva desiderassi. Incluse le ragnatele.»

«Perché diavolo hai desiderato delle ragnatele?» domandò Ron.

«È stato sciocco. La stanza sembrava morta e inquietante, e ho pensato che persino qualche ragnatela e un po’ di polvere l’avrebbe resa più normale e meno spaventosa. E la stanza le ha Evocate, anche se non al suo interno ma sopra il corpo di Tommy. Continuavo a credere che la stanza rimanesse comunque il posto migliore per desiderare qualcosa. Deve avermi ascoltato, dandomi ciò che avevo chiesto. E poi ha spostato le scale per indirizzarmi al mistero sul quale desideravo indagare.

A proposito di ragni, non avete notato che il castello è immacolato e gli elfi non fanno che  _dormire_? Non hanno mai avuto tanto tempo libero. Avranno  _desiderato_ insieme che il castello fosse pulito. In fondo, è su quello che si concentrano in ogni istante. Mentre Greyback…» Harry esitò.

«Era il mio desiderio» intervenne piano Lavanda.

«E il mio!» urlò Calì. «Non osare credere che non fosse anche il mio!»

«Greyback era con i Carrow a Hogsmeade» riprese Harry. «Sapevamo dei Carrow, e l’E.S. si augurava che non penetrassero nel castello, e non ci sono riusciti. A Greyback non abbiamo nemmeno mai pensato. Ma lo ha fatto Lavanda. Che lo voleva morto ed è morto. La magia lo avrà ucciso quando ha cercato di entrare. È stato rinvenuto ai margini della foresta, vicino al confine con le protezioni di Hogwarts.»

La McGranitt rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. «Sono propensa ad assecondarti, Potter» disse infine. «Anche se non avevo mai sentito una storia simile. E sono certa sia così anche per il Ministero e il consiglio scolastico. Vorranno indagare per dimostrare la tua teoria. Sarà un’impresa convincerli, lo hai dichiarato tu stesso. Stai tentando di provare che sono tutti innocenti e che il vero colpevole è un’antica forma di magia senziente, sfuggita da una stanza della quale soltanto alcuni conoscevano l’esistenza.»

«Allora si dimentichi di loro» ribatté Harry con urgenza. «Non capisce quanto sia pericoloso per chiunque rimanere anche un altro minuto? Un nuovo desiderio soddisfatto potrebbe essere un nuovo morto. Siamo stati  _fortunati_  finora. La gente non fa che desiderare le cose più folli. Siamo stati fortunati che la stanza abbia ascoltato solamente i desideri più disperati, ma ora si stanno accumulando. Ormai non passa giorno senza che accada qualcosa di terribile. Sta imparando. Sta diventando più potente. Dobbiamo uscire dal castello, professoressa.  _Stasera_. Il più in fretta possibile. Non possiamo controllarla. Se vogliono indagare, che lo facciano quando ce ne saremo andati.»

«Il consiglio scolastico…»

«Non è qui! È una sua decisione, professoressa.»

La McGranitt non poté replicare, perché la porta si aprì ed entrarono Luna e Zabini, seguiti da un assonnato Jamie Peterson. Harry si precipitò davanti al ragazzino, accucciandosi su un ginocchio e afferrandolo per le spalle.

«Jamie, devi raccontarmi della notte in cui il tuo dormitorio ha preso fuoco. La  _verità_ , stavolta.»

Peterson parve allarmato. «Non so nulla. L’ho già _detto_.»

«Sei sicuro? Perché scommetto che hai omesso qualcosa. E cioè che hai visto le candele e ne sei stato felice.»

Peterson scosse la testa, spalancando gli occhi.

La McGranitt si alzò e si avvicinò. «Signor Peterson, non sei in nessun guaio, rispondi con sincerità.»

«L’incendio non è stato colpa tua» aggiunse Harry dolcemente. «Lo sappiamo, anche se tu ritieni il contrario, ma devi raccontarci la verità.»

Peterson esitò, studiando prima Harry e quindi la McGranitt. La McGranitt gli sorrise e ciò gli diede un po’ di coraggio. «Era talmente buio» cominciò. «Proprio quella sera mi avevano rinchiuso in quell’orribile stanza. E Draco Malfoy mi aveva liberato.» Harry guardò Malfoy. Era in un angolo appartato, appoggiato al muro, con aria inespressiva. Fissava Harry, e a Harry il suo sguardo non piacque per niente. «Anche dopo, nel mio dormitorio, al buio ho continuato ad avere paura» proseguì Peterson. «E poi c’erano quelle creature fuori dalla finestra che mi scrutavano, e io volevo soltanto che il dormitorio fosse più luminoso. Come in Sala Grande.» Peterson appariva affranto. «E d’un tratto… c’erano centinaia di candele che galleggiavano sotto il soffitto. Non avevo idea di come ci fossero arrivate, ma ne sono stato subito sollevato. Temevo che gli altri potessero notarle e farle sparire. Però non si sono svegliati, e a quel punto mi sono addormentato. Al mio risveglio, il fuoco era ovunque.»

 _Attento a ciò che desideri_ , rifletté Harry. La magia lo aveva aiutato, ma al divampare dell’incendio non era più stata in grado di intervenire, finché non erano accorsi Lavanda e gli altri, che invece avevano desiderato di domare l’incendio. «E ieri sera?» domandò Harry. «Cosa hai pensato rinchiuso di nuovo in quella stanza?»

Peterson sbatté le palpebre. «Cosa ho pensato? Ho avuto paura.»

«Lo so, ma avrai pensato a qualcos’altro, a qualcosa che desideravi. Come per esempio inviarmi un messaggio?»

«Sì, certo. Ma mi avevano rubato il galeone.»

«Ma ci hai ragionato per bene, giusto? Hai pensato a cosa mi avresti scritto, se avessi avuto ancora il tuo galeone? Al luogo in cui eri? Come chiami la stanza? La Stanza Orribile?»

Peterson scosse la testa. «La Stanza Morta. Perché sembra morta.»

«Lo è, infatti. E ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio.»

«Ma non l’ho mai manda…»

«Che altro hai pensato?»

Peterson era sempre più frustrato. «Non lo so!»

«Sì, che lo sai. Tre ragazzi ti avevano appena rinchiuso lì dentro per l’ennesima volta. Non hai pensato a loro? Volevi fermarli, ricordi?»

«Be’, sì. Ho pensato a loro. A quanto sono tremendi. A quanto…»

«Cosa?» lo esortò Harry.

«A quanto avrei voluto che mi lasciassero in pace. Che se ne andassero. Che scomparissero.»

La McGranitt sospirò. «Sono stati fatti Evanescere.»

Peterson deglutì. «L’ho semplicemente pensato. Non  _facevo_  sul serio.»

«Oh, Jamie, è successo davvero» disse Harry. «È una stanza molto speciale. E ha esaudito il tuo desiderio.» Harry si rivolse alla McGranitt. «È probabile che Tommy e Goyle si rimetteranno, una volta condotti fuori dal castello. La magia non riesce ad andare oltre. Ma se Pritchard e gli altri sono stati fatti Evanescere…»

«Dobbiamo salvarli.» La McGranitt si torse le mani ordinando a Peterson: «E tu ci aiuterai».

Peterson scosse la testa violentemente. «Non posso. È complicato. Non riesco nemmeno a Evocare un bicchiere d’acqua.»

«È stato un tuo desiderio, signor Peterson. Il tuo volere li ha fatti svanire. Tu li conosci e la stanza conosce te. È l’unica possibilità che abbiamo per farli tornare. E pare…» la McGranitt guardò Harry. «Che l’intento sia ciò che conta. Devi desiderarlo ardentemente.»

L’espressione sul volto di Peterson esprimeva l’esatto contrario.

«Se non ci riusciamo sarà come se fossero morti. Potrebbe già essere troppo tardi. Far Evanescere esseri umani… è qualcosa che non si dovrebbe neppure sperimentare.» La McGranitt lanciò a Peterson un’occhiata tagliente. «Prendi la tua bacchetta. Ti aiuterò a concentrarti. La formula è…»

« _APARECIUM_!»

L’incantesimo colpì il pavimento dietro la McGranitt con un tonfo secco. Una luce gialla brillò per poi diradarsi adagio, rivelando tre ragazzi, ammucchiati uno sull’altro. Uno si mosse e gemette.

Harry si voltò e scorse Malfoy con la bacchetta puntata sui Serpeverde appena comparsi. Malfoy ripose lentamente la bacchetta e ricambiò lo sguardo di Harry. «La stanza conosce anche me, rammenti? E sono abbastanza sicuro di avere desiderato anch’io che svanissero.»

Harry gli accennò un sorriso titubante. Malfoy sembrava così giù di corda, così cupo. Perché aveva sempre un’aria tanto infelice?

Un altro dei ragazzi gemette e Harry si voltò a guardarlo. Apparentemente stavano bene, e Harry si augurò che ciò significasse che anche Tommy si sarebbe ripreso. Si pentì di non avere mai desiderato con forza il risveglio di Tommy. Voleva che sopravvivesse, voleva catturare l’artefice dello Schiantesimo, ma non si era mai soffermato sul serio a sperare che si svegliasse. Non con la determinazione con cui aveva desiderato il mistero e l’eccitazione. La McGranitt si era sbagliata, quando aveva affermato che stava cercando di dimostrare l’innocenza di tutti. Erano tutti colpevoli, e la magia della stanza era stata il loro strumento.

La McGranitt strinse le braccia al petto e osservò i Serpeverde sul pavimento. Harry sospettò che non fosse stata persuasa della sua teoria finché i ragazzi non erano riapparsi. Si voltò di lato, forse, considerò Harry senza esserne certo, verso il ritratto di Silente. Infine li guardò, più pallida e sciupata di quanto Harry l’avesse mai vista. «Avvisate i vostri compagni di Casa» esclamò. «Che facciano immediatamente i bagagli. Io avvertirò gli insegnanti e convocherò le carrozze.» Contrasse le labbra. «Lasciamo il castello. Nel frattempo… prestate attenzione a ciò che desiderate.»


	9. L’ultimo desiderio

 

 

 

Mentre gli altri Grifondoro si dirigevano verso la torre, Harry corse giù per le scale.

«Malfoy, aspetta!» lo chiamò, cercando di raggiungere il piccolo gruppo Serpeverde. Malfoy fece cenno a Zabini e alle sorelle Greengrass di proseguire. Harry lo afferrò per un braccio. «Tutto bene?» Non gli piaceva l’espressione vuota sul viso di Malfoy.

«Benissimo» rispose Malfoy

Le dita di Harry strinsero più forte il braccio di Malfoy. «Sbrigati con i bagagli, d’accordo? Sei quasi morto tre volte.»

«Probabilmente non piaccio un granché alla magia della stanza. Forse perché ho contribuito a distruggerla.»

«No!» esclamò Harry, benché quell’eventualità fosse venuta in mente anche a lui. La stanza era parsa fin troppo ansiosa di esaudire i desideri di Smith e Pritchard.  _O erano i miei_? Quel pensiero gli faceva orrore, ma non riusciva a levarselo dalla testa. Era stata tutta colpa di un suo profondo bisogno di salvare Malfoy ancora e ancora? Era stato quello a mettere Malfoy in costante pericolo? Ma non lo voleva realmente, giusto? La magia aveva interpretato scorrettamente il suo desiderio di mantenere in vita Malfoy? Harry ricordò di avere sognato il puntino che indicava Malfoy sulla mappa, la notte che l’altro aveva trascorso ferito sul campo da gioco. Poi il puntino era svanito e Harry aveva pianto, desiderando disperatamente che riapparisse. Forse la sua disperazione aveva salvato Malfoy, nonostante quello che era successo? Dunque quel desiderio si era realizzato, ma magari era stato un suo desiderio precedente a mettere Malfoy in pericolo. Altrimenti perché la magia della stanza aveva accontentato Smith tanto prontamente? Smith era assonnato e mezzo addormentato, a causa della Pozione Sonno senza Sogni. Insomma non era più focalizzato su Malfoy. E perché la stanza lo aveva condotto sul campo? Come mai non si era limitata a rompere la scopa di Malfoy e lasciarlo cadere? La presenza di Smith non era stata necessaria. «Tiger ha dato fuoco alla stanza.»

«Sono stato io a portarlo lì. E la stanza legge la mente, ricordi?»

Harry strinse ancora il braccio di Malfoy, quasi a fargli male. «Monta sulla prima carrozza e allontanati da qui.»

Le labbra di Malfoy si contrassero. «Come desideri.»

«Stronzetto» riuscì a malapena a replicare Harry, perché Malfoy si chinò e lo baciò. Lo baciò così profondamente da fargli arricciare le dita dei piedi e provocargli un imbarazzante senso di vertigini. «Bene» farfugliò Harry, senza fiato, non appena Malfoy si staccò da lui.

Malfoy sorrise, di un sorriso che però a Harry continuava a non piacere. «Addio, Potter» disse Malfoy, poi si voltò e se ne andò.

«A più tardi!» gli urlò Harry, aggrottando la fronte. Malfoy non si girò.

Harry fu tentato di seguirlo, agguantarlo, Evocare la sua Firebolt e volare immediatamente fuori dal castello, ma Ron e Hermione lo raggiunsero, e mise a tacere quell’impulso.

«Non credi che cose del genere possano aspettare, amico?» chiese Ron. «Sto forse pomiciando con la mia ragazza? No, non lo sto facendo. Dovremmo andare a preparare i bagagli. Ed è stata una tua idea.»

Harry si sforzò di non pensare a Malfoy e prestare invece attenzione ai suoi amici. «Voi due mi credete, non è vero?» Guardò Hermione.

«Una forma di magia senziente che possiede il castello… perché non dovremmo crederti?»

Harry assottigliò lo sguardo verso di lei, sospettando un velato sarcasmo.

«Certo che ti credo, Harry» aggiunse Hermione. «Anche se non ho ancora deciso se la tua teoria infrange le leggi della magia oppure le amplia. O magari sono io ad avere frainteso tutto.» La possibilità che potesse avere frainteso qualcosa sembrava terrorizzarla.

«Dubito che una situazione simile sia mai stata descritta in un libro» la rassicurò Harry. «Potresti persino studiare il fenomeno e raccontarlo in un tuo libro.»

«Hmmm» borbottò lei. «Però mi domando… e se la magia di Hogwarts si rivoltasse contro di noi, cosa accadrebbe alla scuola? È stata ricostruita solo di recente e adesso…» Appariva triste.

«Non possiamo semplicemente desiderare che… la magia se ne vada?» chiese Ron. «Che rientri nella stanza? O in qualunque altro posto?»

«Ma è consapevole di sé?» Hermione non ne era convinta, e assunse un’aria pensierosa. «Bisogna anche avere chiaro che cosa si domanda, e cioè se con  _magia_ includiamo per esempio anche le nostre bacchette o noi stessi. Ha reagito d’impulso, quando è sfuggita alla Stanza delle Necessita. Non credo sia possibile considerarla cosciente, senza una minaccia distruttiva a risvegliare il suo istinto.»

«Meglio non rischiare» replicò Harry. Sperava che gli esperti, una volta chiamati, fossero in grado di intervenire, di rendere la scuola di nuovo sicura.  _Dovrei smetterla di desiderare_ , rifletté. «Occupiamoci prima degli studenti.»

Hermione annuì e si affrettarono verso la Torre di Grifondoro per preparare i bagagli.

Giunti a destinazione, trovarono la sala comune deserta, mentre alcune urla riecheggiavano dal piano superiore. «Bagagli! Bagagli! Bagagli!» stava ordinando qualcuno con la massima autorità. Harry ipotizzò che si trattasse di Lavanda.

«Dobbiamo evitare il panico» disse Harry. «Chi ha paura tende a formulare i pensieri più strani.»

«Temo sia tardi per questo.» Hermione fece una smorfia, strinse la mano di Ron e si precipitò nel suo dormitorio. Ron e Harry fecero lo stesso.

Dean e Seamus erano intenti a impacchettare tutto, mentre Neville se ne stava seduto sul letto a fissare il suo Frullobulbo con aria cupa.

«Bagagli!» gli comandò Ron.

Neville non si mosse. «Secondo te è reale?» chiese. «Hannah ha sempre sostenuto di non avermelo regalato.»

Ron gli lanciò un’occhiata. «Cosa, la pianta?»

Neville annuì. «Con un fiore blu. È così raro.»

«Ehm» si intromise Harry. «L’hai desiderato disperatamente, non è vero? Per molto tempo?»

Neville annuì.

«Cosa, la pianta?» ripeté Ron con tono incredulo.

«Mi dispiace, Neville» replicò Harry e poi scrollò le spalle rivolto a Ron, quando quest’ultimo mimò con le labbra la parola ‘pazzo’.

Dean urlò. Harry si girò di scatto scorgendo i suoi abiti e i libri saltare all’interno del baule uno dietro l’altro. «Non sono stato io!» esclamò Dean.

«Dean, calmati» gli disse Harry.

«Quindi adesso ci sta aiutando a fare i bagagli?» Ron si guardò attorno, quasi potesse vedere quella misteriosa forma di magia.

Harry fece una smorfia. «Bisogna sbrigarsi. Agli studenti sarà stato comunicato che devono abbandonare immediatamente la scuola. Saranno spaventati e ansiosi di andare. Il castello potrebbe finire per scrollarsi tutti di dosso, come fossimo pulci.»

«Sta’ zitto!» gli intimò Ron. «Non dargli altre  _idee_.»

«Giusto. Probabilmente smettere completamente di pensare sarebbe la cosa migliore.» Appena pronunciata quella frase, però, non poté fare a meno di considerare che se fossero riusciti a uscirne vivi sarebbe stato un miracolo.

Gemendo, Harry si affrettò a preparare il suo baule.

I guai iniziarono quasi due ore più tardi, verso la mezzanotte. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus e Neville erano rimasti indietro, per assicurarsi che i ragazzi Grifondoro fossero presenti e pronti a partire. E, per i gusti di Harry, l’intera faccenda stava richiedendo fin troppo tempo.

La sala comune era affollata e il brusio incessante. E Harry impiegò un bel po’, prima di oltrepassare il passaggio nel ritratto, al di là del quale fu accolto da un baccano infernale.

«Harry, le scale!» gli urlò Hermione, raggiungendolo e strattonandolo verso la rampa principale. Harry si immobilizzò non appena le vide. Si muovevano in tutte le direzioni, da destra a sinistra, dall’alto in basso, collegandosi ora a un corridoio ora all’altro, in continui spostamenti fino al piano terra.

«Suppongo… suppongo stiano cercando di darci una mano» disse Hermione. «Di farci arrivare giù più in fretta.»

«Avevo ribadito che non dovevamo farci prendere dal panico» esclamò Harry, in preda al panico.

«CALMATEVI! TUTTI!» tuonò Ron. Harry sussultò e si voltò a guardarlo. Ron era in piedi vicino al passaggio nel ritratto e sorrideva. «INCANTESIMO SONORO» chiarì inutilmente. «DESIDERIAMO INSIEME CHE LE SCALE SI FERMINO. CONCENTRATEVI.»

«Per  _quale_  ragione?» domandò qualcuno. Diversi studenti annuirono concordi. Altri pretesero di sapere cosa stesse succedendo. Forse avrebbero dovuto spiegare che la colpa era dei loro desideri, ma non c’era tempo e rischiavano di accrescere la paura.

«NON VI RIGUARDA!» sbottò Ron. «FATELO E BASTA!»

Hermione sembrava preoccupata. «Sarà sufficiente? Se anche dovessero fermarsi, potrebbero ricominciare a muoversi quando saremo a metà.»

«Non abbiamo scelta, Hermione. Qualunque percorso verso l’uscita è potenzialmente pericoloso.»

Con un potente ruggito, le scale urtarono l’una contro l’altra e si rimisero in posizione. Gli studenti ne rimasero enormemente turbati.

«Andiamo, Hermione.» Harry la prese per mano.

«Non muovetevi, non muovetevi, non muovetevi» cantilenò Hermione, intanto che poggiava un piede sul primo gradino.

«NON SMETTETE DI DESIDERARE CHE RIMANGANO FERME!» li istruì Ron.

Funzionò, nonostante l’esitazione di alcuni studenti, che temevano di incamminarsi dietro Harry e Hermione. I membri dell’E.S. ne afferrarono un paio per le braccia, e spintonarono gli altri, finché non si decisero ad avanzare.

Arrivarono al piano terra senza complicazioni, seppure lentamente, e Hermione li guidò lungò il corridoio fiocamente illuminato che conduceva alla Sala d’Ingresso. Avevano percorso appena qualche passo, che le torce alle pareti iniziarono a bruciare in maniera incontrollabile.

Alcune vesti e i lunghi capelli di una bambina presero fuoco, e gli studenti urlarono. Hermione si voltò e fece Evanescere all’istante le fiamme.

«Piantatela!» gridò, sistemando i capelli della bambina con un altro gesto della bacchetta. «Il corridoio è abbastanza luminoso.» Non fece in tempo a dirlo che tutte le torce si spensero, lasciandoli al buio. «Oh, per l’amor del cielo!» gemette e accese la sua bacchetta. Harry seguì il suo esempio e così fece la maggior parte degli studenti.

Raggiunsero quindi la Sala d’Ingresso alla luce delle bacchette. La McGranitt era lì, circondata da un gruppo di insegnanti. Andò loro incontro a passo svelto.

«Stavamo per venire a recuperarvi. Va tutto bene? Le altre Case sono già fuori.»

«C’è stato qualche intoppo con le scale» spiegò Harry. «Ma stiamo bene.»

«CHE SIGNIFICA CHE LE ALTRE CASE SONO GIÀ FUORI? ANCHE I CORVONERO DOVEVANO PASSARE PER LE SCALE!»

«Signor Weasley!» esclamò la McGranitt trasalendo spaventata. «Che accidenti…?»

«SCUSI, PROFESSORESSA!» Ron apparve imbarazzato, e poi strillò quando Hermione si voltò, puntandogli la bacchetta al collo e sibilando:

«Quietus!».

«Cavoli! Che male alla gola.» Ron fece una smorfia. «Ma è davvero strano che i Corvonero siano usciti prima di noi.»

«Be’, sono Corvonero» ribatté Hermione. «Si saranno organizzati in maniera più veloce ed efficiente.» Fissò gli studenti che abbandonavano il castello con aria triste. «Non riesco a credere che ci tocchi andarcene. E i nostri M.A.G.O.?»

«Sta’ tranquilla» la rassicurò Harry. «Sono certo che li passerei con un Eccezionale in tutte le materie, Hermione.»

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo quasi divertito. «Sì, be’, se fossimo rimasti qui avrei potuto desiderare che accadesse.»

«Non le serve ricorrere a certi trucchetti, signorina Granger» intervenne La McGranitt. «Andiamo, forza. Le carrozze ci stanno aspettando. Siamo gli ultimi.» Si guardò attorno, e Harry ebbe l’impressione che i suoi occhi fossero un po’ lucidi.

Anche i membri dell’E.S. avevano atteso con gli insegnanti che gli altri fossero tutti fuori.

«Scommetto che qualcuno, ehm, sarà in grado di riparare il castello» disse Harry alla McGranitt.

Lei contrasse le labbra. «Tommy Wright e Gregory Goyle sono stati portati subito all’esterno. Stanno bene entrambi. Il signor Wright è sveglio e il signor Goyle è tornato alla sua taglia abituale. Anche il signor Plunkett è guarito miracolosamente. A quanto pare, erano stati gli studenti a volerlo ammalato.» Scosse la testa. «Avevi ragione. Il che significa… che non sarà facile  _risolvere_  il problema. Ritengo che esista un modo per contenere la magia, però scoprirlo richiederà molto tempo.»

Harry fu contento di sapere che Tommy si era ripreso, ma si sforzò di non darlo a vedere. La McGranitt appariva troppo malinconica per gradire la felicità altrui.

Poi però anche la McGranitt sorrise all’improvviso, anzi quasi ridacchiò, nonostante la tristezza. Scrutò Harry di traverso. «Mi piaceva essere preside» gli confidò. Scosse di nuovo la testa e smise di ridacchiare. «Quindi sappi che hai rovinato tutto, Potter.»

Harry spalancò la bocca, indignato. «Io? Io non…»

«Oh, sta’ zitto!» Lo guardò con affetto. «Era piuttosto stancante, se può esserti di conforto. Vieni. Andiamocene, prima che cambi idea e mi sfugga il desiderio di rimanere…»

All’esterno, un numero enorme di carrozze li attendeva disposto in file ordinate. Gli studenti stavano già facendo Levitare i loro bauli sopra le carrozze della prima fila, anche se Harry notò che alcuni bauli si caricavano da soli. In alto galleggiavano centinaia – o forse migliaia – di candele accese, che irradiavano luce e calore sul suolo innevato.

 _La magia è gentile_ , pensò Harry. Non aveva fatto altro che tentare di aiutare, di servire. Poco più in là, scorse anche i fantasmi di Hogwarts, che brillavano debolmente nella notte. «Se ne vanno persino i fantasmi?» chiese alla McGranitt. «La magia non esaudisce i loro desideri, giusto?»

«Non lo so. Gli ho raccontato ogni cosa, e il fatto che la magia abbia fatto Evanescere Pix li preoccupa. Preferiscono non correre rischi. Se ne sono andati anche gli elfi domestici. Si sono Smaterializzati.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Dovremmo provare a recuperare Pix?»

«Dovremmo andarcene e basta.» La McGranitt osservò le candele. «Ci sarà tempo per recuperare Pix. Se ne occuperanno gli esperti. Il castello non scappa. Adesso va’ a sistemare il tuo baule. Non ci sono abbastanza carrozze per tutti. Supereremo i cancelli a piedi e poi faremo dei turni per arrivare a Hogsmeade.»

«Oh.» Harry si guardò attorno. «Ho dimenticato il mio baule.» Lo aveva lasciato in sala comune ed era uscito per vedere cosa stava succedendo. «Potrei Evoc…» Il baule comparve davanti a lui. «Grazie» borbottò.

La McGranitt scosse la testa. «Ormai anche un solo pensiero è sufficiente. Sta diventando sempre più abile.»

Forse era così, ma in fondo erano concentrati sui bagagli e la partenza, e magari la magia era semplicemente attenta a esaudire quel tipo di desideri. Accigliato, Harry si affrettò a caricare il baule. I suoi compagni di Casa lo avevano già preceduto, sistemando i bagagli sulle carrozze.

Harry si voltò e individuò un viso familiare in mezzo alla folla che si dirigeva ai cancelli. «Torno subito» disse a Ron e corse verso il gruppo Serpeverde. «Zabini!» lo chiamò, facendosi largo fra gli altri studenti. «Hai visto Malfoy? Dov’è?» Harry non riusciva a scorgere quella testa platinata da nessuna parte.

Zabini si fermò e osservò Harry con disprezzo, quasi a voler intendere: ‘Siamo per caso diventati amici? Com’è che mi rivolgi la parola?’. Un ragazzino era accanto a Zabini e gli stringeva la mano. Harry gli sorrise, e il ragazzino inarcò un sopracciglio in una perfetta imitazione del disprezzo di suo fratello.

Harry tornò a guardare Zabini in attesa di una risposta, e intenzionato a insistere, se fosse stato necessario.

Zabini si strinse nelle spalle. «Era qui prima. Immagino mi abbia preceduto.»

«Lo hai visto andare avanti?» Harry guardò in direzione dei cancelli, provando ancora a scorgere Malfoy. «Indossa forse un cappello?»

«No, non l’ho visto. E davvero non ricordo se indossasse un cappello oppure no. In futuro, mi sforzerò di memorizzare anche certi dettagli insignificanti. Contaci.» Inclinò la testa. «Perché non desideri averlo qui?»

Harry in realtà lo aveva già fatto, benché inconsapevolmente. Ma non lo disse e rivolse a Zabini uno sguardo cupo, mentre lo superava. Andò alla ricerca delle sorelle Greengrass, di Millicent Bulstrode, e interrogò addirittura Nott. Tentò anche con Pansy Parkinson, che però lo evitò. Nessuno di loro sapeva dove si trovava Malfoy, anche se Astoria Greengrass gli aveva assicurato che aveva condotto i Serpeverde fuori dai sotterranei, dopo però non lo aveva più visto.

Harry lasciò perdere la prudenza e desiderò ardentemente Draco davanti a sé.  _Magari è già oltre i cancelli_. In quel caso non avrebbe potuto riportarlo indietro. D’altro canto era stato lui a chiedergli di uscire il più velocemente possibile, e forse Malfoy lo aveva ascoltato.

 _Addio, Potter_.

Harry avvertì una fitta al petto, il cuore prese a battergli all’impazzata. Perché Malfoy gli aveva detto addio? E con un tono che era suonato tanto definitivo?  _È solo un modo di dire. Non significa nulla_. Ma Harry non riusciva più a liberarsi dal crescente senso di panico che lo aveva colto. Tornò sui propri passi, domandando a tutti quelli che conosceva e a ogni Serpeverde che incrociava. Nessuno ne sapeva nulla e Harry iniziò a disperarsi sul serio.  _Voglio Malfoy, voglio Malfoy, voglio Malfoy_. Fu inutile.

Poco più avanti, notò Calì e Lavanda. Calì strepitava mentre Lavanda caricava il suo enorme baule in cima alla carrozza con estrema facilità. Harry le raggiunse di corsa, per chiedere anche a loro.

«Perché non me ne hai parlato?» stava strillando Calì. «Mangi ciò che è necessario! Non è colpa tua! Non hai nulla di cui vergognarti!»

«Oh, è semplice per te» sbraitò Lavanda. «Tu sì che non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Guardati! Sei bella come sempre. Mentre io… sono un  _mostro_.» Lavanda tirò su col naso. «A volte osservarti mi fa male. Sei tutto quello che in passato ero anch’io.»

Harry fece una smorfia e indietreggio, con l’intenzione di allontanarsi; non era delle sue domande che avevano bisogno in quel momento. Ed era improbabile che avessero scorto Malfoy, essendo arrivate lì insieme a Harry.

Harry si era quasi voltato, ma poi si fermò a fissare Calì. Una bistecca sanguinolenta le era appena apparsa in mano. Lanciò un’occhiata furiosa verso Lavanda e poi diede alla carne un morso talmente rabbioso che Harry temette che si sarebbe spezzata i denti.

«Ecco!» gridò, con la guancia chiazzata di sangue. Masticò forte e deglutì. «Adesso sono un mostro anch’io!»

Lavanda emise un singhiozzo strozzato e, l’istante seguente, erano abbracciate a piangere, aggrappate l’una all’altra, con Calì che cantilenava: «Tu sei bella. Lo sei. Lo sei».

Imbarazzato per l’intrusione, Harry tentò di dileguarsi senza dare nell’occhio, ma Lavanda se ne accorse comunque.

«Harry!» lo chiamò, scostando Calì, ma solo di poco. «Va tutto bene?»

«Io… ehm, scusate» esordì Harry e Calì si asciugò le lacrime. «Non riesco a trovare Malfoy.»

Calì aggrottò la fronte. «Non l’ho visto.»

«Gli hai mandato un messaggio?» gli domandò Lavanda.

Dannazione. _Il galeone_. «L’avevo dimenticato. Lo farò. Grazie.» Harry riprese la sua strada verso il castello. 

Lavanda scosse la testa guardandolo.

Harry esitò per un momento, ripetendosi di tacere e andare via, ma invece si sentì dire: «Sai, le cicatrici sono affascinanti, Lavanda. Ti fanno sembrare una combattente». Sorrise nervosamente, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Dovresti diventare un’Auror. Saresti perfetta.»

Per un secondo, Harry pensò che Lavanda stesse per raggiungerlo, sferrargli un pugno, intimargli di non impicciarsi e non intervenire su questioni che non capiva, ma al contrario lei sbuffò e rispose: «Forse lo farò».

Harry sorrise. Pensò di suggerirle di parlare con qualcuno. Qualcuno come Bill Weasley. Anche a lui piacevano le bistecche al sangue, anche se non sembrava desiderarle altrettanto disperatamente. O perlomeno non così al sangue. E forse anche le voglie di Lavanda non sarebbero state tanto irrefrenabili, se avesse avuto l’opportunità di mangiare ciò che preferiva in qualunque momento.

Ma le circostanze non erano adatte a quella conversazione. Perciò Harry corse via, afferrando il suo galeone. I giardini di Hogwarts si stavano lentamente svuotando. La maggior parte degli studenti era già all’esterno.

Harry toccò il galeone con la bacchetta e si concentrò. Il suo messaggio comparve sulla moneta, e lui lo fissò, in attesa, finché qualcuno, dopo un tempo che non avrebbe saputo quantificare, lo strattonò per una manica.

«Lo hai trovato?» chiese Hermione, non appena Harry si voltò verso di lei. Doveva aver saputo che stava cercando Malfoy.

Scosse la testa. «No. E non risponde al mio messaggio.»

«Sarà già su una delle carrozze dirette alla stazione» intervenne Ron. «E forse non si è accorto che il suo galeone si è attivato. O credi sia ancora là dentro?» Ron guardò il castello. «Perché avrebbe dovuto?»

 _Addio, Potter_. «Non lo so.»

Hermione lo fissò. «Pensi che la stanza stia cercando di ucciderlo, non è vero?»

«Non lo so» ripeté Harry, frustrato. «Ma devo assicurarmi che sia tutto a posto.»  _Ti prego, non essere in pericolo. Ti prego, vieni qui._  Harry era sempre più disperato, ma la magia non gli prestava ascolto.

«Forse potremmo provare a desiderarlo qui?» suggerì Ron. «Intendo insieme.»

Hermione parve perplessa. «Sarebbe meglio non fare affidamento su una cosa del genere. Il desiderio potrebbe essere male interpretato. E se la magia lo scaraventasse all’esterno uccidendolo?»

«Allora desideriamo che compaia sano e salvo» disse Harry. «Vale la pena tentare. Non è qua fuori. Ho cercato ovunque. O è già andato via oppure è nel castello. E se è nel castello, è probabile che sia in pericolo. Dobbiamo correre il rischio.»

«Aspetta, allora.» Hermione puntò la bacchetta verso l’ingresso del castello. «Homenum revelio» sussurrò. Non accadde nulla. «Il castello è vuoto» concluse.

«Quindi se desideriamo averlo qui non accadrà nulla di male» insistette Harry. Ormai era pronto a considerare Malfoy al sicuro soltanto dopo averlo visto con i propri occhi.

«Va bene» acconsentì Hermione. Chiusero gli occhi ed espressero il desiderio ma, quando li riaprirono, Malfoy non c’era.

«Magari ci servono più persone» disse Harry.

«Harry, sono usciti tutti.»

Harry si guardò attorno. Hermione diceva il vero. Alcuni insegnanti erano vicini ai cancelli, e la McGranitt li stava aspettando con aria impaziente.

«Con solo pochi di noi ancora qui,» proseguì Hermione «la magia ci ha sentiti per forza. Se Malfoy fosse stato nel castello sarebbe comparso. E per quanto riguarda la tua teoria, Harry, la stanza ha avuto diverse possibilità di ucciderlo, ma non lo ha mai fatto. Sono convinta che ti sbagli su questo punto».

«Sì, hai ragione.» Harry strinse i denti talmente forte da mordersi dolorosamente un labbro.

_Addio, Potter._

«Andiamo» disse Harry. «Prima che la McGranitt decida di Evocarci.»

Si affrettarono verso i cancelli. Le uniche due persone ancora sul terreno di Hogwarts erano la McGranitt e Ginny.

«C’è qualche problema?» chiese la McGranitt.

«No» rispose svelto Harry, per evitare che Ron e Hermione menzionassero Malfoy.

«C’è, eccome!» esclamò Ginny.

«Signorina Weasley» la rimproverò la McGranitt. «Che diamine le prende?»

Ron aggrottò la fronte verso sua sorella. «Qualcosa non va?»

Lei lo scrutò, chiaramente a disagio. «I cavalli di Hagrid sono scomparsi appena varcati i cancelli. E lo stesso è successo alla pianta di Neville.»

«Ehm, be’, questo è…» Ron notò il libro che stringeva al petto. «E quello? Oh Ginny, qualunque cosa sia, non vale la pena rimanere per preservarla.»

«Forza.» Hermione avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Ginny e la condusse oltre i cancelli. Il libro era ancora fra le sue mani.

«Non posso guardare! Non ci riesco!» disse Ginny, spingendo il libro verso Hermione, poi chiuse gli occhi. «Controlla tu! C’è una lettera nel mezzo?»

Hermione sfogliò il libro sconcertata. «Hmmm, non… Oh, eccola qui. È da parte di…  _Gwenog Jones_?»

Ginny strillò di gioia. «È vero! Ron! È vero!»

Ron le raggiunse all’istante.

 _Rimane dentro solo la McGranitt_ , pensò Harry.

Ron afferrò la lettera e la lesse rapidamente. «Un provino. Per le Harpies. Accidenti.» Sembrava assolutamente sconvolto.

«Il professor Lumacorno le ha parlato di me, mostrandole alcune registrazioni fatte con l’Omniocolo! Ci crederesti?»

«Accidenti!» ripeté Ron, e poi cominciò a ridere, e abbracciò Ginny facendola volteggiare per aria.

La McGranitt sbuffò. «Be’, almeno qualcuno oggi è felice.»

«Tornerà qui presto, professoressa» le disse Harry. «Ne sono sicuro.»

Lei gli sorrise. «Allora, se ne sei sicuro, non potrà che essere così.»

_Vada. La prego, vada._

Prima un passo, poi l’altro e anche La McGranitt superò i cancelli. Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Hai sentito, Harry?» stava dicendo Ron. «La mia sorellina! Farà un provino per le Holyhead Harpies!»

«È fantastico» rispose Harry, con qualcosa nella voce che attirò l’attenzione di tutti.

Ron smise di sorridere. «Harry?»

«Dobbiamo andare, Harry» disse Hermione.

Harry scosse la testa. «Devo verificare che non sia qui.»

Gli occhi di Hermione si spalancarono allarmati.

«Chi? Uno studente?» La McGranitt guardò il castello e poi fece un passo in avanti, come a voler rientrare. Harry sussultò, quando la vide urtare contro la barriera invisibile. Lei lo fissò, sconvolta. «Potter? Che stai facendo?»

«È convinto che Malfoy sia ancora dentro» le spiegò Ron. «Ma non è possibile, Harry.»

_Addio, Potter._

«Devo accertarmene. Torno subito.»

«Harry, no!» Hermione tirò fuori la bacchetta e prese a colpire la barriera con una sfilza di incantesimi, senza ottenere alcun risultato. «Facci entrare! Veniamo con te!»

«Non mi accadrà nulla, Hermione.»

«Non puoi saperlo, Potter» intervenne la McGranitt. Anche lei aveva impugnato la bacchetta. «La magia ha appena perso tutti… Non ha più uno scopo. Potrebbe appigliarsi a ogni tuo desiderio. Diventerebbe pericoloso anche solo  _pensare_. Se qualcuno è rimasto nel castello, se ne occuperanno gli esperti del Ministero.  _Scappa_ , Potter!»

 _Scappa, Potter_ , gli aveva urlato Malfoy in sogno, ma Harry non lo aveva fatto. Doveva uccidere il drago. «Mi dispiace, professoressa. Non posso aspettare tanto a lungo.» Harry si voltò.

«Harry!» Al grido disperato di Ginny ne seguirono altri: «Harry» e «Potter». Alle sue spalle, la notte venne illuminata dagli incantesimi.  _Non riusciranno a passare._   _A meno che non sia io a volerlo_.

Harry strinse in mano il galeone e corse al castello.

 

 

*

 

 

Si incamminò in direzione dei sotterranei. A metà strada, però, si fermò. Astoria gli aveva detto che era stato Malfoy a guidare fuori i Serpeverde. Solo in seguito era scomparso. Forse aveva dimenticato qualcosa ed era tornato al suo dormitorio. O forse no.

 _A volte finisco in dei posti senza sapere come ci sono arrivato_.  _Ho iniziato a correre più veloce che potevo per tornare in campo, e invece sono capitato lì. Davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità. Mi ritrovo quasi sempre in quel luogo._

Harry si voltò, precipitandosi verso la scalinata principale. Le rampe si agitavano in maniera confusa, ma Harry non si diede per vinto.  _Smettetela_ , pensò e si arrestarono.

 _Non è qui. Non c’è. Non c’è_.

Non poteva essere lì. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Probabilmente aveva raggiunto da tempo la stazione di Hogsmeade. Ma Harry percorse comunque le scale di corsa, superando un piano dopo l’altro.

 _Non è qui. Non è qui_.

Si lanciò verso la Stanza delle Necessità, e poi si bloccò, sconvolto.

Malfoy era lì. La porta della camera era aperta; la mano di Malfoy era sulla maniglia. Fissava l’oscurità all’interno della stanza.

«Malfoy! Allontanati!» urlò Harry, ma Malfoy non parve sentirlo, benché fosse a poca distanza da lui.

Harry fu sul punto di muoversi, intenzionato a raggiungere Malfoy, afferrarlo, stapparlo alla stanza e trascinarlo fuori dal castello, ma non ne ebbe la possibilità.

Qualcosa esplose in lontananza, e si udì un ruggito e un cigolio, provenienti da dietro il muro che chiudeva il corridoio di fronte a loro, trasformandolo quindi in un vicolo cieco. Urla acute assordarono Harry.  _È impossibile. Sono andati via tutti_. Non c’era nessuno che potesse urlare.

Ma le urla divennero più forti e la parete si spaccò e brillò, prima di giallo e poi di rosso.

«Aiutateci!» gridò qualcuno e Harry improvvisamente riconobbe quelle urla. Giungevano da centinaia di voci terrorizzate, appartenenti ai ritratti di Hogwarts in agonia.

«Malfoy» sussurrò Harry, ma Malfoy si rivolse al muro incandescente, ignorando Harry. «Malfoy!» Harry tentò di nuovo, estraendo la bacchetta.

La parete crollo e venne attraversata da un’enorme testa di drago fatta di fuoco, che puntò dritta su Malfoy.

« _Accio Malfoy_!»

Funzionò, e Malfoy volò addosso a Harry. Finirono entrambi per terra, e Harry batté il capo contro il pavimento con un tonfo sordo. Per un istante, la vista gli si offuscò.

«Potter?» Malfoy era sopra di lui e lo fissava; Harry riusciva a malapena a distinguere i suoi capelli biondo platino.

«SCAPPA!» urlò Harry, cercando di alzarsi. La testa gli faceva male, e il mondo gli vorticava attorno. Sentiva il calore dell’Ardemonio lambirgli la pelle, cocente su di essa.

Malfoy lo aiutò ad alzarsi e poi lo trascinò in direzione delle scale. «Reggiti forte!» disse, pressando Harry contro la balaustra, così forte e all’improvviso che Harry pensò che sarebbe caduto dall’altro lato. Non riusciva a vedere.

«GIÙ!» urlò Malfoy e lo stomaco di Harry barcollò. Vennero catapultati in basso, con le scale che precipitavano come un ascensore rotto in caduta libera.

C’era luce davanti agli occhi di Harry.  _Perché non riesco a vedere_? Tutto era sfuocato, ma il dolore alla testa si era affievolito e Harry comprese di aver perso gli occhiali. Probabilmente era successo quando era caduto. Harry li desiderò indietro e ricomparvero sul suo naso. Adesso riusciva a vedere, al di là della ringhiera, fino al piano terra che si avvicinava rapidamente.

«FERME!» urlò.

«Che diavolo…?» Malfoy si voltò, guardò giù e rimase a bocca aperta. Le scale si fermarono.

Numerose chimere, serpenti e draghi di fuoco danzavano al piano terra, bruciando i ritratti urlanti, che giungevano fino a loro ridotti in cenere svolazzante.

Malfoy verificò anche in alto ed emise un gemito strozzato. Sopra di loro, il drago di fuoco ruggiva, aprendo le sue enormi ali. Invadeva l’intero soffitto, in un mare di fuoco rosso e giallo.

Harry cercò una via d’uscita. «Quel corridoio!» indicò in basso. Il corridoio alla loro destra era pericolosamente vicino al fuoco sottostante, ma non appena le scale si spostarono, saltarono immediatamente sul pavimento in marmo.

«Dove siamo?» chiese Harry, trattenendo il respiro.

Un cavaliere prese fuoco in uno dei ritratti posizionati in cima alla parete. Gridò, mentre il dipinto bruciava. La stessa sorte capitò a quello a fianco, e poi al successivo e a quello dopo ancora, lungo tutto il muro.

Malfoy si guardò attorno velocemente. «Al secondo piano. Credo.» Incrociò lo sguardo di Harry. «Siamo in trappola.»

Harry lo afferrò per le spalle. «Desidera che scompaia! Desidera che il fuoco si allontani!»

«Che cazzo pensi che abbia fatto finora? Non funziona, Potter! È Ardemonio. Non può più essere controllato.»

«Perché sei…» Non c’era tempo per discuterne. Dovevano uscire. Trovare una finestra, un passaggio che li conducesse fuori dalla torre, qualunque cosa. Ma il fuoco sbarrava la Sala d’Ingresso e raggiungere una finestra era impossibile. Erano nel mezzo del castello, con le finestre troppo lontane.

Una chimera ardente balzò nel corridoio. Harry afferrò Malfoy per un braccio e scapparono, schivando le fiamme che raggiunsero solo i ritratti.

 _Secondo piano_. C’era probabilmente un passaggio, uno che poteva rivelarsi utile. Ma Harry conosceva solo quello che portava al piano terra, ed era da escludere categoricamente.

«So dove andare!» disse Harry, rammentando di colpo. «Forza!» Svoltarono a sinistra e poi a destra, intanto che il fuoco li inseguiva, arrivando adesso da ogni angolo. Si ritrovarono di fronte al bagno dei ragazzi.

Harry si infilò dentro e si diresse ai lavandini. Trovò subito la piccola incisione a forma di serpente sul lato di uno dei rubinetti di rame.

«Apriti!» esclamò Harry. «APRITI!»

Malfoy intanto aveva chiuso la porta e raggiunto Harry. «Che cazzo stai combinando?» domandò, fissandolo.

Harry lo guardò speranzoso. «Non è che per caso sai come si dice  _apriti_  in Serpentese?» Ron lo sapeva, ma Harry non più. Aveva parlato spesso la lingua dei serpenti, rimanendo sempre stupito da se stesso, ma ora non era più in grado di ripetere quei sibili e quei suoni. Ultimamente, i sibili dei serpenti per le orecchie di Harry erano soltanto sibili. Malfoy continuò a fissarlo confuso e Harry scosse la testa. «Lascia stare.» Si concentrò di nuovo sul lavandino. «Apriti!» La stanza li avrebbe aiutati, come aveva fatto con le scale. «Prova tu» disse a Malfoy.

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre. «Potter, è un lavandino.»

«Questo lo so! Ma è anche l’ingresso della Camera dei Segreti.» Malfoy lo studiò palesemente incredulo. «Malfoy, per favore. Abbi un po’ di fiducia in me e desidera la sua apertura.» Il fumo iniziava a penetrare da sotto la porta. Harry udiva il rombo del fuoco all’esterno.

Malfoy fece una smorfia e guardò il lavandino. «Apriti!» comandò, ma non servì. «APRITI!» Ancora nulla.

 _Moriremo in questo bagno_. Di poco peggiore come prospettiva che morire nella Camera dei Segreti, si consolò Harry. Erano comunque in trappola. L’unica cosa che la camera poteva dare loro era un po’ di tempo in più. Benché Harry sperasse che la camera fosse abbastanza in profondità da rendere la magia meno potente. O che quanto meno il fuoco non riuscisse a raggiungerli. O ancora che la camera fosse più protetta rispetto al resto. Era stata creata con il castello, esattamente come la Stanza delle Necessità. Forse Salazar Serpeverde l’aveva difesa da tutto, incluso il tipo di magia contenuto nella Stanza delle Necessità. Forse era per questo che la stanza non li stava aiutando ad aprirla.

Malfoy puntò la bacchetta contro il lavandino. «Rictumsempra!»

Il lavandino prese a sussultare violentemente, incapace di smettere. Harry si allarmò e puntò a sua volta la bacchetta: «Protego!» urlò, un secondo prima che il lavandino esplodesse in mille pezzi. I frammenti taglienti non li colpirono, ma caddero a terra e nell’ampio buco che si era aperto nella porzione di pavimento ai loro piedi.

Harry rise, in preda alle vertigini per il sollievo. Malfoy invece sembrava deluso.

«Mi aspettavo di meglio da Salazar Serpeverde» disse. «Vitious si sarebbe preso gioco di lui.»

Harry sorrise. «Potrei baciarti in questo momento. Avevo completamente dimenticato quel dannato Incantesimo Solleticante.» Harry però non baciò Malfoy, ma gli indicò il condotto. «Prima tu.»

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre. «Lì dentro? Ma è un condotto. Una condotto sudicio.»

La porta del bagno stridette; il fumo cominciò a invadere la stanza. «Malfoy, per fav…»

Malfoy imprecò e si sedette sul pavimento, infilando le gambe nel condotto. «Va bene, fanculo» esclamò, e scivolò dentro. Harry lo seguì poco dopo. Con un profondo respiro, si lasciò andare lentamente, guadagnando velocità mano a mano che il condotto diventava più contorto e ripido, finché non lo sputò addosso a Malfoy.

Malfoy imprecò di nuovo, quando si ritrovarono a terra. «Ti odio, Potter» disse, districandosi da Harry e tentando di rimettersi in piedi. Poi afferrò la mano di Harry e lo aiutò a rialzarsi, accendendo contemporaneamente la bacchetta. «Non sembra una camera. È proprio un vecchio condotto sudicio.» Malfoy appariva un’altra volta deluso.

«Andiamo.» Harry accese anche la sua bacchetta. I suoi passi echeggiarono sul pavimento umido, producendo un suono bagnato.

Si affrettarono, svoltando angolo dopo angolo. Il cunicolo pareva interminabile. Forse arrivava persino oltre i giardini di Hogwarts. In fondo, la camera era al di sotto del lago, e solo una parte del lago era inclusa all’interno delle barriere di Hogwarts. Magari anche la camera era al di là.

Finalmente raggiunsero la parete in pietra, e i due serpenti intrecciati che li fissavano con occhi scintillanti di smeraldo.

«Riprovo con l’Incantesimo Solleticante?» domandò Malfoy e Harry annuì. Non aveva un’idea migliore.

Malfoy sollevò la bacchetta, ma il muro si aprì prima che potesse pronunciare l’incantesimo.

 _Ci ha seguiti_ , pensò Harry. Stavolta la magia li aveva aiutati a forzare la porta. Eppure nel bagno si era rivelata completamente inutile. Solo l’espediente di Vitious aveva infranto le difese Serpeverde, che forse superavano le capacità della magia. Un incantesimo tanto semplice probabilmente non rientrava nella sua limitata comprensione, ma in seguito doveva averlo appreso leggendolo nelle loro menti. La camera  _era_  intatta, solo che ormai era entrata anche la magia.

Si inoltrarono nella camera in penombra, che brillava debolmente di verde, proprio come Harry la ricordava. Harry sigillò la parete appena varcata, sebbene sospettasse che la sua fosse soltanto una precauzione vana

Malfoy si guardò attorno, osservando gli imponenti pilastri formati da serpenti avvinghiati che si snodavano su entrambi i lati e conducevano all’enorme statua di Salazar Serpeverde.

«Ugh!» disse Malfoy, quando arrivarono sotto la statua. Allungò il collo per vedere meglio. «È  _brutto_ » constatò, ma sembrava comunque impressionato dalla maestosità della statua. Poi d’un tratto trasalì. Harry seguì il suo sguardo, che si era posato sul gigantesco scheletro del Basilisco, ucciso da Harry anni prima.

Il Re dei Serpenti, pensò Harry, che adesso appariva ben più insignificante.

Malfoy evidentemente non condivideva il parere di Harry. «È un…» La sua voce si spezzò. «Non può essere!» ansimò e si precipitò verso il teschio. Rimase immobile a fissarlo, come se il Basilisco morto fosse riuscito ugualmente a pietrificarlo.

Harry gli sorrise e diede un’occhiata alla camera. «Dovremmo essere al sicuro qui.»  _Per qualche minuto o giù di lì_. Il fuoco li avrebbe raggiunti alla fine, ma almeno avrebbe avuto un po’ di tempo per riflettere.

Non riusciva a comprendere perché di colpo la stanza si fosse accanita su Malfoy. Hermione aveva ragione. Aveva avuto diverse occasioni per ucciderlo e non lo aveva mai fatto. Anzi, quella notte sul campo da Quidditch sembrava essere stata proprio la magia a salvarlo. Che cosa era cambiato? Dipendeva dal fatto che quella era la sua ultima possibilità di ucciderlo? Ma come faceva a saperlo?

 _La magia è gentile_ , Harry ricordò a se stesso. O meglio, si limitava a  _servire_. E di certo non desiderava uccidere volontariamente. Benché Harry non potesse esserne sicuro.

Harry fece una smorfia. Era perfettamente consapevole degli occhiali poggiati sul suo naso. Erano stato lui a Evocarli o la magia gliene aveva fornito un nuovo paio? Se quest’ultima ipotesi era vera, allora la magia era forte anche lì dentro, era ovunque nel castello.

 _Dovrei desiderare qualcosa_. Desiderò un bicchiere d’acqua che non comparve.

«Malfoy! Esprimi un desiderio.» Harry si voltò. Malfoy era ancora in piedi di fronte all’enorme teschio del Basilisco.

Harry si avvicinò. «Malfoy?»

«Questo è un Basilisco, Potter» lo informò Malfoy.

Harry annuì. «Uno morto, sì.»

«Uno grosso» Malfoy lo guardò,  _fissandolo_.

«In realtà, adesso sembra più piccolo» dichiarò Harry, a disagio. Ed era sul serio più piccolo, per quanto fosse ancora enorme. Era solo uno scheletro, e Harry decisamente più cresciuto rispetto all’ultima volta che lo aveva scorto.

Malfoy lo stava ancora fissando. «Era tutto vero, allora.» Scosse la testa. «Impossibile. È un  _Basilisco_ , Potter.»

«Che cosa era vero? Che c’era un Basilisco nel castello? Hai visto anche tu gli studenti pietrificati, Malfoy. Hai persino minacciato i Nati Babbani sbandierando il grande mostro cattivo Serpeverde, se ben ricordo.»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Ma ero soltanto… Avevo sentito le voci che giravano, ma pensavo ci fosse qualcuno, una persona, dietro a tutto. Non un _Basilisco_.» La fronte di Malfoy si aggrottò. «È morto.»

«Ne sei convinto?» Harry non poté impedirsi di sorridere, anche se se ne stavano lì in piedi, a sprecare il poco tempo rimasto. «Forse sta solo dormendo» suggerì.

«Lo hai ucciso. E lo hai fatto al nostro secondo anno.»

Harry cominciava a perdere la pazienza. «Malfoy, è storia vecchia. Tutti sanno che cosa è accaduto. Ho concesso più interviste di quanto fosse necessario.» Tecnicamente, ne aveva concesse solamente due, ma erano state comunque sfiancanti.

«Storia vecchia?» ripeté Malfoy. «Lo sanno tutti? Quale persona sana di mente ti avrebbe dato credito, Potter? Ci avevano detto che la scuola sarebbe stata chiusa, e poi il giorno seguente Silente si alza in Sala Grande e dichiara che invece rimarrà aperta perché Harry Potter è sceso nella Camera dei Segreti e ha ucciso un Basilisco con una spada, e non c’è più nessun pericolo!» Malfoy non riusciva a smettere di scuotere la testa. «Era l’idiozia  _più_   _grossa_ che avessi mai sentito! Un mostro spaventoso che nessuno ha mai visto si aggira furtivo per la scuola. Ma non temete! Un coraggioso ragazzino di dodici anni lo ha scovato e ucciso, benché nessuno in realtà lo abbia visto farlo, e no, non potete vederne il cadavere perché si trova in una specie di camera segreta che, sì, avete indovinato, nessuno ha ugualmente mai visto.» Malfoy rise all’improvviso. «E Silente! Sembrava crederti davvero. Non sono mai stato tanto sicuro come quella volta che fosse solo un vecchio pazzo. Ero certo che stessi tentando di seguire le orme di Allock, inventando avventure altrettanto ridicole. Ma devo dire che la tua era persino più assurda di quelle di Allock. Avrei scommesso che sulla successiva avresti scritto un libro.»

«Ehm.» Harry non aveva idea di come ribattere. «Se la metti in questo modo, immagino possa sembrare davvero una storia un po’ assurda.»

«Un po’?» Malfoy lo guardò incredulo. «Harry Potter sconfigge Voldemort e trova la Pietra Filosofale, ma nessuno lo vede farlo. I Grifondoro poi ottengono il maggior numero di punti e vincono la Coppa delle Case. Harry Potter sbaraglia un centinaio di Dissennatori. Un centinaio! Ma nemmeno quella volta qualcuno lo vede farlo. Evviva Harry Potter! Il nostro eroe! Che si esibisce in meravigliosi prodigi che nessuno vede mai! Ma  _per favore_!» Lo sguardo di Malfoy tornò sul Basilisco. Sembrava avere terminato la sua invettiva.

«Era tutto vero, però» replicò Harry, esitante. Non poteva non puntualizzarlo. Se non altro per difendere Silente.  _O per fare colpo su Malfoy_ , suggerì una vocina nella sua testa, alla quale Harry rivolse una smorfia.

«Ho capito» disse Malfoy piano. «Sono più stupido di quanto pensassi.»

«Cosa? Non sei uno stupido!»

Malfoy non rispose.

«Intendevo…» tentò ancora Harry. «Che è normale che appaia inverosimile, se raccontata in questa maniera.» Per lui non lo era, ovviamente. Erano cose che aveva vissuto, e sapeva che erano vere. Ma sapeva anche che la gente stentava a credergli, solo che si  _sbagliava_  perché  _era tutto vero_. Harry, d’altra parte, faticava a credere che Malfoy lo avesse addirittura paragonato ad Allock. Sebbene dovesse dargli ragione su un punto, e cioè che le sue avventure  _erano_  più assurde di quelle di Allock.

«Non aveva senso» proseguì Malfoy, ora in tono arrabbiato. «Ma io, da perfetto idiota, ho pensato…» Guardò Harry, con sguardo indagatore. «Per un momento, in infermeria, ho pensato… E anche adesso, quando sei tornato per me…» Rise di nuovo, di una risata amara. «Invece è semplicemente quello che fai, non è così? Combatti Basilischi e Dissennatori, ti getti nel fuoco. Per te non fa alcuna differenza.»

Harry non riusciva più a seguire il ragionamento di Malfoy. «Cosa non farebbe differenza per me?»

«Se vale la pena o meno salvare quella persona dal fuoco.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Valeva la pena salvare te» replicò, incredulo.

Malfoy rise di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. «La tua risposta è scontata. Ma sai almeno  _perché_  lo fai? Be’, io sì» Gli occhi di Malfoy erano scuri. «Per tutto questo tempo ho continuato a ipotizzare che fosse accaduto qualcosa con la stanza e la sua magia. Ho immaginato che, dopo avere trascorso tanto tempo lì dentro, durante il sesto anno, ed essere stato presente alla sua distruzione, allora forse la magia avesse deciso di aiutarmi dandomi ciò che volevo, come se fra noi si fosse instaurato una sorta di legame speciale. E quello che volevo, quello che desideravo, eri tu. E la stanza ha esaudito il mio desiderio. Ero convinto che ti Evocasse, visto che non smettevi di ronzarmi intorno, e sembravi talmente… preoccupato e mi guardavi in un modo… Non poteva essere reale. Tu non potevi essere reale. Eppure, a un certo punto, mi sono quasi illuso, reputando sbagliata la mia teoria. Ho supposto che la stanza fosse morta sul serio e che di conseguenza non potesse soddisfare il mio desiderio. Ma poi sei piombato nell’ufficio della McGranitt con la tua nuova, fantastica scoperta, e allora ho realizzato che avevo ragione. Tranne per il fatto che non venivi Evocato, ma  _controllato_. Dal mio desiderio.»

Harry era attonito. Scosse la testa, provando a ribattere. Ma ebbe bisogno di qualche istante. «Non è vero, Malfoy. Nessuno mi controlla.»

Malfoy sorrise appena. Un sorriso triste e accondiscendente. «Hai superato i cancelli?»

«Cosa?»

«In precedenza, quando hai deciso di tornare indietro, è stato prima o dopo essere uscito dai giardini di Hogwarts?»

Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi comprese che avrebbe fatto meglio a mentire.

_Addio, Potter._

Malfoy gli aveva detto addio. E lo aveva fatto perché era certo che, una volta fuori, il suo desiderio sarebbe stato annullato e Harry avrebbe capito di non averlo mai voluto.

Harry rimase in silenzio troppo a lungo.

«Se hai bisogno di rifletterci,» riprese Malfoy «significa che sono stato io, ad augurarmi il tuo ritorno».

«No!» Harry lo afferrò per un braccio, e lo scosse. «Non essere sciocco. Non sono sotto il  _controllo_  di nessuno. Non funziona così! Non può funzionare così. Ci sono cose che la stanza non può darti, che non possono essere Evocate.»

«E tu che ne sai, Potter? Non conosciamo questo genere di magia. La stanza non ha forse dato Harper a Calì Patil? Lo desiderava e lui compariva. L’hai affermato tu stesso.»

«Ma devono averlo desiderato entrambi! E Harper non stava bene, era facilmente manipolabile, con la mente smarrita. La mia non lo è affatto. Sono pienamente consapevole di come mi sento e di cosa voglio.» Solo che in realtà non sapeva come si sentiva, e non era sicuro di quello che voleva. A volte non sapeva nemmeno se avrebbe preferito picchiare Malfoy oppure baciarlo. Se attirarlo a sé o allontanarlo.

Era tutto talmente confuso, e ridicolo, e nuovo. Ma era reale. Non era la beatitudine irragionevole dell’Imperio, o l’ossessiva sottomissione di un filtro d’amore. Era complicato e frustrante, meraviglioso e spaventoso. Troppo difficile da comprendere per la magia della stanza, e non importava quanto fosse senziente.

Malfoy sorrise di nuovo. «Una bella favoletta.» Poi spinse via Harry, liberandosi dalla sua presa. «E in ogni caso non ha più importanza. Moriremo qui.»

«Non dirlo!»

«È la verità! E non è tutto. Non capisci, Potter?» Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Ti ho ucciso. Sei qui per colpa  _mia_. Sono stato io a  _volerti_  qui.»

«Sono qui perché questo è quello che faccio, ricordi? Mi getto nel fuoco.»

«No. No, avrei potuto desiderarti lontano da questo luogo. Dovrei farlo ora, ma non ci riesco. Ho provato, ma  _non ci riesco_.»

« _Desiderarmi_  lontano da questo luogo?» Harry lo fissò. Desiderare  _entrambi_  lontani.  _Intendeva sicuramente entrambi_. «Perché sei qui? Perché sei rimasto?»

«Non sono  _rimasto_. Ero già fuori… e un attimo dopo non ero più lì. E non fa che succedere. In continuazione. Mi sono ritrovato di nuovo di fronte alla stanza. Ho provato a scappare, ma non smetteva di attirarmi. A quel punto mi sono arreso. Basta lottare. Vuole uccidermi. Sai che è così. E non si fermerà.»

Harry lo aveva sostenuto e ci avevo creduto, ma aveva cambiato idea. «Vuole ucciderti? Ma hai appena affermato che la stanza ti ha dato ciò che desideravi di più, ossia  _me_. Se è davvero intenzionata a ucciderti, perché farlo? Non ha alcun senso, Malfoy.»

«Immagino sia soltanto un altro modo per punirmi. Forse è semplicemente crudele.»

 _No, è gentile_. «Punirti per cosa, esattamente?»

«Oh, certo. Per cosa potrà mai essere?» sbuffò Malfoy. «È parte del mio desiderio? Renderti tanto smemorato? Ho quasi ucciso due persone, ho tenuto Madama Rosmerta sotto Imperio per mesi, ho fatto entrare i Mangiamorte a Hogwarts, ed è colpa mia se la stanza è bruciata e Tiger è morto. Non ti è chiaro? Io non piaccio alla magia. Non ama un certo tipo di Serpeverde.»

«No, Draco, ti sbagli. La magia si limita a servire. Lo ha fatto principalmente con i membri dell’E.S., ascoltando i loro pensieri, leggendo nelle loro menti.» E se Calì avesse voluto qualcun altro? Non un Serpeverde i cui genitori avevano parteggiato per Voldemort? Anthony Goldstein avrebbe ugualmente desiderato la sua morte? Forse non era stato solo un desiderio di Goldstein. Anche il resto dell’Esercito di Silente mal tollerava Harper. Tutti sapevano che era uno di  _quei_  Serpeverde. Di quelli che se andavano in giro borbottando a mezza voce insulti contro i Sanguesporco. Forse la magia aveva ascoltato quei sentimenti negativi che si riversavano su Harper. «E non ha mai inteso fare del male a Peterson. Gli ha dato quanto desiderava, nient’altro. E ha dato a  _te_  quello che desideravi, Draco.» Harry adesso ne era sicuro. Ecco spiegato il fuoco nell’aula di Trasfigurazione. Si era trattato del desiderio di Malfoy. Lo avevano torturato e lui non si era opposto, non aveva cercato di liberarsi. Ed era stato in grado di farlo perché su una cosa Draco aveva ragione: la magia della stanza lo conosceva bene. Persino negli ultimi mesi aveva passato lì una parte del suo tempo. La camera era in sintonia con i suoi pensieri. Ne era attratta. Era attratta da lui. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fermare Pritchard, quando lo aveva aggredito. Malfoy aveva dichiarato di avere desiderato la scomparsa di Pritchard e dei suoi compari, ma era accaduto prima o  _dopo_  il divampare dell’incendio?

Se solo lo avesse voluto, sarebbe addirittura riuscito a Materializzarsi direttamente in infermeria, in seguito alla caduta sul campo da Quidditch. Invece era stato di nuovo il desiderio di Malfoy ad alimentare quello di Smith, facendo in modo che si avverasse. Quella notte, Malfoy doveva essersi sentito in colpa. Probabilmente non era a conoscenza della collaborazione di suo padre con il Ministero. D’altra parte, non era il genere di informazioni che Lucius poteva riferirgli per lettera. Draco aveva creduto a Smith. Aveva creduto che suo padre stesse tentando di riportare indietro Voldemort. E questo non aveva fatto altro che accrescere il suo senso di colpa.

Forse anche lo spostamento delle scale, che si erano mosse quella domenica sotto i loro piedi, era stato causato da Malfoy. Cosa aveva pensato in quel momento? Harry rammentò di avergli urlato che suo padre sarebbe stato contento di sapere che se la spassavano insieme, e Malfoy ne era parso sconvolto. Era imbarazzato? Turbato per essere costretto a mendicare per l’ennesima volta un’amicizia con qualcuno che lo ignorava? Spaventato dall’idea che Harry avesse scoperto ciò che provava per lui? E quanto erano profondi quei sentimenti? Tanto da spingerlo, per esempio, ad augurarsi che la terra si aprisse per inghiottirlo?

Malfoy lo fissò. «Non essere ridicolo, Potter. Non desidero morire. Soprattutto non bruciato.»

«Ne sei sicuro? Non ti sei appena definito indegno di essere salvato?»

«Non è…» Malfoy si zittì di colpo. Fece una lunga pausa prima di riprendere a parlare. «Voglio vivere. Credimi, lo voglio. Ma la stanza non me lo permette. Non capisci cosa sta tentando di fare? Sta cercando di correggere l’errore.»

«Il mio errore?»

«Sì.» Malfoy si avvicinò, e lo fissò. «L’errore che hai commesso a maggio. Quando il fuoco si è propagato nella Stanza delle Cose Nascoste, ero certo che sarei morto. Continuavo a ripetermi che  _era colpa mia_. Perché lo era. Se non fosse stato per me, Goyle e Tiger non ti avrebbero mai trovato. Sapevo che erano ormai fuori controllo, ma non mi importava. Tiger ha appiccato il fuoco, ma sono stato io a condurli lì,  _consapevole_  di non riuscire più a  _gestirli_. Mi preoccupavo solo di me stesso e dei miei genitori. Speravo di obbligarti alla resa… ed è stato solamente in seguito, in cima a quel cumulo di ciarpame con Goyle, in attesa che il fuoco ci raggiungesse, che ho capito. Le cose che avevo fatto, le persone che avevo quasi ucciso, quelle che avevano sofferto ed erano morte a causa mia… Ciò che stava accadendo per me era lampante…  _giustizia_ , Potter. Era la giustizia che veniva a prendermi. Ho creduto fossi morto anche tu. Che foste morti tutti. Non una volta ti ho ritenuto capace di poter sconfiggere sul serio Voldemort. Non una. In quel momento, invece, ho pensato: e se ci fosse riuscito? E se fosse stato l’unico in grado di farlo? E io ti avevo ucciso. E con te i miei genitori. Tutti morti. E per questo meritavo quello che stava accadendo. O almeno ne ero convinto. Ma poi sei spuntato tu. Vivo. Ed eri tornato per me. Il perdono, una possibilità che si presentava dal nulla. Allora mi sono detto che, in fondo, per me c’era ancora speranza, se esisteva qualcuno che mi reputava degno di essere salvato. Mi sbagliavo, ovviamente. Perché questo è semplicemente quello che sei, quello che fai, e la mia era stata soltanto fortuna. Peccato però che la mia fortuna stia finendo. Anche se non ho mai dubitato che alla fine sarebbe successo. Lo attendevo in un certo senso. E la magia sta provando a realizzare adesso quello che non è avvenuto allora.»

Harry volò verso di lui, infilò le dita fra i suoi capelli, e gli tenne il volto tra le mani. «Draco,  _no_. Hai avuto fortuna. Sei stato fortunato che Katie Bell e Ron non siano morti e, sì, sei stato fortunato che io sia riuscito a tornare per salvarti. E quindi? Non è una punizione,  _è_  una possibilità. Anch’io sono stato fortunato. Ho avuto fortuna, quando ti ho disarmato alla villa e sono diventato il padrone della bacchetta di Sambuco. Se non fosse successo, forse a quest’ora saremmo entrambi morti. E magari lo sarebbero anche gli altri. Avresti potuto essere il pezzo del puzzle che mandava a rotoli ogni cosa, ma non lo sei stato. Al contrario, sei stato quello che ha contribuito alla sconfitta di Voldemort.»

«Se avessi saputo di possedere un oggetto utile a Voldemort glielo avrei consegnato, Potter. Lo avrei fatto, se ciò avesse comportato la mia salvezza e quella dei miei genitori.»

«E ora? Sapendo quello che sappiamo, agiresti comunque in quel modo?»

«Che importanza ha stabilire come mi comporterei in questo momento?» Draco provò a sfuggire alla presa di Harry, ma Harry non lo lasciò andare.

«È importante» replicò Harry. «Perché ti è stata data una seconda opportunità e stai cercando di rovinarla. Smetti di rimuginare sul passato. Sostieni di voler vivere e ti credo. Altrimenti saresti già morto. Saresti morto sul campo da Quidditich, se non prima. Saresti morto pochi minuti fa, quando il drago di fuoco ti ha inseguito. Però, se non ti fermi, se non perdoni te stesso, se non la pianti di pensare che meriti una punizione, che questo non sia altro che giustizia, la magia continuerà a darti quello che chiedi. È convinta che sia ciò che desideri disperatamente, che ti stia solamente facendo un favore. Ha Evocato l’Ardemonio per te, Draco. L’Ardemonio che ti ha quasi ucciso, che ha bruciato la stanza. Un fuoco maledetto, selvaggio, incontrollabile. Stavolta non sarai altrettanto fortunato. Stavolta io non posso salvarti.  _Ti prego_. Qui sei l’unico con il potere di salvarci. Desidera che scompaia. Chiedi di poterci Smaterializzare all’esterno. La magia ci aiuterà. Devi solo volerlo abbastanza.»

«Ma io lo voglio!» Malfoy spinse Harry all’indietro e stavolta riuscì a divincolarsi. «L’ho desiderato, ma non sta funzionando, Potter. Ti  _sbagli_. Non lo sta facendo per…» Draco si bloccò all’improvviso e impallidì, fissando Harry negli occhi. No, non gli occhi… gli occhiali. Un rombo profondo indusse Harry a guardare al di là di Draco, mentre anche Draco si voltava di scatto. Si intravvedeva una luce nel fondo della camera, e Draco doveva averne scorto il riflesso sulle lenti degli occhiali di Harry.

Il fuoco stava arrivando, attraverso il condotto, attraverso i cunicoli. La luce divenne più forte.

Harry afferrò di nuovo Malfoy per le spalle e lo fece voltare. «Malfoy, per favore, provaci!»

«Non funziona!» Gli occhi di Draco erano disperati. «Non c’è nulla che possa fare, Potter. Spetta a  _te_  salvarci. A me non dà retta! Domandale di Smaterializzarci, _qualunque cosa_.»

 _Ha troppa fiducia in me_. Malfoy si aspettava che fosse di nuovo Harry a salvarli, solo che stavolta gli era impossibile. Aveva cercato. Era stato persino tentato di permettere l’accesso a quelli che li aspettavano oltre i cancelli per avere una mano d’aiuto, ma poi aveva scartato velocemente quell’idea. Li avrebbe solamente messi in pericolo, avrebbe rischiato anche le loro vite. E poi lui, Ron e Hermione avevano già provato a richiamare Malfoy all’esterno. Tre contro uno ed era stato vano. Quante persone sarebbero state necessarie per fermare il fuoco? No, non sarebbe comunque servito a niente. E Harry avrebbe dovuto innanzitutto richiedere alla magia di farli entrare, ma la magia avrebbe anche potuto non ascoltare, specialmente se i loro desideri fossero stati in contrasto con quelli di Malfoy.

La magia era aggrappata al dolore di Draco, al suo senso di colpa, alla sua arrendevolezza. Non gli avrebbe concesso di andarsene, non finché Draco continuava a reputarsi indegno. Forse, se il fuoco li avesse raggiunti, Draco avrebbe finalmente desiderato la libertà. Ma avrebbe potuto essere troppo tardi, con il castello probabilmente già raso al suolo dall’Ardemonio, e la magia sfuggita altrove.

La camera divenne più calda e luminosa.  _Devo dimostrarglielo…_  Ma come? Come convincere qualcuno che meritava di essere salvato? Che quella non era giustizia? Che aveva a disposizione l’opportunità di cambiare tutto? Hermione lo avrebbe saputo; Harry brancolava nel buio. Eppure era necessario agire. Era necessario spingere Draco a lottare per la sua sopravvivenza, a rialzarsi in difesa di se stesso. Lo aveva già fatto in passato, ed era in grado di rifarlo.

Draco strinse forte le spalle di Harry. «Potter» sussurrò, sembrava terrorizzato. «Tu devi…»

«Non posso aiut…»

«Devi andartene. Voglio che tu te ne vada.»

Il cuore di Harry smise di battere.  _Vuole che me ne vada_. La vista di Harry si offuscò, e la morsa di Malfoy sulle sue spalle si allentò.  _Sto scivolando via. Mi sto Smaterializzando. Lo sto abbandonando_.

«NO!» urlò Harry. Ma fu inutile. Così Harry fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente: colpì la mascella di Draco con un pugno. Avvertì una fitta di dolore alle nocche, mentre Draco gridava e barcollava all’indietro. Il mondo si raddrizzò e la camera tornò nitida. Anzi, fin troppo luminosa a causa dell’Ardemonio. Il drago di fuoco si insinuò all’interno, posizionandosi di nuovo in cima al soffitto e coprendolo per intero.

Ma Draco stava fissando Harry con occhi spalancati.

«Pensi che non sia reale?» Harry si avvicinò. «Pensi che sia sotto il tuo controllo?» Harry lo colpì ancore nello stesso punto, più forte che poteva. Malfoy vacillò, con gli occhi che adesso ardevano di rabbia, intanto che si massaggiava la mascella.

«Questo ti è sembrato abbastanza reale?» proseguì Harry. «Ma è naturale che tu non intervenga per risolvere la situazione! Basta guardarti! Sempre in attesa di essere salvato. E l’unica volta in cui ho bisogno che tu mi restituisca il favore non ne sei capace! E sai perché? Perché sai solo frignare. E sei un furetto. Ecco cosa sei. Un patetico furetto piagnucoloso, che se la squaglia quando il gioco diventa duro. Che sta zitto e subisce.» Il cuore di Harry era penosamente stretto, quasi a volerlo implorare di tacere.  _Il mio mostro_ , pensò Harry. Il mostro nel suo petto tentava di dirgli cosa fare, ma non poteva permettersi di ascoltarlo. Non stavolta. «Ecco perché desideravi così tanto il mio uccello su per il culo, ho ragione? Ecco perché mi hai supplicato per averlo. O è stato tuo padre a ordinartelo? Vuoi essere come lui? Vuoi strisciare come lui? È questo che vuoi?» Harry provò a sferrargli un altro pugno, ma Draco lo afferrò al volo, schiacciandolo in una morsa. Il suo volto era contratto per la rabbia e le narici dilatate.

«Arrogante pezzo di merda» disse Draco, con voce bassa e pericolosa.

 _Non solleticare il drago che dorme_ , pensò Harry e si preparò.

Il pugno di Malfoy lo centrò su uno zigomo, facendogli vedere le stelle. Sarebbe persino crollato, se Malfoy non lo avesse tenuto in piedi continuando a stringergli un braccio. Il colpò successivo lo raggiunse in pieno stomaco, obbligandolo a sputare fuori l’aria che aveva nei polmoni. Quello dopo ancora arrivò sul volto, o meglio sulla mascella e su un orecchio.

Harry era stordito dal dolore e, quando Draco lo spinse indietro, cadde sulla schiena.

Malfoy gli fu addosso in un istante, con un ginocchio infilato tra le gambe aperte di Harry. Afferrò i polsi di Harry e li tenne bloccati sopra la sua testa.

Harry attese un nuovo pugno, e la sua vista si schiarì. Draco lo sovrastava, con il viso arrossato e contorto in una smorfia furiosa. Puntava la bacchetta contro la faccia di Harry. Era talmente furibondo che non smetteva di tremare.

«Vuoi un’altra cicatrice, Potter?» gli domandò quasi in un sussurro. «So che incantesimo usare. Sei stato tu a mostrarmelo, ricordi?»

Un istante più tardi, nessuna maledizione era stata scagliata su Harry, e Malfoy stava ancora tremando.

Harry non riuscì a trattenersi e… rise. Una risata gorgogliante e profonda, che lo riempì di sollievo e lo fece sentire più leggero.

Malfoy si bloccò a fissarlo. I suoi occhi erano in fiamme; la camera non lo era più.

Harry sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto soffitto scuro. Pensava che la stanza non avesse il potere di spegnere l’Ardemonio, ma invece c’era riuscita, forse perché era stata essa stessa a Evocarlo. O forse non era neppure Ardemonio, ma soltanto una sua imitazione. Harry non lo sapeva, e nemmeno gli importava. Era svanito.

Malfoy si sedette sui talloni, fissando anch’egli il soffitto. Guardò anche il fondo della camera, e poi alla fine tornò su Harry.

«Merlino, sono un disastro» disse Harry. Il culo di Malfoy era contro le sue cosce, aveva le gambe aperte ed era dolorosamente duro. Sembrava che litigare con Malfoy gli facesse quell’effetto. Magari avrebbe semplicemente dovuto accettarlo.

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre e osservò l’evidente rigonfiamento sul cavallo di Harry. Poi studiò di nuovo la camera. «Sei…» cominciò.

«Avevo ragione. Non che voglia rigirare il coltello nella piaga.»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Le cose che hai detto…»

«Psicologia inversa.» Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Almeno credo.»

«Non le intendevi… sul serio?»

«Neanche una parola» lo rassicurò Harry. «Be’, tranne la parte sul furetto. Ma sei fortunato, i furetti mi piacciono.»

«Tu…» Draco inspirò forte. «Sei un  _idiota_. Avrei potuto…» Teneva ancora in mano la bacchetta, e l’abbassò svelto.

«No, non lo avresti fatto» rispose Harry. «Perché non è da te. Non più. Tu non lo sai, ma io sì.»

Draco lo fissò e poi si chinò talmente in fretta che il tocco improvviso delle sue labbra su quelle di Harry fu quasi uno shock. «Sei un idiota» borbottò di nuovo, stavolta sulla bocca di Harry, e poi approfondì il bacio.

Il corpo di Harry si sollevò istintivamente, premendo su quello Draco. Avvertì i pantaloni e le mutande svanire, e l’aria fredda sferzare la sua pelle nuda. La sua brama o quella di Malfoy. Harry non ne aveva idea.  _Dovremmo andarcene_. Dovevano sul serio. La magia era sempre lì e potenzialmente pericolosa.  _Ma Draco era convinto che non lo desiderassi_. E la voglia di dimostrargli che si sbagliava era più forte di qualunque insidia.

«Idiota, idiota» ripeté Malfoy. «Non possiamo… non dobbiamo…» La mano di Malfoy si insinuò oltre l’uccello e le palle di Harry, e poi le sue dita scivolose presero a spingere ritmicamente dentro Harry. Bruciava, ed era incredibilmente strano, ma Harry si sentì gemere. Era imbarazzante, però quando scorse lo sguardo di Malfoy, così caldo, e intenso e fisso sul suo volto, scordò immediatamente il disagio. L’unica cosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi erano quegli occhi e quelle dita, che si muovevano dentro di lui.

«Fanculo!» imprecò Malfoy, sfilando le dita da Harry. Harry fu sul punto di lamentarsi, ma la mano di Malfoy si avvolse intorno al suo uccello, pompandolo talmente forte da farlo urlare.

«No, no.» Harry era senza fiato. «Ti voglio. Ti voglio dentro…» Ne aveva bisogno. Subito.

«Sì» Draco ansimò, e baciò di nuovo Harry, mentre continuava a masturbarlo. «Più tardi, domani, ogni volta che vorrai, sempre.  _Non adesso_.»

« _Adesso_ » insistette Harry, ma il piacere stava già montando dalle sue palle al suo uccello con intensità crescente, finché non esplose annebbiandogli la vista.

Desiderò che durasse in eterno, ma la stanza non glielo concesse. Harry la perdonò, perché gli aveva comunque dato un Malfoy vivo e ansimante sul suo collo, che ora si dimenava contro l’anca di Harry, prima di rabbrividire e venire a sua volta.

Il sangue doveva essergli tornato al cervello, perché Harry si sentì di colpo sconvolto dalle sue richieste precedenti. I due minuti che avevano perso erano fin troppi. Dovevano andarsene. Il prima possibile.

Malfoy sussultò e rabbrividì di nuovo. Un istante dopo, si sollevò sui gomiti. Harry sbatté le palpebre. I capelli dell’altro erano un disastro, aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi luminosi, e un brutto livido che si andava formando sulla mascella. Harry aveva visto mille volte quel mento e quel naso appuntiti, ma non si era mai reso conto di… quanto Malfoy fosse bello.

«Dovresti colpirmi di nuovo» domandò Harry, vergognandosi poi dei propri pensieri.

Malfoy aggrottò la fronte. «Non voglio farlo.»

«Mi accontenterò di un bacio, allora.» Harry sorrise, e strattonò Malfoy per i capelli, attirandolo più vicino. Non appena le loro labbra si sfiorarono, il dolore alla guancia di Harry scomparve; Draco aveva probabilmente desiderato che i suoi lividi svanissero.

«Credo che questi siano i miei preferiti» ansimò Harry, lunghi istanti dopo. «Baci lenti, e che seguono…»

Malfoy lo scrutò.  _Be’, ma lo sono_ , fu in procinto di replicare Harry, sulla difensiva. Ma poi Malfoy inclinò la testa e disse:

«Lo hai sentito?».

«Sentito cosa?» Harry ascoltò, accigliato, e infine lo udì: un profondo brontolio in lontananza, che diventava sempre più forte. Harry scostò Malfoy e si mise a sedere. «Draco, no!» Lo scosse per le spalle. «Che stai facendo? A cosa stai pensando?»

Malfoy sgranò gli occhi. «Non sono io! Non sto… Non sono io, Potter!»

«Malfoy,  _ti prego_!»

«Non sono io!» urlò Malfoy. «Ho capito, Potter, davvero. Ho un’occasione e la sto cogliendo. Credimi, non c’è niente che desideri di più. Voglio uscire di qui e vivere. E _fanculo_  la punizione. E…» Prese il viso di Harry fra le mani. «È vero, adesso lo so.  _Lo so_.» Baciò di nuovo Harry. Un bacio duro e disperato. «Lo so» ripeté. «Sono fottutamente  _felice_.»

Harry deglutì a fatica. «Allora, portaci fuori di qui.» Si alzò con fare instabile. Anche Malfoy balzò in piedi e si sistemò i vestiti. Harry desiderò riavere addosso mutande e pantaloni, ma fu vano.

Malfoy gli afferrò una mano. «Ci Smaterializziamo.»

«Aspetta. Che cazzo, Malfoy, mi servono almeno le mutande!»

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre e poi puntò la bacchetta su Harry. « _Aparecium_!» urlò, e gli abiti di Harry ripresero il loro posto.

«Bene» disse Harry, sentendosi un po’ più calmo, ora che non era più mezzo nudo. «Dovremmo…» Il suolo cominciò a tremare con forza.  _Non è possibile_. Aveva avuto torto? E Malfoy ragione? La magia stava sul serio tentando di ucciderlo?

«Potter, non ci riesco. Sto provando, ma non ci Smaterializziamo.» Il pavimento sussultò ancora più violentemente. Le enormi colonne presero a scricchiolare, mentre frammenti di roccia piovevano dall’alto.

Il mondo divenne sfuocato. Gli occhiali di Harry erano spariti.  _Era stata la magia a Evocarli, non io_. «Malfoy» sussurrò Harry. «I miei occhiali…»

Vi fu un lampo di luce e un paio di occhiali comparvero sul naso di Harry. Solo che non erano quelli giusti. Lo aiutavano a vedere meglio, ma le immagini erano distorte e rischiavano di procurargli un bel mal di testa.

«Accontentati per il momento» disse Malfoy. «Vieni, proviamo a concentrarci.»

Harry fece cenno di no con la testa. «È inutile, Malfoy. Gli occhiali erano stati Evocati. Dalla stanza. E adesso sono svaniti.»

Le scosse si accentuarono.  _I pilastri non reggeranno_.

«Ma…» Malfoy si guardò attorno. «Che sta succedendo? La magia è stata distrutta? Dall’Ardemonio?»

«Forse» sospirò Harry. «La camera sta crollando. Dobbiamo uscire.» Ma come? Non potevano Smaterializzarsi e i cunicoli non erano sicuri.

«Potter!» mormorò Malfoy. Sembrava allarmato. «Guarda!»

Harry sollevò lo sguardo e rimase a bocca aperta. L’enorme testa di Salazar Serpeverde si inclinò in avanti e rimase in bilico. Quindi pendette con uno stridio assordante. Non c’era tempo per scappare da qualcosa di così enorme.

«PROTEGO!» urlarono entrambi, con le bacchette puntate, e la testa franò su di loro, persino più grande di quanto non fosse apparsa solo qualche istante prima. Il lato sinistro di quel volto gigantesco urtò contro lo scudo congiunto. Dolorose vibrazioni percorsero il braccio di Harry, rendendolo intorpidito. La luce dello scudo si affievolì, ma la testa rotolò di lato, andando a schiacciare lo scheletro del Basilisco con un fastidioso crepitio. Pezzi di roccia e ossa volarono rimbalzando sullo scudo che andava indebolendosi.

«Potter, i pilastri!»

Si stavano spezzando uno dopo l’altro.  _Moriremo qui_. La mano di Harry trovò quella di Malfoy e la strinse.

E poi cessò.

Le dita di Malfoy erano fredde nella morsa di Harry. «È finita?» chiese.

Non importava. A Harry rimaneva un’unica cosa da dire. «CORRI!» urlò, strattonando la mano di Malfoy. Si precipitarono verso i cunicoli, con i piedi bagnati che producevano dei tonfi sordi sul pavimento. Se il suolo avesse ripreso a tremare, sarebbe stato pericoloso ma, se fossero rimasti nella camera, la morte era praticamente certa.

«Potter» disse Malfoy, con tono urgente, tentando di liberare la mano. «Procederemmo più spediti, se non ci tenessimo così stretti…»

«Correremo il rischio!» ribatté Harry. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere di vista Malfoy, o di mollare la presa su di lui.

Alcuni cunicoli erano parzialmente crollati, ma Harry e Draco eliminarono i detriti a suon di incantesimi. La via del ritorno parve più breve, ma erano entrambi sudati e senza fiato, quando raggiunsero l’ampio ingresso che conduceva al condotto, e infine al bagno del secondo piano.

Harry si fiondò verso l’entrata del condotto. Era carbonizzata ma ancora lì. «Qualche idea?» Se la magia era svanita, e la sparizione degli occhiali di Harry sembrava dimostrarlo, allora Ron e Hermione erano di nuovo in grado di entrare nel castello. E prima o poi avrebbero trovato Harry e Draco. Ma aspettare non era un buon piano. Anche Evocare le loro scope non era una strada praticabile. Erano probabilmente già a Hogsmeade, con il resto del bagaglio, e se anche fossero riuscite a volare fin lì, infilarsi in quella stretta conduttura sarebbe stato troppo complicato. Harry si voltò verso Malfoy. «Dovremmo salire.»

«Aspetta, io…» Malfoy si guardò attorno e fece Levitare un grosso masso, che atterrò davanti a lui. Lanciò su di esso un paio di incantesimi e fece una smorfia. «È un sortilegio complesso» stava dicendo. «Finora ne ho soltanto letto.» Il masso si trasformò in un blocco quadrato, simile a un gradino in pietra. Malfoy continuò a incantarlo. Harry riconobbe l’Incantesimo Acchiappante, di solito lanciato sulla Pluffa per renderne più agevole la presa a mezz’aria, e la  _Maledizione Gemino_ , che scagliata numerose volte duplicò il gradino.

Harry poteva fare ben poco se non assistere. Non era sicuro di quale fosse l’idea di Draco, ma immaginò che intendesse costruire una scala. Draco lanciò un’altra serie di incantesimi, dei quali però non parve soddisfatto. Tentò di nuovo, con le labbra contratte e la fronte corrugata. Harry si ritrovò a sorridere.

«Che c’è?» ringhiò Draco. Aveva notato il sogghigno di Harry. «Funzionerà. Ci vorrà solo un po’ di tempo» aggiunse.

«Non ne dubito!» replicò Harry svelto. Preferì non spiegargli perché stava sorridendo. Vedere Draco lavorare sodo per cercare di liberarli lo aveva riempito di calore. Ricordò che, anche in precedenza, Draco aveva tentato di salvarlo, provando a farlo Smaterializzare all’esterno. Sul momento, Harry si era infuriato, ma a ripensarci in quell’instante si sentiva come se potesse volare al di là del condotto senza nemmeno ricorrere alla magia.

Draco puntò la bacchetta prima verso i gradini e quindi in direzione del condotto. I gradini fluttuarono verso il condotto uno di seguito all’altro, creando una scala.

«Ehm» disse Harry, benché si stesse sforzando di non mettere in discussione l’operato di Draco. «Non è corta?»

Draco fece una smorfia. «È incantata. Si muoverà con noi.»

«Sul serio?»

«Suppongo che lo scopriremo, giusto?» Fece un cenno a Harry. «Prima tu. È  _sicura_ » aggiunse, quando vide Harry esitare.

«Non è quello. È che…»  _Non voglio perderti d’occhio_. «Mi andava di guardarti il culo, mentre salivi.»

Malfoy gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, anche se le sue guance si tinsero di rosa. «Il gradino più in alto è quello originario, Potter. Se l’incantesimo si disattiva, dovrò ripristinarlo.»

Harry non si mosse e Draco sospirò. «Sarò esattamente dietro di te.» Fece un passo avanti, afferrò il viso di Harry e premette un bacio sulle sue labbra. «Te lo _prometto_.»

Harry si avviò con riluttanza, ma non prima di aver puntato la bacchetta alla mascella di Malfoy per guarire il livido che gli aveva causato. Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Salire i gradini, aiutandosi sia con i piedi che con le mani, fu più semplice di quello che Harry aveva ipotizzato. Malfoy aveva lanciato davvero un gran numero di incantesimi, tanto da far addirittura brillare debolmente i gradini illuminando il tragitto. Harry riusciva a vederli apparire davanti a sé, spuntare nel condotto intanto che procedeva. Il condotto era traballante e bruciato in più punti, ma i gradini si reggevano persino in aria, quando necessario.

Harry non poté impedirsi di voltarsi, per assicurarsi che Draco lo stesse seguendo.

«Girati di nuovo, Potter, e inizierò a pungolarti con la bacchetta» gli disse Malfoy. «E indovina un po’  _dove_?»

Harry resistette alla tentazione di voltarsi ancora, dopo quella minaccia, ma ascoltò con attenzione, così da capire se Malfoy era subito alle sue spalle.

Impiegarono parecchio, poiché il condotto era ostruito in più punti, ma Harry sgombrò il passaggio con un Defodio. Non appena lo lanciò per la terza volta, sopra di loro si udì uno strano rumore, come se l’incantesimo di Harry avesse frantumato del vetro o un lavandino. Un soffio di aria fresca sfiorò il naso di Harry.

«Siamo vicini!» urlò Harry, rivolgendosi a Malfoy.

Ma Malfoy era accigliato e osservava al di là di Harry. «Che cos’è?»

«Come?» Harry si girò di nuovo e qualcosa di gelido lo colpì in piena faccia. Batté le palpebre di fronte ai bianchi fiocchi di neve che fluttuavano su di lui per poi sciogliersi. «Da dove arrivano?» sussurrò, avanzando più velocemente. Erano diretti al bagno del secondo piano; non avrebbe dovuto esserci nessun fiocco di neve. Avevano imboccato il condotto sbagliato? Ma era impossibile.

Il cuore di Harry prese a battere veloce, non appena inspirò una boccata di aria fredda. Adesso vedeva l’uscita, ed era tonda, scura e  _stellata_ …

Harry uscì, guardandosi attorno con orrore. Malfoy lo seguì all’esterno con occhi spalancati, e un’espressione evidentemente sconvolta.

«Dov’è finito?» chiese Malfoy. «Come può essere…»

«Non lo so.» Ma, in qualche modo, Hogwarts era scomparso. C’erano soltanto macerie. Blocchi di pietra, scrivanie e lavandini erano sparsi ovunque sul terreno, almeno a giudicare da quel poco che riuscivano a distinguere al buio. Era tutto ciò che rimaneva di Hogwarts.

 _Non è possibile_. Era stato il fuoco? Aveva inghiottito il castello?

Lampi brillavano sopra le loro teste, e improvvisamente un fascio di luce centrò gli occhi di Harry accecandolo. Li socchiuse con una smorfia.

«HARRY!» La voce proveniva dall’alto. «DA QUESTA PARTE! Sono qui! Sono vivi!»

Vennero circondati da fasci di luce, che si avvicinavano divenendo più luminosi. Centinaia di fasci di luce. Una scopa si arrestò bruscamente e Harry riconobbe Ron. Hermione era seduta alle sue spalle, ma scivolò a terra lanciandosi tra le braccia di Harry, talmente in fretta che parve quasi che qualcuno gliela avesse catapultata addosso. Lo stritolò in un abbraccio soffocante. «Ti credevo morto! Ti credevo morto!  _Oh, Harry_!»

Harry si accorse che piangeva. Ricambiò il suo abbracciò. «È tutto a posto. Sto bene.»

Anche Ron li raggiunse. Era pallido, quasi verdognolo, con gli occhi azzurri che sembravano innaturalmente grandi. «Pensavamo di averti perso, amico» mormorò. Poi il suo sguardò balenò su Malfoy, che era immobile e guardava altrove. Per un secondo, Harry fu certo che Ron lo avrebbe aggredito, accusandolo di averlo quasi ucciso. Ron invece tornò a rivolgersi a Harry. «Pensavamo fossi morto nell’incendio.»

Hermione rabbrividì tra le braccia di Harry.

Sopraggiunsero in parecchi, balzando giù dalle loro scope e arrivando di corsa da ogni direzione. Qualcuno volò sopra la testa di Harry, sfiorandogli i capelli. «Pessima mira! Scusa!» urlò Seamus dall’alto.

Hermione si scostò un po’ da Harry, e lui inspirò forte come se avesse bisogno d’aria, ma non fece in tempo a espirare che giunse anche l’abbraccio fin troppo vivace di Lavanda.

Anche gli altri membri dell’E.S. si affollarono intorno a Harry, e Harry fu subito colto dalla paura che potessero separarlo da Malfoy. Fece un passo di lato fino a trovare la mano di Malfoy. La strinse forte, nel timore che Malfoy potesse ritrarsi, ma Draco ricambiò la stretta e lasciò lì la mano.

Sembrava essersi riunita la metà di Hogwarts, con studenti provenienti da tutte le Case. Harry scorse alcuni Serpeverde rivolgere un cenno di saluto a Malfoy. Erano presenti anche gli insegnanti, e Harry si stupì di vedere la McGranitt a cavallo di una scopa. Atterrò con grazia, ma inciampò leggermente, quando avanzò. Fra la folla spuntavano anche volti meno familiari, come quelli di alcuni abitanti di Hogsmeade e persino di un paio di Auror.

E poi anche Ginny era lì, che lo abbracciava in lacrime e gli infilava la Firebolt nella mano libera. «Era ancora nel mio baule» disse. «Continuavo a ripetermi che se l’avessi avuta con te…»

«Non sarebbe servita, Ginny» la tranquillizzò Harry. «E non l’avrei portata con me, neppure se fosse stata nel mio baule.»

Lei tirò su col naso, insoddisfatta. Il suo sguardo cadde su Draco, e sulla sua mano allacciata a quella di Harry. Scosse la testa. «Sei abbastanza al caldo adesso?» Fissò Harry. «Hai bisogno di una coperta?»

Harry si mordicchio un labbro. «Sono a posto così, grazie.»

Lei scosse di nuovo la testa e sbuffò.

Anche la McGranitt li stava osservando, e a Harry parve che anche il suo sguardo si fosse posato sulle loro mani intrecciate, e che avesse inarcato un sopracciglio, ma non fece alcun commento.

«Dove eravate?» chiese invece.

«Nella Camera dei Segreti. Ho sperato che la magia non riuscisse ad arrivare fin lì. Che fosse abbastanza lontana, oltre i confini di Hogwarts.»

«E vi ha raggiunti ugualmente?» domandò Hermione e Harry annuì.

«Sì» rispose. «Anche la camera è parte di Hogwarts.»

«Che cosa è accaduto al castello?» chiese Malfoy, rivolto alla McGranitt.

Hermione tirò su col naso.

«Noi…» La voce della McGranitt era altrettanto affranta. «Abbiamo fatto Evanescere il castello.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Voi  _cosa_?»

«Oh, Harry!» esclamò Hermione. «Era in fiamme, tu eri lì, e non potevamo entrare! Non sapevamo cosa fare. Il fuoco stava divampando. Draghi e chimere tentavano di uscire. Di arrivare fino a noi.»

«Abbiamo richiamato tutti indietro» spiegò la McGranitt. «Gli studenti, gli insegnanti, chiunque potesse venire ad aiutare. Abbiamo infranto facilmente le barriere magiche di Hogwarts, ma il castello… L’Ardemonio era fuori controllo, lo stava consumando. E avrebbe distrutto qualunque altra cosa lungo il suo percorso. Dovevamo intervenire. L’incendio era stato Evocato, perciò il modo migliore era farlo Evanescere. Così abbiamo provato insieme…»

«E ha funzionato» proseguì Hermione. «Abbiamo fatto Evanescere il fuoco, il castello, tutto. Crediamo che la magia ci abbia  _aiutati_ , anche se eravamo all’esterno. Non deve aver compreso che facendo svanire il castello avrebbe perso anche il suo scopo. O forse sì. Non lo so. Magari era più consapevole di sé di quanto pensassi. Eravamo talmente spaventati e arrabbiati. La magia aveva perso il controllo del fuoco, e poiché non riusciva a fermarlo ha deciso di fermare se stessa. Nell’unico modo che conosceva. Si è distrutta insieme al castello, permettendoci di arginare il fuoco. Temevamo che anche tu fossi sparito con il castello. O che fossi già morto, nell’incendio.» Era di nuovo sul punto di piangere.

«Non è successo» disse Harry in fretta. «Stiamo bene.»

«La magia è scomparsa» riprese la McGranitt. «Ma è comunque più saggio andare via. Questo luogo dovrà essere esaminato a fondo, prima di poter essere dichiarato sicuro.»

«E Hogwarts?» domandò Harry. «Sarà possibile recuperarlo?»

L’espressione della McGranitt si incupì. «Non lo so.»

Harry si voltò verso le facce tristi dei suoi compagni di Casa e sorrise debolmente. «Grazie» disse.

Seamus si strinse nelle spalle. «Abbiamo solo fatto saltare in aria la scuola» rispose. «Non è forse il sogno di ogni bambino?»

«E abbiamo salvato il Salvatore. Non dimentichiamolo» aggiunse Calì con tono allegro, benché le sue guance rigate di lacrime raccontassero un’altra storia.

Gli studenti rimasero a guardare le macerie: banchi e lavagne carbonizzati, statue rotte e cornici spezzate, trofei e gemme scintillanti, alcune rosse e verdi, altre blu e gialle. Le clessidre segnapunti erano andate in frantumi. La loro storia era bruciata e svanita.

Harry fissò le gemme. Erano sparse ovunque, in un miscuglio confuso di colori.

 _Da qui non si torna più indietro_ , rifletté Harry di colpo, avvertendo il nodo allo stomaco diventare sempre più grosso.

«Andiamo» ordinò la McGranitt e montò sulla sua scopa. Uno dopo l’altro, gli studenti seguirono il suo esempio. Nessuno disse una parola, quando Harry balzò sulla sua Firebolt e Draco scivolò dietro di lui, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita.

Si innalzarono verso il cielo e, nonostante tutto, Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Erano vivi, Draco era con lui, e stava volando.

L’aria era affollata e all’inizio dovettero muoversi lentamente, volando in gruppi, con l’Esercito di Silente accanto a Harry.

Draco si chinò a sussurrare all’orecchio di Harry. «Ma il fuoco si era ritirato dalla camera. Eravamo al sicuro. La magia lo ha fermato.»

«Ma forse non era in grado di intervenire oltre» suggerì Harry. «Tu volevi che ci proteggesse e ha fatto del suo meglio.»

«Volevo anche…» Harry percepì Draco ansimare. «Ho bruciato Hogwarts.»

Harry si voltò bruscamente. «No! Draco, non è stata colpa tua. Non hai bruciato il castello e i nostri amici non lo hanno fatto Evanescere. Si è distrutto da solo. Ha sempre e solo agito per aiutarci. Ci ha servito fino al suo ultimo respiro.» Harry assottigliò lo sguardo verso Draco. «Adesso annuisci e rispondi: ‘Hai sempre ragione tu, Harry’.»

Draco sbuffò e poi mordicchiò l’orecchio di Harry. «Sei irritante, Potter» disse invece.

«Anche questo è vero» concluse Harry con un sorriso. Si girò ancora e premette un bacio imbarazzato sulle labbra di Malfoy, dimenticando per un istante che centinaia di persone volavano intorno a loro. Se qualcuno commentò, Harry non lo sentì.

«Guarda avanti, Potter» esclamò Draco. «Trasporti un carico prezioso.»

«Allora farò più attenzione, visto che sei tanto prezioso.»

Draco socchiuse gli occhi e contorse la bocca. «Mi riferivo al tuo uccello.»

Harry rise. E sarebbe persino arrossito, se non avesse notato un debole bagliore in lontananza. Erano ancora nei pressi dal castello, che però era già avvolto dalle tenebre. E anche le ultime bacchette illuminate erano andate via. Per un secondo, Harry pensò che qualcuno fosse rimasto indietro, ma il chiarore era troppo tenue.

«Non sarà…» cominciò Harry, aggrottando la fronte.

Draco si voltò a guardare. «Pix? È Pix?»

Era Pix. Harry davvero non avrebbe saputo dire da dove fosse sbucato, ma era lì, che fluttuava sopra i resti del castello. Si era tolto il cappello, e lo stringeva al petto fissando le rovine. Lentamente, la sua sagoma luccicante si affievolì e poi scomparve.

L’unica cosa che ancora si scorgeva era un enorme blocco in pietra bianca. La tomba di Silente, realizzò Harry con un sussulto.

L’improvvisa tristezza quasi lo soffocò. Anche il ritratto di Silente non c’era più. Bruciato o fatto Evanescere.

Draco si strinse più forte alla vita di Harry.

«Costruiremo una nuova scuola» ribadì Harry. Una nuova Hogwarts senza un passato pericoloso.

Draco gli premette un bacio sul collo. «Vola.»

Harry si voltò, e inclinò la scopa preparandosi ad atterrare alla stazione di Hogsmeade.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Epilogo_ **

 

 

Ne uscirono vivi a malapena. Harry era stato certo che sarebbe morto soffocato, oppure schiacciato dalla calca. L’aria fresca gli riempì i polmoni e Harry si sentì subito meglio.

«Accidenti!» esclamò Ron. «Di chi è stata la brillante idea?»

Hermione sbuffò e infilò i pacchetti nella borsetta di perline. «L’idea era brillante» affermò. «Ma a quanto pare l’avevano avuta anche gli altri.»

«Ecco perché non si dovrebbero rimandare gli acquisti alla vigilia di Natale» dichiarò Ron saggiamente. «Oggi tutti i negozi sono affollati. Da Diagon Alley a Hogsmeade.»

«Scommetto che Diagon Alley è deserta» disse Hermione con amarezza. «Sono sicura che la metà del Mondo Magico si sia riversata a Mielandia.»

«Almeno abbiamo preso tutto quello per cui eravamo venuti» sottolineò Harry, anche se non era soddisfatto del suo acquisto. Non sapeva cosa regalare a Draco per Natale, così aveva finito per comprargli del cioccolato. O meglio una serie di bacchette di cioccolato. Sul momento gli era parso divertente. Si era immaginato mentre le consegnava a Draco, dicendo: ‘Ricordo di averti sottratto un paio di bacchette una volta. Pensavo di restituirtele. Ma solo se dopo potrò leccarle’. Ma, adesso che ci rifletteva, dubitava che Draco avrebbe apprezzato quella battuta. Era stata una trovata stupida. E ora Harry non aveva nessun regalo per lui.

«Dove vai?» Ron chiese a Hermione, che si allontanava lasciando indietro lui e Harry. «Ce ne stiamo andando?»

«Fra un minuto. Prima voglio vedere una cosa. Forza!» li chiamò Hermione.

Ron gemette. «Fare spese è stancante.»

Harry annuì cupamente. Seguirono Hermione, con i piedi che scricchiolavano sulla neve appena caduta. Hogsmeade era bella, luminosa e riccamente addobbata, con ornamenti colorati e fate incandescenti che splendevano e svolazzavano in tutte le direzioni.

«Hermione» sospirò Ron all’improvviso.

Erano quasi fuori dal villaggio, e Hermione stava risalendo una piccola collina in testa al gruppo. «Non aspettarti che sia semplicemente ricomparso, Hermione» disse Harry, non appena la raggiunsero.

«Lo so.» Tirò su col naso.

Harry scrutò in lontananza, dove una volta sorgeva il magnifico castello, in tutta la sua bellezza e fierezza. Ora non c’era più nulla. Il Ministero aveva radunato un gran numero di esperti, inclusi alcuni stranieri, che avevano tentato di forzare il castello a riapparire. Ma non era successo.

Ron mise un braccio sulle spalle di Hermione. «Chiunque ricorda esattamente com’era. Ne faranno costruire un altro identico.»

Hermione sbuffò. Non sarebbe più stato lo stesso, e lo sapevano. Harry condivideva il dolore di Hermione, e tenne per sé la sua speranza. Percepiva un nuovo castello come l’inizio di una nuova vita. E aveva stabilito di amare i nuovi inizi.

«Mi domandavo…» proseguì Hermione. «Come mai a me la magia non ha dato nulla?»

«Be’, non avrebbe potuto soddisfare ogni singolo desiderio» rispose Harry. «E tu avevi trascorso poco tempo nella Stanza delle Necessità.»

«E comunque cosa desideravi tanto disperatamente?» chiese Ron.

Hermione si strinse nelle spalle. «La conoscenza, forse. Per tutti. Perché il Mondo Magico potesse cambiare in meglio.» Sospirò.

 _Cambierà_ , pensò Harry. Forse alla fine anche Hermione avrebbe ottenuto il suo desiderio.

«E tu?» Hermione guardò Ron.

«Ah, be’» rispose Ron. «Avevo già quello che volevo, no?» Sorrise, rivolgendole uno sguardo tenero.

«Oh» esclamò Hermione. E tirò di nuovo su col naso.

Harry si schiarì la gola.

«Ehi!» Ron lo guardò stizzito. «Stai interrompendo un  _momento_  intimo, amico!»

«Tu interrompi i  _miei_  momenti in continuazione.»

Ron borbottò qualcosa riguardo certi idioti malvagi e platinati.

«A proposito di…» Hermione tossicchiò. E anche il colpo di tosse di Hermione somigliò stranamente alle parole  _certi idioti_. «Dobbiamo affrettarci. Per  _cucinare_. Nessuno di noi sa da che parte cominciare.»

Harry si pentì immediatamente di avere rovinato il loro momento. Entrambi avevano promesso di aiutarlo a preparare la cena, prima di recarsi alla Tana. O meglio, Hermione aveva promesso, mentre Ron si era dichiarato disposto a pelare le patate, nel caso gli fosse tornato in mente l’incantesimo adatto. L’aiuto di Kreacher avrebbe potuto essere utile, ma l’elfo domestico preferiva trascorrere il suo tempo nella vecchia stanza di Fierobecco. Aveva insistito di essere in punto di morte e di voler essere lasciato in pace, quando Harry aveva provato a suggerirgli di pulire o cucinare.

«Sei sicuro che tua madre non sia arrabbiata con me?» chiese Harry a Ron.

«Per la decima volta, Harry, a patto che ti presenti per la cena natalizia di domani, consentendole di rimpinzarti di cibo, sarà felice.»

«Senz’altro» replicò Harry. «In ogni caso, domani Draco cenerà con i suoi genitori.» Prevedeva inoltre che il loro pasto di quella sera non sarebbe stato soddisfacente, e che il giorno seguente si sarebbe ritrovato affamato e pronto a gustare i deliziosi piatti di Molly Weasley. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto domandarle di aiutarlo anche per quella cena, e che lei gli avrebbe inviato volentieri tutti i manicaretti che desiderava, ma Harry aveva stabilito che voleva provare a cucinare da solo. Più o meno. Ron e Hermione non contavano.

«Hai sentito, Hermione?» Ron sbuffò una mezza risata sarcastica. «Draco cenerà con i suoi genitori. Rammenti i genitori di Draco?»

«Oh, sì!» Hermione imitò il sogghignò di Ron. «I genitori di Draco! I cari Lucius e Narcissa.»

«Lucius!» esclamò Ron. «Che personcina adorabile! Pensi che dovrei iniziare a chiamarlo Lucy?»

Harry li fissò. «Me ne sto andando.» Si Smaterializzò immediatamente, comparendo un attimo più tardi di fronte al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place. Era un po’ disorientato. Non aveva mai amato la Materializzazione. Decise che si sarebbe trasferito altrove, in un luogo a portata di scopa. Sebbene, inaspettatamente, in quel periodo fosse felice di vivere lì.

Ron e Hermione stavano temporaneamente da lui. Non avevano mai discusso di dove sarebbero andati in seguito, ma per ora non aveva nessuna importanza. Avevano ancora i M.A.G.O. da sostenere, come Hermione amava ribadire quotidianamente. Per fortuna la casa era grande, e tutti riuscivano ad avere un po’ di privacy, cosa a cui Harry teneva particolarmente, nelle serate in cui Draco passava per un saluto o una sessione di studio. Anche se Harry ormai evitava di usare quell’espressione poiché, quando lo aveva fatto per la prima volta, sia Ron che Hermione avevano riso a crepapelle.

«È così che si chiama adesso?» aveva chiesto Ron. «Di recente, mi era parso di averlo sentito definire ‘fare una passeggiata’.»

Le ultime due settimane erano state tranquille ma anche esaltanti. Erano state qualcosa che Harry in passato avrebbe ritenuto impossibile.

Quello però non era uno dei pacifici, benché emozionanti, giorni precedenti. Draco avrebbe trascorso lì tutta la notte, e ciò significava principalmente spiegare ai suoi genitori il motivo per il quale li abbandonava la vigilia di Natale.

Ron e Hermione arrivarono subito dopo, e stavano ancora ridendo. Passò un altro po’ di tempo, prima che decidessero di trascinarsi in cucina, armati di un libro di ricette, di diversi altri volumi di incantesimi culinari, e delle istruzioni vergate a mano da Molly Weasley. Si sentivano piuttosto fiduciosi. Ma, quasi tre ore più tardi, la carne era bruciata, le patate erano diventate vischiose e con uno strano colore marroncino, e tutto venne fatto prontamente Evanescere nel bidone della spazzatura.

Hermione si ripulì i capelli sporchi di farina. «I biscotti al cioccolato hanno un bell’aspetto» disse allegramente.

Ron ne prese un morso ed Evocò velocemente un bicchiere d’acqua. «Un po’ troppo speziati, però» aggiunse, dopo aver mandato giù il boccone con un sorso abbondante.

Hermione gemette e fece Evanescere anche i biscotti.

«Preparerò dei panini» concluse Harry, sconfitto.

«Scusa, Harry.» Hermione gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Harry scosse la testa. «Ci abbiamo provato. Ed è stata davvero un’esperienza.» La cucina era un disastro e loro non erano da meno.

Ron diede un’altra pacca a Harry. «Mangerai domani, amico» lo consolò.

Harry sbuffò. «Potrebbe non venire affatto. Forse mi toccherà andarlo a salvare nelle segrete dei Malfoy.» Fece una smorfia. Magari era meglio evitare di menzionare la villa e le sue segrete. Il ricordo di quel luogo era ancora sgradevole.

Ron agitò una mano con noncuranza. «Sarebbe un gioco da ragazzi.» Poi però aggrottò la fronte. «Ma chiamaci, se succede sul serio.»

«Sono sicuro di no» disse Harry, benché non lo fosse davvero. Non aveva idea di cosa Draco avrebbe detto ai suoi genitori, e soprattutto di come avrebbero reagito. La possibilità che qualcuno finisse nelle segrete era concreta.

Per il sollievo di Harry, Malfoy arrivò invece mezz’ora più tardi.

Harry riuscì a raggiungere la porta per primo, precedendo Ron e Hermione. Aveva rischiato di rompersi il collo, precipitandosi giù per le scale, con i capelli ancora umidi per via della doccia.

Draco, fermo sulla soglia, mostrò subito un’aria scontrosa. Infilò un pacchetto fra le mani di Harry. «Mia madre manda il dolce» borbottò, quindi porse anche una bottiglia. «E mio padre il vino.»

Ron, sopraggiunto in quel momento, strappò svelto la bottiglia di mano a Draco. «Hermione, Lucy ci ha mandato il vino!» urlò.

Draco rivolse un’occhiataccia sia a Ron che a Harry, poi li spinse da parte superandoli. Harry passò anche il pacchetto a Ron. «Potresti per favore…?»

«Controllo che non siano avvelenati» suggerì Ron.

«Certo che no!» esclamò Harry indignato, ma a quel punto notò che Draco era già entrato in salotto e fece un cenno a Ron. «Fallo. Assolutamente» bisbigliò.

Ron prese anche il pacchetto, e si allontanò scuotendo la testa.

Harry si affrettò a seguire Draco, e lo trovò imbronciato in salotto. «Qualche problema?» chiese esitante. «Non ti hanno diseredato, vero?»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Erano…» Fece una smorfia. «Gli ho raccontato ogni cosa. Credo. Non sono sicuro di quello che ho detto, in realtà. È tutto un po’ confuso.»

Harry sussultò comprensivo. «E?»

«Pare che mi abbiano frainteso. In qualche modo.»

Harry assottigliò lo sguardo. «Frainteso in che senso?»

«Be’» Malfoy appariva a disagio. «Mio padre sembrava sul punto di piangere, giuro. Ho pensato fosse uscito di senno. Ero pronto a chiamare il San Mungo, temendo un attacco di cuore. Ma, be’, al contrario… mi ha ringraziato. Per, ehm…» Draco rivolse a Harry un’occhiata sfuggente. «Essermi sacrificato.»

« _Sacrificato_?»

Draco annuì, chiaramente scontento. «Pare ritenere che io abbia scoperto le tue  _inclinazioni_  e deciso quindi di approfittarne. E che ora io sia… ehm, a tua disposizione. Pronto a elargirti i miei favori.»

Harry lo fissò.

«Sembrava così orgoglioso.» Draco scosse la testa sbigottito. «Non lo avevo mai visto tanto fiero di me. Ha detto di non avermi mai considerato capace di una cosa simile pur di salvare il nome dei Malfoy.»

«E poi che cosa è successo?» Harry sospettava già la risposta. «Gli hai spiegato che non è così?»

«Be’, io…» Malfoy tossicchiò.

«Draco…»

«Era talmente orgoglioso, Harry! E poi mia madre ha preparato la mince pie* e lui è sceso in cantina per prendere una bottiglia di vino elfico…»

«Lo capisco, sul serio» disse Harry. «Ma non puoi mentirgli in eterno. Alla fine intuiranno che…»

«Mio padre ha promesso di comprarmi una Firebolt. Una  _Firebolt_ , Harry.»

Harry sospirò e si arrese. «Sono i tuoi genitori. Fa’ come vuoi.»

Draco divenne raggiante. Il malumore di poco prima si era dissolto. «Almeno non ci daranno alcun problema.»

«Ti rendi conto che vorranno qualcosa in cambio? Ti ordineranno di domandarmela e si aspetteranno che io esegua. E a quel punto?»

Draco lo guardò, perplesso per un momento, ma poi si illuminò subito. «Per allora avrò già la Firebolt e sarò in grado di volare molto più velocemente.»

Harry rise. «Un piano brillante, non ne dubito.»

«Piantala con il sarcasmo, Potter» disse Draco. «O stasera non verrai servito come si deve.»

Dalla porta giunse una risata soffocata. Harry fece una smorfia, mentre Hermione sbirciava all’interno, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

«Malfoy» salutò seccamente.

Malfoy ricambiò con un cenno, e un’espressione vagamente nervosa.

«Volevo solo avvisarti che noi andiamo, Harry» disse Hermione.

«Divertitevi. E di’ alla signora Weasley…»

«Sì, sì, sì» rispose lei con impazienza. «Smettila di preoccuparti. Ci vediamo domani.» Gli sorrise e, mentre chiudeva la porta, gli mostrò il pollice in su, probabilmente per comunicargli che il vino era sicuro e la mince pie commestibile.

«Bene, siamo…» cominciò Malfoy, osservando Harry. «Rimasti soli. Che peccato. Cosa potremo mai fare per divertirci?»

Scovarono un diversivo, ovviamente. E lo misero in pratica immediatamente, proprio in salotto. E quindi di nuovo in camera di Harry. E fu a quel punto che Draco espresse il desiderio di mangiare qualcosa di dolce, e Harry gli consegnò prontamente una manciata di bacchette di cioccolato. Che dunque si rivelarono uno splendido regalo, poiché Draco ne fu prima divertito e in seguito cominciò a mostrare a Harry cosa si poteva combinare con qualche bacchetta di cioccolato, un po’ di fantasia e un incantesimo di fusione. Una scoperta deliziosa, insomma, che rese Harry estremamente orgoglioso della sua idea. Rammentò persino di utilizzare il Sortilegio Scudo.

Ben presto si ritrovarono esausti e affamati, così raggiunsero la cucina per consumare i panini di Harry. Era tardi, ma non avevano sonno e, terminato di mangiare, si precipitarono di nuovo in salotto dove Evocarono un abete eccessivamente grande. Sarebbe sicuramente scomparso di lì a poche ore, ma questo non fu sufficiente a dissuaderli. Harry prese una piccola scatola di decorazioni natalizie, mentre Draco lo illuminò con la magia. Si misero al lavoro e, insieme, crearono l’albero di Natale più brutto che Harry avesse mai visto. Alcuni rami erano coloratissimi, pieni di ridicole decorazioni in parte Evocate, altri erano coperti di neve, ugualmente Evocata, che non faceva che sciogliersi, altri ancora brillavano talmente da essere quasi accecanti. Le fate, anch’esse Evocate, parevano seccate e volavano istericamente intorno all’albero, quasi fossero alla ricerca di un angolino più tranquillo in cui sostare. Infine, Draco le incollò alle punte dei rami con un incantesimo ma loro, per ripicca, da quel momento si rifiutarono categoricamente di riprendere a luccicare.

Harry era talmente allegro che accettò di buon grado una fetta di mince pie e un bicchiere di vino. La torta era squisita, ma Harry sostenne che il vino di Lucius Malfoy avesse un pessimo retrogusto, da cui tentò di liberarsi regalando a Draco un veloce e imbarazzante pompino, che però fu anche particolarmente intenso, tanto da lasciare entrambi con un sorriso ebete sul volto.

Conclusero la serata seduti sul tappeto, alticci e assonnati, con le schiena contro una vecchia poltrona, a fissare il loro albero. La testa di Draco si poggiò sulla spalla di Harry, e Harry lo fece ridere lanciando su di essa un incantesimo ammortizzante.

Harry contemplò le fate, che ronzavano furiosamente, tirando a destra e a sinistra, nel tentativo di staccarsi dai rami dell’albero. «Cosa farai adesso?» domandò.

«Dormirò?» Malfoy sbadigliò. «Mi auguro non ti stessi riferendo al sesso perché mi rifiuto. Almeno per altri dieci minuti.»

Harry sbuffò. «Non intendevo in questo momento. Ma, sai, con la tua vita. Dopo i M.A.G.O. I tuoi piani per una futura carriera.»

«Oh.» disse Draco e tacque.

Harry attese, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di ripetere la domanda. Forse Draco si era addormentato.

«Non lo so» rispose finalmente Draco. Sollevò la testa, e aggrottò la fronte osservando l’albero.

Harry si pentì di averlo domandato. Draco pareva essersi rattristato.

«Qualcosa che coinvolga Incantesimi?» suggerì Harry. «E non sei affatto male neppure in Trasfigurazione. E… ehm, hai riparato gli Armadi Svanitori al sesto anno. Un risultato notevole.»  _Non dovrei ricordargli certe cose_. Harry maledisse la sua dannata boccaccia.

Draco fece una smorfia. «Ho impiegato un anno e mezzo.»

«Ma ci sei riuscito! Io non ce l’avrei mai fatta, ci scommetto. E sei stato magnifico anche con la scala, nella Camera dei Segreti.»

Draco emise un suono vago, poi guardò Harry di sbieco. «Lo pensi davvero?»

Harry annuì con entusiasmo. «Scherzi? Era fantastica!»

«Oh, be’» Draco si strinse nelle spalle, forse provando ad apparire modesto, ma inutilmente. «Pensavo di diventare un funzionario del Ministero. Uno importante» assicurò a Harry. «Di quelli che si occupano di leggi e burocrazia, e pranzano con eminenti personalità.»

«Sembra…» Harry inarcò un sopracciglio «estremamente noioso».

«Infatti» concordò Draco, quasi sorpreso dalla sua stessa constatazione. Si voltò verso Harry, ridacchiando improvvisamente. «In realtà, ho sempre sognato di inventare qualcosa di spettacolare e intelligente. Ho nel cassetto un mucchio di idee.»

«Ma?» domandò Harry. Il tono con cui Draco aveva pronunciato quelle parole sottintendeva un  _ma_.

«È ridicolo, non credi? Potrei finire per trascorrere tutta la vita a sviluppare un’idea e poi…» Si strinse nelle spalle.

«Raccontami di queste idee. Magari non sono affatto ridicole.»

Draco si mordicchiò un labbro. «Te ne parlerò. Un giorno.» Scosse la testa. «C’è ancora tempo prima di decidere.»

«D’accordo. Ma mi farebbe piacere saperne di più» lo rassicurò Harry. «Tutte le volte che avrai voglia di condividerle con me.»

Draco premette un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Harry. «E tu?» chiese. «Sei già sulla buona strada per diventare un Auror? So che hai ricevuto un’offerta.»

«Sì.» Harry sorrise. «Una proposta.» Aveva parlato con Kingsley, dopo quello che era accaduto a Hogwarts, e Kingsley gli aveva domandato nuovamente di unirsi al Dipartimento Auror. «Ma pensavo che… forse dovrei smettere di giocare all’Auror per cinque minuti.»

Draco sbatté le palpebre. «Non volevi essere un Auror?»

«Sì, certo!» esclamò Harry. Aspirava a diventarlo praticamente da sempre. «Ho solo… deciso di prenderla con più calma.» Il suo disperato desiderio di diventare un Auror era quasi costato la vita a Tommy Wright, e forse aveva messo Draco in pericolo, così da permettergli di salvarlo. Tutto era accaduto per via della magia della stanza, ma Harry aveva l’impressione di avere contribuito, desiderando troppo ardentemente il ruolo da Auror. Perciò, per evitare i possibili rischi provocati dalla sua avventatezza, aveva stabilito di procedere  _verso la meta, ma lentamente_. «Voglio prima superare la formazione. Altri tre anni di studio. Indubbiamente monotono ma… almeno avrò più tempo. Da dedicare alle altre cose che mi interessano.»

«Quali?»

«Be’, avere rapporti sessuali. E fare sesso. E magari fare altro sesso. E poi ancora…»

«Ho capito!» Draco rise. «Sono passati quei dieci minuti?»

«Sì. Come hai fatto a indovinare?»

«Domani avremo bisogno di un paio di stampelle. Ne sei consapevole?»

Harry scoppiò a ridere. « _Ne dubito_ » ribatté. «E adesso smettila di lamentarti. Ho tutto il diritto di avanzare delle pretese. Non mi hai nemmeno comprato un regalo di Natale.»

Draco spalancò gli occhi. «L’ho fatto, invece!» si accigliò. «Be’, non proprio comprato, ma ti ho portato una cosa. Avevo in mente di dartela dopo mezzanotte. Ma visto che sei così esigente…» Draco impugnò la bacchetta ed Evocò un pacchettino.

Harry cercò di strapparglielo di mano, ma Draco fu più svelto e lo nascose dietro la schiena.

Harry rise. «Oh, non lo scoverò mai là dietro.»

«Vieni a prenderlo, Potter. Non mi dispiacerebbe vederti provare» lo minacciò Draco.

Ne seguì una lotta che lasciò entrambi ansimanti e arrossati. Harry conquistò la scatola, ma Draco riuscì comunque a mordergli il collo causandogli un brutto livido.

Harry scartò immediatamente il regalo. E Draco sorrise, mentre l’altro tirava fuori un paio di occhiali.

Harry li studiò. «Sono i miei…?»

«Sì» confermò Draco. «Sono tornato a recuperarli. Una vera impresa, a essere onesti. L’accesso è vietato in tutta l’area circostante. Ho immaginato che ci fossero ancora. E infatti erano lì. Rotti e parzialmente svaniti, ma adesso sono come nuovi.»

Harry assottigliò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Cioè non ti piacciono i miei occhiali nuovi?» Ne aveva comprato un altro paio, con la montatura sottile ed elegante. Li sentiva strani, ma prima o poi si sarebbe abituato.

«No» disse Draco e li sfilò dal viso di Harry. Quindi fece scivolare con cautela i vecchi occhiali sul naso di Harry. Harry chiuse gli occhi, sussultando, e poi li riaprì, una volta posizionati. Draco sorrise, contemplando il volto di Harry con i suoi occhi grigi. «Perfetti» dichiarò. «Ora sembri di nuovo il mio Potter.»

«Se lo dici tu.» Harry scosse la testa, divertito. Era felice di riavere i suoi vecchi occhiali. Si sporse in avanti per ringraziarlo con un bacio, ma un boato assordante fece sobbalzare entrambi. Il loro albero di Natale era scomparso. Alcuni addobbi si erano schiantati sul pavimento, mentre altri erano svaniti insieme all’albero, incluse le fate.

«Patetico» dichiarò Draco, osservando l’ammasso rimasto. «Il prossimo anno faremo un albero vero» aggiunse, arrossendo l’istante successivo.

 _Il prossimo anno_ , pensò Harry, improvvisamente stordito.  _E quello dopo, e quello dopo ancora_. Avevano tutta la vita davanti.

Harry afferrò Draco tirandolo a sé, e premette le labbra sulle sue. Gli occhi di Draco erano socchiusi, di un caldo grigio scuro. Harry sorrise. «Sì. Credo proprio che lo faremo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tipico dolce natalizio inglese.


End file.
